Illusions of Ice
by Haroku
Summary: After another arrancar attack, Hitsugaya is left with a strange complication that Aizen is doubtlessly behind. Left nearly defenseless thanks to this complication, he must rely on Ichigo for the time being regardless of his own preferences. Yaoi IchiHitsu
1. First Crystal

**Title:** Illusions of Ice  
**Authoress:** PockyLoveLove  
**Rating:**M  
**Warning:**Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers (basically, for people who don't know what arrancars are. I'm actually kinda behind on the anime and SUPER far behind on the manga myself so yeah. I should be ashamed of myself which I am XD)

**A/N:**Despite being pretty busy with school work, my other story which hasn't been updated in a month, and well..life in general, I decided to write this story because the storyline kept invading my head since I watched one of the trailers for the new Bleach movie (the one where Hitsugaya is lying in Ichigo's room while Ichigo watches over him :333), which I wanna see so badly, there are no words to express just how much, annnd I've been meaning to write a Bleach fic for this pairing for a LOOOONNNG time XD

For those who have been keeping up, this is after the group first fights with Grimmjow and his little five arrancars flunkies and Rukia and Orihime go off to Soul Society, but before the second visit of Grimmjow, Yammy, Luppi, and Wonderweiss (and around that time). And in this one, Aizen doesn't want Orihime and her weird powers haha XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

First Crystal

* * *

"The air…is too stuffy here," muttered the tenth division captain, leaning against the ledge overlooking Karakura. He draped an arm around the stone ledge behind him, tilting his head upwards to stare at the night sky. Faint stars winked before being obscured by wisps of dark clouds. 

As he opened his mouth to let out a sigh, Hitsugaya frowned, feeling the disturbance in the air. The wrinkles deepened as teal eyes scanned the sky once more. There it was. A garganta was tearing the dimension, revealing two figures still hidden by the darkness.

"I don't see anyone."

"That's too bad! I was really looking forward to beating those damn shinigami too."

'_Arrancar?'_

Hoping out of the portal, one of the arrancar stretched out his limbs, exclaiming, "Man! We better run into those shinigami! I've been wanting to kill a shinigami since Aizen-sama's told us about them."

The grave look upon the young captain was altered to one of mild surprise and alertness as his eyes widened. The bigger one wasn't just an arrancar. He was an espada. The same one that had attacked Kurosaki the first time before they were dispatched from Soul Society. Then, no doubt, the other arrancar with him was probably an espada as well.

"Shut up. Don't forget, we're here on a mission."

Popping a gikongan into his mouth, his soul was pushed out of the gigai. "Go alert the others. Find and alert Kurosaki of the situation first, preferably, considering that he won't be alerted of the espada's presence," he quietly ordered his gigai who nodded and immediately ran off. His communicator beeped, notifying him of the arrival of arrancar and the release of his limit.

"I smell a shinigami," cried Luppi gleefully, glancing down. He jumped for joy upon spotting Hitsugaya, out of his gigai and in his shinigami form. "Yammy! Look! A shinigami!"

The larger espada looked down and his lips split into a grin. "Well, well, what do we have here? One shinigami?"

"He's mine! I saw him first!" the raven haired arrancar claimed, dancing. Before Yammy could protest, which he was hell bent on doing, Luppi jumped down, lips curling into a smile which conveyed nothing but a joy for bloodlust. "I'm Arrancar Seis (six), Luppi," he introduced himself, hands falling behind his back.

Hand reaching behind, he grasped his hilt and drew his sword, the sheath dissolving just as he pointed the blade at the arrancar who merely covered a yawn. "Tenth Squad Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Luppi smiled at the words, the excitement of carnage running through his veins. Swords clashed as he charged first, the young captain completely blocking the preemptive strike easily. "Hm…not bad," commented the espada, grin widening as he flicked a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. "But I guess that's a taichou-class for you."

He pressed forward, pushing away the arrancar who jumped away to avoid getting sliced. "Too bad for you," Hitsugaya stated, coldly.

"That's my line," pointed out Luppi, hopping into the air. He did enjoy battling in the air more so than on the ground. "Sorry, but I'm going to crush you."

Irritated at being taken so lightly, Hitsugaya leapt into the air, his sword raised high above his head as he called out, "Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" Ice crystals in the shape of a dragon flew from the tip of the blade as he brought it down, fluidly heading straight for the overly joyful arrancar. Not giving the raven haired enemy a chance to flee, he pivoted his body to bring Hyourinmaru back over from the left, freezing the right half of the espada. Utilizing shunpo, the ten division captain appeared behind the startled Luppi and encased him in a solid block of jagged ice. He jumped a slight ways away, eyes alert and hands tightening their grip on his hilt. His reiatsu protectively flowed around him in the form of a crimson-eyed dragon.

The ice cracked, shattering into thousands of silvery shards.

"Whew! That was cold of you!" he pouted, brushing off a few stray shards of ice off of himself. "Now I'm all cold thanks to you."

"Stop playing around Luppi. We're here on a mission, remember what Ulquiorra told us?" grunted Yammy, disgruntled that all he could to do for fun was sit around and watch the other espada enjoy beating the captain. The captain shinigami that HE should have been beating up.

Eyes traveling upwards to the sulking arrancar, Luppi responded, "You don't even remember what Ulquiorra told us, do you, Yammy?" A nasty smile accompanied the question, stirring the other's rage.

"Shut up and hurry up and end this already!"

"Fine, fine. No need to get so angry. Well, then, I shall make this quick."

Hitsugaya glowered at the cocky arrancar, "Rather confident in your skills, aren't you?"

"I am a hundred times better than a shinigami such as yourself—even if you are a taichou-class."

"I'm going to make you regret those words," assured the white-haired shinigami, eyes narrowing.

Luppi merely giggled, his fingers wrapping around the hilt of his own zanpakutou, "Well, then, allow me to show you, my true form. Kubire, Trepadora." Clouds of dust and smoke momentarily blinded everyone. "Now it's eight-on-one."

Teal eyes widened in a light shock as he spotted eight tentacles waving from behind the espada who stood there, grinning. If he was going to beat this arrancar, he couldn't afford to waste any time in trying to defeat him when he was still only in his shikai. "Bankai!" He dove ahead, zanpakutou ready to strike. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

The sixth espada moved a tentacle to block the head on attack, commanding another two to go behind the captain and capture him. Icy wings enclosed around him, protecting him against the excited tendrils.

"Is that all you got, espada?" inquired Hitsugaya coolly, staring past the giggling arrancar. He needed to pick up the pace of this fight.

"As expected of a taichou-class. What a perfect, complete defense. Hm, I guess you taichou-class shinigami are harder that I initially thought. But, that was only three. I believe I said that this was an eight-on-one battle," Luppi reminded the shinigami, lips splitting into a grin as the remaining five leapt forward, heading towards him.

Hitsugaya never faltered, using his tail to capture three of the squirming tentacles, he swung his sword to his right, cleanly slicing through the remaining two. The appendages hastily retreated as the arrancar beamed. A petal dissipated.

"I see. I suppose that I've been underestimating you until now. Well, then, what if…I did this?" questioned Luppi, hiding his smile behind his sleeve.

All eight tendrils headed straight for him.

His wings almost immediately enclosed around him once more just as the first tentacle hit. By the sixth and seventh, he was sent flying back, crashing into a nearby building. The icy wings had shattered from the force of the attack.

"Shit," hissed the young shinigami, panting faintly as a dull pain assaulted his left shoulder. The second petal broke away.

"Ma, that's not much taichou-san…is that all? A bit disappointing if I do say so myself," he sighed, hands thrown up in a shrugging motion.

Using his own reiatsu, the wings regrew, flapping a few times to reaffirm their strength. Unfortunately, a third petal withered. Hitsugaya picked himself up from the rubble and lunged for the arrancar once more using shunpo to appear behind him, water freezing over his tentacles as he let Hyourinmaru loose right through him. Reversing his grip on the blade, he brought it back up to slash the arrancar's shoulder.

"Wha-What is this?!" exclaimed a startled Luppi, feeling weight being added onto his whole body as blood spurted from his wound. His eight extra appendages were frozen solid and he was…bleeding?! "What is this wretched ice?!" he cried once more, trying to break free from it but being unable to unlike before. Brow twitching, Hitsugaya pushed away just as the espada remarked, "Just kidding."

Another tentacle shot out, crashing into the shinigami and knocking him down once more.

He had been careless, only freezing over seven instead of eight. The tendril freed the others from their icy prison. "You…How dare you make me spill blood…" spoke the effeminate arrancar, quietly, eyes flashing. "I'll skewer you. I'll make sure that it rains with your blood…"

"Get him," he commanded, the tentacles all flying towards his direction. Fending off two with his wing, the young boy parried the others quickly, teeth gritting at the shear force of each attack.

Hand gathering reiatsu, he released a ball of red energy. Cero. Evading the cero blast with shunpo, it was too late for Hitsugaya to realize that the tentacles were lunging at him. There was no way that he could completely block against all eight of them. He only had enough time to deflect the first tentacle, hand held against the blade as it came at him, hard. The second and third ones were frozen by Hyourinmaru's reiatsu. However, the fourth successfully managed to wrap itself around his body, constricting almost immediately. He was thrown, crashing through two buildings before stopping in a pile of rubble and dust. Blood trickled down his face, stinging his left eye. The fourth petal crumbled. Only eight more, huh. Consuming reiatsu only caused them to disappear faster. If he was going to beat this espada along with the other one, he would have to hurry. There wasn't much time left.

"Stop fooling around Luppi!" called out Yammy who was now lying down, head propped up by his hand. "Ulquiorra's gonna be pissed at us if you keep playing around."

Luppi paid no attention to the other arrancar, seething eyes still set on Hitsugaya who was getting back up from the ruins. He was going to make that shinigami pay.

"I'm going to make you suffer, shinigami," declared Luppi gleefully, taking no heed to the frostbite on his wounded shoulder which was delivering sharp jabs of pain. He hated the cold.

Glancing upward at the floating espada, he countered, "I'd like to see you try."

He waved his sword, sending Hyourinmaru to attack the annoying tentacles from each direction. The ice dragon complied, freezing over every last once before Luppi could even blink. The arrancar's eyes widened as he felt the familiar weight dragging him down. "What's – going on this time?!" he cried, thrashing. His fifth and sixth petals disintegrated.

Wings flapping once more to take flight, the tendo rose into the sky, high above the espada. "This is the end for you, espada," informed Hitsugaya, his hand ran along the side of his blade, covering it with another layer of his own frosty reiatsu. As he readied himself, about to plunge downward into a dive to strike the espada, a cero flew past his ear, barely missing him. Another one was thrown at him. The tenth squad captain quickly jumped back, eluding the attack as his wings flapped, droplets of water dripping as they did. His breaths were coming out in short breathy pants now, steam from the frozen air appearing as he continued to pant. He was down to five petals now, the seventh one having just faded.

"Luppi, you bastard. Can't even handle that kid shinigami on your own?" Yammy mocked, static still crackling around his hand from where the two cero had originated. "Even if he is a taichou-class, you're having too much trouble!" Behind the larger arrancar, a distorted garganta opened, a shadowed figure standing in its depths.

Struggling widely in an attempt to break free of the ice, Luppi screamed, absolutely livid, "Stay out of this, Yammy! I'm going to kill this kid!!"

"You will do no such thing."

Both arrancar halted, heads slowly turning to face the newcomer. Darkened sea-green eyes traveled to the same direction, widening upon seeing another arrancar joining the battle. The other arrancar from the reports?

"U-Ul-Ulquiorra!" cried Yammy, taking a step back.

Emerald green eyes pierced the heavy espada who took another step back. "As usual, you are incompetent, Yammy, Luppi," commented Ulquiorra, eyes turning over to the frozen Luppi. "The two of you cannot even handle a single shinigami."

Hitsugaya automatically tightened his grip on his zanpakutou. More?! Where were they all coming from? And why now of all times? Something seemed rather suspicious.

"Who are you?" he demanded from the newcomer, still breathing unevenly.

"Finish him, Luppi, Yammy. If you do not, I will finish off the both of you," ordered Ulquiorra, hands finding their way to his pockets as he gave the two arrancar deadpanned stares.

Yammy instantly jumped to it, firing another cero at Hitsugaya who deflected the blast. "How about this then?" he exclaimed, firing a barrage of bala. He dodged the blasts, trying to keep his focus. A tentacle caught him from behind, slamming him into another building.

Cursing, the tendo released Hyourinmaru who iced over the appendage. It splintered, freeing him. "Damn."

Another round of bala were shot at him as more tentacles appeared, striking him down. His eighth and ninth petals fragmented. Eyebrows knit together deeply, he sent the ice dragon forward once more, catching another four tendrils.

From above, Ulquiorra calmly watched the battle, analyzing every aspect of the tenth squad captain. Despite being at a clear disadvantage, he was fairing pretty well, fending off both espada.

The tenth petal melted just as Hitsugaya sliced Yammy's chest. In return, he received a cero, scorching the side of his stomach. He could feel the blood running down his flesh. A sharpened tendril grazed his left bicep as he leapt away.

"It's over, taichou-san!" cried Luppi in a mad glee, knocking him down with two tentacles. A third tendril bound him tightly, squeezing out the air in the smaller captain. He gritted his teeth. Another tendril appeared, spikes popping up. "I'm going to punch you full of holes as payment."

"That is enough."

Luppi paid no heed to the words, the appendage already coming down. A hand grabbed the tentacle, ripping it off and carelessly throwing it. The raven haired arrancar screamed. "Wh-What are you doing, Ulquiorra?!"

"Did you not hear me, Luppi? I said that is enough. Aizen-sama did not order for us to kill him," relayed the distant espada tonelessly.

'_Ai-Aizen?! That bastard…!!'_

Satisfied that the sixth espada would not act impulsively again, he turned, eyes boring holes into the ice-zanpakutou wielder. "You are the Tenth Squad Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro, correct?"

"So what?"

A hand was pulled out of his pocket, a tiny round object along with it. It was the size of a soul candy but blood red with hues of an icy blue swirling around it. The orb glinted maliciously.

"Be thankful, shinigami. You are the first and only one to try out Aizen-sama's new invention," Ulquiorra informed him. At the mention of the name, Hitsugaya let slip a growl.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" asked the tendo, sea-green eyes narrowed as he intently kept an eye on the glowing sphere.

Pushing aside his tattered shihakushou to reveal a bloodied chest, he answered, "Aizen-sama created this orb for a sole purpose. You should be grateful to him, shinigami, for allowing you to be the one whom this orb was created for, for being that sole purpose."

"You bastard, what the hell is Aizen trying to do?" yelled Hitsugaya, fighting back against the binding. The tendril tightened, restricting his movements. He glowered at the seeming melancholic espada. Releasing his reiatsu, a wave of water and ice doused them as Hyourinmaru attacked the arrancar and the tentacle binding him. His eleventh petal shattered. Using his wings to break the frozen bindings, he swung his sword down at the collected espada with a yell.

Ulquiorra disappeared before reappearing behind him. Sonído. "To think that you could still move and conjure your zanpakutou in such a state, despite being wounded and nearly depleted of your reiatsu. It is no wonder that Aizen-sama has found an interest in your powers and abilities."

The anger in his eyes sharpening, he twisted his zanpakutou while rotating his body, aiming for the arrancar's chest. A hand grasped his neck before he could even finish moving, crushing his windpipe. The young captain winced, hands coming up in an attempt to pry the hand away. He refused to just sit still.

"Stay still or else it will be a pain for both of us."

The glowing orb in his hand once more, Ulquiorra pressed it up against his chest, pushing the sphere into his body which swallowed it whole. Teal eyes widened in surprise. Just what the hell was going on? What were they trying to do to him?

"Let go of Toshiro right now!!"

A crescent blade of black and red reiatsu rushed passed the green-eyed espada who still had the tenth division captain in his grasp.

Ichigo glared at him, the grip on his hilt tightening with each passing second. "Let go of Toshiro, right now, you bastard!!!" exclaimed the orange-haired shinigami, using shunpo to appear beside the captive captain. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The espada disappeared as the attack ripped through the sky. Hitsugaya coughed, breathing heavily as he dropped to a knee.

"Luppi, Yammy, the mission has been completed," affirmed Ulquiorra, opening a garganta for the three espada.

"Wait you bastards! Where the hell do you think you're going!? Running away!?"

Turning around as the other two hopped in, the monotone espada answered simply, "Our mission has been completed. There is no longer a reason for us to stay here any longer."

"Wait!" shouted Hitsugaya, wincing. "What the hell did you do to me? What was that thing?"

Ichigo turned to stare at the captain, eyes wide in surprise. They did something to Toshiro?!

Ulquiorra did not answer and instead, stepped into the garganta. It closed up behind him, the last thing they saw were piercing emerald eyes set on the injured shinigami's form. He cursed, sealing his bankai.

"Toshiro! You alright?!"

Opening his mouth to correct the substitute shinigami, a sudden, unspeakable pain ripped through his body, jolting every limb in sharp electrical shocks. His vision blurred and he could vaguely hear the other teen speaking to him. Hitsugaya grit his teeth, wobbling in the air as an immense weight crushed his lungs. What was happening to him? Before he could stop himself, he blacked out, the pain far too unbearable.

Brown eyes spotting the falling captain, Ichigo immediately caught the boy in his arms, alarmed.

"Toshiro! Oi, Toshiro!! Oi, wake up! Say something!! Toshiro!!!" yelled the concerned boy as he lightly shook the body. Upon receiving no response, he immediately used shunpo to head over to Urahara-shoten, not even bothering to seal his zanpakutou figuring that it would be quicker this way.

"Urahara-san! Urahara-san!!" he hollered, kicking open the door as his hands were filled with an unconscious captain.

"What is it, Kurosaki-san?" asked the store owner calmly, hiding the lower half of his face behind his usual fan. His eyes narrowed a fraction upon seeing Hitsugaya and the state he was in. Along with that strange darkened circular bruise lying in the middle of his upper chest.

The orange-haired human missed the slight eye movement and instead continued, "It's Toshiro! He was fighting the arrancars by himself. After they left, he just suddenly collapsed. I think that…that arrancar that first attacked us did something weird to him."

"Something weird, you say?"

"I don't know. Can we heal Toshiro first? Then we can ask him what happened afterwards," suggested Ichigo, feeling more apprehensive by the second as he continued to hold the unmoving boy.

Waving his fan, he remarked, "Of course. Bring him over here, Kurosaki-san."

Within a few seconds, the shorter shinigami was laid upon a futon with Urahara and Ichigo by his side as Tessai prepared to heal him. Hands held out over a particularly nasty wound, he focused his reiatsu. Before it could even touch his body however, a sharp spark repelled the reiatsu almost immediately, delivering a shock to the large man.

"Wh-What the hell's going on, Urahara-san?" spoke up Ichigo, staring at the sleeping boy. He turned to the former twelfth division captain in confusion.

"It appears that Hitsugaya-taichou's body is repelling the reiatsu of others," Urahara commented calmly. "I suppose this is what you meant by the arrancars 'doing something weird' to him, Kurosaki-san."

He blinked. "Repelling…reiatsu?"

"In other words, should any of us try to heal him or do anything to him which requires the use of our own reiatsu, the reiatsu of Hitsugaya-taichou will repel ours. Which means that we cannot heal him; should we continue to try, it will only end up with our reiryoku being depleted and our reiatsu being destroyed after a long period of time. In short, Kurosaki-san, his body will not respond to the reiatsu of others," elucidated the shop keeper.

"Then how do we heal him?"

Snapping the fan open, he answered simply, "The old-fashioned way of course."

Minutes later, both Urahara and Tessai stepped out of the room, leaving the substitute shinigami with the bandaged Hitsugaya. Before sliding the door shut completely, Urahara recommended, "I advise that you alert Matsumoto-fukutaichou along with everyone else. I am sure that they are all worried. Oh yes, and it will probably be better if we discuss the issue of Hitsugaya-taichou's condition when he awakes and is able to relay to us what happened."

"Ah, thanks Urahara-san."

Sighing, the orange-haired teen gazed down at the short captain, brows furrowing together in deep concern. What the hell were they all doing? Leaving Toshiro to fight three arrancars on his own. Sure, he was a captain, but that did not mean that even he could handle three arrancars at once. What the hell were Renji, Rangiku-san, Ikkaku, Yumichika all doing? …What the hell was _he_ doing? To have not noticed the arrival of those bastards until Hitsugaya's gigai informed him.

"Damnit," Ichigo cursed softly. Leaning against the sliding panels, he rested his head against them, sighing once more.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra, Luppi, Yammy."

All three espada bowed before Luppi and Yammy returned to their respective places. He noted their ghastly wounds as opposed to the unscathed Ulquiorra and covered a smirk. The emerald-eyed arrancar stood still, waiting for him to speak first.

"So, was the mission a success, Ulquiorra?"

Head dipping into a short nod, he responded, "Yes, Aizen-sama. The mission was carried out successfully without any problems."

"Well done, Ulquiorra. Soon, we shall have another shinigami to play with in our hands," observed Aizen, smiling. "Another old friend shall be joining us soon."

* * *

A/N: Lemme first say, I'm not really used to writing fighting scenes, so if some of them are awkward, I'm very sorry! I'm trying to improve on that but man…it's pretty hard XD And it's kinda slow start, but that's cause Ichigo and Hitsugaya aren't in a relationship or close to developing one just quite yet! But it will come! Woot :smiles: 

And now I shall leave :laughs:

Reviews would be greatly appreciated :3


	2. Second Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers (basically, for people who don't know what arrancars are)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Second Crystal

* * *

Whispers. He could hear loud, obnoxious whispers in voices that were equally obnoxious and oddly familiar. Cracking his eyes open, Hitsugaya could faintly make out blurs as he patiently waited for his vision to clear up.

"—telling you that's not what happened!"

"Stop—_mumble mumble_—stupid moron!"

"_Mumble mumble mumble_—stop it, both of you."

"This is all so—_grumble grumble_."

What were they all talking about? Blinking a few times in hopes of clearing his vision faster, the injured shinigami winced at the familiar shrill of his vice-captain. Oh how he had been hoping that she would have been able to hold herself back.

"I think he's waking! Taichou!"

"What? He's finally waking up?"

"Oi! Oi, Toshiro!! You hear me? You awake? Oi!"

"Stop shouting Ichigo! You idiot!"

There was a thud.

"Don't punch me! Besides, you were shouting just now too!"

"Both of you shut up! Taichou? Are you alright taichou?"

"Somebody go get Urahara-san."

Scowling, the tenth division captain ordered almost immediately after finding his groggy voice, "Everyone……shut…up…" He scrunched up his nose at the pain assaulting his body. Why hadn't any of them thought to heal him while he had been asleep?

Letting out a relieved sigh, Matsumoto posed the question straight away, "Are you feeling alright taichou?"

A nod was delivered as an answer.

"Ah, I see that Hitsugaya-taichou is finally up," remarked Urahara, fanning himself with a grin. He sat down before asking without delay, "So, Hitsugaya-taichou, I've heard that you were fighting three arrancars yesterday night."

His expression changed to one of distant irritation as he turned his head away, lips pursed in a thin line. "So what?"

"Would you care to inform us what happened prior to Kurosaki-san's arrival?" carefully asked the shopkeeper, hiding the lower portion of his face behind that fan of his again. A sign that he was actually being serious.

"……………Nothing happened. The espada just appeared. That's all."

"That's bull," intercepted Ichigo, earning him a smack upside the head with a fan, a fist, an elbow, the hilt of a zanpakutou, and a mirror. He rubbed his head, glaring as they all shot dirty looks at him.

The fan began to move, tapping his nose thoughtfully. "Oh, really? It is strange that the arrancars would attack with no motive whatsoever unlike the other times."

"It's happened before," he mumbled, hand clenching into a fist underneath the blanket as he remembered the battle. "What makes this time around any different?"

Urahara set down his fan, eyes hidden. Everyone else in the room sat, waiting with baited breaths. They all exchanged wary glances, each feeling a similar guilt coursing through their bodies.

"I suppose you are right, Hitsugaya-taichou. Ha! How silly of me to get all worked up over such a trivial matter despite the fact that it was_three_ espada and one of them has shown signs of being _highly_ loyal to Aizen, a barrier had been put up around your general location, stopping quite literally anyone from entering, and you had to be carried by Kurosaki-san all the way here!" Urahara waved, laughing. "Of course it's nothing."

His eye twitched slightly. Ignoring the part about Kurosaki carrying him all the way here (for now at least), he inquired, "There was a barrier?"

"Oh yes! It was probably put up sometime while you were fighting the arrancars. But I'm sure that it's probably nothing! Just a minor detail. COMPLETELY minor!"

Drawing in a lengthy sigh, Hitsugaya grudgingly closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. The former twelfth division captain took this cue and said in his usual singsong voice, "Alright everyone! Let's all leave Hitsugaya-taichou alone now! So, everyone leave the room!" He urged them out with a wave of his hands.

"But!"

Urahara gave them a not-so-gentle push out the door before sliding it shut. It opened a few seconds later as he poked his head out, "Oh yes, Kurosaki-san, you can come back in. Jinta, Ururu, treat these shinigami to some tea!"

Door sliding shut behind Ichigo who scratched his head, confused, the store owner sat back down, motioning for the strawberry to do the same. Hitsugaya forced himself up into a sitting position, hands falling into his lap as he grimaced.

"Now tell me, Hitsugaya-taichou, what happened prior to Kurosaki-san's arrival?"

There were a few minutes of silence in which the tendo collected his thoughts, piecing together the memories of the battle. "There were only two arrancars at first. While one of them watched, I fought the other one. The two kept talking about a mission that a higher-ranking espada named 'Ulquiorra' sent them on. Eventually, both began to attack me after the other one, most likely Ulquiorra, appeared. He mentioned something about an invention that Aizen had created. And before I knew it, the espada was pushing a blood red crystal into my chest," relayed Hitsugaya, the corners of his mouth curled downward into a frown as his hand clenched into a fist once more.

"A blood red crystal…with wisps of blue in it, I presume."

"Yes. Do you know something about it?"

Urahara snapped his fan open thoughtfully. "Not much. But there is no doubt that your current condition is a direct result of that crystal, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Aqua eyes narrowed in mild confusion. "My current condition? What are you talking about?"

"Ah, yes. The reason why you have not been healed up until now is because we cannot. Your body is not responding to the reiatsu of others and is even going far as to repel them," Urahara informed the young boy.

His eyes widened. "I'm repelling everyone's reiatsu?"

"That would be correct."

In his mind, Hitsugaya cursed the ex-fifth division captain endlessly. Just what was he planning to achieve by doing something as petty as this? He scowled.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, would you mind performing a simple kidou spell on Kurosaki-san?" requested Urahara, ignoring the shocked look on the other boy and the spluttering. He merely "accidentally" hit the boy in the chin with his fan.

That hardly deterred the orange-haired boy. "Why me!? You trying to kill me Urahara-san?!"

Eyebrows quirked, he repeated, "A simple kidou spell on Kurosaki? What for?"

"I have a theory that I wish to confirm," was all that the other offered, grinning cheerfully. "I think that a simple, binding spell should work just fine. Number one perhaps. I'm sure that Kurosaki-san has some rather fond memories with that one."

Ichigo grumbled under his breath, "Still don't get why _I_ have to be the damn guinea pig."

"Bakudou, Number 1. Sai." (A/N: Binding Spell, Number 1. Restrain)

There was a thudding noise. Annoyed grunts could be heard as Ichigo laid face-flat on the floor, arms locked behind his back. "What…the……hell!" he finally exclaimed, having lifted his face from off the floor and taking in deep breaths. He could still taste the floor. "Why the hell is yours so much more powerful than Rukia's?!"

"I'm a taichou, Kurosaki. Of course my kidou is on a higher level."

While Ichigo busied himself with trying to free himself from the binding spell, Urahara caught the slight wince of the captain as he clutched his other arm. "Hm…I see. How unfortunate."

"What is?"

"I suspected that Aizen would do such a thing," commented Urahara quietly to himself before explaining out loud, "This crystal does not only block the reiatsu of others. It also makes it so that whenever you utilize your own reiryoku, your body sustains damage depending upon how much you use; a low-leveled kidou spell will not cause as much damage as opposed to calling out your zanpakutou. It is also possible that the larger amount you use, it will begin to destroy your reiryoku as well. Granted that upon removing the crystal, your reiryoku would return, but if we cannot remove it then there is no meaning."

His frown deepened as a curse slipped, his fingers flexing, "Damn."

"Argh! Stupid…kidou…binding spell!!! Damnit!" struggled the substitute shinigami, completely oblivious to the situation at hand between the two. Another failed attempt only landed him a face full of floor once more.

Teal eyes glanced over at the wriggling teen, eyebrow raised as he watched the boy suffer another fall.

Giving up on trying to break the kidou, he asked, "So, then what the hell is Toshiro supposed to do now? If he can't use any of his reiryoku, then Toshiro's practically left defenseless!"

Hitsugaya threw his pillow at the boy, hitting him in the face and knocking him over. "That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you! And I'm not defenseless Kurosaki. I'm a taichou, I can take care of myself," he bristled, annoyed.

"Actually, Kurosaki-san has a point. You are unable to release your zanpakutou in shikai or bankai and you are unable to use any kidou spells without harming yourself. Basically, all you can do is swing your sword around," pointed out Urahara, resuming his fanning of himself. "Thus! I have come up with a full proof plan!"

Both boys stared at him feeling slightly wary.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, for the time being, you will have to rely on and stay with Kurosaki-san!"

Hitsugaya blinked before a tight scowl formed on his face. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was unable to fight! He did not want to rely on Kurosaki, or anyone for that matter. "I refuse. I am NOT going to rely on this baka!"

"Hey! What's wrong with me? I'm completely reliable!" defended Ichigo, finally up in an awkward sitting position, as his arms were still locked securely behind his back.

Snorting, the ice-zanpakutou wielder countered, "I somehow doubt that."

"Well, you don't have a choice anyways, Toshiro. Unless you want Rangiku-san watching over you all the time," the strawberry shot back with a victorious smirk as he saw the captain pale ever so slightly. Matsumoto watching over him……ugh, the thought gave him shivers. She would undoubtedly baby him to death just for the fun of it.

Unable to respond with an effective comeback, he snapped, "That's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"Aizen-sama, all the analysis checks have been performed and they have all passed. The status of the orb is stable, and it is ready for testing."

"Is it? Tell me, is it ready for activation?"

"As soon as it has processed and finished unlocking, it will be ready for activation. It is only at two percent as of now, Aizen-sama."

Smiling to himself, he replied, "Good. Send out a few números to distract the other shinigami. As for the test of unlocking our little invention, Ulquiorra, you go and conduct it. I want to see what our pet is capable of; just how far he can push before succumbing. Oh…and take a certain sulking arrancar with you, as a learning experience for his benefit."

Ulquiorra bowed before leaving with a direct, "Yes, Aizen-sama."

There was a short silence during which Aizen smiled, "You can come out, Gin. There's no point in hiding once you know that you've been caught."

"Aww, that's no fun, Aizen-taichou," commented the silver haired shinigami, stepping out with his usual grin. "Ya ain't supposed to find me so quickly."

"I suppose you're wondering who our pet is, right, Gin?"

Leaning against the doorway, he remarked, grin stretching, "I think I can guess. After all, there really ain't no one else but 'im that ya are interested in. Na, Aizen-taichou?"

He chuckled, a hand coming up to hold up his cheek, "You're right, Gin. He is the only one that is interesting besides that human ryoka. A truly remarkable boy. Gin, what do you think? Do you support my decision?"

The former third squad captain pretended to think. "He's interesting alrigh'. Completely livin' up to bein' a tendo."

"Think of how much he is capable of once he matures. I cannot wait to see that growth."

Ichimaru grinned, "Sounds like ya got a plan already brewin'?"

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"I don't see why I have to stay at your house," muttered a disgruntled tendo as he stood at the front door, back in his gigai. He rolled his shoulders slightly, trying to adjust to the faux body.

Shrugging his shoulders as he unlocked the door, Ichigo responded, "It'll be easier this way—for both of us. Besides, my dad and sisters probably won't mind."

As if on cue, Kurosaki Isshin came hurtling through the air, kicking the substitute shinigami right smack in the face. Hands on his hips, the older man let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo! Where have all the lessons that I've taught you gone?! Forgotten them all already you lazy son of mine?"

The corner of his lip and his eye twitched as Hitsugaya watched Ichigo pick himself up, fist slamming into his father's face the second he straightened himself up. "What the hell kinda greeting is THAT for your son who's been away from home for nearly three weeks!"

"You're the one who decided to run off! There shall be no exceptions in this house!" rambled his father, adding a laugh every now and then in his ridiculously long and undeniable pointless rant. Somewhere between his tirade he noticed the presence of Hitsugaya who was still standing in foyer, eye twitching. Was this really…Kurosaki's family?

Turning to Ichigo, he questioned, "Who's the elementary school student?"

"I'm not an elementary school student!!"

"Ah, Dad, this is Toshiro. He's gonna be staying with us for a while," shrugged the orange-haired teen.

There was a long pause in which his father stared at the two, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Even as Yuzu and Karin came over to peek, he continued to stare, unnerving Ichigo slightly.

"Onii-chan! You're back! Ah, who's this? Your friend?" Yuzu asked cheerfully, smiling sweetly at the tendo. "I'm Kurosaki Yuzu!"

"Ah, hello. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro…" he introduced, head bowing slightly.

Smiling, she continued, "Are you a friend of onii-chan?"

"Friend…? I'm no—"

"Of course he's a friend, Yuzu. I wouldn't have brought him over if he wasn't," Ichigo interrupted, rubbing the back of his head as though he had a headache. Why couldn't his family just ever accept his excuse and then leave him alone?

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Surely Kurosaki didn't think of him as a friend.

"What's wrong, Dad?" spoke up Karin, who stood leaning against the wall. She regarded her father with an annoyed stare as he stood there, now gaping and shaking.

"H-H-H-H-H-He's brought another person home! And it's a guy this time!!" gasped their father, turning around frantically as though the answers to his problems could be found on the walls of the house. "Daddy's happy, but so confused!"

Both boys stood, twitching as their own mouths fell slightly open.

"DAD! He's a FRIEND! A FRIEND!" yelled the blushing strawberry, punching his father once more. The captain shinigami couldn't agree any more, face taking on a cherry blossom pink as well.

Jumping up from the floor, Isshin remarked, hand over his bleeding nose, "Oh, right! But just know, Daddy doesn't care who you like as long as you love the person!"

Face turning even redder, the substitute shinigami stomped over to the stairs leading to his room. Ah, if only.

Before he could take even one step, however, Isshin attacked Hitsugaya. "Da-Dad!! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled a horrified Ichigo as he was torn between laughing his ass off and trying to pry his father away from the young captain who was seething. The temperature began to fall which warned him that he should choose the latter.

"Toshiro! Welcome to the family!! Any friend of Ichigo is welcome here!! And! An immediate member of our family!"

He tried to pull out of the embrace while gritting out as politely as he could manage at the moment, "Thank you and sorry for the intrusion."

His sea-green eyes pierced Ichigo with a 'get-your-dad-off-me-now-or-else-I'll-kill-you' glare.

"Alright, Dad, me and Toshiro are gonna go up to my room. Since we've got no spare bedrooms, he'll be rooming with me."

The two hurried up the stairs before Isshin could tackle either one of them again.

"You've got a strange family, Kurosaki," muttered the frosty shinigami, straightening out the wrinkles in his clothes and the few mused up spikes. He watched as Ichigo flopped onto the bed, letting out a relieved sigh. Arms crossed, he took the seat upon the empty chair at the desk, scowling.

Shoulder moving up in a shrug, he replied, "It makes life more interesting I guess." The orange-haired teen sat up, peering at Hitsugaya seriously for a few seconds before asking, "So what exactly do you plan on doing, Toshiro?"

"It's not 'Toshiro'. It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

He ignored the correction as usual. "I mean, you can't just sit in my room all day long, hiding out just in case some crazy arrancars decide to pop out of nowhere."

The ice-zanpakutou wielder rolled his eyes, although noting that the teen had a point. He scoffed slightly, "I'm not going to just 'hide' out in your room, Kurosaki. There is no reason for me to."

"Oh yeah, 'cept the obvious fact of you being unable to properly defend yourself."

Wrong answer.

Hitsugaya landed an easy punch on the other's cheek, annoyed as he straightened out the wrinkles in his shirt once more and sat back down. It looked as though the boy had never even gotten up in the first place or so much as moved a muscle.

Rubbing his cheek, the substitute shinigami yelled, "What the hell was that for?!"

"I am not some sort of weakling child," he turned away, arms crossed.

Throwing an irritated glare at the diminutive captain, it lifted upon seeing the wince flit across the other's face. It was only for a split second, but he was sure that he saw it. Ichigo stayed silent, turning away to stare down at his bedspread. Of course his wounds still hurt…It had only been a couple of days…

The other shinigami frowned at the unusual silence and peered at Ichigo curiously, wondering why the loud boy had suddenly just quieted down. Lips parting to speak, a beeping noise interrupted him.

"Hm…It's the arrancar, Kurosaki," informed Hitsugaya as he checked his phone, "Four are headed for Matsumoto and the rest."

Ichigo clenched his jaw, brows knit together as an irritated frown adorned his lips. "Those bastards…coming back after only two days?"

The shinigami snapped the phone shut, catching the other's attention. "And two espada are headed for us."

Shinigami badge pushed to his chest, his shinigami form was expelled as his body crumpled onto the floor. The other boy followed suit, gikongan popped into his mouth.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Ichigo, hand loosening the grip it had on the hilt of his blade.

Without even glancing up, Hitsugaya replied as matter of factly, "Just because I cannot release my zanpakutou or do kidou doesn't mean that I'm going to just stand behind and watch. My blade is enough to crush these idiots."

"Who cares about that!? Your wounds haven't even fully healed! Toshiro, just stand back this once. You can't even be healed if you get bloodied up anymore than you are now," the taller boy reasoned, running an exasperated hand through his hair.

Eyes flashing dangerously as they narrowed, the white-haired shinigami stated sternly, "Kurosaki, I am a taichou. It is my duty and responsibility to take care of this town while it is under my care and patrol. I also have a duty to protect the members of my team and ensure their safety, and while I don't doubt their abilities, what kind of taichou would I be if I just sat back and watched them."

Ichigo sighed, "Alright, alright, geez. But don't do anything stupid."

"That's my line, boke," he smirked, sliding open the window and jumping out. The other shinigami followed after, spluttering at the cockiness of the younger boy. The nerve of that kid!

Easily jumping from building to building, Ichigo questioned, "Where are they hiding?"

"They're coming right at us. Don't you sense their reiatsu?" Hitsugaya came to a halt, the orange-haired boy stopping as well. "They're here."

And just as he had said, a garganta tore open the sky forcefully as two shadowed figures stood in the looming darkness. Only one stepped forward, leaving that darkness and revealing himself.

Ichigo reached for Zangetsu, the wrappings coming undone as he pointed the large blade at the two espada. He smirked, "Looks like they did us the favor of having to get out there and find them. Thanks for the favor, you lame ass arrancars. I'm gonna beat your faces in."

Teal eyes spotting the espada widened. "You…!!"

The substitute shinigami did a double take, eyes flickering back and forth from Hitsugaya to the overly calm espada. Hey wait…didn't he see that… He was the bastard that did that weird thing to Toshiro!!

Noticing that his partner had not yet stepped out, Ulquiorra commanded, "Stop hiding and come out already, Grimmjow."

It was Ichigo's turn to turn widened eyes at the arrancar, exclaiming, "You!"

Grimmjow spat into the air, hands burrowed deep in his pockets as a nasty glare contorted his face. "Yo, loser shinigami," was all he offered in greeting.

"You know him, Kurosaki?"

"He's the arrancar I fought with the first night they attacked us," he confirmed through clenched teeth, jaw set stubbornly as he glowered at the blue-haired arrancar. His eyes noted the missing appendage.

Sharp emerald eyes ran over the two forms before he ordered, "Take care of the orange-haired boy, Grimmjow." The said former espada spat once more, fists clenching as he turned away. Damn Ulquiorra always ordering him around like some kind of dog trained to bark and come when told so.

"Bankai."

Ichigo disappeared, zanpakutou coming down hard from behind Grimmjow who barely managed to turn around let alone draw out his own zanpakutou to block the blow. His sword was only halfway out of the sheath, trembling violently against the force pushing down against it.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

The substitute shinigami bore in mind the fact that the young shinigami was still gravely wounded and unable to release his zanpakutou. He needed to finish this battle quickly. Whirling around, he slammed the black blade into the other's side, slashing the flesh and drawing pools of blood.

Blatantly ignoring the other battle, the melancholic arrancar set his sights on Hitsugaya who stood before him, gripping the hilt of Hyourinmaru tightly as he unsheathed it out. He was fighting with a massive handicap which put him at a great disadvantage. If he wanted to even stand a chance against this espada, his best bet would be killing him using speed.

"It is useless, no matter what you do," stated Ulquiorra tonelessly as he stood, hands still in his pockets. Even as the captain disappeared, he didn't so much as blink.

"Don't underestimate me," Hitsugaya growled from behind, bringing down his zanpakutou.

Ulquiorra evaded the blade effortlessly, utilizing sonído to reappear next to the boy, hand holding one of his wrists. Facing the opposite direction, he remarked, "There is nothing you can do in your state as of now."

Hands reversing their grip on the hilt, Hitsugaya swung to his left where the espada was located, slicing the sleeve of his white jacket and nicking his arm. "That may be, but my current state is more than enough to defeat you," he countered, gazing at the arrancar.

The emerald-eyed arrancar examined his sleeve, ripping off the torn fabric. _'Speed…Agility…Power…Accuracy …he excels in adjusting all these to his current condition despite the disadvantage he is currently at,'_ noted Ulquiorra, wiping away the tiny pearl of blood budding up from the tiny wound. _'His control over them along with all other attributes and his own zanpakutou outclasses even most of our own arrancars and espada in spite of his young age. Combined with sharp analytical skills and quick reflexes…his maturity will undoubtedly lead to the growth of a frighteningly powerful enemy.'_

"I see. This is the reason why."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, puzzled at the strange words spoken out loud. "What are you talking about? What is the reason why?"

Without receiving an answer, Hitsugaya quickly blocked a side assault, inverting his zanpakutou upside down with a hand held against the blade to stop the other sword. He pushed the other away, exerting more pressure down on his own sword.

Ulquiorra resheathed his own zanpakutou.

He eyed the espada warily.

"What is Aizen planning, espada? What is his purpose of handicapping me via that crystal orb?" questioned the white-haired captain, hearing the clangs of metal on metal in a nearby distance.

"There is no need for you to know," was all the other responded before releasing a red ball of reiatsu. Damn, cero again? Blocking the cero with his zanpakutou, Hitsugaya was unable to block the blow to his side this time. He was knocked back into a building, wincing as blood began to seep through the many layers of bandages.

The apathetic arrancar appeared before him once more, grabbing his collar and throwing the shinigami across the sky, colliding with a metal pole. Blood spurted out from his mouth as the young captain winced, all of his previous wounds reopening and burning with a newfound pain.

Ichigo, hearing the commotion, whirled his head around, eyes widening as he watched the boy struggle to his feet, breathing heavily. He caught sight of the blossoming red across his bandaged chest. Shit! The wounds were opening!

Just as he caught his footing once more, Ulquiorra dealt a particularly nasty punch to the other's stomach causing the boy to double over once more in pain. Crimson liquid trickled from the corner of his mouth down his chin.

"You don't have time to look away!"

He jumped, the blade only catching his shoulder in a light cut as he swung his own which ripped through Grimmjow's chest, blood pouring out like a fountain.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna end this now. I don't have time to waste on you," spoke the orange haired boy, materializing next to the falling Grimmjow as he grabbed the black hilt of Zangetsu with his other hand. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Red outlined black reiatsu split through the sky, knocking straight into the former espada who was blown downward by the force of the attack. He hurriedly headed over to Hitsugaya without a second thought.

The espada picked him up by the collar once more as pale hands came up, trying to pry the offending hand away as Hitsugaya twisted his aching body. A fist was launched into his stomach once more and cracking sounds could be heard.

"Get your hands off him!!" he bellowed, unleashing another crescent blade of black reiatsu. The melancholic arrancar used sonído to dodge the attack, a heavily breathing Hitsugaya still in his grasp.

"Do not be so hasty, shinigami."

Ichigo reeled back, glaring daggers at the cheapskate. "That's fucking dirty… Let Toshiro go right now, you bastard."

Hand clenched securely around his zanpakutou, the diminutive captain recklessly swung the blade, slashing the front of the other's robes as he leaned back just in time. Hitsugaya grit his teeth as the arm was forcibly twisted.

Ulquiorra once more eluded the black blade as Ichigo brought it down hard, slicing only air. Frustration pounded into the orange-haired teen as he could do nothing but stand there like an idiot. What good was speed if he couldn't find an efficient way to make use of it in situations like these?!

"Stop running and get your ass back here!!"

"Kuro–Kurosaki! Behind you…!" warned the tenth division captain, hissing as the arm was twisted further and further, pushing his joints into unnatural positions and directions.

Pivoting around on his feet, a fist was slammed into his cheek, knocking the other boy back. Grimmjow stood with a triumphant smirk, fist held up and body tattered. Ichigo retaliated almost immediately, coming into the arrancar's sight five seconds too late as his ears registered the sounds before his eyes could see them.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!!!"

The emerald-eyed espada turned his attention back towards Hitsugaya, releasing his arm before throwing him into the air. A hand raised, finger pointed right at him as a beam of reiatsu was discharged, piercing the right side of his chest. It was quickly followed be another cero blast.

Droplets of crimson rained down.

Ichigo could see Hitsugaya's body descending through the air as red spilled from him like an endless waterfall. The familiar feeling of panic and anxiety rushed through his veins like a terrible case of déjà vu, his blood pumping viciously in his ears. He did not even notice the exiting of the two arrancar; brown eyes focused on the falling figure.

"TOSHIRO!!!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Whew! And that was the last action/fighting scene for a while! Because as fun as they are to write (and as much of a pain as they are fun haha), it is now time to let the 'romance' part of the story make an appearance and possibly even take over for a while XD

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this story on their alerts and whatnot! All the reviews were absolutely amazing and seriously made me want to jump up and dance (which I actually did hahahaha)! Anyways, thank you all so much for the confidence booster :heart:

Reviews are greatly appreciated! And hope you all enjoyed :33

Next chapter is where the REAL fun begins! Haha!


	3. Third Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), more bigger spoilers (Aizen's true motive and such)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Third Crystal

* * *

Ichigo sprinted in one jump to catch the falling boy in his arms, thick liquid running down his arms. He could feel the warmth radiating from the blood, and feel the coldness seeping in through his robes from the body held in his arms.

"Toshiro! Toshiro!!! TOSHIRO!!!! Get a hold of yourself!!" he yelled, frantically trying to shake the other boy awake. "That's why I told you not to strain yourself, boke!!"

Getting no response from the other shinigami, Ichigo hurriedly set out for his home, figuring that it was the closest. He jumped into his room through the window, quickly lying the figure on his bed. Panicked brown eyes watched as his chest rose with each shallow breath he took, relieving the other teen.

Without even getting back into his body, he dropped their zanpakutou both onto the floor and ran downstairs to get some medicinal supplies. His hands grabbed the nearest first aid kit and a bowl of water and his feet were headed back upstairs before he even knew it, before he realized that he was even moving.

His knees touched down onto the wooden floor as he gingerly took off the other's torn captain haori and undid his shihakushou, wincing at the wounds marring his chest. There was so much blood. New wounds overlapped the old ones which had all reopened and bled fiercely. Ichigo undid the bandages, dropping them soundlessly onto the floor next to him in a heap, and dabbed at the wounds with a towel dipped in warm water, listening to the shallow breaths as his only background music. They filled his ears. Once cleaned to the best of his ability (which had proved to be a great task as there were a myriad of wounds, each ghastlier than the last), the substitute shinigami applied some ointment to help stop the bleeding and heal the wounds overtime. Hands lightly checked his ribs, finding only two cracked ribs that would hopefully mend themselves.

Sighing, the orange-haired teen gently began work on wrapping up the boy's body with bandages. By the time he was done, he had gone through at least six rolls of bandages. Leaning back, held up by his arms, the boy let out another sigh, grimacing as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and chest. He shook his head, getting back into his own body.

"That's why I told you not to do anything stupid…boke," spoke Ichigo quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping in his added weight. Taking another towel, he dunked the white cotton into a clean bowl of water, the last having turned a watery red.

The teen carefully folded the cloth, placing it on the other's forehead.

"So damn stubborn about his pride and responsibility of being a taichou. Even to the point that he gets himself bloodied up. That's just so like you, Toshiro," said the boy almost laughingly, a faint outline of a smirk on his lips. Concerned brown eyes gazed down at the other boy whose usual scowl when awake was nowhere to be seen. Tiny beads of cold sweat ran down his face which worried the taller boy slightly.

"He'll be fine. He's Hitsugaya Toshiro, Taichou of the Tenth Squad of the Gotei 13. He's seen worse and probably gotten beaten up worse than this. He'll pull through," Ichigo reassured himself, wiping away the beads of sweat with another towel as the other hand brushed away sweaty bangs.

"He'll be fine. He'll pull through."

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

'_Where…Where am I?'_

'Open your eyes, Toshiro.'

Upon hearing the comforting voice, sea-green turquoise eyes appeared, staring out into the vast fields of ice. He smiled to himself, welcoming the chilling cold instead of backing away. It had been a while since he last entered his inner world. The last time he had entered was after being sent to the living world.

'_Hyourinmaru…It's been awhile, hasn't it?'_

'Indeed. Perhaps a little too long.'

Hitsugaya leaned against the icy dragon's body, his limbs feeling unusually heavy. _'I am sorry. The arrancars' moves have become much bolder in the past two weeks.'_

The celestial dragon growled in displeasure. 'I have noticed, young master. But what I wish to speak with you about concerns with the crystal orb placed into your body a few days ago; the one that is creating this unpleasant atmosphere and outer condition.'

Frowning, the frosty captain spoke, _'Is it causing problems for you as well, Hyourinmaru?' _

There came a pause before the dragon responded truthfully, 'Yes. While the changes are slight, I can feel them pressing down heavily. The fact that you cannot use reiryoku bothers me as well as the repelling of others' reiatsu.'

'_I know…but there is nothing I can do. As long as that crystal orb resides inside of my body, repelling reiatsu happens naturally and using reiryoku damages my body.' _

'Is is not only that which concerns me. This orb…it seems to be altering your reiryoku based upon how much you use, Toshiro.'

Eyes narrowed and mouth turned downward, the smaller boy asked, _'Altering my reiryoku? What do you mean?'_

'The amount of reiryoku you call upon is being altered into a power far darker than I approve of. It is a darkness we've sensed before,' relayed the dragon, concern running fully well throughout his regal tones. And if it was a matter which was large enough to worry Hyourinmaru, it was undoubtedly a matter to be taken seriously.

'_Darker…?'_

Before getting a chance to ponder Hyourinmaru's words any longer, the dragon spoke, voice rumbling the air around them as a graveness he had not heard in a long while present in his voice.

'Toshiro, promise me that regardless, you will not use any of your reiryoku from now on.'

Hitsugaya blinked, puzzled at the sudden request. However, upon looking into the dragon's glowing red eyes, he nodded.

'_I promise, Hyourinmaru.' _

'Good. Now, young master, rest up for you will have a rough journey upon waking up.'

He nodded once more, enjoying the comfort of his ice-covered inner world and the company of Hyourinmaru a few minutes longer before returning.

'_I'll come back soon, Hyourinmaru.'_

'I shall be waiting as always.'

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Hitsugaya could only feel blind, raw pain. Pain which seemed to run from the top of his head down to the toes of his feet. Even breathing seemed awfully painful. Eyelids forced upward, he watched as the room spun around his vision, twirling and muddling his mind.

"Ngh…"

A head of orange popped up into his line of view, intent brown eyes staring back down at him.

"Toshiro? You okay?"

Lips parting, he spoke in a raspy voice, "That's……Hitsugaya…taichou…"

A relieved look flew across his face as the teen smiled, elated that the diminutive captain was still his cocky self despite having been blasted and hacked into at least several hundreds of pieces.

"Tch. To think that's the first thing you say after waking up. How typical of you, Toshiro," chuckled the substitute shinigami.

Hitsugaya snorted softly. As he made a move to get up, despite the screaming pain, Ichigo placed a firm hand on his shoulder, stopping him as a stern gaze was turned on him. "Don't even _think_ about it. You're really banged up, you know. Moving will only reopen your wounds. Plus, you've got two broken–cracked ribs."

"I can't just lie in bed all day."

"Sure you can. Besides, I called Renji the other day and they were all able to defeat the arrancars without any problems. They also said that they would take care of patrolling the city and defeating hollows, while doing some personal…uh…shopping on the side of course. So anyways, yeah, they said for you to take it easy for a few days," relayed Ichigo, pulling back his hand as he felt the muscles relax.

The tenth division captain scowled. He did not enjoy being so idle during such a serious time.

"Oh, and your gigai is hiding in my closet by the way."

"What?"

"Yeah…Kinda scared it sometime yesterday and he just…ran into the closet and hasn't come out since."

Letting out an inaudible groan, the shinigami requested, "Bring him over to me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but got up to his feet, sliding open the closet door which revealed a sleeping Hitsugaya, curled up on the extra blankets. Unsure of what to do, he picked up the faux body in his arms and brought him over to the bed.

"Wh-What are you doing, Kurosaki?!"

"Uh…bringing your gigai over to you like you asked…"

"Put him down!"

The teen, confused, placed the body onto the bed and turned back to close his closet. "What're you getting so loud for? You're the one that asked me to do it," he grumbled, taking a seat at his desk and watching as Hitsugaya flexed his hands to make sure that he was aligned properly with his gigai. It had just been strange to see himself, even though it was only his gigai, in the orange-haired boy's arms.

A silence blanketed them as both were preoccupied with their own thoughts; Ichigo's thoughts focusing on the battle from before and Hitsugaya's thoughts focused on Hyourinmaru's words.

"So…did you figure out from that freaky green-eyed dude what's going on with you?"

He stayed silent for a few more seconds. "No. Nothing of importance."

"So we still have no clues or hints to go on whatsoever, huh," sighed Ichigo, stretching. A brief grimace passed his face.

"You… Kurosaki, you didn't tend to any of your own wounds last night, did you," stated Hitsugaya, not even bothering to question the orange-haired boy. He saw the sheepish grin and rolled his teal eyes. How could anyone be so reckless and careless?

Massaging his shoulder, the high schooler shrugged, "It's nothing serious, just a tiny cut."

"It's still a wound," the other boy said pointedly. He could also see the blossoming bruise on his cheek.

He waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing. My wound looks like a freaking paper cut compared to what happened to you."

"Go get it healed, Kurosaki, before it gets infected or worsens."

"It's fine. Besides, Rangiku-san said she'll stop by, so I'll just ask her later."

Frowning, Hitsugaya turned his head away, opting to look out the window. He wasn't used to having others look out for his wellbeing before their own.

"Don't feel bad or anything just because I didn't take care of myself first. Besides, you got the worst between the two of us. It's not as if I could just take care of myself first and then you second," assured Ichigo, knowing fully well that the young captain was feeling slightly bothered by this very fact. He scratched his head, leaning back in his chair.

Hitsugaya did not respond. He instead let out a low grunt, closing his eyes. His body felt heavy and his mind sluggish. For now, all he wanted to do was rest as Hyourinmaru advised him to do so.

"I'll shut up now so you can sleep, Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

Ichigo chuckled before getting up, hand ruffling the mass of white spikes. The boy in bed glared at him, unable to dodge the hand because of his current condition, which was why the teen had done so.

"Get some sleep."

Eyes disappeared once more beneath lids and soon enough, the sounds of even breathing reached the other's ears. Smiling down at the other boy, he snorted.

"Taichou?!"

The substitute shinigami nearly fell out of his chair as he heard the voice coming from above. Eyes traveling upward, he found the group all up there once more, jumping down soundlessly as they cringed at the sight of their captain. A stifling silence filled the room.

"He…He went back to sleep just now," Ichigo spoke up, waiting as they all seated themselves.

Eyes strayed from the lying captain back to the orange-haired boy. Renji asked cautiously, "Is Hitsugaya-taichou alright though? He looks…pretty bad."

"We heard that two espada attacked the two of you," added Yumichika.

"………Yeah."

"It was obviously a distraction. The arrancar that were sent to us. They weren't even close to the fukutaichou level," informed Ikkaku with a critical look. "Probably all apart of Aizen's plan."

There was another short silence before the question was brought into the open. One that he had been dreading.

"What happened, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed as he crossed his eyes, eyebrows knit together. "I told him to stay back, but he didn't listen. Well, obviously. I mean, I knew that he wouldn't. But still…trying to take on an espada without releasing his zanpakutou or reiatsu…"

Noticing the lethargic movements of his shoulder and chest, Matsumoto beckoned him over. "Here, let me heal up your wounds Ichigo. Looks like you didn't exactly come out of that battle unscathed yourself," she smiled.

As she healed his wounds, Ichigo wondered out loud, voice low and sharp, "What…is Aizen exactly up to?"

All the shinigami looked away despite the fact that his eyes were focused on the floor.

"You guys…Soul Society…Everything's been kept in the dark from us. You guys just show up one day and say that you're going to stay until the preparations for the war have finished… What the hell is going on? All of you are just sitting here with your mouths shut and aren't even bothering to explain a single thing to me. What is that Aizen bastard going to do? What's his purpose? What is he doing to Toshiro and for what reason? Tell me everything."

They all entered another uncomfortable silence.

"Aizen…plans on creating an ouken," Matsumoto spoke, shattering the delicate silence.

"Ou…ken?"

Brilliant blue eyes staring straight at Ichigo, she elucidated, "It's just as it sounds. Despite not seeming like it, Soul Society has a King. He lives in a different dimension which is why no one has ever seen him. The Gotei 13 and Central 46 take care of Soul Society so it's almost like he doesn't even exist. They don't meddle with our affairs and we don't with theirs. The only way to get into that dimension, anyways, is with the ouken. Its location is passed down from soutaichou to soutaichou orally. However, Aizen found means to create another one. He needs a million modsouls and a mile of soul miles in a land rich of souls. While the million modsouls don't involve you all, the mile of soul miles does. That land rich of souls changes with time and this time…it's here, Karakura city."

His nose wrinkled in thought.

"What Rangiku-san is basically saying, Ichigo, is that Aizen will obliterate Karakura city in order to create the ouken," picked up Renji.

"Wh-What?!!"

"We only found out a few days ago ourselves," Ikkaku added.

A fist collided with the wooden floor, starling all the shinigami into looking up and straight at Ichigo who fixed them all with a hard glare. "What the hell. No matter how many times I think about it, those are the only words I can come up with. What the hell."

"Soul Society is already beginning preparations."

"How long?"

"This winter. The war is going to take place this winter," Renji answered without reservations.

Eyes widening once more, he repeated, "This winter… As in…three months—no, two and a half months from now?!"

A nod confirmed his question.

Rough calloused fingers tapped his knee as he spoke, "So, where exactly does Toshiro fit into all of this? What does Aizen want with him?"

The group of shinigami exchanged uncertain glances, each pair of eyes urging the others to speak. In the end, Matsumoto raised her voice in answer, "That…We don't know. We don't know what Aizen wants with taichou. Up until now, we knew that he was interested in you, Ichigo, but as for taichou…we're unsure of what his true motive is behind that."

He leaned back, head touching the wall as a sigh was released into the air. Everything he had just been told…while it was still soaking in, it was still too much. Ouken, a million modsouls, a mile of soul miles, destroying Karakura, this winter… Just who did this bastard think he was?

They backed away slightly, uneasy at the amount of reiatsu he was unintentionally releasing as emotions conflicted inside of his mind, his heart. Ichigo was unsure how he was supposed to handle all of this new information.

"Lower your reiatsu, baka. Hollows will be stampeding over to you at the rate and amount of reiatsu you're releasing."

"Taichou?"

Spluttering, Ichigo swung forward, "Toshiro?! What're you doing not sleeping?!"

"Shut up, Kurosaki and lower your reiatsu. You may suck at it, but you're still capable of that much, aren't you?" mumbled the snowy boy, eyes still blinking groggily. "And I woke up because of all the noise all of you are making."

"Ah, sorry about that taichou," apologized Renji sheepishly as he pulled Ichigo into a headlock. "It was mostly this idiot here though."

"Ack! Let go of me! Renji, you bastard! Let go!" the orange-haired boy struggled, trying to break free as they all laughed good-naturedly at the fuming teen.

The tenth squad vice-captain wandered over to his bedside, waving in greeting as she chirped cheerfully, "Hi taichou! How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Really? Because you look like you got run over by those trucks we've seen. Multiple times."

He glared at her. Relieved that he wasn't in as much pain as it looked from the outside, she grinned as the other shinigami crowded around.

Laughing, Renji exclaimed, "That's Hitsugaya-taichou for you. Able to take a beating and still be fine despite not being healed." He backed away, however, at the death glare directed towards him.

"We'll take care of eliminating the hollows and arrancar that appear from here on out, Hitsugaya-taichou. So, please just take care of your body," Ikkaku remarked as he jumped out the window. Yumichika followed after, with a quick, "Get well soon, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Renji stood up as well, brushing off his pants. With a lazy wave, he said, "Like Ikkaku-san said, we'll take care of hollows so please just concentrate on getting better and healing your wounds, Hitsugaya-taichou. Yo, Ichigo! Take care of taichou and don't slack off either!"

"Hmph. The same goes for you, aho." (Aho: Dumbass)

Smirking, he jumped.

"Aw, it's too bad that I have to leave so soon! I wanted to stay and talk with taichou and maybe even have a drink!" pouted the busty female shinigami. "Ichigo, take good care of taichou or else I'll let Haineko loose on you! And taichou, don't overdo it! Take care of your body and get better soon so we can all go drinking!!"

As Hitsugaya groaned, Matsumoto gave a wink and let the room as well, leaving only the two behind.

Ichigo turned to give the other a half-hearted grin before taking a seat at his desk, eyes boring into the wall. His mind was too muddled to speak properly. They were left with only two and a half months. Two and a half months.

"I assume that you've been brought up to date with Aizen and the war," spoke a quiet voice, cutting through the atmosphere swiftly.

"Yeah…"

Hitsugaya shifted in the bed as they entered a stifling silence, teal eyes staring upwards at the sky. Why were there so many bouts of silence nowadays?

Two and a half months.

An inaudible sigh escaping his lips, Ichigo frowned, eyebrows knit together intently. Within a short two and a half month time span, the war against Aizen and the arrancars was going begin. The Gotei 13 along with himself and the rest of the gang were going off to fight more battles—most likely with more bloodshed then when he had gone to Soul Society to rescue Rukia or when any of the arrancars had dropped by. He had only two and a half months left to perfect his hollow transformation. Only two and a half months of certain and guaranteed time to spend with his family and friends. Only two and a half months to possibly live. They could lose and die… He could die during this war… There was no guarantee. No certainty.

Hm. When had over thinking anything ever been his style of doing things? Or even thinking at all.

"Kurosaki," began Hitsugaya, sensing the teen's hesitance and conflicting thoughts. "There is still some time left, even if it is not enough and seemingly insignificant."

"Two and a half months is a short time," the substitute shinigami admitted, hands holding his head precariously. He let his head drop to the desk, cheek pressed against the cold surface of the wood. "But it's not too short to be insignificant. I have two and a half months to spend time with my family and friends. To live freely without the thought of battle constantly on my mind. To prepare myself for the upcoming war so that I won't hesitate. To get stronger so that I can beat that Aizen guy and his army of arrancars. When I think about it that way, two and a half months seems like a lot of time."

"It won't be so easy. The chances of death is high, you know that right?"

Ichigo picked his head up off the desk and stared dead straight into the icy captain's teal eyes, lips curving into a grin. "Then I'll just have to get stronger, won't I? If there's going to be a war and the chances of winning aren't that high, then all you have to do is get stronger in the time that's left. That's all. That's just how I see it."

The corner of own his lips turned upward into a half smirk. He had known that Ichigo had a strong will and even stronger determination driving him, but he had not known that the boy's resolve was this solid. Even with the eve of war dawning, he could only think about…almost the brighter sides of what little time that they had left. He even had his eyes on victory all set from the very beginning.

"You're a very strange human, Kurosaki," he commented, glancing over at the other out of the corner of his eyes.

He shrugged, brows quirked, "And what about yourself? You're a pretty weird shinigami too. Like, fighting an arrancar without releasing your zanpakutou or reiatsu."

"Che, that goes without saying. Running away from a fight because the enemy has an upper hand is a cowardly act that no taichou or fukutaichou of the Gotei 13 would even think of committing," snorted the ice-zanpakutou wielder.

The two sat (or rather Ichigo sat while Hitsugaya laid) in a comfortable hushed atmosphere when the substitute shinigami called out curiously, "Hey Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that and repeating it over and over?"

"Don't you ever get tired of listening to it every time you _purposely_ call me by my given name, bakayaro?" he countered evenly.

Chuckling, Ichigo smirked, "Anyways, since you can't fight for a while, you gotta sit back and relax and enjoy life, right? So, what exactly do you plan on doing to relax and enjoy your free time?"

"I don't."

"Come again?"

Sea-green turquoise eyes rolled as he replied, "I don't generally relax and enjoy free time. A taichou doesn't have much leisure time to spend."

"………Geez, looks like I'm gonna have to take care of you on that aspect then," sighed the teen, rubbing the back of his head. "But man, to think that you barely get any free time to the point that you don't even know what to do with yourself when you do get some."

"What exactly do you mean by 'taking care of me on that aspect', Kurosaki?"

Lips stretched into a smirk, he threw back, "Exactly as it means. I'm gonna help you loosen up and unwind while you're recuperating, Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you. And I don't need to loos—"

"Oh shove it, Toshiro. You're busted up pretty badly so you can't go out and fight as you are now. I know that you know that fact pretty damn well yourself. So stop complaining and just enjoy the free time that you've got now because you won't have or get this time again for a long while."

His mouth closed at the valid point that the orange-haired boy was making. There was no knowing when the war would end and a "peaceful" time such as now would come. There was also no knowing whether he would even survive to see the end of the war and live on…

Taking the pregnant pause of the other as his admitting defeat, Ichigo smirked in victory.

"Kurosaki, you're an insufferable baka."

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Within a week, Hitsugaya was able to move around slightly, no longer bedridden but a bit restless. Most of the tiny wounds had healed up nicely while the harsher ones were still healing. Thankfully, there were no scars left behind.

"I can see that you're feeling better now," commented Ichigo, closing the door behind him as his eyes found the white-haired prodigy seated upon his windowsill, looking out into the horizon.

"It's still taking too long."

Stretching, he remarked, lying down on his bed as teal eyes glanced down at him, "Whatever. The main point is that you're well enough to kinda walk around without much strain. And that means, I'm taking you out to loosen up."

"I don't need to loosen up," Hitsugaya frowned, turning back to the sky.

"Oh yes, because sitting in an office all day long doing paperwork, occasionally going out to extinguish hollows and larger threats, attending meetings, and getting sent on missions to the living world is just so damn fun and entertaining to the point where you're gonna burst," he pointed out sarcastically.

"It's just part of a taichou's duties."

Ichigo rolled over to look up properly at the boy, eyebrows raised, "You really need to break away from all that taichou stuff, Toshiro, and loosen up properly."

"And I expect that you're the one to do just that for me? And how many times must I tell you before it goes through that thick head of yours, Kurosaki? It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" he barked, arms crossed.

The orange-haired boy snorted, rolling back around so that he was on his back once more. Brows wrinkled in deep thought, he snapped, abruptly jolting up to his feet.

"What are you doing?"

Hitsugaya watched as Ichigo pushed a few buttons on the black box in his room along with another strange human device. Pushing a few more buttons here and there, he walked back over with a grin and two strangely shaped objects in hand.

"Here, take one," he remarked, thrusting the weird item into his hand.

"What…_is_ this, Kurosaki?"

"I figured that Soul Society doesn't have something like this, so I thought I'd 'introduce' them to you."

A silvery white eyebrow rose high, mock condescendingly to hide his own stirring curiosity. "And what exactly did you think to introduce to me?"

Lips stretching into a grin, he replied simply, "Video games."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slow-paced moving chapters but after this one, I promise there will be more interaction between Ichigo and Hitsugaya and more IchiHitsu goodness! Woot!! AND! Beating up on Shiro-chan has ended for now X3 I'm actually pretty anxious to get this story going myself! And I haven't been this motivated in a LOOONG time which is pretty awesome! I just feel like writing chapter after chapter and go on a writing spree! Hahah! (while I play some Super Smash Brawl (which is amazingly awesome!!!) and happily wait for momocon this weekend!)

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thank yooh guys so very much :3 And thanks to everyone that added this story on to their alerts/favorites as well!

Oh! And to all my dear readers…

Happy White Day :3333


	4. Fourth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Fourth Crystal

* * *

"Video…games?"

"Yeah. We're playing Super Smash Brawl which is a fighting game. You pick a character that you want to play as and the objective of the game is to basically beat up everyone else before they kill you. These buttons are to attack, this is to jump, and you use this stick to move," explained the substitute shinigami, showing him on his own controller. (Note: They're using GameCube controllers to play.)

Hitsugaya peered at the controller curiously, baffled slightly.

"Items will pop up on screen and you can use them by pushing this button. If you fall off the stage and can't get back up, you lose. There's a manual, but really, you gotta just play to learn these kinds of things. Plus, you're a supposed _tendo_ so I'm sure that you'll figure it out and do just fine, Toshiro," Ichigo taunted, chuckling at the fuming boy.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you! And I'm not going to play such a childish game," scoffed the tendo, turning away with his arms crossed.

Ichigo smirked, "Oh really? That's too bad. I was really looking forward to beating you. But I guess you're just scared of losing so you're running away. Suit yourself, Toshiro."

"Give me that!" the white-haired boy snapped, snatching up the controller and glowering at the tv screen as a substitution for Ichigo's head.

The substitute shinigami chose to play as Ike while Hitsugaya chose Link.

"Just so you know, I'm going to crush you in this game, so don't take it too hard," declared Ichigo, as the battle commenced.

Snorting lightly, the wounded shinigami retorted, "That arrogance of yours will be your biggest downfall, Kurosaki."

Thirteen matches later, Hitsugaya glared hard at the tv screen as though it would make the winner, Ichigo, magically change. He couldn't believe it. Thirteen times and every time, he had lost. It wasn't even that complicated of a game! It was completely childish and simple for him! And yet…why did he keep losing?!

"Ha! Another _easy_ win for me. You sure you're a tendo, Toshiro?" smirked Ichigo as continued to jab at the other boy's wounded pride. "Maybe they made a mistake."

Hitsugaya tightly clenched the controller to keep from hurling it at the teen's head, snapping as his brows knit together in frustration, "Shut up, Kurosaki! That's Hitsugaya-taichou!!"

"Oh, you wanna go another round?"

The triumphant gloating could not have been made any clearer. A low growl erupted from the back of his throat as he shouted, "Just shut up and pick someone already."

Ichigo laughed.

Two matches later, Ichigo found himself on the losing end of the game's battle. Just how in the world Hitsugaya became a sudden brilliant genius at Super Smash was beyond the substitute shinigami's knowledge. It was almost insane. Narrowed brown eyes watched in disbelief as Fox was knocked off screen, dying instantly. He lost…again.

Hitsugaya could only smirk.

"Last game. This match decides all," the orange-haired boy declared, jaw set firmly.

"Fine."

About ten minutes later, the two were still locked head-to-head in what seemed to be a life-or-death battle of brawl. Nonsensical shouts and elbow jabs and thrusts were aimed to every available spot. Both tried everything to sabotage one another, each fighting both on and off the screen.

"Taiiichou! We're here to…visit…?"

"Yo! Ichi…go?"

Matsumoto blinked as she stared at the sight presented before her. The two were playing…some sort of game? Hitsugaya had his elbow in Ichigo's cheek, pushing his face while Ichigo's foot had found its way to the icy captain's arms in an attempt to push them away. They both were yelling like crazy at the screen however, where Pit was beating up on Toon Link.

"AH! You're CHEATING!"

"I'm not cheating, Kurosaki! Besides, YOU were the one that started this!!"

Rubbing his eyes uncertainly, Renji whispered to the tenth division vice-captain, "Rangiku-san…Is that _really_, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"…I'm…not sure."

"You're ELBOW is in my face for god's sake! How can you NOT call that cheating?!" yelled Ichigo, trying to push the white-haired boy away while jamming the buttons viciously on his GameCube controllers.

The diminutive captain growled, his own fingers pushing down rapidly on every button possible as he continued his assault on Ichigo's character, "_I'm_ cheating?! You're the one that is constantly pushing at my controller and interfering!"

"You little brat!"

"Bakayaro!"

A hand covered a quivering mouth as Matsumoto watched the two. Her body shook as she felt tremors of laughter. The busty woman had always known that her captain was cute, personality-wise (and appearance of course), despite acting much older than his age. He was always very collected and mature, never allowing even the tiniest bit of his childish side show in spite of being only at the age of a young, growing child. He never had a chance to break free from the tedious duties of being a captain and just a shinigami of the Gotei 13. And now, he was sitting on the bed, fighting furiously with the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, and yelling over a game, acting far more childishly and closer to his age than Matsumoto had ever seen him in all her years of knowing the boy.

Eyes widening in almost a comical fashion, the teen yelled, "Ahhh! STOP CHEATING!"

"Then move your head, Kurosaki!!" barked Hitsugaya, moving his head from side to side as a head of orange was purposely blocking his line of sight.

"Move your elbow first, brat!!"

"Baka!"

"Dumbass!"

"Dimwit!"

"Prick!"

"Boke!"

Sea-green turquoise eyes met with brown ones, both glowering at one another before promptly turning back to the game with determined, heated glares.

"Uhh…Rangiku-san, shouldn't we report…"

Both their characters flew off screen, Ichigo's character dying a second before Hitsugaya's character. He started at the tv in disbelief, controller held limply in his hands as a cocky smirk stretched the young captain's lips.

"I win, Kurosaki."

There was a short pause before the orange-haired boy yelled, finger pointed at the other accusingly, "You cheated! You definitely cheated! No questions! You cheated ONE HUNDRED percent!!"

"Oh? And how exactly did I cheat, Kurosaki?" smirked Hitsugaya, enjoying the frustration radiating off of the other boy as he crossed his arms.

"Your elbow was in my face the whole entire time, you little brat!" Ichigo yelled, taking the sides of the boy's mouth and stretching them out as far as they could go. The frosty boy struggled, glaring daggers at the other all the while.

Hitsugaya retaliated in the same manner, his own hands finding their way to Ichigo's cheeks and pinching them outward without a second thought, "Your big head was in my way, baka! You don't call _that_ cheating? And who do you think you are calling a 'little brat', bakayaro?!"

"Well that you would be you, wouldn't it now, you _idiot_ _tendo! _I don't see any other little miniature midgets around here besides you, do you!?"

"'Miniature midget'?! Kurosaki, you've got a death wish, don't you?"

They were in each other's faces quite literally, pulling and tugging all the while yelling.

Laughter bursting from behind caused both boys to turn around, their distorted faces grasped by the other as their eyebrows rose in confusion at the interruption. Seeing Matsumoto and Renji, both clutching their stomachs and gasping wildly for air snapped the piece of common sense back into their heads, and they instantly let go of one another, cheeks red from both pain and embarrassment.

Being the captain in charge, Hitsugaya cleared his throat and asked, trying to reclaim what little dignity, if there was even any left, he could, "Abarai, Matsumoto, what is it?"

Giggling, she replied, "We're just here to give our reports to you, taichou. But if you'd like, we can always come back later, right?" A death glare was thrown at her.

"Where are Madarame and Ayasegawa?" he asked, ignoring his incessantly giggling vice-captain and merely crossing his arms. His collected demeanor was back along with the tight scowl of disapproval and annoyance. Years of practice of allowed him to recover and slip back his mask of indifference easily. Although he still could not get the pink flush to disappear from his cheeks. He still couldn't believe that he had been caught up in such a childish fight. It felt as though a chip of all the years of hard work at trying to throw away that "childishly cute" image he supposedly carried with him was made thanks to that earlier display and that orange-headed baka.

Baka Kurosaki.

Taking a seat on Ichigo's bed, Renji answered accordingly, his laughter having subsided first, "They're both out on patrol. We've noticed that there has been an increase in the number of hollows lately, so none of us can leave the town alone all at once."

He took a seat on the windowsill, arms crossed and leg propped up. "Give me your reports."

Her case of giggles gone, Matsumoto reported, "Like Renji said, there has been a recent influx of hollows. While exterminating them has not been a problem, the fact that more have been appearing is strange."

"We are guessing that Aizen may have something to do with this as well," pointed out Renji, twiddling his thumbs as the atmosphere grew heavy once more at the mention of the despicable name. "Because there has also been an increase in the appearance of low-leveled arrancars as well as the hollows. None of the arrancars are even past the fukutaichou—no, not even past a third seated officer level."

"Along with that, some of the arrancars have come with cryptic messages which make no sense at all," the redheaded woman added. "It seems as though these arrancars are only being used as messengers of some sort."

His brows wrinkled together in deep thought as Hitsugaya listened, his eyes focused on the brilliant blue sky outside.

"There is a reason for all of this. Aizen is not the type of person who would just experimentally send out more hollows and arrancars for fun. He has a reason behind all this," remarked Hitsugaya, letting out an unnoticeable sigh. "

Seeing the captain tightly wound in shinigami business and captain duties once again, Ichigo frowned as he crossed his arms, his frustration building. It took him over an hour to loosen up the boy and it took not even two words about hollows and arrancars and Aizen to get him wrapped up in his work and Soul Society junk again. He didn't mind the fact that Rangiku-san and Renji were reporting since Toshiro needed to be informed of the town's status in order to be on top of things. However, he did mind the fact that all thoughts of relaxation had left the young boy's mind and were immediately replaced with responsibilities and duties at the mention of these reports. A resting person was supposed to take it easy. Not constantly have work hanging over his head every five seconds. Argh, and he had been making great process too, in getting the young boy to relax and loosen up. He rolled his eyes. Typical Toshiro thought process.

"Could it be, taichou, that Aizen may be moving at a faster speed than we had assumed?"

"I doubt it. The hougyoku has yet to be fully awakened according to all the research that Urahara Kisuke left behind and informed us of upon our arrival. By these pointless attacks and useless tactics…it more seems as though Aizen is taunting us in his subtle ways. He's warning us in a taunting way."

Renji exchanged glances with Matsumoto, voicing both their questions, "Warning us of what, taichou?"

"That our defeat is imminent."

Their eyes widened as both vice-captains began to yell.

"Don't the two of you get it?" the frost captain retorted to their shouts, the stern tone grabbing their attentions and shutting them up instantly. "The fact that Aizen is sending more hollows is to show us that he has control over them. That he is able to freely rule the hollows whom _choose_ to obey him now. The fact that he is sending more arrancars is to show to us that he is able to make more and more arrancars at his whim and is building up his army of arrancars to fight against us in this upcoming war. He wants to show off his power to us. He wants to show us that no matter what the Gotei 13—no, no matter what Soul Society and the living world do, no one can stop him."

The precarious silence was shattered by a, "So what?"

All three heads swiveled to gaze at the orange-haired shinigami.

"What are you talking about, Ichigo? This is serious!" Renji shot back, agitated at his lack of concern.

The substitute shinigami shrugged his shoulders, "So what? If this Aizen guy is taunting us by showing us that he can make however many arrancars he wants, than all we have to do is get stronger to shove it right back in his face that no matter how many of those dumbass things he makes, we'll kick their asses."

A tiny, fleeting smirk upturned the corners of ice-zanpakutou wielder. Typical Kurosaki comment.

Renji snorted, but could not help the grin overcoming his features. "Well, you make at least _some_ smart comments, Ichigo."

"Hey!"

"I agree with Ichigo! We can't just sit here brooding over what our next move should be!" exclaimed Matsumoto cheerfully. She stood up, running a hand through her long hair. "I'm going to go shopping now before the evening rush! See you all later! Oh, and by the way Ichigo."

The called for boy looked up questioningly. Throwing him a wink, she chirped, "Call me the next time you and taichou decide to play that weird thing of yours!"

Hitsugaya gaped at his departing vice-captain as she waved a photo of the two of them in their head, or rather, face-lock. It was a priceless photo of one Hitsugaya Toshiro acting his own age for once. One that Ichigo reminded himself to ask Rangiku-san for a copy one of these days…

"I should be getting back as well. I'm supposed to be cleaning Urahara-san's shop today," said Renji, leaving the room with a grimace at the thought of the job. The shop was unusually dusty today too…

With Renji gone as well, Ichigo couldn't help but tease, "I wonder if Rangiku-san is willing to give me a copy of that picture…"

The reaction was immediate and expected. The white-haired shinigami turned sharp teal eyes at him, saying pointedly, "Shut up, Kurosaki. Just shut up. I swear, if even one word of what happened while we were playing those 'video games' of yours gets out, and I'll freeze you to death with Hyourinmaru."

"Ooh, scary. But are you sure that you can pull off that threat of yours?" grinned the substitute shinigami, pointing to the boy's chest. "Or have you forgotten that you're handicapped for the time being and under my care?"

Hitsugaya growled.

And the last thing Ichigo could register was a controller flying towards his head with a fuming captain glaring at him. Strange. He could have sworn that controllers _didn't_ fly. Unfortunately, he couldn't register the immediate danger quick enough and thus, was left with a bruise to his forehead and a glare of his own.

"Still think that I'm incapable of carrying out my so-called 'threat', Kurosaki?"

Ichigo glared at him with narrowed eyes, grounding out, "You little brat…"

The teen found himself eating his own pillow. How could that tiny body make a _pillow_ hurt?! And then sit back all innocently as though nothing ever happened?! Grumbling, Ichigo tossed the pillow back onto the bed, rubbing his forehead.

"How many times do you I have to tell you, Kurosaki? It's Hitsugaya-taichou," the snowy captain corrected firmly. Ignoring the continued grumbling of the other, he closed his eyes as a faint breeze blew. The wind danced across his face, swaying his gravity-defying snow white hair. He leaned in to the breeze, enjoying the gentle cold feel against his skin and the resonating calm silence.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak when he saw the young boy nodding at the feel of the wind, a peaceful look crossing his face as the sun's rays shone against the pale skin, causing an iridescent glow. He found himself engrossed in the sight, brown eyes intently watching Hitsugaya in an uncertain awe.

Why…Why was he staring?

The substitute shinigami could not seem to tear his eyes away from the sight of the young boy, bathed in the warm rays of fading sunlight and hair swaying in the wind's touch. He felt a sudden urge to reach out and touch a cheek… Ack! What the hell was he thinking?!

Feeling eyes on him, sea-green turquoise eyes opened inquisitively. Glancing at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, he asked in a slightly disgruntled tone to hide the strange warmth crawling onto his cheeks, "How long do you plan on staring, Kurosaki?"

Head shaking, he remarked, hand awkwardly running though his hair, "Ah, sorry bout that."

"Onii-chan! Hitsugaya-kun! Dinner is ready!"

"Think you're well enough to finally go down and eat with my family?" asked Ichigo, standing up from the chair as he silently thanked his younger sister for her impeccable timing. "Cause you know, you might be a bit uncomfortable around my family…"

Scoffing, the tenth division captain replied easily, "It's fine."

The truth was, Hitsugaya was unsure of how to deal with Kurosaki's family. He could deal with the loud-mouthed, brash teen but his family…? That was a completely different story. In the past week that he had been temporarily residing here, the only times he had interacted with Kurosaki's family was the first day he had gotten here. Since he had been wounded so severely, his meals had always been brought up to him.

"You sure, Toshiro? If you don't want to, we can just eat later when they're done or eat up here in my room."

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the automatic reply as the shinigami continued, "I'm going to run into your family members soon or later, Kurosaki. I cannot just live here without ever meeting them."

"Eh…that's true I guess. Well, alright then. Let's go."

With a nod, he hopped off the window onto the bed and then onto the grounds, one hand sweeping through his white spikes while the other found its way to his pocket. As he walked behind the other boy, Ichigo halted abruptly causing the tendo to nearly bump into his back.

"Oi, Kurosaki. Don't just stop so suddenly."

"Hey Toshiro, don't mention any of that 'taichou' stuff, alright? My family doesn't know about me being a shinigami and I want to keep it that way." Despite not receiving an answer, Ichigo knew that the boy wouldn't say anything.

Following behind the once more moving taller boy, Hitsugaya felt himself wince ever so slightly at the sounds of Kurosaki's family.

"Oh what am I supposed to dooooo?! Do I ruin the prime of Ichigo's young youth or just leave him be so that he can take the proper course of action?! Tell meeeee!"

A loud smacking sound could be heard and the two made it down just in time to see Ichigo's father on the floor, twitching.

"Hey Ichi-nii, Hitsugaya-san."

"Ah, please take a seat Hitsugaya-kun!" Yuzu smiled, gesturing to the only unoccupied seat: the one right next to Ichigo and across from Isshin. Hitsugaya groaned inwardly at his luck as he sat down, subtly scooting away from the brash teen.

"So Toshiro-kun! How did you meet our boy here, Ichigo?"

A silvery eyebrow twitched at the added suffix to his _given_ name but replied fluidly, "I attend the same school as Kurosaki. We meet a few months before."

"Hmm…suspicious," commented Isshin aside before turning back with an 'everything's-OKAY!' grin.

Chewing on her chopsticks, Karin added, "The two of you must be really, _really_ close."

Hitsugaya unnoticeable choked on his rice as Ichigo swallowed the fish in his mouth whole, coughing at his younger sister's perceptiveness. A small hand pounding his back, Ichigo drained his glass of water.

"Did I say something wrong? After all, Ichi-nii, you never bring home friends. Especially not for such a long time. Which must mean that the two of you are really close," reasoned the raven haired girl, pointing her chopsticks at the two of them who merely stared at her.

"Really…close…?"

Forcing a laugh, Ichigo covered quickly, "Really? I don't bring over my friends? Never noticed. Well either way, yeah, I guess you're right about that."

Isshin leaned in, saying, "Ichigo…just how close did you say that the two of you were?"

"Shut up, you perverted old man!" shouted the strawberry, throwing pickled radish at his father with his chopsticks. His cheeks were painted with the slightest tint of red.

"I am just concerned for Toshiro-kun's wellbeing!"

"For Hitsugaya-kun's?" piped Yuzu, confused.

Head nodding, Isshin stood up in his chair striking an outrageous pose. "That's right! Ichigo is still so innocent and naïve, I'm worried about poor Toshiro-kun! He doesn't know what to do when his hormones act up and he might mistake it as a stomachache! Or the need to pass gas! And poor Toshiro-kun will be left with nothing! Then how sad will that be?! Ichigo, confused and Toshiro-kun, feeling rejected! AH! It's too _tragic! _I refuse to allow them to end up this way!!"

"He's making up the whole story in his head again…"

Hitsugaya tried to hide his horror while the other boy openly expressed his.

"DA-DAD! What the hell are you talking about!? Stop saying weird things!!" Ichigo yelled, throwing a bowl at the older Kurosaki's head. He easily dodged the flying plate and tsk'ed.

"It's okay, Ichigo! You don't have to worry about a single thing! Daddy will teach you EVERYTHING you need to know about the birds and the bees! Or wait…would it be the bees and the bees…?" Isshin pondered, hand stroking his chin. A fist collided with his face.

The chopsticks currently in Hitsugaya's grasps snapped in half as he concentrated on trying to suppress his anger and embarrassment. Veins popping, he massaged his temples, the broken pieces of the eating utensil dumped onto the table.

Horrified, Ichigo bristled, "I'm not freakin' twelve anymore! I already know everything there is to know! No, more importantly, WHY are you talking about this when I have a friend over?! No! Why are you even talking about this AT ALL!?"

"Because Ichigo! It's just another………lesson of life!" beamed Isshin, giving a thumbs up to the gaping teen and taichou.

Ichigo let out a strangled groan and grabbed the child prodigy by the wrist, his quick steps headed back up to his room; before he should strangle his father for his madness.

"Ah! Onii-chan! Hitsugaya-kun! What about your dinners?" cried out Yuzu, dismayed at their abrupt departure.

"We'll eat later!"

The slamming of a door could be heard and felt as the whole house rumbled. Letting out a sigh, Karin said pointedly, "Should have just kept quiet."

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"I can't believe him," vented Ichigo, glaring heatedly at his bed. "What the hell was he thinking? Talking about something like that."

"Kurosaki."

"For god's sake! Doesn't he have any sense?"

"Kurosaki."

Nearly seething, the substitute shinigami continued on, "Geez, always saying weird stuff like that. Stupid perverted old man."

"Kurosaki!"

Brown eyes turned down at the fuming boy next to him who appeared to be slightly flushed. Rubbing the back of his head, he remarked apologetically, "Sorry bout that Toshiro. I didn't think my Dad would start talking about all that weird crap."

"Kurosaki! Will you shut up and listen to me for even just one second?!" snapped the icy captain, eyes flashing in an annoyed manner.

"Uh…right…What do you…need?"

Voice strained, he managed out, "Your…hand…"

"My…hand? What about it?" inquired Ichigo, puzzled at his words. What was wrong with his hand? It wasn't like it was… Oh. His eyes had wandered down to find out that his hand was still holding onto a smaller one belonging to none other than Hitsugaya. Releasing the petite hand from his grasp in a seemingly reluctant manner, Ichigo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that too, Toshiro."

"……It's Hitsugaya-taichou, baka," muttered the white-haired boy, taking a seat on the other's bed. His eyes remained glued to the floor.

Coughing at the awkward atmosphere that blanketed them, the strawberry said, "Well, I'm gonna take a shower first."

"Hm."

Ichigo shut the door behind him, leaving the diminutive captain all to himself and his thoughts. He let out the weary sigh he had been holding in, a hand holding his head which was beginning to ache.

It wasn't as though he hadn't tried to free his hand from the taller boy's clutch. He did try, multiple times. But that idiot just wouldn't let go! It was almost as though…he didn't want to let go. Why wouldn't he want to let go…? Shaking his head, Hitsugaya stared down at his hand. He could still feel the other's warmth tingling against his skin.

A tight scowl on creasing his brows, the tenth squad captain easily squashed the thoughts as he had years of practice to go on. Shaking his hand, he laid back onto the bed, enjoying the softness of the blanket and pillow. He took a deep breath as he buried his nose into the cushiony pillow, inhaling Ichigo's scent. As strange as it was, Hitsugaya found himself growing sleepy as the scent lulled him into a comforting slumber. Figuring that it was just his body growing tired from the long day, he wholeheartedly closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into the abyss of sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo popped back into the room, towel over his head as he announced, "Yo Toshiro, the bath's…free…." He stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the tendo, curled up on his bed with his pillow. His hands fell in front of his face, hiding him.

Taking a seat at his desk, the substitute shinigami studied the sleeping captain curiously. The permanent-seeming scowl was gone and his brows which were usually wrinkled together were smoothed out. All traces of his cool, distant demeanor were erased leaving nothing but a serene, innocent face behind. Ichigo could see that the overbearing duties of a taichou of the Gotei 13 were lifted from him. From his mind. He had nothing left to hide behind.

'_He looks so………peaceful. Like he hasn't got a care or worry in the world… Heh…guess this is what Toshiro looks like when he isn't under the pressures of being a taichou, huh. ………The little brat actually looks…cute.' _

Ichigo mentally slapped himself. Juuban tai taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro was _not_ cute. Not even when he was sleeping and didn't have that permanent scowl etched onto his face. (A/N: Juuban tai taichou – Tenth Squad Captain)

As he gazed at the boy longer however, he was beginning to doubt his previous statement. So maybe the child prodigy _was_ cute when sleeping…although it was only a _tiny, miniscule_ bit. Ichigo could feel the need to bash his head into a wall rising as he felt the urge to brush a pale cheek return once more from earlier before, only with more vigor and strength this time. Fingers ghosting over the other's skin, the orange-haired teen caught himself just in time. Head shaking in an attempt to wake himself up, Ichigo blamed his momentary insanity as a result of the long day.

However, the teen could not deny the fact that he felt all his troubles melting away as he continued to watch the young taichou slumber. It felt as though all the heavy burdens were being lifted from his shoulders, leaving him with a comforting, soothing feeling.

The sounds of soft, even breathing reached his ears and involuntarily brought a smile to his lips. Brown eyes softened as they continued to watch nothing but Hyourinmaru's wielder in a tranquil rest, the rest of the world gone from his sight and all his own worries gone from his mind.

* * *

A/N: Ack this chapter seems really messy to me…if that makes any sense XD Anyways, I always imagined Toshiro to be amazing at video games if he ever played and since he's so competitive, I figured that Ichigo would be able to beat out the child in him through the said method! (although, I think that I only accomplished getting Toshiro into being OOC ;u;) Hehe, I wish I could see Ichigo and Toshiro playing video games and getting in each other's faces! That would be so cute X3

A really big thank yooh to everyone that reviewed and put the story on their alerts/favorites lists! Thank yooh everyone!! You guys make me insane with happiness :3

Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Fifth Crysal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Fifth Crystal

* * *

A yawn stretched open a small mouth as neither of the petite hands came up to cover it. Blinking groggily, Hitsugaya found himself awake at the crack of dawn as usual. He had been waking up around this time for so long, his body automatically responded and pulled his mind awake without any second thoughts. A displeased frown made its way to his lips as he drowsily rubbed an eye. Head turning to peer out the window, he could make out the faint outline of light across the darkened horizon. There were still a few minutes until sunrise.

Stretching his arms high above his head, the white-haired boy caught sight of a snoozing Ichigo on the floor on a futon, covers kicked and mouth wide open as a trail of drool trickled from the corner of his mouth. Light, breezy snores left the gaping mouth. He was unsure whether to kick the other boy or throw the covers back over him in the very least. Hands falling back into his lap, Hitsugaya tried to remember the last time he had been able to sleep in. Maybe before he had become a taichou… Or maybe it was before he had even become a shinigami… Before he entered the shinigami academy…? Back when he lived with Granny and Hinamori in Rukongai? His brows furrowed in thought. Had it really been that long since he last slept in without any worries?

'_But you can sleep in as late as you feel like here, if you want.'_

The chilling voice resonated through his head. That was right. He could sleep in if he wanted to while he was here, living with Kurosaki. He could sleep in without having to worry about the captain meetings he needed to attend to later in the day. Without having to worry about the reports to be turned in, the missions to be both handed out and carried out efficiently, the mountains of paperwork to be filled out and signed. Here, he was free to sleep as late into the day as he wanted, as much as he wanted, without having a single person reprimand him. There wouldn't be anyone or anything nagging at him; no duties to perform and fulfill, or even face as he would usually be assailed with at another tiresome day of work.

Another yawn widened his mouth. As tempting as just falling back into the warmth and comfort of the blanket and pillow was, Hitsugaya pulled himself up, hands rubbing his eyes again to wipe away all drowsiness which always lingered. Rays of light warming his face caused his teal eyes to glance over at the window. The sun was finally rising, huh.

And so it was the start of another day.

Hitsugaya let out a sigh. Feet swinging from the bed to touch the cool wooden floor, Hitsugaya was only able to walk two steps before falling, too tired to continue on. Eyes lidded and exhaustion claiming his body and mind, the shinigami curled up, shifting his head into a more comfortable position on his makeshift pillow. There was something about this particular morning that just had him too worn out—more so in the mornings than usual. (While he wouldn't admit it, the tendo was most definitely _not_ a morning person.) Ignoring the voice yelling at him to get up, Hitsugaya fell back into a blissful sleep.

So maybe the start of another day could be delayed while he was staying here for a bit with Kurosaki.

Meanwhile, in the futon, Ichigo shifted around, squirming around and searching for a comfortable position to rest. Finally his arms wrapped around his extra pillow and he sighed contentedly. His body felt slightly heavier, but the orange-haired boy ignored it, figuring that he was just imaging things.

As the sun crawled its was way up the darkened sky, the morning sunlight peeked through the window, its bright rays shining in Ichigo's face. He let out a tiny moan of displeasure and turned onto his side to avoid the light, arm draped over the pillow, which moved as well, while the other was sprawled out straight ahead. However, before his mind could fall back into a deep slumber, Ichigo was consciously aware of hot air fanning against his arm—the one not holding onto his pillow—and something soft tickling his chin.

Blearily forcing his eyes open, he did a double take, wondering if his eyes needed to be realigned…or something of that matter. When the image did not vanish, Ichigo nearly jumped out of the futon and spluttered.

Juuban tai taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro was _sleeping_ on top of him.

Well, to be more precise, his head was against his upper chest and shoulder, using it as a pillow while his body was curled up against his own. And he found his own arm draped over the diminutive captain's waist. Ichigo panicked while trying to stay as still as possible so as not to awaken the other boy. How the hell did he end up here anyways??

For starters, the substitute shinigami pulled his arm off the other. Trying to find a way to move without disturbing the sleeping shinigami, Ichigo realized that it was impossible while he was being subjected to being a human pillow. A hand rubbing his face in thought, the teen inwardly shrugged. If he moved, Hitsugaya would wake up and probably murder him. (Not that it was even his fault considering that the white-haired boy was supposed to be on the bed!) But, if he didn't move and waited until the shinigami woke up, he would still probably have to face the wrath of Hyourinmaru—a wrath that Ichigo did NOT want to experience or have turned on him. So in short, he was in a lose-lose situation. Or in other words, he was screwed.

But very comfortable, on the plus side.

Despite knowing very well that he was screwed, Ichigo couldn't help but feel so comfortable with the tenth squad captain in his arms. It was a perfect fit that just felt…right in a way. Like the smaller boy was _supposed_ to be in his arms and he was _supposed _to be holding him.

A strangled groan swept past his lips. Just what the hell was he thinking exactly?!

"The hell is wrong with me?!"

His free hand slapped over his mouth, brown eyes glimpsing over at sleeping figure who stirred slightly but stayed asleep otherwise. Berating himself for speaking without even knowing himself, Ichigo cautiously tried to glance over the head of white spikes. His eyes remained lidded and his breath soft and even. He released the breath he had been holding in.

As birds began to chirp outside of his window, the morning sun now flooding his room, Hitsugaya stirred once more, a soft groan leaving his lips as he turned around, facing Ichigo's chest and curling up. The young captain was practically pressed up against his chest!! A yawn emitting from his mouth, eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of hazy, sleep blanketed eyes. Despite having already done so before, dainty hands came up to rub the said eyes, their vision blurred.

Oh god, he was going to die today, wasn't he? Ichigo winced at the thought of Hyourinmaru freezing his ass and shuddered involuntarily.

Three…

He let out another yawn as he stretched his legs. In the back of his muddled mind, he vaguely wondered just _why_ it was so warm.

Two…

The juuban tai taichou blinked a few times, trying to assess his position and just what the hell he was staring at. And just where was all this warmth coming from?

One…

"……………………………_What the hell!?_"

A foot kicked him in the ribs, effectively throwing the orange-haired boy into the closet doors. Hitsugaya shot up, turquoise green eyes widened in a vast mixture of horror and disbelief and mouth wide open. He did not look the least bit pleased.

"What the hell, Kurosaki!! What happened?! Why in the world were you sleeping next to – Why were you even in the same bed!?" demanded the tendo, absolutely horrified. He…had been sleeping in Kurosaki's arms. He…was using his chest as a _pillow!_ And the worst part of it all was, Hitsugaya had never slept so well in his life! Even if it was only for an hour!

Face tinged cherry blossom pink, the ice-zanpakutou wielder glowered at the other boy, demanding an answer, an explanation **now. **

"Before you decide to freeze my ass with Hyourinmaru, I'll have you know that YOU were the one in MY bed," stated Ichigo clearly, rubbing the back of head which hurt like hell. Along with various other parts of his body. Man that kid had one hell of a kick.

"I was in your bed? What in the world are you talking about, Kurosaki?"

The substitute shinigami replied pointedly, gesturing around, "You're on the floor." The words seemed to click.

"And furthermore," continued Ichigo, "YOU were definitely the one that slept with me."

Hitsugaya fumed silently as the blush spread. He sat there chastising both himself for fall asleep in such a place and then having the best night's sleep of his life and Ichigo for pointing out the obvious with such ambiguous words.

"It was not on purpose," he finally spoke, too warm for his liking, "I don't exactly remember how I ended up…in your futon………… But the point is that at some point I somehow did end up in your futon and I apologize. It was an accident."

Ichigo shrugged, speaking without thinking, "You're right. It was an accident. So there's really no need for you to go all formal and apologize. It's not like I minded that much. I mean, truth be told, I actually think I slept better with you around."

His eyes widened as he became faintly aware of the words leaving his mouth. He hadn't meant to say _that_ part out loud!

The icy captain wanted to punch the teen for always speaking so truthfully and without thought as his face just continued to grow warmer and warmer. And for saying what he had been thinking as well without even realizing it.

An awkward silence enveloped the surrounding atmosphere as both boys averted each other's gazes. Thankfully, the sounds of a certain badge shrieking, "HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" and the urgent beepings of a certain communicator cracked the silence as they turned to each other, forgetting about the earlier incident.

Checking his phone, Hitsugaya informed the orange-haired boy, "There is a mass of huge hollows nearby here. Matsumoto and the rest are probably busy with their own."

"Looks like we're gonna have to take care of this one then, Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou," the tendo remarked, already out of his gigai and halfway out the window. "Hurry up, Kurosaki. We don't have all day."

Snorting at the other's impatience, Ichigo pushed the badge to his chest, his soul being expelled. He quickly followed after the diminutive captain.

"Oi, Toshiro! You sure 'bout this?"

Not even bothering to glance behind at the speaking boy, he countered, "What are you talking about, Kurosaki? And it's Hitsugaya-taichou, baka."

"I'm talking 'bout the fact that maybe this isn't the greatest idea. You going out to fight," reasoned Ichigo, coming to a halt as his hand automatically grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu, the wrappings coming undone. "This doesn't exactly seem very black and white."

Hitsugaya scoffed as he drew his own zanpakutou from his back, "How many times must I tell you? I am not helpless, Kurosaki. A taichou-class can _easily_ eliminate regular hollows without even breaking a sweat. There is no need for me to use any reiryoku."

As if to prove his point before Ichigo could open his mouth again, he easily cut through seven huge hollows, destroying them effortlessly.

"That's not what I meant, boke," said the substitute shinigami, slicing his fifth overgrown hollow. Staring at the other boy, he elucidated, "I know perfectly well that you can easily defeat hollows without a problem. What I meant, was that maybe this is a trap. A trap into luring me and you out and you into your shinigami form. I mean, think 'bout it. With this huge ass number of freakishly large hollows, it screams suspicious."

An eyebrow rose at the other's sudden suspicious, cautious nature. "This doesn't exactly sound like something you would usually consider, Kurosaki. Isn't heading straight for the problem, logical thoughts later, your way of doing things?" Hitsugaya questioned, his voice free of sarcasm.

"Well, yeah. But I mean, lately with all the damn traps and weird crap going on, it doesn't exactly hurt to be on guard, right?" remarked the orange-haired teen, finishing off his last hollow. He turned around to face the other who was sheathing his zanpakutou.

"As you said, it certainly doesn't hurt. But regardless of whether it is a trap or not, we can't exactly just leave the hollows alone to run loose throughout the city," the juuban tai taichou responded, crossing his arms. His eyes narrowed almost immediately after.

Noticing the alert look in the frosty boy's face, Ichigo frowned. "What's wro—It's them, isn't it?"

"Not the same ones that attacked us before. But it is an arrancar," confirmed Hitsugaya, slender fingers grasping his zanpakutou's hilt. A garganta opened and an arrancar popped out, grinning madly as he twirled in glee.

Hitsugaya noted how much weaker this arrancar's reiatsu was compared to the ones that they had faced before. Was this one of the weak arrancars that Matsumoto and Abarai reported about? If so, he wanted to question him.

"Who the hell are you…?" Ichigo inquired, blinking as he continued to watch the arrancar twirl. Was this a joke? That Aizen dude's form of a joke…?

"Ten! Ten! It has only unlocked a total of ten!" sang the arrancar as it gave one last twirl. Lips stretched with a wide, maniacal grin, he charged at Ichigo. A swift frontal swing vanquished the arrancar.

"It didn't even put up a fight…" he said, baffled. "It was like it knew it was going to die. Or rather, wanted to die. What the hell was the point of sending _that_ arrancar? And what the hell is 'unlocked a total of ten'?"

Brown eyes sweeping over the white-haired shinigami, the ice-zanpakutou wielder only frowned as his brows furrowed together in analytic thoughts. Something that Matsumoto had told him yesterday bothered him. Cryptic messages which did not make sense and messenger arrancars. Phone out, he hurriedly called his vice-captain.

"Matsumoto, there's something I want to ask."

'What's up, taichou?' came her bubbly voice from the other line.

"You mentioned weak arrancars coming with cryptic messages the other day during the report."

'Yup! But what about it?'

"What exactly were the messages of?" he questioned, frown deepening as he listened to the list of numbers being given to him.

'Including the ones we got today, three, five, six, seven, and eight. Why do you ask?'

"It's nothing."

Ichigo watched with confused eyes. What was going on _now? _What did these numbers they were getting have to do with anything? With a sigh, the orange-haired boy gave up on trying to follow, figuring that it would all become clear later on.

"Let's head back now," he called out to the tendo who snapped his phone shut. With a nod, Hitsugaya began heading back to his temporary home. Ichigo jumped up onto the nearby house, intending to follow after the shorter boy when he glanced back upon sensing a strange vibe from the spot where he had defeated the arrancar. There was something about how willingly that arrancar launched himself at his blade after screaming that didn't sit well with him…

Somehow, Ichigo had a bad feeling about this.

His brows furrowed together deeply, he took one last glance before catching up to the other boy who quietly noted his delayed arrival along with the preoccupied look absorbing his face.

"Something the matter, Kurosaki?"

"There's just something weird about that arrancar," offered Ichigo, trying to shrug off the feeling. He jumped back through his window, Hitsugaya following closely behind as he let out a small sigh. If even Kurosaki could sense it, it must have been glaringly obvious then.

Both boys back in their respective bodies, the substitute shinigami settled down onto his desk and called out, fingers drumming his desk as he wiped away the memory of the strange arrancar for the time being, "Oi, Toshiro, get dressed."

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki," the snowy captain immediately corrected before adding, "Why should I get dressed exactly?" It wasn't as though he was going to just stay in his pajamas all day long. But regardless, why was he telling him to change so urgently?

"We're going out," was all the other offered with a shrug as he opened his closet to look for more suitable clothes. A black shirt along with a pair of ripped jeans were tossed at the shorter boy. After a moment's thought, he added, throwing a white hooded jacket in the other's general direction, "It's starting to get to a bit chilly so guess we'll need jackets."

Grabbing his own clothes, a midnight blue shirt and a black jacket with a pair of green cargos, he turned around to find an annoyed Hitsugaya with a pile of clothes weighing down his spikes and shoulders. A twitching lip corner and eye were immediately spotted by the orange-haired boy who rubbed his head apologetically.

"Whoops. My bad."

"Your bad is right, Kurosaki," snapped the young taichou, hand gasping the clothing articles and whipping them off of himself. He seemed to stare at the clothes in his hand for a few moments almost as though he was unsure of what to do with them. (Which was hardly the case.)

"Rangiku-san did some shopping and bought you a whole wardrobe which she dropped off a few days ago. Something 'bout her having to take charge of your fashion 'cause you don't care enough to actually shop for new clothes while staying here in the living world," Ichigo shrugged, figuring that that was what the tendo was wondering.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. That was something like Matsumoto to do. Snorting softly, he mentally thanked her, however.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, so hurry up and change, alright, Toshiro?"

Before the white-haired boy could snap to the taller teen about calling him by his respective title, the door shut with a click. Turquoise green eyes glaring at the door, he grudgingly began to change out of his pajamas. Just where exactly did Ichigo plan on taking him?

A few minutes later, a soft knocking on the door followed by a shout was heard, "Yo, Toshiro! C'mon! Let's get going."

Ichigo could hear a rustling sound before the door swung open, nearly hitting him in the head, and found a disgruntled juuban tai taichou, fixing his clothes. Fixing the strawberry with an irritated glare, Hitsugaya was about to correct the other boy when he was cut off almost immediately.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now let's just get going. Alright?" remarked the substitute shinigami, jerking his head in the direction of the stairs leading downstairs. He patiently waited for the shinigami to pass him before following after.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Hitsugaya stared at the orange-haired teen incredulously.

"What flavor do you want?" Ichigo questioned again, glimpsing down at him and matching the other's stare. One hand held his wallet which was flipped open.

"What flavor of _what_?" stressed the snowy haired boy, glancing from the vendor to Ichigo. He couldn't figure out just what Kurosaki was trying to buy. There was just a strange picture of a triangle with half of a circle on top of it on the side of the booth. What in the world was it?

Eyes slowly widening, he hurriedly asked, "Don't tell me that you've never had ice cream before…?"

"Ice cream? Soul Society doesn't have such a thing." (A/N: Not exactly sure whether this is true, but let's just say it is haha)

The taller boy turned back to the patiently waiting vendor and ordered, "Yeah, I'll just have two two-scoop cones, one vanilla and one strawberry."

"Coming right up!" chirped the cheery girl, busying herself with getting their requests.

Ichigo twisted back and said, hand running through the orange spikes, "I can't believe you guys don't have ice cream at Soul Society. You guys sure do miss out a lot on life's little pleasures."

Scoffing, he said, with an undertone of curiosity, "What's so great about this 'ice cream' anyways? And what is it, exactly?"

"Well…it's a cold, sweet food basically, usually dessert," he tried explaining, before giving up and saying with a sigh, "You know what, just eat it, Toshiro, and you'll get it."

"Here you two go! That'll be 320 yen please!" she announced, smiling widely. (A/N: 320 yen is about 3.15 dollars—I don't really know how much ice cream costs since I haven't bought any in a while ;u;)

He paused, pointing out, "That's only the price of one."

"The second one's on the house!" she winked, her smile sweet as she handed Ichigo the strawberry cone and Hitsugaya the vanilla. "For your adorable little brother!"

Hitsugaya nearly dropped the ice cream cone, the corner of his mouth twitching as his eyes widened in horror. _Adorable little brother?! _Just who was the _adorable little brother?! _And just how did he and Kurosaki look even _remotely_ related?!

"I'm no—!"

"Thanks!"

The orange-haired boy chuckled, trying to hold in the rest of his laughter as he thanked the chirpy girl again who reached out to pinch his "adorable little brother's" cheek. The diminutive captain quickly evaded, fuming silently as he was pushed from behind by a laughing Ichigo who hurriedly ushered the both of them far, far, FAR away. The park bench.

"Just who the hell is your 'adorable little brother'?!" he seethed, glaring at the green scenery before them and all the people walking by who pointed in their general direction and whispered before giggling. "We don't even resemble each other!"

Ichigo grinned, "Hey, but look on the bright side. We got a free ice cream cone thanks to you."

"Shut up, Kurosaki!"

Laughing, he made a move to ruffle the other's gravity-defying spikes when the shorter boy easily dodged the hand, glaring daggers at the teen for laughing and finding amusement at his expense. Baka Kurosaki!

Amused smile quirking his lips, Ichigo remarked, "Hurry up and eat your ice cream. It's gonna melt if you wait too long."

The frosty captain tentatively took a small lick, letting the vanilla melt and its flavor dance over his palate. Ichigo watched carefully, taking licks of his own strawberry ice cream, for the other's reaction. The small quirk of his lips was not missed as Hitsugaya continued to take in tiny licks, finding that this ice cream wasn't that bad.

"How is it?"

"………It's…edible."

Ichigo grinned, feeling a wave of what felt like relief as he watched the white-haired boy. He responded, hiding his own smile with another lick of his ice cream, "Glad you like. I figured that you would."

And the strangest thing was, Ichigo really was glad that the icy shinigami found a liking for ice cream.

* * *

A/N: Mmmmh……ice cream! Ichigo and Hitsugaya eating ice cream and sleeping together…X3! Hahaha! Anyways, yeah, kinda rushed this chapter which makes me very sad cause it's not as great as I'd like it to be, but oh well!

Many thanks go out to everyone that added this story onto their alerts/favorites list and an even bigger thanks to everyone that reviewed :333 Thank yooh!!

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	6. Sixth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Sixth Crystal

* * *

Shaking away the strange feelings prodding at him, Ichigo turned back to his own ice cream cone, content. A silence settled between the shinigami and the human as they focused on their frozen treat and their own conflicting thoughts. Conflicting thoughts which all revolved around the incident earlier this morning—an incident which dealt with both boys waking up in each other's arms in what could have been seen, and mistaken for, a suggestive position. Two identical, involuntary sighs were released as they sat in the comfortable silence.

"You know…" Ichigo started without much thought as he stared straight ahead. He did not know what to say, what he was going to say. The white-haired boy glanced over at him, curious as to what the taller teen had to say and thanking him almost for delaying the talk they needed to have about what had transpired between them this morning. "When I was younger, my mom used to take me out for ice cream all the time. Even in the winter, we would always get some ice cream and just sit outside, kinda like how we're doing right now."

Hitsugaya was unsure of how to respond and merely nodded his head to show the other boy that he had been listening.

"It's kinda weird, ya know. After her death, ice cream lost all of its appeal to me and I stopped eating it. But for some reason, it was all I could think about doing today with you," continued Ichigo slowly, subconsciously wondering if saying his thoughts out loud would help to clear them.

The juuban tai taichou remained silent, his own inner thoughts now raging wildly as he listened to the other's bafflement. The haze in his mind was even thicker than before the orange-haired teen had spoken. He hesitantly turned his piercing turquoise green eyes to him, uncertain of how to reply.

"I'm sure that," began Hitsugaya delicately, carefully choosing his next few words, "you would have eventually faced yourself by initiating this important memory when you were ready, regardless of who the person you happened to be with at the time was."

The brash human let out a small, "Hm…" which caused the diminutive captain to wince at his own choice of words. He hadn't meant to make it sound so formal and impersonal. He just was not used to having people tell them intimate details about their pasts and was uncertain of how to respond. It was…unexpected. It was even more unexpected because it was Kurosaki telling him about a memory from his own personal past. The shared memory brought with it a certain closeness that the other wished was not there. He and Kurosaki were not yet on that sort of relationship…were not yet close enough to be sharing their pasts—even if it was only a tidbit.

"Maybe..? You really think so?" Ichigo murmured against his cone before popping it into his mouth and chewing slowly.

The smaller boy's shoulders moved up in a shrugging motion as he replied, trying to make himself sound as impersonal as possible now, "Yes."

Despite the other's logical inputs, Ichigo knew somewhere in his body that it had nothing to do with being 'ready to face an important memory' as the other had put it. It was something far deeper than that. And he only wished he knew just what that was exactly and just how deep. And just why his ice cream crave was rekindled when he was with the ice-zanpakutou wielder, even going so far as to explain to him the meaning behind the cold dessert to him.

With nothing more to help them delay the inevitable, the pair lapsed into another silence, neither speaking as they waited for the other to speak first; to strike up the awkward conversation which they needed to have between them.

Since Kurosaki had shared such a personal truth with him, Hitsugaya figured that it was only fair that he be the one to start the conversation. His throat being cleared, he spoke with a firm tone, trying to rid it of its hesitancy, "Kurosaki…about this morning…"

Both boys turned flushed at the memory those three little words had brought up; the same one that they had been trying to hide from. It was not as though it was a big deal—waking up in someone else's bed – and arms. They did not even do anything and it was all just one big accident. What did they need to be so embarrassed for?

"Wh-What about it?" responded Ichigo, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice and sound as casual as possible. He was having a bit of trouble unfortunately, because the image of a certain white-haired shinigami sleeping in his arms refused to go away; along with the comfortable, pleasing feeling that came with him sleeping in his arms. Why was it so hard to throw the image away?

"Could you… I think it is best if neither of us ever speak of the incident again and if we just keep it to ourselves," Hitsugaya remarked, clearing his throats a few more times as his cheeks colored lightly.

Nodding, he agreed almost immediately, "Yeah, that probably is the best thing to do." The relief the other was feeling was soon cut short as the teen continued with a, "Although…I was telling the truth when I said that…I slept better with you around."

His cheeks turned darker as he shut his mouth, pushing down the words crawling up his throat and into his mouth. It was easy since he had done it so many times in the past.

Baka Kurosaki! He was always adding in extra details that both of them could have done without! Although he would not deny either the truth that he had never slept so well in his life – he would just never admit it out loud or even in his head if he could help it.

"So uh..I guess this is settled between the two of us, huh?" he commented awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, there not gonna be anything weird or different between us, right?"

"Don't be silly," he nearly snapped, feeling irritation grate at his nerves. Why was Kurosaki making it seem as though they were so close? They were not that close damnit. "What would this possibly change in the 'relationship' that you and I possess? We are not close enough for something like this _to_ matter." The term "relationship" was used so loosely that even the thickheaded substitute shinigami caught onto it after listening to the second sentence.

Ichigo could feel something crumble within him as though crushed by the thoughtless words spoken so easily and so coldly by the other shinigami. Grimacing, at who he was uncertain, the orange-haired boy gave no answer. Instead, he opted for focusing his bothered brown eyes on a large tree sitting in front of them, blocking out all thoughts and sounds.

Not close enough…eh?

Hitsugaya felt guilt flood him as soon as he saw the dejected glint in the other's eyes. This was ridiculous! He had nothing to feel guilty about! He was only reciting the truth. The two of them did not know each well enough to even be considered friends. Crossing his arms, he stubbornly turned away, ignoring the poking sensation in his ribs.

The orange-haired boy abruptly stood up, hands shoving themselves into his pockets as he continued to avert the other's eyes. "C'mon, let's go," he muttered, walking away by himself.

The shinigami had to bite his tongue to keep from asking where they were going and instead stood up as well, following after the taller boy. Unlike all the other silences they had ever endured, Hitsugaya decided firmly that he had hated this one the most by far. It was a one-sided silence, the type that could slowly suffocate someone – meaning _him_ – into blurting out something that did not need to be said – meaning an apology where one was not necessary (besides, Hitsugaya was never good at apologizing for anything) or inconsiderate things. Although he was beginning to think that he already had, the latter of course. Teal eyes glared at the ground beneath his feet as his fist clenched unconsciously. He did not need this; a misunderstanding that would eventually snowball into an awkward and uncomfortable situation between them. Possibly even many situations. And if that happened, he would have to leave Kurosaki's house. There would be no way for him to remain there. But Hitsugaya did not want to leave Kurosaki's house. He felt comfortable in the other's presence, opposite to the normal overbearing and crushing sense he felt when around others. Because when he was around others, he felt the need to maintain the strict, commanding air around him. But with Kurosaki, everything just felt…natural.

He had been so lost in his thoughts, so smothered by the stillness, that he had walked straight into the other's back. Rubbing his nose and muttering a quick apology, Hitsugaya could not help but notice that the teen was still trying to avoid directly looking at him.

Giving up on trying to smooth over the discomfort that had wedged itself (that HE had wedged between them) in between them – not that he had even tried actually in the first place –, he asked with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Where are we, Kurosaki?"

The other boy did not answer for a long while and the white-haired boy was beginning to think that he would never get a proper answer out of the other.

"You know…I think you're wrong. I think you're _completely, one hundred percent wrong."_

Had he been any other person, Hitsugaya would have been gawking at the teen's statement. But he wasn't any other person and so he settled for staring hard at him, his sea-green eyes narrowed. No one _ever_ dared to tell Juuban Tai Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro, that he was wrong. Because quite frankly, he was almost _never_ wrong. And telling him, to his face nonetheless, was an unforgivable act because it attacked his pride which could not go without consequences. Kurosaki had better have damn good evidence to prove that he was wrong.

"What did you just say?" he nearly hissed, hands clenching into tight fists as he glared hard at the brash teen.

Pivoting the upper half of his body to face the general direction of the shorter boy, Ichigo repeated firmly, stressing each word, "I. Think. You. Are. _Completely. Wrong."_

There was a look of determination in his eyes which seemed so oddly familiar to the other.

"And just what, Kurosaki, am I 'completely wrong' about?"

"About everything – everything that we talked about today," stated Ichigo, now fully turning his body around to stare right back into the other's eyes. He was _still_ thinking about that?!

Resisting the urge to just freeze him into a huge icicle with Hyourinmaru, the icy captain demanded, "Care to elaborate? You're being too ambiguous; we talked about a lot of things today."

"What you said earlier," the orange-haired boy began, slowly, his eyebrows furrowed, "The reason you gave me as to why I took you out for ice cream and told you about my mother's memory."

They both knew that was only half of it.

"I would not tell just anyone about my mother. Despite being in the past, her memory is not one that I can bring up so easily with other people. And yet, it came so naturally when I was with you, like I was just supposed to tell you. Then on top of that, I even went out and got ice cream with you. I haven't done that in six, seven years. With anyone. Not even my own family," finished the substitute shinigami.

"It was a perfectly logical reason, the one I gave you. Most specifically because neither of us are close enough to each other to be—"

He beat him to it, "To be what, Toshiro? To be considered comrades? To be considered friends?"

It was a trivial matter. It was _supposed _to be a trivial matter at the very least in the beginning. They were just supposed to say what they needed to each say and then be done with it; let the subject drop. But no. Each of them had said the wrong things and now, they were having to pay the price for it by dealing with it in a much more intense way with damaging effects that would undoubtedly result no matter what either of them said now.

So Hitsugaya did not falter at the other's words; not even for so much as a single second because regardless of what he said, in the end, someone would end up as the loser.

"Exactly. That is exactly what I am saying, Kurosaki. You are only a strange human teen who defeated half of the Gotei 13 on your first visit to Soul Society in order to save Kuchiki Rukia to me, and I am only the Juuban tai Taichou of the Gotei 13 to you. There is nothing more to our relationship aside from the fact that I am residing with you and under your…care until we are able to fix what is wrong with me. We have not fought side by side to be considered comrades, and we most certainly have not done anything that would even remotely make either of us consider the other a friend. You are trying to forge a bond where there is nothing but a barren plain—or in simpler terms so even an idiot such as yourself can understand, you are trying to create a link, a tie, a connection between the two of us when there is nothing," Hitsugaya remarked as he regarded the boy with cold teal eyes.

He silently waited for the substitute shinigami's reaction, knowing that shouting and yelling were bound to come—even if it drew attention to the pair which they were already successfully doing with their strange, wild hair colors.

……………and yet nothing came.

Ichigo continued to stare at the white-haired shinigami with those same eyes. The ones which spoke of that fierce determination; the fierce determination of knowing that _he_ was right and that _he_ was wrong. It could not be missed in the brown eyes; and Hitsugaya now knew where he had seen such eyes. Back when he had first seen Kurosaki Ichigo, hell bent on saving Kuchiki. And the look only served to annoy the tendo even more because he could not help but feel that this was a losing argument for him – no matter what he did or said.

"You're not just Gotei 13, Juuban tai Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro to me," was all the other had to say to make it known to Hitsugaya that he was coming awfully close to losing this one. "Sure, we didn't really get a proper chance to meet when I first came to Soul Society since I was too busy beating the crap outta everyone and rescuing Rukia and shit, but what the hell does that matter? The fact is that we met afterwards, before I left for the living world, and then we met again when you came with the others to watch over the arrancar problem. You can't just say that we aren't comrades just because we haven't fought side by side. We're fighting the same enemy, have the same goal in mind, and that's all you need to become comrades. As for friends? Sure, I may be pushing my luck on that one. But if we weren't friends, you wouldn't be staying at my house, you wouldn't be talking to me outside of official arrancar business, you most definitely would not have played games with me, you wouldn't have come and gotten ice cream with me, and you absolutely would not have fallen asleep with me, regardless of how or when it happened."

Hitsugaya hated this. This feeling of having the truth so bluntly shoved into his face after trying so hard to deny it. And while he was seriously contemplating on whether to apologize (which would never happen, really) for his thoughtless words, he chided himself. There was nothing to apologize for. He had not said anything wrong or untruthful or even misleading.

"I did not fall asleep with you on purpose, Kurosaki," he grit out, jaw clenched.

"But the fact is that you _did." _

"Stop making it sound as though it was on purpose! It was an accident. A simple mistake which I apologized for afterwards and which we agreed upon not to discuss any further!" the tendo snapped. A few bystanders glanced over at the pair.

"If it was just an _accident_, just a _mistake_, why would you need to never speak about it? Why would you get so worked up over it if it was just a _mistake_?" His voice held no mocking tone which only grated on the younger boy's nerves. Why did he speak as though it didn't bother him? As though waking up to find him in his arms did not faze him even in the tiniest bit. He honestly could not have seriously meant that he really did sleep better…

The diminutive captain stumbled. For the first time since arriving here, he stumbled. And it was all thanks to one orange-haired substitute shinigami that knew absolutely _nothing_. Abso-fucking-lutely _nothing_ about him. But knew only how to tell the blunt truth.

Trying to cover up his little falter, he justified, voice lowered back to an even tone, "Because, if you haven't notice, I am not comfortable with having people know about my personal life, Kurosaki."

Ichigo snorted. Like he hadn't heard that one before.

"There is no one around us to hear about it. It's just you and me and you're still getting so worked up."

Hitsugaya honestly wished to god that the orange-haired teen would stop finding so many good comebacks to counter each and every justification he gave in return. Then it would be easier to win this argument; be easier to admit that he _wasn't_ wrong as opposed to admitting that he really was, and is, wrong. But of course, things were never easy with Kurosaki and that odd feeling of not being able to win this argument only grew stronger.

"If I didn't think of you as a comrade—no, as a _friend_, I am positive that I would have never told you about my mother," added Ichigo, his eyes never leaving the other's face.

Words which he did not want to speak began to bubble up from his throat and for the first time in a long while, he could not stop himself from speaking them, his tone unusually frosty, "You may think of me as your friend, but I do not return the thought. You are just the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. Nothing more, nothing less."

They were the words that let him win.

The words which stunned Ichigo to the point where the boy could do nothing but stare blankly at his face as if desperate to find some shred of deceit in what he had just said. But he was Hitsugaya, and maintaining that icy mask was a far easier task to achieve because it happened so effortlessly. Nothing in his face changed and nothing could be found in his face that would prove that he thought otherwise.

The substitute shinigami's body stiffened for a few moments before going limp and just like that, the fierce determination could do nothing but linger in his staggered eyes. Because Ichigo could see that the icy taichou did not mean a single word he had just spoken in those dazzling sea-green jewels which screamed 'lie' to him. Despite knowing that the smaller boy was lying to him, the impact of hearing the lie had been far more harmful than he had expected and there was a tightening in his chest. The damage had been done.

Opening his mouth only to shut it, Ichigo felt strangely miserable, but mostly, he felt hollow. Like he had lost a part of himself; and it was a dreadful feeling which did nothing but claw at his insides, leaving nothing but that empty feel behind. He wordlessly turned around and continued walking, walking far, far, far away from Hitsugaya. It was the coward's way out and Ichigo knew it. But he honestly did not think he could have withstood another second, listening to the other's lies when his eyes so easily spoke of the truth; did not want to listen or see.

Hitsugaya stood completely still as he watched the heavy receding backside, holding himself back from running up to the teen and saying something, _anything_ that would reverse the damage he had inflicted; because Ichigo did not deserve it. He did not deserve any of the insensitive things he had said to him. The human had been nothing but kind – albeit annoying at times – to him and he repaid him by saying such harsh, cold words to him when the boy was only trying to create a friendship between the two of them. A friendship Hitsugaya was just not ready for; but Ichigo had not pushed in any way, always conscious of his feelings first and in return, he stomped on the other's efforts.

He pondered over just what it was that was causing him to so violently push away the brash teen. Everything had been fine between them until he had finally realized that Ichigo was slowly befriending him. It was that little amount of knowledge which caused Hitsugaya to push the other away because he did not want another friendship; did not want another person to become close to him. Not now, not ever, because, he could not deal with the orange-haired teen in any of the normal ways he dealt with others. He did not even act like his usual self around the other, feeling far too comfortable and far too relaxed. As he had said before, with Kurosaki, everything just felt, and came, natural. It was…too different, the exact opposite of what he was used to, to say in the very least. And the worst part of it was, he _liked_ it. Liked the feeling of not having to hide behind his calm and collected, ridge mask of strictness. Like the feeling of being able to say whatever he wanted and do whatever he wanted without being judged or rebuked because all Kurosaki wanted from him was to drop the act and just be comfortable around him.

But he had to squash these feelings, had to crush the comfort before it could grow. Because he had a feeling—no, he knew, Hitsugaya just _knew_ that Kurosaki would somehow do something in the future which would cause nothing but immense pain in his life if he let the boy become close to him now; and the frosty boy would not be able to take it. He would not be able to take the pain because it would somehow all be his fault…just like it had been with Hinamori.

He did not want Kurosaki Ichigo to become an important person in his life.

He could not afford to allow him to be.

The tendo was silent as he felt his throat close up. The void feeling of this victory brought nothing but a dulled out hollow feel; and Hitsugaya hated it. Hated the feeling with every single fiber in his body. This is what people called an empty victory, huh. He may have won the argument, but at what cost? It was too late, however, to take back any of things either of them had said and it was too late to fix any damage done. There was nothing the white-haired shinigami could do.

No, this was not wining the argument. He had not won the argument. He had lost, and he had lost _miserably_.

With years of training under his belt, and a stubbornness which could rival Ichigo's, Hitsugaya held himself back and did nothing but watch, fists unconsciously clenching tightly by his side as he repeated to himself that he did not care.

* * *

A/N: Hm, so much talking and thinking in this one…I really hope these two didn't seem _too_ OOC ;u; But man, stupid Toshiro! Pushing away Ichigo when all he really wants is him. But it's all good because it'll eventually, _eventually_ work out heh XD And because he has already slept with him X3

Anyways, I meant to update sooner with it being spring break and all but man, I have been working day and night trying to finish a collection of 16 one-shots for my friend's birthday gift (even though I couldn't finish it in time and thus am now insanely late :sobs:), which is why this is kinda short which makes me really sad. But I will try to update more in the next few days because this is still a higher priority…and just more fun! XD

Thank yooh to everyone who reviewed! I honestly abso-freaking-lutely LOVE you guys :333 And many thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites/alert list! You guys are awesome too!

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	7. Seventh Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, bastardness of Hichigo

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Seventh Crystal

* * *

One week. It had been one week since he had seen Ichigo.

After their little…"spat," Hitsugaya had headed back home and waited almost uneasily for the return of the other teen. However, as the night progressed, he was nowhere to be found. And it continued to stay that way for one whole week.

Hand running through the mass of white spikes, the younger boy let out another sigh. Just where in the world was Kurosaki? There was not even a flare of his overwhelming reiatsu which he could have used to sense and pinpoint his location. He sat down on the bed, the mattress bouncing a few times under his weight.

A timid knock came on the door before it was opened revealing Kurosaki's younger sister, Yuzu. With tears brimming in her eyes, she asked hopefully, "Ah…Hitsugaya-kun… Have you heard from onii-chan today?"

He shook his head apologetically, eyes cast down. "No…I am sorry."

Shaking her head, she replied tearfully, "It's okay. It's not Hitsugaya-kun's fault. Sorry to bother you."

As she shut the door close with a soft click, he thought ruefully, _'No…it is my fault. It's my fault that he isn't…' _

Every single day for the past week, Yuzu had come into his room and asked him the same question all the time and every time without fail. It filled the small taichou with guilt for it was _his_ fault that Kurosaki had gone missing; it was his fault that he had disappeared, worrying the younger girl and the rest of his family. With another heavy sigh, Hitsugaya laid down on the bed, arms wrapping around one of two pillows there. As he inhaled deeply, his lungs and nose were filled with the missing teen's scent and he silently cursed. Why did he have to grab that moron's pillow? However, he did not let go, his hold tightening.

"Taichou."

Not even bothering to sit up or even properly greet his subordinate, the frosty taichou mumbled out, "What is it, Matsumoto?"

"Like you said, no one can pick up on Ichigo's reiatsu and we asked all of his friends, but no one knows where he is. We checked all the possible places where he would be, but still nothing."

'_I know that,'_ he thought crossly, eyes closing in frustration. Honestly, he did not know why he had even asked his group to search for and keep an eye out for the high schooler. This was his problem and if anything, he should have been the one out there, physically searching for Ichigo himself. But he just couldn't bring himself to. In some childish way, it would be admitting defeat to a fight that he had already lost; it was a matter of pride.. Adding salt in the already open wound, if you will.

Climbing in, she took a seat on the chair across from his lying figure and asked softly, knowing the inner turmoil in the other's mind, "Taichou, did something happen between you and Ichigo?"

"No. What would have happened," came the instant reply.

The redheaded woman inwardly sighed at her captain's amazing stubbornness. Did he not realize that by this point, it was only a battle between two boys' own selfish pigheadedness? A battle that neither seemed to be willing to lose nor even given in to.

"Really, taichou? Nothing, _absolutely nothing_," she stressed, hoping to catch even a sliver of his attention, "happened between the two of you? Because the last time I visited, you and Ichigo seemed to be getting along just fine."

"Absolutely nothing happened, Matsumoto," deadpanned the younger boy in a tone which clearly told her to drop it. Unfortunately, the busty fukutaichou did anything but that, determined to reach the bottom of this—although she had just about a good idea as to what was happening between the two. It was just so blatantly obvious.

Leaning back in the seat, she commented out loud, "I wonder if Ichigo is alright. It doesn't look like he took his shinigami badge, so he wouldn't be able to fight back effectively if ambushed by some hollows or arrancar." She glanced over out of the corner of her azure eyes and upon seeing the white-haired shinigami stiffen ever so slightly, she continued, hiding a grin, "It really would be terrible should anything happen to him."

Hitsugaya knew what the older woman was attempting and tried to ignore her words, mumbling under his breath. "If you have nothing left to do or anything useful to say, then leave already, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto stood up, shrugging her shoulders as she added one last comment before leaving with a grin, "His family would be devastated, ne taichou? If anything were to happen to him that is. So, be sure to hurry up and make up with Ichigo, okay taichou?"

He rolled his eyes at her comment, scowling. A few moments of silence passed before he scoffed, berating himself, "Kurosaki will be fine. He can take care of himself. It's not as though he's some child that constantly needs someone to care for him."

…………………but if he really _didn't_ take his shinigami badge, what would the teen do when confronted with a hollow? Or worse…an arrancar? To his knowledge, Ichigo did not carry around gikongan and he highly doubted that someone would be able to conveniently come by as one appeared. Plus, it usually took a little bit of time for Soul Society to send out warnings. And if an arrancar did appear, there was no certainty that Soul Society would not miss it since they were able to conceal their reiatsu; meaning that Ichigo would be left completely defenseless. Damn it. This was frustrating.

He didn't care.

He _did not_ care, damnit!

He was _not supposed_ to care.

But if he didn't care, why did he feel the overwhelming urge to bolt out of the room and search for the stupid orange-haired boy himself? Jerking upwards into a sitting position, Hitsugaya ventured downstairs, needing something, _anything_ to clear to his mind of his fukutaichou's troublesome words. As he rounded into the kitchen, he found none other than Kurosaki Isshin, sitting at the table and munching on a plate of cookies. The white-haired boy froze, wondering if he should just quietly go back upstairs.

"Eh? Toshiro-kun? Come sit down!" invited the older Kurosaki, patting the chair next to him with a wide grin. Left with no other choice—and no means of escape—the young boy took the seat after getting a glass of water, replying back politely, "Hello."

"Have a cookie, Toshiro-kun! Yuzu just made them before leaving to go to the grocery store," prattled Isshin, grinning. Hitsugaya vaguely wondered just how Ichigo was related to this man. The two were _nothing_ alike in any aspect.

"I'm fine, but thank you."

Shrugging in a 'suit-yourself-manner', Isshin grabbed a cookie himself before saying, "You know, that kid, Ichigo, he sometimes disappears by himself without a single word to anyone."

Hitsugaya glanced out of the corner of his eyes while drinking, eyebrow raised in curiosity as he lightly set down his glass.

"Ever since his mother's death, that kid just hasn't been the same anymore. Doesn't smile, doesn't like to talk much about his feelings. He keeps to himself a lot, which is why, ever since his mother's death, whenever he had a problem, he would always disappear. Sometimes it was just for a few hours, other times for a few days. But he always went away to deal with them on his own, which is why I'm not that worried about him." Isshin paused to take a bite of the cookie, chewing thoughtfully. "Ichigo is just the type of guy that thinks he can solve all of his problems on his own without asking for help when really, that's all he needs. He's too stubborn to ask for help; always has been and probably always will be. When you get right down to it, he's idiotic, impulsive, brash, clumsy, blunt, and rather single-minded."

The diminutive captain silently agreed as he took another sip of his water.

"But," began Ichigo's father, almost proudly, "While he is all of those things, and probably hundreds more, Ichigo is determinedly resolute. He does not place his trust recklessly just into anyone, the ones he does place his trust in, he does so completely without holding back. And those people become his loved ones, the ones he constantly fights for to protect. His mother died protecting his life and I'm sure that Ichigo wants to do the same now for his loved ones; which is why he isn't irresponsible enough to just abandon his loved ones. Instead, he takes responsibility to not only protect the ones close to his heart, but also to believe and trust in their strengths to take care of themselves." He paused once more, finishing off the cookie. "Ichigo's a complicated kid. But once you get past his distant exterior, he's a lot more simple than most people think. He just needs someone to get past that 'cool guy' disguise of his; to protect him and allow themselves to be protected by him. Sometimes, that's all everyone needs. Even if you're afraid of getting hurt or afraid that you'll fail protecting that person, you can always just work at getting stronger to make sure that you never fail to protect them; and when you do, you just promise yourself that it'll never happen again before picking yourself right back up. People need to forgive themselves before allowing others to forgive them or else they won't have the courage to stand once more and protect everyone. They'll cower away and push anyone that tries to come close to their hearts away all because they refuse to forgive themselves."

"Forgive themselves?"

Turning to properly look at the white-haired boy, the elder Kurosaki nodded, "If you don't forgive yourself, how will others be able to forgive you?"

Teal eyes glistened with a certain understanding as Isshin stood up, taking another cookie with him. While walking away, he said idly, "Hm, now I wonder when that idiot son of mine's coming back. He better make it back before dinner tonight."

And Hitsugaya was left there at the table with heavier thoughts than before. He stared in discreet awe at the sudden wisdom of the exiting Kurosaki, who had been nothing but rather childish since he had first gotten here a little over three weeks ago, borderline month.

Someone to protect and someone to protect him in return? Surely it couldn't be that simple. After all, nothing was that simple.

He took another sip of his water, sighing. Why did everything pertaining to Kurosaki and actually just Kurosaki himself, have to be so tiring and draining? It was nearing a month since he first came to stay and already, Hitsugaya was exhausted mentally which was deteriorating his physical state of being as well.

Just what was this? He didn't want Ichigo to become an important person in his life, but he did not want the orange headed teen completely out of his life either; did not even want him remotely far away so that he would just become some distant memory. But he couldn't. He could not let Kurosaki Ichigo become close to him; become someone he wanted to protect with his life because in the end, all it would bring was pain. He could not bear that pain. As weak as it was, Hitsugaya did not ever want to suffer through such a pain again. Yes, it was selfish. Yes, it was cowardly. And yes, it was completely childish of him; to want to throw away all means of pain by shutting himself off to the rest of the world, but…he could not possibly endure it again.

He knew that some part of him _wanted_ to believe in Kurosaki, _wanted_ to simply smash all those carefully built up icy walls and let the other boy in.

But he _could not. _

'Forgive yourself already, Toshiro.'

The rumbling voice filling his ears caught the young shinigami slightly off guard. Had he been so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not even notice himself running away into his own inner world? A frowned tugged downwards at his lips.

'_Hyourinmaru?' _

The great ice dragon peered down at his wielder and repeated again, 'It is time you forgave yourself, boy. You cannot always live in the past. When do you plan on moving ahead with your live and forgiving yourself?'

'_I…I can't…'_ he muttered hesitantly, avoiding the piercing gaze of his zanpakutou. _'I have no right to…'_

'It is not that you cannot, young master, but rather you choose not to.'

Hitsugaya glanced up, understanding dawning on his face as he stood there in front of the wise dragon.

Hyourinmaru growled out, voice echoing throughout the icy plain, 'You are frightened of failing a loved one again. However, Toshiro, if you continue to live in this fear, how will you ever be able to protect anyone anymore? The past has already passed and there is nothing you can do to change it. However, the present is still here and the future unwritten; _you_ can change that uncertain future by living in the present. Do not throw away your past, but do not force yourself to continue living in it either. The past is meant to be placed in your mind so that you will always remember your mistakes and your achievements—and it is meant to do only that. Do not hold it over yourself for the rest of your life.'

The white-haired boy stayed silent, letting the dragon's words swim around his mind as he crossed his arms.

'It is time you stop punishing yourself and forgive yourself already, Toshiro.'

Punishing himself?

'_It's not that easy, Hyourinmaru. I can't just ignore…' _reasoned Hitsugaya, trying desperately to seek a way out. Forgiving himself meant letting Ichigo into his world.

The icy dragon growled, sensing the other's train of thought. 'So, you choose to cower in fear and allow your own selfishness to consume you?'

'………_no…' _

'Then, do not fear what the future holds in store for you. Forgive yourself and leave the past behind where it belongs, boy,' stated Hyourinmaru sternly.

Turquoise green eyes appearing from beneath heavy lids, he pondered the dragon's words.

You had to forgive yourself before asking for the forgiveness of others, right?

Hitsugaya could not forgive himself for failing to protect Hinamori…but maybe, not forgiving himself was just a way of punishing himself like Hyourinmaru said; because he failed to protect his sister so miserably, he was just punishing himself by pushing away anyone that tried to become friends with him. By pushing away Kurosaki. If that was it, then everything he was doing, every instance he was pushing Ichigo away, he was doing it only for his own sake—to hurt himself…and to protect himself at the same time.

Forgiving himself meant letting Kurosaki Ichigo, a real intruder, enter his world.

One who spoke his mind and was constantly using reckless methods to save the people he loved. Someone who could think of nothing but protecting others even if it meant risking his very own life. A person who would seriously not even give a second thought of jeopardizing his life if it meant protecting his loved ones. The kind of person that was certain to bring pain with them along with warmth and…happiness.

Hitsugaya let out a breath: Was he really ready for such an intruder to enter his icy world?

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Ichigo did not know where to go, where his feet were taking him, or even the fact that he was moving for that matter. No, his mind was consumed with thoughts, slowly eating away at him as each word, each look a certain white-haired boke gave him ran through his mind. The tightening feeling in his chest constricted, causing a wave of a dulled pain to wash over him, as he recalled the cold words dropping from his mouth. Nothing more, nothing less.

Why was there such a hollow pain ripping in his chest?

'**Does it really bother you **_**that**_** much, king?' **

The mocking voice stopped him in his tracks, his brows knitting together as his jaw clenched in anger. What the hell did he want, and now of all times?

'**Does it make you want to cry?' **came the cold cackle.

Growling lightly, Ichigo tried to squash his inner hollow's voice, frustrated enough as it was _without_ him having to have a say in his life. He shook his head in hopes of ridding himself of the nuisance trying to rile him. Needless to say, it did not work and only gained more maniacal cackles from his side. And before Ichigo knew it, he was pulled away from the world, darkness enveloping him before spitting him back out into his messed up sideways inner world. The inverted version of himself gave a cheerful wave as an ugly smirk twisted his lips. Glowing yellow eyes seemed to smile at his misery.

"What the hell do you want?" hissed Ichigo, finding himself in his shinigami form. Brown eyes flickered back and forth; Zangetsu was nowhere to be seen.

Sensing the other's search, his hollow called out, **'Don't worry, that old man ain't dead or anything. He's still here. Just not here right now, cause **_**I'm**_** the one that called you, king.' **

"What the hell do you want?" he asked again, glaring.

'**Now, now, no need to glare at me so viciously, king. I just wanted to talk,' **remarked the other, holding up his hands in a harmless gesture as he made his way over to Ichigo.

Putting up his guard, the substitute shinigami eyed him warily. "_Talk?_" he repeated incredulously, eyebrow rising.

'**Yeah, king. Talk. Because, there's something I wanna know and it's been bothering me, ya see, for the past week.' **

The tone of his voice warned Ichigo that he was not going to enjoy the next few words coming out of his hollow's mouth. Cracking his knuckles, he said, going against his better judgment, "What do you want to know?"

'**Does it really bother you **_**that**_** much?' **he reiterated with a nasty smirk. He was hitting a nerve and it only served to thrill the inverted shinigami. **'That little taichou-san's words.' **

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered after a moment's hesitation, turning away from the other's mocking gaze. The orange-haired boy was uncertain if he was ready to face this just yet. "And even if I did, it doesn't have anything to do with you, so leave yourself out of it."

'**Oh, you see, king, it wouldn't have anything to do with me,' **began the hollow, his devious smirk widening,'**if you would just learn to keep your thoughts to yourself. You may not be able to hear them, but I hear them oh so clearly, king. Along with those feelings of yours. And lately, they've been keeping me up at night.' **

His head snapped back towards the other's direction, eyes narrowed dangerously. His hollow was treading on thin ice here and from the glaringly wide smirk, he knew it. "Thoughts, feelings, what the hell are you saying? I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

'**Oh, but I think you do, king,'** he responded sinisterly, voice full of humored malice. **'But then again, when you think about, who wouldn't have such a strong attraction to that little snowball taichou. I mean, sure, he looks a bit young but still…pretty damn cute. Makes me have these naughty little thoughts, ya know? Wondering what he looks like, writhing in pleasure underneath me with his cute little lips screaming—'**

"Shut the fuck up, you perverted son of a bitch!!" snapped the orange-haired teen, gripping the hilt of Zangetsu and swinging downward at the hollow who merely grinned, easily blocking the attack with his own inverted Zangetsu. An inexplicable rage filled him upon hearing the hollow speak so vulgarly about the vertically challenged captain and he had attacked before he himself even knew it. As sparks few and swords trembled under the weight of their pressures, his mirror self laughed, knowing that fury burning in his eyes.

'**Why does it bother you, king? After all, these are **_**your**_** thoughts.'**

And Ichigo froze, brown eyes wide as saucers as the feeling of shame began to seep through his skin—like it had been doing for the past few days. Grip loosening on Zangetsu, he nearly dropped to his knees, head curved downward as orange spikes poked at his eyes.

'**Oh my, don't tell me that you don't remember these thoughts king! You've been having them constantly since you found the little snowball in your arms, sleeping all snuggly against you,'** continued Hichigo, thoroughly enjoying the twisted expression of guilt on his king's face. **'But ya know, thanks to your thoughts, now I'm more interested in the little snowball myself. He **_**is**_** rather fuckable, no?' **

"Don't you even _think_ about it," Ichigo warned, eyes flashing dangerously as he lifted his zanpakutou, the tip of the blade pressed against the sickeningly white flesh of his hollow's throat. "Stay the fuck away from him. I'm warning you, you sick bastard."

Hichigo let out another cold cackle, hooting as he pressed a hand against his head. **'You really are funny, king. **_**I'm**_** the sick bastard? I'm hurt, king,' **he feigned, pouting before his lips stretched back into that nasty smirk of his. His sideways world began to dissolve into black once more, and he could hear the hollow's voice echoing in that maliciously amused tone of his, **'I'm just warning **_**you**_**, king, that if you don't do anything, I may just have to steal that green-eyed beauty away from you.' **

Brows creased together in a deep scowl as he glared daggers at the river in front of him, having been thrown back into the real world, he said firmly, "Stay. The. Hell. Away."

However, Ichigo could not completely write off his hollow's words. Yes, while they were all vulgar and mocking, he knew there was some truth, as grudgingly as he wanted to admit it. Lately…he had been bothered by one Hitsugaya Toshiro more than he wanted and far more than he would admit. So bothered, as a matter of fact, that he found that he could not even return home for the past week, too caught up in his own thoughts.

He was pathetic. Truly pathetic. To not fully realize his true feelings until his bastardly hollow spoke so crudely of them. To not realize that he just may harbor feelings for Toshiro that were far past, far beyond friendly affection. Actually, that he _did_ have feelings for the little brat that were beyond just friendly.

Rubbing his face with a hand, Ichigo let out a strangled sigh. How did things turn out this way? He wanted to know just when it was that his feelings of friendship turned into ones far deeper for the shorter shinigami. Maybe when he had first seen the boy torn to shreds by the arrancar? That far back? Or maybe, when he had seen the younger shinigami's childish side while the two were playing video games? Possibly when he had taken him out for ice cream? Or…when they woke up in each other's arms, confused and dazed but both thoroughly content?

Ichigo shook his head as he plopped down onto the soft grass, staring off into the distance, eyes glossed over. So…he liked Toshiro, who happened to be both a guy such as himself and a shinigami nonetheless. And yeah, the juuban tai taichou was still very sensitive when it came to forming bonds because of all the betrayals he had to endure throughout his young life. Ever since he had let Hinamori down, Hitsugaya had been a lot more distant and defensive, hiding behind those thick walls of ice (well, according to Matsumoto, who hung around him far more than anyone else that Ichigo knew of, so he would take her word for it). He had trouble opening up or allowing anyone to approach him, which was why he had so brutally pushed him away that day. Ichigo understood this and still, he wanted so desperately to become close to the tendo; wanted to see Hitsugaya…well, happy. Idly running a hand through his orange spikes, he sat there in a weighty silence for a few moments before sighing.

…He always did have a knack for making shit too complicated.

What did it matter just when his feelings developed into the deeper ones he had now? And who cared that both he and Toshiro were guys? His feelings were just that. Ichigo could not change or control his feelings. What he felt for the frosty captain was just what he felt. He could not change it and frankly, did not want to change it either. He wanted to make Hitsugaya happy, a feeling he was sure that the shorter boy had not experienced in a long while.

Getting up to his feet, Ichigo brushed off his bottom. It was getting late and he needed time to head back home. It was almost dinnertime and there was a certain white-haired tendo that he, strangely enough, really missed and was dying to see.

* * *

A/N: Man, as I was writing this, I realized that trying to follow up on an angsty chapter from before is really hard, but Hitsu angst was lots of fun so I'm not complaining—even if it means having my next chapter suffer. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I can't seem to get it right so haha XD But on the plus side…more relationship building between Ichigo and Hitsugaya! Yay! XD

Thank yooh so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys really encouraged me and inspired me a lot :333 Oh, yeah and in response to one review, I do abso-fucking-lutely LOVE you guys!! Hahaha! XDD I really do :3 Thank yooh!! And thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts/favorites lists!


	8. Eighth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Eighth Crystal

* * *

The clicking sounds of a door being unlocked and pushed resonated throughout the Kurosaki household as a voice called out, "I'm home."

His announcement was met with a solemn silence. Sighing, Ichigo slipped out of his shoes and headed over towards his room. He pulled open the door and stopped just a few steps ahead upon spotting a slumbering shinigami on his bed, pillow hugged in his arms. A small smile tugged at his lips as he made his way over to the bedside, sitting down carefully so as not to wake up the boy.

"Hmph, I've been gone for a week and when I finally come back, he's sleeping," he commented lowly, his hand itching to reach out and smooth through the snowy spikes of white. Taking a small chance, he let his hand slowly thread through his hair, marveling at the softness. A tiny groan of approval sounded from Hitsugaya who subconsciously leaned into the touch, relaxing.

"You kept me up for a whole entire damn week and here you are, sleeping peacefully like a freakin' baby. I haven't even been able to get an hour's worth of restful sleep thanks to you, the least you could do is pretend to not sleep so soundly."

The unconscious shinigami only moaned his appreciation of having his hair stroked, shifting around until his head was comfortably settled into the orange-haired teen's lap while the rest of his body cuddled up against the other. Ichigo let out a low chuckle, finding this scenario all too familiar. Only this time, he was awake and fully aware of his actions as his free arm went down to wrap around the sleeping boy's slender waist.

It really did feel right.

Guess he really did like Toshiro. A lot.

His fingers continued to comb through the white locks absentmindedly as Ichigo studied the other's face, eyes filled with a certain fondness. As cheesy as it sounded, Ichigo felt his mind free of all worries and pressing troubles whenever he glanced over at the diminutive captain's face. He was like a soothing balm to the high schooler's chaotic mess of a mind, easing away all the doubts and fears within mere seconds. And Ichigo liked that effect that Hitsugaya had on him. Along with that one that had his stomach tied in knots—not like that sappy butterflies fluttering in his stomach crap, but an excitement buzzing like a storm of water sloshing dangerously in the pits of his stomach, raging wildly whenever he caught sight of him.

A soft grunt left his lips as he turned, pressing his face into the other's stomach as his petite hands fisted his shirt. His brows furrowed and a grimace contorted his once peaceful face. The action made Ichigo frown deeply.

A nightmare, maybe?

His lips moved, however no sound left his throat. Not even the sounds of his breaths could be heard as his body began to tremble lightly. Concerned, Ichigo tried to gently shake the boy awake. There was no response.

"Oi, Toshiro. Wake up. Oi, get up already," he tried, struggling to keep himself from just frantically shaking the unresponsive boy. It did not work, much to his dismay. He gripped the other's shoulders and shook harder, his stern voice calling out Hitsugaya's name betraying the overwhelming panicked worry in his brown eyes. "Wake up, you stupid little brat! Wake up, damnit!"

Glazed over teal eyes were revealed as eyelids snapped open. His gaze felt frighteningly chilly and Ichigo found himself shuddering as he stared into those hollowed eyes. Those were _not_ his eyes. With one more shake, the glassy haze cleared and Hitsugaya blinked several times.

"Wha—?" he muttered incoherently, sleep still having her claws raked deep within him. A hand came up to rub his eyes. "…Kuro…saki?"

Relief flooded Ichigo like an immense ocean wave as he let out a breath. "Yes, it's me. And god, you scared me for a second there, Toshiro."

However, Hitsugaya was not listening to him, blinking groggily before muttering wearily, "Another dream…?" His eyelids fluttered back downward. "Well, shut up, I'm tired of waking up in the middle of the night because of you," he stated tiredly, attempting to disperse the 'dream' and fall back into his darkened abyss of comfort. Every night for the past few days, he had been plagued with dreams of Kurosaki and now, it was just getting highly irritating. He wanted to be left alone, be left to sleep in peace.

"Uh…Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya mumbled under his breath, something which sounded a lot like, "Stupid dream Kurosaki, shut up. Doesn't even call me by my title even in my own dreams."

Still slightly worried about what had transpired only a few minutes ago, Ichigo poked the boy in the ribs, hoping that he would wake up (he used to wake up Karin and Yuzu using said method, along with his friends whenever they fell asleep in class). Much to his surprise, it worked.

The ice-zanpakutou wielder jumped which caused him to fall out of his lap and off the bed with a loud crash onto the wooden floor, face first. Ichigo stared with widened eyes, confused as to whether to laugh or help the poor boy. At the moment, the former was winning out the latter. It started out as a soft snort of laughter which soon evolved into chuckles before developing into full-blown laughs.

Sitting up, a hand rubbing his reddened face, Hitsugaya peered out of his eyes, reduced to mere slits, which was wincing in pain at the eventful awakening. He growled at the sound of the laughter and instantly the temperature began to fall, heading downward.

"Do you find something oddly entertaining, Kurosaki?" he stated coldly, trying to maintain whatever dignity he had left but failing miserably thanks to his splotched face.

"Yeah actually, I do," chortled Ichigo in between chuckles, "It's your face."

"Shut up," Hitsugaya glowered at the teen before his teal eyes widened with a mild realization. If Ichigo was here, laughing at him, then that meant that…he had come back home while he was dozing off. Then in that case, just how long had he been dozing off?

"Where did my family go?"

The voice snapped his out of his thoughts as a frown of incredulity curled his lips, remembering his last encounter with the said Kurosaki family over an hour ago.

"_Toshiro-kun, Karin, Yuzu, and I are all going out to eat dinner! Unfortunately, YOU must stay home! I can assure you though, Toshiro-kun, that something good will happen!!" exclaimed Isshin, pointing a finger at the bewildered boy who blinked. _

_Karin shook her head from the front door, muttering, "Stupid old man." _

"_Dad, why are we going out?" asked Yuzu from behind Karin, confused. "What if onii-chan comes home while we're out?" _

"_Hm? That idiot son of mine? Who cares," he shrugged with indifference, "There's food in the kitchen if he needs it. And besides, I'm not going to let that stupid, delinquent son of mine stop me from taking out my girls to dinner!!" _

_The raven haired girl took Yuzu's arm, saying, "C'mon Yuzu, let's go before this stupid old man decides to go into some stupid speech mode of his and prattles around like the child he is." _

"_Ahhh! Don't leave Daddy behind Karin! Yuzu!!" the oldest Kurosaki cried, running after them. He turned around upon reaching the front door and said in a voice free of all childishness, "Toshiro-kun, I'm sorry for leaving you behind like this, but you will understand why. Don't let that idiot screw this up." A knowing smirk ruled his lips as he flashed a thumbs up before shutting the door and effectively leaving a perplexed taichou behind. _

"…………_What just happened?" _

It couldn't have been that this was all planned…? And by Kurosaki's father nonetheless… A vein popped as he put two and two together to get four. The long dialogue that he and Isshin had only a few hours ago, the older Kurosaki taking his daughters out while leaving him in here, he had known what would happen all along.

His fingers unconsciously played with the hem of his shirt as he sat there, trying to think of a way to strike up the awkward conversation he felt the two of them needed to have. The damage that he had caused a week ago had been great and there was no guarantee that Ichigo would willingly forgive him for his brusqueness. And of course, there was no certainty that he would allow himself to be forgiven should Ichigo forgive him.

"Listen, Toshiro, about last week," began Ichigo, knowing fully well that the juuban tai taichou was having trouble with bring up this 'delicate' topic between them, "You don't need to feel guilty or responsible for anything. I was just as much at fault as you were. I guess I was at fault, assuming that we were friends all by myself."

"That's not it!" Hitsugaya snapped, finding himself considerably annoyed that Ichigo was misunderstanding him; misunderstanding it just the way he had intended for the teenager to misunderstand the first time around. "That's not it…"

Raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head to the side, confused. "If that's not it, then what is?"

The question brought with it all the uncertainties that Ichigo carried and Hitsugaya could now clearly feel them. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the chain behind him, eyelids fluttering shut for a few moments.

"You aren't at fault over what transpired last week," he said finally with an air of exasperation as he purposefully avoided the last bit of the other's comment for the moment. "I… I was the one who was out of line. Ever since I came to the living world, you have been nothing short of hospitable and helpful to us shinigami. You have helped protect the city, saved the lives of our group members, myself included, and you have taken the utmost care of us despite not having a reason to. I should have been grateful, but instead, I was cold and allowed personal problems to interfere with my better judgment; and my behavior towards you that day was inexcusable and incredibly rude. Which is why I would like to apo—"

"Are you honestly doing this?" groaned Ichigo, "A formal apology for acting the way you wanted to? There's no need to apologize just because you were acting on your emotions. This isn't the Gotei 13 or even Soul Society. Say whatever the hell you want to say and do what you want to do. You don't have to be your uptight, stick up the ass self here."

Sea-green orbs reappeared as he heard the other's response, a tint of disbelief swirling in their depths. "Regardless, Kurosaki, there is no excuse for my behavior that day. I allowed my personal problems—"

"And like I said, Toshiro, it doesn't matter," the substitute shinigami sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "whether you want to keep up your façade or let loose and allow your emotions to take over for once. As long as you're being truthful and honest to yourself and how you're feeling, I don't care how you act around me. And I mean, I get why you said those things. Rangiku-san and Renji both told me some bits and pieces about what happened between you and that Aizen bastard; that and what he did to Hinamori."

Hitsugaya sucked in a large breath sharply at the mention of the name. He tried not to turn away; it would make him seem weak. Instead, slender fingers unconsciously curled into fists.

Despite being aware that this was still quite a sensitive subject to even touch down upon, Ichigo pushed forward, slowly; taking only one step at a time. "I know that I may be crossing the line here, now, but…I'd like to know. I _want_ to know."

'_Even if it's only a little bit. I want to know more things about you, Toshiro.'_

"…………………Hinamori is like my sister—no, rather, she _is_ my sister," began the snowy taichou, teal eyes glued firmly to the ground as he spoke. "When I died, I was sent to West Rukongai, District Number One: Junrinan. We lived together there as a family. Eventually, we both attended the shinigami academy and became shinigami, reaching our currently positions in the Gotei 13. Hinamori practically worshiped Aizen, even before becoming a shinigami. He was kind, thoughtful, and courteous; basically the perfect example of a taichou for the Gotei 13."

Ichigo could hear the strain in his voice.

"And then, he destroyed it all. No, he revealed his true face; that insatiable greed for power. The bastard stabbed Hinamori without a second thought and left her to die. And I…couldn't do anything. I was too late to save her and I was too weak to avenge her," he spoke, voice bitter and a long-held resentment of himself.

The taller boy hesitated for a few seconds before saying, "It wasn't your fault."

He knew the price of saying such words having been on the receiving side of them once before himself. However, he continued, taking another step into the other's icy world, "Toshiro, you shouldn't blame yourself so much. Forgive yourself already and move past it; focusing only on getting stronger so that next time, you'll be able to protect her."

Like father, like son, he mused in the back of his mind.

"I…I know how you feel, sorta. My mom…she died when I was nine. She was killed by a hollow."

The gravity of his voice drew him in and Hitsugaya found himself gazing towards the orange-haired teen.

Sifting a hand through his hair, he continued, "I used to think—I still do sometimes now—that it was my fault. That I was the one who killed her. I couldn't do anything, and she died because of me, died protecting me. I always wanted my family to blame me, because it would have been easier to deal with them blaming me rather than not. I think, I just wanted to be punished."

His lips curled down into a frown as he continued to listen to the other teen.

"Because when you do something bad, something you know that you're going to get punished for, you'd rather hurry up and get it over with than wait it out, right? You'd rather get punished than have the other person just smile and say that it's okay. That's how I was. I knew that no one would blame me for our mother's death, but I always wanted them to. It felt like…it felt like they were holding back on me. And it was so hard," remarked Ichigo, putting his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees. "It would have been so much easier if they had just blamed me. I took our mother away. They should have hated me, blamed me, glared at me every time I walked by. But nothing. They weren't punishing me and it killed me."

"There is nothing to punish, Kurosaki. What happened to your mother was an unfortunate accident. You are not responsible. You did not kill her," Hitsugaya stated simply.

Ichigo gave him a lopsided smile before saying meaningfully, "Exactly. I didn't kill her. It wasn't my fault…well not entirely at least. I just wanted to be punished so that the burden would become easier to bear. I couldn't get past not forgiving myself when everyone else around me already had. It's the same for you, Toshiro. Hinamori…she already forgave you, didn't she? And on top of that, she apologized as well for turning on you, right? And you accepted her apology, knowing that she would be uneasy and burdened if she thought that you hated her for doing such a thing. Now isn't it your turn to do the accepting? Do you think Hinamori would want you to beat yourself up over this?"

The diminutive captain stayed silent, eyes focused on the ground below him. Why was he being lectured so much in the past day? It made him feel…inferior, as though he were still just a child who had a great many deal of things to learn. And he did not like the feeling of inferiority.

"For what reason do you feel the need to 'comfort' me?" inquired the ice-zanpakutou wielder, his turquoise green hues never leaving the other's face. "Why do you feel the need to befriend me?"

"It's not that I feel the need to. It's just that I want to," Ichigo stated simply, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "I want to get to know you. I want to protect you despite knowing that you'll just say you don't need to be protected. But most of all, I want you to be hap—"

"Ichigoooooo! You're back?!"

The called for boy nearly fell onto the floor himself upon hearing the obnoxious voice coming from his bedroom window. Whirling around, annoyance twisting his face, Ichigo nearly strangled Renji right then and there. Damnit! He was so close to revealing his feelings for the other and stupid ass Renji here just had to pop his stupid head in and ruin the moment! Instead of strangling the redhead to death like his hands were twitching to do, he settled for putting the other shinigami into a headlock while yelling lividly in the other's ear, "What the hell do you want, Renji!? I'm kinda busy at the moment, you dumbass!!"

"Ow! Stop yelling, you asshole! And get off me!! What're you trying to kill me for?!"

"You're stupidity, you stupid ass!"

"Ah! Ichigo is finally back. Geez! Took you long enough!" exclaimed Matsumoto sternly, slapping the teen in the back of the head. He dropped Renji to clutch his head, shouting indignantly, "What was THAT for, Rangiku-san?!"

Standing with her arms akimbo, she towered over him and said threateningly, "THAT, Ichigo, was for causing so much trouble for all of us and worrying us to death." And in a low whisper, she added so that only the orange-haired teen could catch, "Especially for our taichou over there."

His eyes widened slightly as he glanced over at Hitsugaya who had picked himself up from the floor and was now occupying the space on his bed. Toshiro had been worried about him? Then that meant that, he was making some progress on breaking through the white-haired shinigami's frozen walls. He had half a mind to grin at the thought.

"Taichou was really worried about you, Ichigo," she continued, sighing hopelessly at the obliviousness of both boys. Didn't either of them realize how the other felt about them? Geez, it was like trying to get Kuchiki-taichou drunk or Yachiru off of her usual sugar high (both which she attempted to try but failed miserably at). "He may not have shown it, but I could tell that your disappearance had a great effect on him. Whenever I came over, he was always just lying on your bed, looking so worn out and almost like he didn't know what to do with himself. The only other time I've seen him act like that was when Hinamori-chan had been injured."

Ichigo paused to collect his thoughts before saying, "Rangiku-san, you know, don't you?"

The older woman just smiled, "I do."

"Then—"

"What are the two of you whispering about so secretively, Matsumoto, Kurosaki?"

The sharp voice caused the tenth squad fukutaichou to jump as she quickly said, "Nothing, nothing at all, taichou! I was just asking Ichigo if he wanted to come have a drink later with everyone! Ah, taichou, you come too, okay?"

"I refuse," he declined instantaneously.

The busty woman pouted but did not press on the matter as she would have any other day. Instead, she threw a wink at Ichigo and mouthed, "Let's talk in private later, okay?" He only nodded, taken back as a faint pink played around his cheeks. So Rangiku-san knew. Guess he wasn't as good at hiding his feelings as he would have liked to be.

"So Ichigo, mind telling us where the hell you ran off to for the past week?" Renji asked, taking a seat on the floor and leaning against the bed. He raised an eyebrow, curious as to hear what the other teen had to offer.

A blank stare was fixed to his face as he was lost to the realms of his own mind, not even hearing the sixth squad fukutaichou speak. Shaking his head, he turned back to the two uninvited shinigami and asked, completely ignoring Renji's earlier question (who squawked at the other in disbelief; how could he just ignore him!?), "So, what are you and Rangiku-san doing here?"

"Hmm…I don't know about Renji, but I came here because I got bored. That and I wanted to see if I could get taichou into coming shopping with me!" she chirped, her voice hopeful.

"No," came the immediate answer as a vein popped. He tried to calm himself down, ignoring his subordinate's idiocy. Truth be told, Hitsugaya was rather cross with the two shinigami coming here, unannounced. He had wanted to hear what Kurosaki had to say, curious as to what the substitute shinigami was going to say but knowing it all the same. Fingers came up to massage his temples as he blocked out the sounds of Ichigo and Renji arguing over some stupid pointless thing or another (something about ignoring Renji and not answering the damn question).

What had he been hoping for, anyway?

The frosty taichou let out a small sigh of annoyance—at who or at what he was annoyed with, he was rather unsure himself—before saying authoritatively, "Matsumoto, Abarai, what are the two of you here for?"

"Ah! That's right! I don't have time to be arguing with you, Ichigo," remembered Renji, turning to Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-taichou, I came to give you our reports. Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san are preoccupied with other business."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he nodded, informing the other to continue.

"Right, uh… There has been nothing out of normal as of late and the only strange occurrence worth reporting is that the hollows and arrancars have been appearing in clusters as opposed to just one or two."

"If there's nothing more, then."

Matsumoto spoke up this time, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "There was one other thing… Hm…what was it again? It was something important…"

Twitching from irritation, Hitsugaya crossed his arms impatiently. If he did not know any better, he would have seriously suspected that Matsumoto was doing this to him on purpose just to annoy him if anything. Her sudden loud exclamation regained his attention as he stared at her.

"AH! That's right! The soutaichou requested that you contact him as soon as possible," she reported, grinning. "Oh wait…hm, I think he said that a few days ago though…"

"Matsumoto!!"

"Aha, just kidding taichou, just kidding," laughed the redheaded woman. "Anyways, yup. Oh, and one more thing. The soutaichou also wanted to speak with Ichigo as well. So this means that we're all going!"

Ichigo stared blankly, blinking several times.

"…Hunh?"

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"What the hell is this thing?!" shouted Ichigo upon entering Orihime's vacant apartment (she had gone to Soul Society to train with Rukia), occupied only by Matsumoto (who had gone out leaving the two boys on their own). "And more importantly, how the hell did you fit something this big in here?!"

Hitsugaya resisted the urge to punch the other boy, only saying in a mildly annoyed tone, "Shut up, Kurosaki.—This is juuban tai taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

A fuzzy voice peeped, "Okay, give us a few seconds and we'll patch you through."

"Oi, oi, don't tell me to shut up, you vertically challenged cocky little brat," he remarked, hand reaching out to pat the other's head. Hitsugaya easily dodged the hand, sending a death glare his way.

"Oh, and being a mentally impaired, uselessly immature baka is better?"

"HEY! Why you little-…"

"Ahem."

The two turned around to find the soutaichou staring calmly at the pair who immediately sprang apart. Well, if that wasn't embarrassing.

"My apologies, soutaichou," bowed Hitsugaya, cursing Ichigo under his breath. That stupid insufferable idiot! Ichigo dipped down into a similar bow, feeling slightly awkward with the action. He still was unsure of just how he was supposed to act around such a high ranking shinigami.

The elder shinigami merely gave a short nod before he turned to regard Ichigo, "Substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, if you would please step out for a moment. I first must address an issue with Hitsugaya-taichou before I speak with you."

Ichigo frowned, opening his mouth to argue when an elbow connected with his ribs, causing only a strangled yelp of pain to string from his mouth. "What's the big idea, you stupid little prick," he said childishly in reply, massaging his side.

"Just go, Kurosaki." The stern voice caused him to snap his mouth shut and heed the other's command for once, stepping out of the room with one last concerned backwards glance.

Hitsugaya stood in front of the large screen, waiting patiently for the commander to speak as he tried to keep his fingers from fidgeting. It was a horrid habit that he could not seem to rid himself of ever since he had been a child; quite possibly the only childlike feat he still possessed.

The old man studied the child prodigy standing before him for a few seconds longer before releasing a sigh inwardly and speaking in a stern tone, "Hitsugaya-taichou, when exactly, did you plan to tell Soul Society of your current condition?"

The snowy taichou froze, sea-green orbs growing wide with realization. When had they found out?

"I… Soutaichou, that is—"

"Did you feel, Hitsugaya-taichou, that your current condition was information that was unnecessary and that you could exclude in your reports?" questioned the first squad captain with a disappointed twinge in his voice.

Hitsugaya bowed in apology, saying, "My deepest apologies, soutaichou. It was not that I felt my current condition was not important enough to report, but rather I simply failed to remember to include it."

"That is a bit hard to believe, Hitsugaya-taichou. A taichou such as yourself, failing to remember to report the fact that you are incapacitated and have been targeted by one of Aizen Sousuke's experiments, is very hard to believe. Could you not have provided a much more convincing excuse for your lack of discipline?"

The tenth squad taichou dipped his head into another bow, apologizing, "My apologies."

The soutaichou tapped his staff, having had enough of hearing nothing but apologies from the tendo. "Hitsugaya-taichou, please explain yourself and your actions—or rather the actions which you did not take."

Head no longer bent towards the ground, his eyes swept downward instead, studying the floor pattern as he quietly collected his thoughts. At first, he had not reported the fact that he was incapable of fighting to avoid the belittling scoffing that was sure to come from the other captains when they heard of his condition as they looked down upon him, calling him weak and inferior because he was still at a young age and inexperienced (that and his powers were still not yet fully developed). But as time began to trickle by, the reason slowly began to change; he began to conveniently forget to mention his condition with every report as Hitsugaya found himself gradually wanting to stay at Kurosaki's house, with Kurosaki. He scowled at himself. How could he have put himself in front of his captaincy duties? Not informing Soul Society of his being incapacitated not only put the whole of Karakura City in danger but also his subordinates who were placed under his care. He had been foolishly selfish.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Hitsugaya-taichou?" came the impatient inquiry.

Staring up at the screen, Hitsugaya stated firmly, his eyes unwavering, "I have nothing to say, soutaichou."

There were no excuses he could offer the soutaichou that would satisfy him and he could no longer 'hide' his condition now that the commander was well aware of it. All that was left was for him to quietly take the punishment dealt to him because he had been wrong. What he had done—or rather hadn't done—was inexcusable and could have cost him the lives his whole team had there been another serious arrancar attack which they could not fight back against. He stood, quiet and unmoving, waiting for the punishment for forgetting, foremost, his duties as a taichou of the Gotei 13. Looks like Ichigo was the one who had been wrong this time around. Even if he was not in Soul Society or the Gotei 13, he was still not free to act accordingly of his own free will and on his emotions. He had the duties of a taichou to uphold, regardless of where he was and who he was with. To think that Kurosaki Ichigo had made him forget such a cardinal rule of being a taichou of the Gotei 13. Hitsugaya snorted softly. That insufferable baka had such an effect on him without even knowing it; without even himself knowing it either.

"I see. I am deeply disappointed in you, Hitsugaya-taichou," stated the commander with his quiet air of authority which required obedience. Hitsugaya turned his attention back onto the soutaichou. "You are unable to fight to battle, correct?"

The diminutive shinigami bobbed his head in a curt nod.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you are commanded to hereby return to Soul Society. Effectively immediately."

* * *

A/N: Ugh, sorry for the delay. School is kicking my ass now that it's approaching the end of the year (only 3 more weeks baby!! :D). This also means I'm not exactly sure when my next update will be (ya know, running around studying for exams though I think I may be exaggerating a bit XD) but I'm sure it'll be soon—I refuse to let school hinder me!!

But anyways, yeah…having one chapter writer's block is really frustrating! Gah, I knew what I was going to write for the next chapter, but for this one, I just blanked which is why its so…hmm…the only word coming to mind is 'ugh' hahah Sorry for the unsatisfying chapter after a 2 week wait ;u; I'll try to do better next time, I promise! But man, one problem after another, I'm being so mean to Ichigo and Toshiro heh XD But it's just so much fun to tease them X3

Thank yooh all who reviewed and made me insane with happiness! You guys are the absolute best and I love you guys!! And a thanks to everyone who added this story to their alert/favorites list!


	9. Ninth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Ninth Crystal

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you are commanded to hereby return to Soul Society. Effective immediately."

Jeweled turquoise green eyes widened in shock at the order. Return to Soul Society!? Hitsugaya could not get his mouth to open and sound to flow out in protest. This was too much!

Ignoring the tenth squad captain taken back by the order, the soutaichou continued, "Another taichou will be sent in your place, to take over your position and your group in the living world."

"Soutaichou!"

"I will not allow back talk," shot the old man at the white-haired shinigami sharply. "This is a direct order, Hitsugaya-taichou. You _will_ return to Soul Society. A replacement taichou will shortly be assigned to take over your position which means you have a few more days to take care of any necessary matters you may have dealt with in the living world. Is that understood, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Eyes burning holes into the screen, his body went limp as the tendo answered hollowly, giving himself up, "Yes, soutaichou." His hands curled into tights fists, disgusted with himself.

"Good. Now, please, call back in Kurosaki Ichigo."

Hitsugaya did not move from his spot as he said, "Kurosaki, you can come back in now."

A head of orange popped its head in as the called for teen entered, frowning at the tense atmosphere surrounding the shorter boy who stood stationary. He took one last glance at Hitsugaya before transferring his attention to the patiently waiting soutaichou.

"Substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. I have been informed of your recent, unexpected disappearance."

The tone made Ichigo immediately feel as though he needed to explain himself. However, he stubbornly glued his lips together, knowing fully well that this was how the commander extracted every last bit of information that he could just by talking idly.

"I trust that no such incidents will happen again, now that the war is swiftly approaching our tails," continued the older man upon seeing that stubborn defiance in brown eyes. He could never truly directly control Ichigo like the other shinigami under his command.

Ichigo gave a half-hearted shrug before answering, "Yeah."

"Now, as you both know, the upcoming war is dawning upon us much quicker than anticipated, and the time for preparation is nearly over. There is but a little over a month until the impending war and thus, there cannot be room for error. From _either_ of you," stressed the commander firmly. "Hitsugaya-taichou and Kurosaki Ichigo, you both are to stand by until further orders are given, understood?"

"Yes, soutaichou," came the practiced response with ease.

The brash teen on the other hand, could not so easily comply. He was not a puppet that Soul Society could string around damnit! Hell, he wasn't even a part of Soul Society!! However, another elbow to the ribs shut up whatever words he had wanted to spew in annoyance to the commander general.

"Good. I will leave you in charge of informing Kurosaki Ichigo of the present situation at hand, Hitsugaya-taichou."

And with that said, the screen gave a few more weak sounds of static shocks before going blank. However, the exit of the soutaichou did nothing to help and ease the heavy tension in the room which was beginning to worry one substitute shinigami.

Turning to find Hitsugaya still rigid and stiff, he asked with displeasure weighing down on his voice, "Inform me of what? What was he talking about, Toshiro?"

"……It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki," was his only distant reply. There was not even any of the usual annoyance in his tone when dropping the line.

"What's going on?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the white-haired shinigami spoke wearily, "I will explain everything when we get home." He frowned the second the words left his mouth. 'When we get home'. How easily he had said it. Now he was mistaking Kurosaki's home with his own, as his own.

Ichigo did not question any further, feeling the other's conflicting turmoil. The two returned home in complete and utter silence and continued to remain in such a way until Ichigo plopped down onto his chair, hand running through his hair. While he was unsure of what was bothering Toshiro, he wanted to know, "Okay. What the hell is going on?"

For what felt to be an eternity and then some after, Hitsugaya sat on the windowsill, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought and his mouth quirked into a deep frown. He had to leave. He had to return to Soul Society in a matter of a few days. And there was nothing that could be done. A sideways glance allowed him to catch the sight of Ichigo, staring at him expectantly, but overall, patiently.

"I…" he began unsteadily, clearing his throat. He just needed to say it in one quick, clear cut. "I'm returning to Soul Society."

A blank look overtook the orange-haired shinigami's face as his nose slowly scrunched in thought, his eyes telling the story of how his brain was trying to process the words just spoken to him without rejecting them at the same time. Hitsugaya waited, unsure of what his reaction would be. Ichigo was too unpredictable.

"You're WHAT?!"

He winced inwardly at the tone.

"You're LEAVING?! Why!?" he shouted incredulously, leaping out of his chair, eyes wide as saucers.

He let out a slow sigh as though savoring the few seconds he had before explaining to the substitute shinigami why he was being kicked out of the living world and back to Soul Society. The white-haired boy had half a mind to tell Ichigo that he was going back because he wanted to; even if that was quite possibly the furthest away from the truth. Arms crossing, Hitsugaya answered, "I was ordered to return to Soul Society."

"Does that mean that everyone else is going back?" demanded Ichigo immediately after, his own arms crossing as a tight scowl contorted the contours of his face.

"No. Only I am going," he replied, giving the other a deadpanned glare.

The teen narrowed his eyes as he blinked at Hitsugaya for a few seconds before exclaiming, "What's going on, Toshiro? Why the hell are you going back to Soul Society!?"

"I was ordered," retorted the ice-zanpakutou wielder, his fingers curling tightly around his biceps. Saying the words out loud made them seem all the more real, and Hitsugaya was finding the reality all too chilling. "And I told you before, Kurosaki. It's not 'Toshiro'. It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

"You're title has nothing to do with this right now!"

Turning cold, disregarding eyes onto the brash shinigami, the tenth division captain countered, "That is where you are wrong, Kurosaki. My title is the very reason this is taking place. I am bound by laws—"

"Which happen to suck," Ichigo interrupted, matching the other's cold gaze equally. "So, what? You're just going to go back to Soul Society without giving a reason other than 'cause you were ordered to? Is that what it means to be a 'taichou'? Always carrying out orders regardless of your feelings on them and putting your stupid pride and duty as a taichou before anything else!?"

Hitsugaya turned on him, voice hardening as he snapped, "Do not assume that you know even the vaguest detail about my feelings on being a taichou, Kurosaki."

"How could I when you refuse to let me know." The words dropped softly and quietly, with all the intensity that could make even Kuchiki Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi fall to their knees, trembling. Ichigo stared freely at the other boy, his mouth set into a frustrated frown and his jaw clenched. He was leaving. He was going back Soul Society and only god knew when they would gain another chance to meet; especially if one of them didn't make it out of the upcoming war alive… This was his last chance, his _only _chance. Taking a deep breath, he braved putting up his entire pride, his emotions on the line for the snowy taichou, "Why can't you let yourself go? You can't survive in this world alone, Toshiro. You can't even hope to go through living your life without leaning on anyone else. It's okay to just stop and lean on someone else for a change; share the burden and the pain. So why don't you just stop now. It's tiring, isn't it? Always trying to fix everything by yourself and putting up a tough front to reject the help being offered to you. You're not in this world by yourself. Hinamori, Rangiku-san, the whole of Soul Society, me…we're all here for you. I'm with you so you don't have to try and endure surviving this world alone, Toshiro. I…… I love you."

This was that moment: forgive himself and allow himself to be forgiven or continue to run away and place all the fault on himself, never permitting forgiveness.

The silence which followed his declaration, his confession was suffocating. The tendo did not respond, his turquoise green eyes sweeping down at the floor, quivering. Love? He…loved him? Hitsugaya swallowed, but found it hard. His throat closed. Trapped. He was trapped with no words to say and no more barriers to keep him safe, to hide him. And he was feeling the fear of uncertainty run through his veins like the cold ice which he controlled. Hitsugaya Toshiro had been finally exposed for the cowardly liar that he was.

"Toshiro…?" Ichigo called out hesitantly, his voice soft and unwavering. This was exactly what he had been afraid of. Hitsugaya clamming up and shutting down the second he spoke his feelings. A hand shakily reached out, fingertips just barely brushing against the soft baby cheeks of the shorter shinigami who flinched away from the touch as though burned.

A loud crackling sound could be heard; a crack.

"Tai-…" Eyes fluttering shut, Hitsugaya ran. "…chou?"

He ran and ran. Ignoring the strange looks bestowed upon him. His legs continued to pump wildly as he ran away from that place. From Kurosaki. From himself. He was a coward. He was weak. Running had never been an option from him; or perhaps he had always been running away from the very beginning. Regardless, he was weak. Weak, weak, weak, weak, _weak_.

Back at the Kurosaki residence, Ichigo made a wild jump for the window only to be blocked by a stern faced Matsumoto, her brilliant blue eyes narrowed.

His face broke out into a panicked frenzy as he shouted, "But!!"

She only had to shake her head once before Ichigo crumpled, falling in a heap onto the floor, his hands clutching his head. His brown eyes were wide with a confused rejection. What…just happened?

"What happened, Ichigo?" asked the older woman gently, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she lowered herself on to the ground near the perturbed teen. When he did not speak, she gave a light squeeze in hopes of encouraging the silent boy to speak.

Taking in a deeply shallow breath, Ichigo whispered quietly, "I…told him. I told him how I felt about him. I guess he must have freaked."

"Oh, Ichigo," Matsumoto breathed, immediately hugging the dumbfounded teen. "Tell me what happened exactly."

The substitute shinigami pulled together his thoughts, fighting against the tightening pain in his chest; his oxygen being crushed out of him as though it was unneeded. "He told me that he was being sent back to Soul Society."

"What!? Taichou is!?" cried the busty fukutaichou incredulously.

Turning perplexed eyes onto the redheaded woman, he asked, "You didn't know, Rangiku-san?"

"No! I haven't heard of this! Was it taichou's own decision to return!?"

He shook his head, "He said it was an order, or some crap like that."

Matsumoto bit her lower lip in exasperation before saying with an encouraging smile, "Sorry, Ichigo. Anyways, keep going."

"That's really all to tell. After hearing that he was going back to Soul Society, I felt like I had to tell him. I couldn't really hold my feelings in anymore. And I did and he freaked out. I should have known better…pushing my feelings onto him," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was more composed now then he had been just minutes ago.

"You already know, don't you; with taichou, you have to be patient. I'm sure that he's just very confused right now and akin to a lost child searching for their mother," stated Matsumoto with a soft smile stretching her lips. "Taichou isn't good when it comes to sorting out his feelings or his own personal issues. He's more used to dealing with battle tactics and techniques because they're all he's known. He has never had time to himself, to live life the way it is supposed to be lived."

"I know," sighed Ichigo once more, leaning back up against his bed for support. His eyes focused distantly on his closet doors as he rested his hands in his lap idly. "It's just… I'm just afraid that I may have just screwed over things for the both of us. That things will change between us and that Toshiro may shut down all over again," he admitted.

The tenth squad fukutaichou smiled warmly. Ichigo really did care for her taichou; he was worried more about Hitsugaya closing himself in instead of the tacit rejection wreaking havoc in the pits of his stomach. _'Taichou definitely deserves someone like you, Ichigo.' _

"Ichigo, I don't think that taichou will shut down again. He will probably try to, but this time around, I don't think he will be able to. He just needs some time to reflect. The shock must have been great for taichou to actually seek escape from the situation. He has not been shown the affection and love that he deserves, so he's probably struggling right now. He doesn't know how to respond to love because taichou has been always immersed with shinigami business. It's the only life he's ever known. Plus, with the incident involving Hinamori-chan still pressing down on his mind, he's even more on edge and confused. Give him some time, Ichigo, and I'm sure that taichou will come back, mind cleared and feelings in order."

"I just don't want him to close himself off again," he exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Matsumoto gave him a quick pat on the shoulder, saying with a giggle, "Taichou's changed a lot in the month that he's spent with you. I'm convinced that even if he does get tangled up again, you could break him free."

"I…… Thanks, Rangiku-san."

Beaming at the grateful brown eyes turned on her, she responded cheerily, "Anytime, Ichigo. Oh, and one more thing, Ichigo."

An eyebrow quirked in question.

"Should you, say, want to go out for a walk and take charge while you're out there, I think you should go to a place high up, where you can see the sky clearly," winked Matsumoto, grinning wily.

Amusement filled his pained eyes. "Heh, thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Hitsugaya regarded the setting sun with despondent sea-green orbs as another lengthy sigh slipped past his parted lips. There was so much red and orange swirling together in the sinking horizon. His lips quirked downward into a frown.

Kurosaki Ichigo… loved him. Love: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person; a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend. That was the only means Hitsugaya had known 'love' as. A definition with no true meaning. To him, that was all love had ever been to him up until this very point. A definition.

But…Ichigo loved him. Loved him. Was that just one drawn out definition to him as well?

What was it supposed to mean? That all those lingering touches, those gazes which lasted a second longer than they were supposed to, those strenuous efforts to make him happy, they were all pointing to the one conclusion that he wanted? Was it the conclusion he had wanted, he had so desperately hoped for in the back of his mind—no, rather in the deepest, darkest depths of his heart?

But love was just a meaningless definition to him. That's what it was _supposed _to be. That's what he had been _taught_ for it to be! That's what he had _forced_ it to be…!

His fingers clung tightly onto the railing behind him as his jaw clenched obstinately. Did things really need to be so damn complicated!? A low growl was released from the back of his throat as he closed his eyes, feeling a dull pounding ache in his lower left temple. This wasn't how he was supposed to be. He was not supposed to be reacting so…so… so amateurishly and so…_badly_ to the whole matter at hand. He was supposed to be calm and composed, always knowing what to say and how to react to spontaneous situations which presented themselves before him; not running away like the coward he had been trying to hide and repress inside of him.

The only problem was that he was reacting badly to the unforeseen confession and on top of that, his running away probably spurred thoughts of rejection into the orange-headed boy's mind. A hand came up to wearily rub a gemmed eye, the threads of orange and red batting at his eye.

What was love anyways? Just a form of immense devotion towards another right? In that case, then what about Hinamori? Kira and Matsumoto both "loved" Ichimaru, and look what happened to them; he repaid their devotion by leaving without a trace of remorse. Soi Fong "loved" Yoruichi, who went missing for one hundred years without an explanation. Komamura and Hisagi both "loved" Tousen, and yet he disappeared. Hinamori "loved" Aizen, and all he did was stab her and leave her to die, fading away with nothing but a filthy trail of lies and betrayal.

He scoffed lightly, grimacing at the thoughts. If that was what happened every time someone "loved" someone, then he was better off not knowing such feelings. …Or at least that was what he wished he could say. Now, he was not so sure. He was no longer sure about anything; his title, his duties, his feelings, his life. Hitsugaya heaved a heavy sigh as his hand continued to rub his eye.

"I tried to stay away as long as I could to give you time, and space, to think, but heh, I guess one hour was the best I could do."

The voice breezed through his ears like the soft touch of the wind blowing against his skin. He shivered, his hand freezing and dropping back down to hang at his side limply. Determined to see this through, he opened his mouth to speak, only to be beaten to the punch. As usual.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro. I… shouldn't have said anything. I was just speculating the wrong thing between us by myself. Uh… You know, things don't have to change between us. Nothing has to change, nothing's going to change. Right, ya little brat?" Ichigo tried to smile, and it was one of the most painful images that had ever flitted across his teal crystal eyes to see. The strained smile made him nearly wince; instead, Hitsugaya turned away from the sight.

Seeing the frosty boy recoil at his words tugged at his heart strings as he stood there, awkwardly rubbing the back of his orange spikes.

"Oi, Toshiro." His skin prickled as a hand hesitantly laid itself down on his shoulder. A

"Things," he began, the lump ever growing in his throat, "cannot just remain the same between us, Kurosaki, and neither can they be ignored."

His forced smile fell as did his face, his eyes wavering. This was what he had been frightened of; what he had been dreading.

Hitsugaya snuck a glance over at the fretting teen. He wouldn't lie. There was a bond between the two of them, pulling him towards the taller human, which Hitsugaya could not deny. A certain magnetism which attracted him to the taller boy; he could feel it. However acting on that magnetism, on that feeling was different from just experiencing it and feeling it. He had always figured that eventually, the magnetism would dissolve and return their worlds to normal, that pull no longer there to connect them. But now…Hitsugaya was no longer so sure.

"Ah…well, I'm not gonna lie, that really sucks. But I promise that I won't do anything or say anything else that will make situations uncomfortable and awkward for you," tried Ichigo, forcing his lips to upturn into a sheepishly impudent half-grin. It did not work.

All he was sure about at this very moment was that he wanted to act on that overpowering magnetism.

"But…" his voice breathed softly, trailing off for a few more fleeting seconds, "I do not think I would mind things changing between us, and I do not intent to ignore your feelings. If you can't ignore those feelings of yours… why should I ignore…my own?"

"Your own…? Own what?" he queried with a baited breath. Ichigo could feel his stomach churning that that nauseating way it did whenever he grew nervous, a sheen layer of sweat perspiring on his hands. He swallowed discreetly, eyes searching the other boy's face, his eyes, for some sort of hint.

There was a short pause before Hitsugaya scoffed, feeling embarrassed, "Do I honestly need to spell it out for you?"

Brown eyes flickered over to his direction at those words and their eyes met, caught in a gaze which neither could seem to break. The pink tinge in Hitsugaya's cheeks affirmed to the incredulous teen that his ears had, indeed, heard correctly. Pools of warm brown were filled with emotions clashing violently, the most dominant of them all, an uncertainty blooming towards happiness. His own eyes were uncontrollably snarled with conflicting emotions in their turquoise green depths. An understanding blossomed on the bewildered teen's face as the corners of his lips were slowly tugged into a dazzling grin.

Within a heartbeat, Hitsugaya found himself in strong arms, an unbearable warmth spreading rapidly through his entire being as though his body were set on fire. His breath was caught in his throat as he raised his head up slightly to catch a better look of the orange-haired shinigami. Those strong emotions so clearly swirling in his eyes; there was not a single doubt of his feelings for the icy boy.

Eyes falling shut, Ichigo slowly closed the gap separating them, crushing one more barrier standing between them, as his lips pressed against soft petals in a gentle, slow kiss.

At the very moment their lips touched, his teal eyes widened, uncertainty swallowing them. However after a few more passing seconds, they slowly flickered shut, snubbing all doubts and worries as he shyly responded back to his first kiss, his movements ginger and nervous. Hitsugaya could feel his stomach sloshing wildly like the element which he controlled. Feeling the response, his lips gently massaged against the smaller boy's, taking in the silky smooth feel of his lips moving against his own.

Pulling away with a breathlessness which had nothing to do with depriving themselves of oxygen but rather the rapid beating of their hearts and the collective pool of emotions sloshing around them, Ichigo laid his forehead against Hitsugaya's own, their breaths mingling together.

'_What just…? Did I just… Did we just…?' _he trailed off, a light flush painting his cheeks.

Ichigo seemed to mirror the snowy haired boy's thoughts as he said, a bit breathless as he stood there with his arms tightly wound around the lithe body (and with no intentions of letting him go anytime soon), "……What happens now?"

Making no move to wrestle himself out of the said arms, Hitsugaya said with a bit of a sigh, relaxing completely into the other's embrace without even having to think about it, "I'm not… I can't promise anything, Kurosaki. I'm still not very comfortable with……personal relationships and I can't guarantee that it will be easy for me to open up to you. I'm not one hundred percent ready and to be wholly truthful, I am not even completely sure of my own feelings which make it a bit more difficult. But, I… I want this to work out between the two of us."

'_I think,' _he added inwardly as an afterthought. But just wanting things to work out between the two of them was completely different from them actually going that way. There were so many obstacles in their way which the tendo had neglected to take into consideration but for some unexplainable reason, he was able to easily push them away and take in the moment. They had cleared one of the first obstacles which had been, for him at the very least, admitting his still hazy feelings (not out loud just yet however) and accepting the strength and love Ichigo had offered him. And while there were still a myriad more of difficulties to overcome, clearing that first one was one step taken in the direction towards things – towards their _budding_ _relationship_ progressing slowly towards 'working out'.

Ichigo must have sensed his thoughts because he nuzzled the smaller boy in his arms reassuringly, enjoying the feel of having his uptight, prickly taichou filling his arms. "I want this to work out between us, too, Toshiro." After a few seconds, he added, "More than anything."

A faint blush adorning his cheeks, Hitsugaya remained silent, his lips pursed together in a thin line. Despite the overwhelming tingle crawling through his body and his stomach flipping every three seconds, there was a foreboding dread lying in the back of his mind, eating away at him. Shaking his head, those gravity-defying white spikes swaying with each turn, he attempted to disperse the feeling. Even if accepting Kurosaki's feelings as well as his own meant having to suffer later in the long run, then fine. Besides, whatever the problems that would spring up, threatening their newfound happiness, the pair would be able to fight it off together—one way or another. …………Right?

"What're you thinking 'bout so deeply?"

The voice roused him out of his thoughts as his teal eyes automatically traveled upwards to spy an amused smile on the troublesome teen's lips. Keeping his thoughts to himself (because he still was not exactly on the 'ready' stages of sharing his whole life with another individual, no less Ichigo), Hitsugaya just answered, his lips quirking into an icy smirk as his voice took on a taunting tint, "Just how stupid I must be to actually even consider voluntarily sticking with a baka such as yourself, Kurosaki."

A twitchy smile stretched his lips as Ichigo freed an arm from around the slim waist. His fingers took a hold of a soft baby cheek and pulled, hard. "What was that, you little vertically challenged brat?" he asked good-naturally, that smile of his still twitching.

The smirk fell into an irritated scowl as he twisted his head away from the fingers keeping his cheek captive. Glaring at the orange-haired boy, Hitsugaya stated firmly, snorting softly, "I really must be stupid. What sane person would stay with you of their own free will?"

His twitchy smile was the last thing Hitsugaya saw before his mind registered lips pressing against his own, effectively (and oh so easily he might add…annoyingly easily) stealing his second kiss. Ichigo pulled back slightly, saying with his smile still all twitches, "You, Hitsugaya Toshiro, that's who."

Hitsugaya suppressed a twitchy smirk of his own, knowing fully well that he was unable to refute the declaration.

* * *

A/N: Gah sorry for the wait! It's the last week of school for me so things are pretty crazy and getting hectic haha But on the bright side, Ichigo and Toshiro are finally together!! :3333 I hadn't actually planned on the two of them finally being together until a few chapters later but meh, my mind veers off and does weird stuff. I'm not exactly very happy with how fast-paced it's becoming and I would have liked to write more too but :grumbles: Urgh, Stupid exams.

Thank yooh to everyone who reviewed! You people are amazing and I love you all lots!! :333 And a thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites/alerts lists! All of you are amazingly awesome!!

Oh, and to everyone who is studying for their exams; Good luck!! And do your best!! And to everyone who has already taken their exams; Woot! It's over baby!! Hahaha XD


	10. Tenth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Tenth Crystal

* * *

Soaring in the blue skies with happiness, Ichigo could not help the smile which spread his lips at their intertwined hands; his and one Hitsugaya Toshiro's that was. He gazed down at his now-lover, head resting on his shoulder and their hands lying on their outstretched legs. The faintest blush still adorned the tenth division captain's cheeks, still feeling slightly embarrassed by the earlier exchange of confessions and sharing of lips.

"Stop staring at me, Kurosaki," mumbled Hitsugaya, hiding the flush crawling to cheeks once more.

Ichigo only grinned, nuzzling his hair before turning his eyes back towards the now darkened horizon, only the faint outlines of stars contrasting against the midnight drop black sky. There was still a part of him that could not believe that he was sitting with the adorable frosty taichou cuddled up next to him, holding his hand. He squeezed the petite hand laced with his own and found that crazy, contagious smile playing at his lips again and again. Ichigo could honestly still not believe that this very, single moment was happening.

Hitsugaya's voice cut through his thoughts as he asked, "What are you smiling, like the idiot you are, about?"

"The fact that I still can't believe this," grinned the teen in return, gesturing to the white-haired shinigami by giving his hand another squeeze.

Sea-green eyes peering up at Ichigo, Hitsugaya reached out with his free arm and pinched the other's cheek, hard. His mouth quirked, "Still having trouble believing it's happening?"

Ichigo laid a quick kiss on the tip of a perfect nose, grinning infectiously at the fuming boy. He replied smugly, "_Now_ I'm not."

"You stupid bastard…" was all Hitsugaya could mumble as he turned away, hating the fact that he had been caught off guard.

"Heh, you know you love it," came the cheeky response as the orange-haired teen came awfully close to what looked like sticking out his tongue. Instead, Ichigo merely brushed the pad of his thumb over a knuckle causing a shiver to run down the other's spine. Since when had his knuckles been so touch-sensitive?

Hitsugaya scowled sullenly. His free hand began to play absentmindedly with the soft blades of grass, as his mind ran through all of the troubles and crisis which finally brought them here, to this stop. It almost seemed rather foolish that both of them suffered so much difficulty in realizing their own feelings. That and the fact that they were far too stubborn to acknowledge them until it was nearly too late… That was right. What had spurred this sudden exchange of confessions and feelings was his departure to Soul Society which was to take place the day after tomorrow.

His lips formed a contemplative frown as he sat, brooding. He could not even enjoy this one moment, could he? Even though he knew that he was set to leave in two days. And then there was always the glaringly obvious setback that he was a shinigami while Ichigo was a human, still alive and kicking. Would a relationship such as theirs really pull through?

"Something _still_ bothering you, Toshiro?"

"It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou'," was his automatic response which had fallen out of his mouth before even his own ears registered it.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Give it up with the title, Toshiro. Especially now more than ever. Really."

"I believe that I should assert my title with you, Kurosaki, now more than ever," he retorted swiftly, suppressing a shudder as he felt the tips of Ichigo's fingers dance lightly across his knuckles. When in seven hells did his knuckles become so damn touch-sensitive!? A low growl erupted from his throat.

"If you're so hell bent on getting me to call you by that title, fine by me. Though I can't guarantee that it will be happening," smirked Ichigo, taunting the other. "Anyways, like I said; something bothering you, Toshiro? You look like you still got a lot on your mind."

His fingers wrapped around another blade, accidentally pulling the delicate green leaf out of the ground. He covered the oncoming sigh realizing that despite telling himself that he wouldn't spout about the reality of their situation, there was really no way around it. The snowy shinigami said realistically, "You have not forgotten the fact that I am due to return to Soul Society in two days, have you."

It was not a question but rather a statement because Hitsugaya just knew that Ichigo had forgotten, being the absentminded idiot he was.

The brash teen knit his brows together for a split second as a darkened look loomed over his features. Waving his hand dismissively, Ichigo stated loudly, not even the least bit worried, "That's in two days which means we still have tomorrow to spend together. Besides, I'm sure we'll think of some way to keep you here in the living world by the day after tomorrow. And if we don't…Hmm." He scratched his head thoughtfully before saying with an enigmatic grin, "If we can't think of a way to keep you in the living world by the day after tomorrow, then I'll just have to go to Soul Society myself and bust my ass getting you back, huh?"

Hitsugaya resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he punched the other's shoulder with his permanently etched scowl. "Don't be ridiculous, Kurosaki. Even for you, that is excessively stupid."

"Hey, I happen to think that it is an '_excessively_ _brilliant'_ plan for one, especially for me," he shot back.

"Hmph, I suppose that for your puny, unintelligible brain, that is quite a master plan, seeing as to how you never even _have_ a plan to begin with," snorted Hitsugaya, wishing that Ichigo would desist his fingers from rubbing against his knuckles.

Feigning wounded for only a few seconds, Ichigo replied back with a shrug, "Who cares? I've never needed one and if you haven't noticed, ya little mega shorty, I do just fine without one anyways."

"'Little mega shorty'? You've got some nerve, bakayaro," twitched Hitsugaya, a vein popping as he threw the other a dirty glare which was brushed off easily.

Ignoring the last comment from the silently fuming taichou, Ichigo nudged him gently, reluctantly releasing his hand and standing up. He brushed the grass off his pants and stared down back at the waiting boy expectantly.

Even as the orange-headed boy stood with his hand outstretched, Hitsugaya matched his stare with quizzical teal eyes, his head cocked in a curious manner. Brown eyes rolling, Ichigo clarified, "C'mon, Toshiro. Let's go home."

The words were simple and the tone was easy, yet the impact was great. The ice-zanpakutou wielder scowled slightly before taking the other's hand, the corners of his lips twitching into a ghost of a smile.

Home, huh. That had a nice ring to it. Home.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

An alluring warmth kept Hitsugaya sedated and from opening his eyes despite the fact that his inner conscious was already stirring awake. He snuggled closer to the warmth drawing him in with a seductive finger, until he hit a hard but firm wall impeding his movement. But it was nice, the wall that was. Hitsugaya felt, for once in his life…… safe and protected, while sleeping (although at this point, he was dozing).

In spite of this, unfortunately, his eyelids were forced to pry open and blinked several times to clear a sleepy fog as his body registered the time; it was before dawn which meant time to get up. But feeling a warm ray bathing him in a bright light, he frowned. Was dawn always this exceptionally…_bright? _Mind still muddled from sleep, Hitsugaya brushed off the time as a yawn stretched his lips.

As his hand came up to smother another yawn, he noted the fact that it grazed a strange lump before making its way to his mouth. He thought nothing of it, until the haze cleared. Hitsugaya froze, his body stiffening as his sea-green eyes widened in horror.

He was sleeping in Kurosaki's arms!! _Again!_

Immediately, his foot connected with the sleeping lump's (also known as Kurosaki Ichigo) stomach, waking him up instantaneously as he was sent flying from the bed and straight into the closet doors. For the second time.

"OW! What the HELL!?" exclaimed Ichigo, rubbing his spine as he winced. He glared at the smaller boy as a feeling of déjà vu stirred in his spinning head. Talk about a freakin' _rude_ awakening! "What the HELL, Toshiro!?"

The sleepy shinigami opened his mouth to give back a nasty retort of his own when he remembered a detail he had overlooked. That was right. They were now… He hid the oncoming blush as he sat there on the bed, peering at the vociferously complaining teen. A hint of guilt nagged at his conscious but Hitsugaya easily pushed it away. It was not entirely his fault after all.

"That's the _second_ time you've woken up and kicked me into my own closet dammit!!" he shouted, clearly one more kick away from whining. "What is it with you and my closet doors for god's sake?"

"Stop complaining," muttered the icy taichou, rubbing his eyes as a distraction. "It was an accident."

Sitting with his legs and arms crossed, the injured boy snorted, "Yeah, an _accident_ only 'cause you weren't the one crashing into closet doors but the one doing the kicking."

Hitsugaya ignored the comment, crossing his own arms and scowling at the over exaggerating teen. He still was not used to the whole…'wake-up-and-find-someone-next-to-you' concept having only experienced it twice. Both times with Kurosaki who had given up on complaining and was heading over to the bed—Wait, _what?_

"Either way, morning, dumbass," murmured Ichigo, encircling the other's waist with his arms and planting a kiss on plush lips. He blushed a cherry blossom pink as he buried his face in embarrassment, muttering in a barely audible whisper, "…Morning."

Ichigo nuzzled the younger boy in his arms, resisting the urge to laugh at the blush painting his cheek. Heh, this little prick was just too cute.

"Would you mind letting go of me now?" The tint of annoyance did not go unnoticed, just ignored.

However, before Ichigo could react, the sounds of an urgently beeping communicator interrupted the two. Glad for an excuse to wriggle out of the other's arms, he flipped open the phone, brows wrinkling. Ichigo studied the smaller boy's face, carefully noting the darkened expression spreading across his face along with the twinge of concern reflecting in those deep, widened turquoise green orbs.

"Something wrong?" he queried as the boy snapped the phone shut with a heavy sigh, fingers automatically massaging his aching temples.

"Come on, Kurosaki. We need to go and see Matsumoto and the rest. It seems an unexpected guest has arrived," he muttered the last bit to himself as he slid off the bed grudgingly. "_Without_ permission."

"An 'unexpected guest'? Who the hell is that? Wait a sec, don't tell me you're going back to Soul Society already!" Ichigo exclaimed incredulously, mussing up his bed sheets.

Pushing his soul out of his gigai (just incase they happened to run into a hollow or two on their way there), Hitsugaya readjusted his zanpakutou sash, letting out another sigh of irritation at the question. "No, Kurosaki. I am not to return to Soul Society until tomorrow."

One question satisfied, the taller teen repeated, "Who the hell is the 'unexpected guest'?"

Fists clenching by his sides, the snowy boy said with a moment's hesitation which Ichigo himself just barely caught, those overly conflicted teal eyes reflected upon his face, "……………Goban tai fukutaichou, Hinamori Momo."

Ichigo froze in his tracks, turning perplexed brown eyes onto Hitsugaya who turned away. Eyebrows furrowing together, he reiterated with a heavy tone, "Hinamori…huh."

The juuban tai taichou did not reply, choosing to keep silent. He had not believed the message himself when he saw it first. But, Hitsugaya knew that Matsumoto would never lie about such a thing. She may be lazy, irresponsible, good-for-nothing at times, drunk more than half the time, and annoying, but she was reliable and overall a loyal fukutaichou who understood him better than most. Which was why Hitsugaya knew that the busty woman was not lying when she sent him the message of Hinamori's unexpected (and rather shocking) arrival.

"Well, don't just stand there, Toshiro. C'mon!" shrugged Ichigo, getting up off the bed. "You wanna keep her waiting or something??"

Hitsugaya turned, frowning at the other's nonchalant attitude.

Seeing the frown, he returned it with a slight scoff, "She came all the way over here to see you, right?"

He paused at the comment, gripping his bicep with a small hand as he scowled. Craning his body back around, the boy stated, a smaller, smoother scowl now present, "……You're the one that's holding us back. Hurry up and get dressed, baka."

"Hey, you little prick!" He hid his own smile behind his taunting words, knowing fully well that the smaller shinigami's spirits were now uplifted.

The diminutive captain ignored whatever insult Ichigo chose to throw at him and instead lazily leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Hurry up. Or do you require assistance in dressing as well?"

"Well that depends on if you're gonna be the one helping me," grinned Ichigo, getting a face full of cotton. Hm, a clean shirt.

Cheeks flushing pink, he barked irritably, "Just shut up and get dressed already, you insufferable baka!"

Ichigo threw the other a smug grin which earned him a book thrown at his head with precision, hitting him squarely in the face.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"Stupid little brat," he muttered as he walked along the road next to a collected Hitsugaya, rubbing the reddened flesh between his eyes. "Stupid, mega short, bratty, stick up your ass prick."

Pushing open the door to Matsumoto's temporary home, Hitsugaya pierced him with a dirty glare, saying swiftly, "One more word, Kurosaki, and I will make sure that you'll be looking up on your back, frozen and regretting it."

Rather than telling the other what he thought of his threat, Ichigo showed him…physically. He tripped the smaller boy who was walking through the doorframe, holding up his hands in an innocent manner and saying snidely, "You should really watch where you're going, _Toshiro."_

"You bastard—"

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun…"

He tripped over his tongue, silenced by that soft, timid whisper sounding from across the room. Hitsugaya forced himself to turn around and greet his childhood friend, "Hinamori."

The frail girl gave a timid smile in return.

Sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere, Matsumoto skillfully plucked Ichigo's arm in her own and said with a wink and a wave, "Well, Ichigo, here, and I will be going now! I need to go shopping and Ichigo just so helpfully volunteered to carry my bags for me!"

"H-H-Hey! Rangiku-san!? What?!" spluttered the teen as he was dragged out of the room by an immense force.

"Off we go now!"

"Ra-Rangiku-san!!"

And the door slammed shut, leaving the two childhood friends to themselves.

"Still haven't gotten rid of those panda eyes, I see," he commented absentmindedly, trying to upturn the corners of his lips into even the tiniest of tiny smiles.

"I-I do noy have panda eyes, Hitsugaya-kun!!" she defended herself, tempted to stick out her tongue at the white-haired boy who finally managed a small grin.

Shrugging his shoulders, Hitsugaya responded easily, "Oh really? Then what do you call those dark circles under your eyes?"

"That's just… They're just…… I had an accident with my ink brush!!" Hinamori exclaimed without thinking, turning red with embarrassment upon realizing what she had said.

"An accident with your ink brush?" he repeated with a teasing smirk. "Either way, you look better since I last saw you."

"Yeah, I'm doing much better," the fukutaichou said with a shaky smile. "Especially since Hitsugaya-kun took over the fifth division's paperwork. Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun."

Waving a hand, the tendo said dismissively, "It was nothing."

"Still…thank you."

The two lapsed into a silence which was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable; just time wasting as they reflected upon what to say. Hitsugaya figured that he would start, seeing as to how Hinamori seemed too entirely lost.

Unable to bring himself to scowl at the now weakened fifth division fukutaichou, he settled for saying sternly, "What are you doing here, Hinamori? Matsumoto tells me that you came to the living world without permission from the soutaichou and that Ukitake helped you. That's an offense, especially for a fukutaichou who should know better."

"I know… I just…I just wanted to speak with you again, Hitsugaya-kun…but I knew that the soutaichou would not permit me to…so I begged Ukitake-taichou to help me go to the living world, even if it was only for a few moments," explained Hinamori, hanging her head in shame.

Arms crossed and lips in a tight frown, he inquired, "About what did you need to speak with me so urgently?"

"That is…" she began, hands clasped together in her lap. Hinamori paused, waiting until Hitsugaya seated himself in front of her, a worried aura surrounding his being. "Last time…when we spoke, Hitsugaya-kun, you said that…that you were going to fight Aizen-taichou, right?"

He remained tight lipped, answering her question with a bout of silence.

The fragile girl looked downward, crestfallen. "Then, you are set on……killing Aizen-taichou, aren't you, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Nails digging into his biceps, the ice-zanpakutou wielder swallowed a growl as a dark hatred began to seep into his jeweled sea-green eyes. Aizen that bastard. He still had this much control over Hinamori, able to bend her to his will, to his every whim, even now? Only he was no longer bending her to his will. She was doing it herself, unwittingly.

"Please, Hitsugaya-kun! Like I said before, I really think that someone is forcing Aizen-taichou into doing such horrible things!" she cried, quivering as a glimmer of hope sparkled in her otherwise dull eyes. "That has to be it!! Ichimaru-taichou is probably behind all of these bad things and Aizen-taichou is just a victim as well! He needs our help! Please, Hitsugaya-kun!! Please save Aizen-taichou and bring him back to his true senses! He is just a victim in Ichimaru-taichou's game!"

"Hinamori!"

Her name was spoken with such force and brusqueness that the girl ceased rambling as she jumped, surprised at the tone. Her whole body was still shaking.

Hitsugaya suppressed the oncoming tremble of fury, and instead said firmly, tightening his grip on his own upper arms, "Hinamori, Aizen is _**not**_ a victim and Ichimaru is _**not**_ forcing him either. Aizen is a traitor. It is as plain and simple as that. Stop being so stupidly blinded by that contemptuous devotion he instilled into you and start facing reality."

"Hitsugaya-kun, you know Aizen-taichou!! You know that he would never be capable of doing such a thing!! Please!! Save him from Ichimaru-taichou's clutches, Hitsugaya-kun!! You and I both know that the evil one is, and always has been, Ichimaru-taichou!! Aizen-taichou is just an innocent victim!"

The juuban tai taichou was honestly unsure of just how much longer he could stand this 'conversation'.

"I'm begging you, _Shiro-chan!!_"

Desperation laced her tone strongly as she stared at him earnestly.

"………Hinamori…" he bit, gazing at the girl he had come to regard as his own sister. Her once cheerful and kind smiles now replaced with a bitter desperation and lackluster hope. Hitsugaya inhaled sharply, biting down on his lower lip. It was too painful, having to watch his sister in such a state; begging him to _'save'_ a treacherous traitor's life.

"You know that Aizen-taichou is not like that, Hitsugaya-kun!! You know that Aizen-taichou would never even hurt a fly!! He's too kind to do such a horrible thing! Please, Hitsugaya-kun, Aizen-taichou is not like that! He's innocent!! He needs our help!! So please, I'm begging you!! Save Aizen-taichou!!" cried Hinamori frantically. "I'm sure, one hundred percent _positive_ that Ichimaru-taichou is the one manipulating Aizen-taichou into doing these horribly evil deeds! That's it!! It's all Ichimaru-taichou's fault!! Even Hitsugaya-kun always thought that Ichimaru-taichou couldn't be trusted! That's right, it's all Ichimaru-taichou's doing… It's all his doings!"

Voice strained, Hitsugaya spoke, feeling his patience and leash on his emotions wearing thin, "Hinamori. Listen to yourself. You sound ridiculous. Have you already forgotten that it was _Aizen_ who stabbed you and left you for dead!?"

"It's not Aizen-taichou's fault!! It is Ichi—"

"He left you for dead, Hinamori!!" shouted the usual cool captain, the wrath overflowing. "The bastard left you for dead, Hinamori! He didn't care about you!! You were just a pawn to him in his plans and you allowed him to play you!! Even now, you're letting him reign control over you!! Get a grip, Hinamori! The Aizen we knew no longer exists—No, he never existed in the first place!! He was just an illusion to trick us all into thinking, into _believing_ that he was our friend and our comrade! Underneath that illusion, he was nothing but a power-hungry bastard!"

She stopped flailing, eyes filled with tears of betrayal as she quieted down. Her voice was feeble. "How could you say such awful things about Aizen-taichou, Hitsugaya-kun? Aizen-taichou is kind and caring. You know that too, Hitsugaya-kun."

"I don't know anything about Aizen anymore, other than that he is a traitor," he hissed.

The fifth squad fukutaichou shook her head. "No, that's not true, Hitsugaya-kun! It's not…true. Aizen-taichou is…Aizen-taichou is just being forced by Ichimaru-taichou. Please, Hitsugaya-kun! You have to believe me!! You have to save Aizen-taichou!!"

A feeling akin to disgust coated his anger as his teeth sank deeper and deeper into his lip. "Hinamori, wake up already."

"So then…Hitsugaya-kun, too?"

He frowned at her words, perplexed.

"Everyone……everyone is saying the same thing to me all the time. 'Aizen is the true traitor. He betrayed us all.' 'Wake up, Hinamori.' 'Come to your senses, Hinamori.' But…you know, I can't believe them and they wouldn't listen to what I had to say. Which is why I wanted to talk with you, Hitsugaya-kun. Because you always listened to me no matter what and what you said was always different from everyone. But now even you……even you are beginning to say the same things as everyone else."

Hitsugaya stiffened at her words, eyes cast downward in sickened shame. This wedge… This wedge between them caused by Aizen… would it ever be filled again? Could it ever be pushed back together again, so that they could go back to the way they were before? He couldn't help but have the sinking feeling that the answer was a long and overbearingly definite, 'no'.

Getting up to her feet, she stated, determined, "If you don't save Aizen-taichou, Hitsugaya-kun, then I will just have to find a way to save him myself. Then I will prove to everyone, to _you_, Hitsugaya-kun, that Aizen-taichou is innocent and that Ichimaru-taichou is the true mastermind behind all of this betrayal."

"Hinamori, don't do this," he began, eyes snapping wide and flickering over to her resolute face.

She shook her head. "I have to, Hitsugaya-kun! Or else everyone will really go on believing that Aizen-taichou is our enemy when he's not!"

He gritted his teeth, his petite hands clenched into tight fists as he hurriedly stood up as well. "Everyone believes that Aizen is our enemy because he _is_ our enemy!" yelled the diminutive captain, losing to his emotions. "He left you for dead and then tried to kill me!! I told you before, Hinamori! ……The Aizen we knew doesn't exist."

Hinamori made a move as though she was to collapse onto the floor but caught herself just in time. "He tried to…kill Hitsugaya-kun? That's…not……true… It _can't_ be," she murmured tearfully.

"Don't do something like this. I promise, I'll take care of it," he tried, but in vain.

"But…Hitsugaya-kun will kill…Aizen-taichou," came the low, wounded whisper and Hitsugaya did not do anything to refute the statement, the wrinkles creasing his brow only deepening.

The smaller boy opened his mouth, his voice soft but firm, "I can't forgive Aizen for what he's done to not just Soul Society and myself, but for what he's done to you as well, Hinamori. He deceived us all—"

"My deepest apologies, but an urgent message from Ukitake-taichou just arrived," Matsumoto bowed for her unannounced intrusion, eyeing both friends, who looked worse off then when either of them had first come, with a critical look. Dropping the formal tone, the busty woman said, "Hinamori-chan, it's time to go back to Soul Society."

Hinamori gave a small nod as she turned her eyes back over to a troubled Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun…I…" Her head lowered as she fumbled for the right words.

"Just…leave this to me one last time again, okay? You just focus on recovering fully."

A relieved smile overcoming her lips, Hinamori nodded vigorously. As she turned around, his voice rang out, "Take care of yourself and get lots of sleep, alright? The next time we see each other, I don't wanna see those panda eyes of yours, got it?"

"Okay. And…thank you, Hitsugaya-kun." She smiled and Hitsugaya could see the old Hinamori standing before him for a fleeting second. As Hinamori passed through, the gates closed with a finality that left the snowy haired taichou feeling nostalgic.

Even when Matsumoto dragged Ichigo back in and made herself scarce to give the two space, he made no move to acknowledge the orange-haired boy's arrival. He knew, having sensed both of their reiatsu, that neither Matsumoto nor Ichigo had gone even a step further than the front door. They had probably heard the whole exchange between Hinamori and himself as well.

"……You okay, Toshiro?" Ichigo came up behind the silent captain, wrapping his arms around him. He frowned at the other's flinch but did not bother pointing it out. A dainty hand which came up to half-heartedly pry himself free was instead caught in a larger, rougher one. The icy boy did not attempt to free himself again, leaning back into the warm chest.

His eyelids fluttered closed, Hitsugaya could feel the other's heartbeat. He felt…calmed and relaxed. The stressing visit of Hinamori which had been caught up in his mind slowly melted away.

"………Aizen that bastard…He still has a hold on her. Even after all she's been through, Hinamori is _still_ convinced that he's innocent," stated the smaller boy bitterly.

Ichigo tightened his hold on him, speaking quietly, "Then, show to her that she's wrong. Don't let the bastard blind her anymore than he already has."

"She begged me to save him," he remarked carelessly, his captive hand curling around the larger one. "It's my fault that she is in this state. If I hadn't been so…" His eyes shut even tighter in self-induced frustration.

"Oh shove it with the whole, 'It's all my fault' crap already," came the annoyed sentence from above. Turquoise green hues reappeared and turned upward to glare at a certain orange-headed substitute shinigami. Peering back down at the boy in his arms, he said tauntingly, but in all seriousness, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop blaming yourself before it gets through that thick head of yours, Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to retort when he suddenly remembered saying nearly the exact same words to Ichigo once himself. Lips curling into a hidden reluctant smirk, he released Ichigo's hand and turned around in the other's embrace, face cross as his brow quirked.

"And how many times must I tell you that it is 'Hitsugaya-taichou' to you before it goes through that thick head of yours, Kurosaki?" The cheeky toned retort brought a grin to the taller boy's lips.

Dipping down to capture alluring petals, Ichigo gently massaged his lips against the taichou's own. Hesitantly, a tongue silently sought permission, nudging against his lower lip. Cheeks flushing a deeper red, Hitsugaya tentatively parted his lips, feeling incredibly shy as the tongue gently caressed every corner of his mouth, taking in the refreshingly cool taste. Still new to this sort of intimacy, the diminutive captain attempted to copy the other's movements, his own tongue relishing in the powerful, yet gently warm taste of Ichigo, which mirrored his reiatsu.

They broke apart, faces flushed and breaths heavy.

Still catching his breath, Ichigo murmured with a lopsided grin, panting slightly, "Depends on how long you plan on calling me 'Kurosaki'."

His lips curled into a small smirk at the answer despite the flush covering his cheeks from their shared kiss. Kurosaki was really such a baka.

"Today's your last official day in the living world, right?" The question shook the boy from his thoughts. Eyes narrowing at the reluctant thought, Hitsugaya gave a curt nod, glowering at Ichigo for bringing up such a topic during such a moment.

"In that case," he began with that familiar grin stretching his lips, "we're going on a date today, Toshiro."

"It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou', you bok—Wait, a what?"

That grin widening, Ichigo repeated, "A date. Since today's your last day, for now at least, I'm asking you out on a date. So let's get going."

Despite the arrogant grin, Hitsugaya could see a blush of pink on the substitute shinigami's cheeks. Going on a date was enough to make even that idiot go red? Wait…go… on a _date_…!? His words sinking in, the collected taichou punched the brash teen without a second thought. The punch had happened automatically seeing as to how his arm moved on its own accord.

"What the hell was that for!?" exclaimed Ichigo irately as he nursed his nose. At least it was broken or shattered like that other time.

Shaking off the mild surprise of the unsuspecting attack (which he was behind), Hitsugaya adopted a scowl as warmth flooded his cheeks and said indignantly, "Who says I'm going, you stupid bastard."

He was really getting annoyed of that stupid blush constantly gracing his cheeks now. It was all baka Kurosaki's fault.

Ichigo snorted, taking a hold of the other's hand as he leaned in to say, "Just shut up, you stupid prick, and don't put up such a fight when you know that in the end you'll come anyways."

Another punch came flying at him, but this time Ichigo was prepared, catching the fist with his free hand. The corners of his grin twitching, he remarked, "Yeah, yeah, I get it, you're opposed. Let's just cut this whole 'you-struggle-with-me' part short and get going already."

The white-haired shinigami was tempted to freeze him with Hyourinmaru but upon seeing the sincerity in those brown orbs, he reluctantly unfurled his fist and instead said, nose crinkled in irritation, "You are insufferable, Kurosaki."

Ichigo just leaned in for another quick kiss.

* * *

A/N: Bleeh, the ending was a bit awkward but…on the bright side… Woot! Ichigo and Hitsugaya are going on their first date!! X3 The date was originally supposed to be a part of this chapter, but then the unplanned appearance of Hinamori lasted much longer than I had…not planned…? (Even though I'm beginning to think that I should just go with the longer chapters rather than cut it right there) Uh that doesn't make sense o.o; But erm, the main point it… Date for Ichigo and Hitsugaya! XD

An insane amount of thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You guys and the lovely reviews both made me very happy and all warm and fuzzy inside haha! And a thanks to all those who added this story to their alerts/favorites lists!

Next chapter, Ichigo and Toshiro's date! :3


	11. Eleventh Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes because it's unbetaed, as always

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Eleventh Crystal

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Hitsugaya after returning to his gigai, feigning indifference as he turned his gaze towards the other teen. In truth, he was feeling a tad bit curious as to just what Ichigo had planned… Although knowing that idiot, he probably did not even have a plan and was just going to 'go with the flow' as the saying went. Argh, there was no reason to become excited!

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo replied, "There's a lantern festival going on today. I figured we'd go check it out since I usually go every year."

The head of snowy white spikes tilted to the side by a fraction as curiosity filled those teal eyes of his. "A lantern festival?" His voice came out with a lot more interest in their depths than he had wanted and the icy boy frowned immediately after. He was NOT excited.

"Yeah. Actually, to be specific, it's called, Hoshi Chochin festival **(1)**. Our city's a bit…different. We have a lantern festival towards the middle of November. It's kinda like a combination of the Tanabata festival** (2)** and a Tourou Nagashi **(3)**. I don't really get it myself, but whatever. It's some traditional festival founded long ago, but I'd rather not go into detail," he explained simply.

Mouth working faster than his head, Hitsugaya unconsciously murmured, "Sounds interesting."

Grin spreading the other's lips, he said, "It's more than interesting. It's pretty fun."

"That's 'Hitsugaya-taichou' to you," growled Hyourinmaru's wielder, pushing past the other teen and out the door.

"Really, he becomes more and more like a brat every day," Ichigo snorted, fuming childishly. "Oi, get your butt back here. You need to change first."

Poking his head back into the room, Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Change? Since when? Ugh, the living world was so much more uncomfortable than Soul Society. He walked back into the room, plopping down on to the bed with a bounce as he watched the substitute shinigami rummage through his closet.

"This…really sucks," he remarked, finally straightening himself out as he stared at the closet, brows furrowed. Hitsugaya did not even bother asking, cradling his cheek in the palm of his hand, elbow propped up against his knee. He shot the other a bored glance.

Ichigo gave his closet one last scan before turning to the ice-wielding shinigami with a sheepish look. "Uh, I can't find any of the smaller kimono that I used to have, meaning…" he paused, knowing that the next little bit would catch the fizzling tenth division captain's attention for sure, "you're gonna have to borrow one of my sister's."

There was an eerie silence which had Ichigo looking around the room idly, avoiding the boy sitting on his bed with god knew what running through his head. Although if he had to guess, the orange-haired boy would have bet that Toshiro was probably running at least fifty different scenarios of his death through his head.

"………_I absolutely refuse!"_ Hitsugaya nearly yelled. He just barely managed to keep his angered humiliation in check, teeth clenched. "There is _no way in hell_ I am going to wear one of your sister's kimono!"

"C'mon, it's not _that_ bad. Besides, Karin doesn't have any girly kimonos so you can just borrow one of hers," reasoned Ichigo. His mind slightly wandered from the conversation at hand as an image of Hitsugaya wearing a feminine kimono entered his mind. He coughed in an attempt to cover his chortle of laughter along with the faint hint of red gracing his cheeks. Oh yeah, there was no doubt that Hitsugaya would be just brimming with 'cuteness'.

Eyebrow twitching and vein popping as he watched Ichigo disappear from the bedroom, the smaller boy growled firmly, "Hell no."

After a few infuriating minutes of waiting, the high schooler popped back into the room, kimono dangling in his hand along with a grin stretching his lips. He held up the clothing item so the offended shinigami could get a better look.

"See? Not that bad, right?" grinned Ichigo. And true to his word, it was not as bad as Hitsugaya had expected. The kimono was a vibrant, cool hue of turquoise which oddly reminded the small taichou of Hyourinmaru. The lack of patterns relieved the younger boy as well. The last thing he needed was to be decorated in flowers or some other femininely pattern from head to toe. It was embellished only by splashes of four colors: coral red, spring green, lemon, and coral together. The only draw back was the solid, pleasing to the eye tea rose obi which had sea-green eyes twitching.

"I am NOT wearing that, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya ground out, glaring at the orange-headed boy.

Ichigo sighed as a hand combed through his hair, "It's not that bad. I mean, aside from the fact that it's got a pink obi, it's all set. It fits you, it's not overly girly, the obi isn't a hideous, overly noticeable shake of pink. It's a win-win situation. What's the problem?"

"It's a _girl's_ _kimono_. Or did you just happen to overlook that tiny fact, boke?"

"Hm……I'm pretty sure I didn't look it over, considering the fact that I said right off the bat, 'my SISTER'S kimono'. If that doesn't count as not overlooking the tiny fact, I don't know what does, you stupid little munchkin," countered Ichigo, tossing the clothes at the other boy who caught them with a distasteful look.

Hitsugaya clutched the offending items in a small hand and retaliated in a low mumble, "……know…tie…"

"What?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hitsugaya grudgingly repeated in a louder voice, "I said that I don't know…how to tie an obi for a girl's kimono."

The orange-haired boy blinked a few times before releasing a few chuckles. "That's it? That's your problem? Yeah, well you don't have to worry about it. I'll tie it for you. Karin and Yuzu still don't know how to tie their obi correctly so I tie it for them since my mom taught me when I was younger. Not sure why, but she did."

The juuban tai taichou eyed him strangely but chose not to comment. Instead, he settled for waiting for the brash idiot to leave the room so he could change in peace.

"Hurry up and get changed so I can go put on my kimono," complained the said boy as he pulled out his own kimono; a simple solid cornflower blue matched with a periwinkle obi tie.

Sea-green eyes widened as he stuttered, "Wh-Wh-What?!"

"Just get undressed so I can help you," Ichigo easily repeated, pulling his shirt over his head.

"What do you think you're doing, Kurosaki!!" hissed Hitsugaya, cheeks colored at the sight of the substitute shinigami half naked. He averted his eyes, staring to the side in an attempt to get away from the tempting sight standing right in front of him. Wait, no! No, no, no, no, no! There was nothing tempting about a half-naked bakayaro telling him to hurry up and get undressed!

Scratching his head in confusion at the sudden hostile outburst, Ichigo vaguely wondered if the question was meant to be rhetorical. Snapping out of his thoughts, he worked to pacify the visibly blushing boy by saying the wrong words, "Uhh…I'm changing?"

"I didn't mean it literally!! I meant what are you doing—changing in front…of me…" he gritted out in embarrassment.

Ichigo grinned, finding amusement in the whole situation. "I never figured you to be this shy," teased the taller boy, deciding to take the opportune chance to poke fun at the normally composed shinigami. "C'mon Toshiro, it isn't that big of a deal anyways. We're both guys so it's not like we got anything to hide or cover. Unless you got something that you aren't telling me."

As expected, Hitsugaya bristled sharply, "Just shove it, Kurosaki, and go get changed in the bathroom! I'll call for you whe—_What do you think you're doing!?_"

The white-haired taichou mentally congratulated himself for keeping his voice from shrieking like a scared silly little girl as he was finally faced with (having chosen the wrong moment in time to swivel his head back around to bark at the defiant substitute shinigami) Ichigo in nothing more than his boxers, working his way into the white undergarment robe, one hand through one sleeve.

"Grow up, Toshiro. We ain't five anymore," was all Ichigo offered as he finally got the white undergarment fitted. Ignoring the nearly inaudible splutters of indignation from the smaller boy, he began to slip into the cornflower blue outer garment.

"Why do you constantly feel the need to provoke me with the 'child factor' in all of our conversations? Since I'm pretty sure that your thick head and your lump of a brain have trouble remembering this, I'll remind you; I'm older than you Kurosaki despite my outer appearance," answered Hitsugaya, trying to remain dignified (because he absolutely refused to stoop down to childish name calling) with his temper rising.

The dressing teen only responded, without even a tint of sarcasm dripping from his voice, too preoccupied with working on securely tying his obi, "Yeah, and I've got a pet hollow by the name of Umeboshi **(4)** and he's got a fuzzy little tail and a pair of the fluffiest little bunny ears you've ever seen."

Just as he finally tied his obi, an alarm clock assaulted his face, leaving a bright red mark smack in the middle of his forehead.

"OW! Son of a—Ya know what, just for that, I'm gonna let Rangiku-san help you get 'dressed' and 'ready' for this festival!" threatened the injured teen, knowing fully well just how delighted the tenth division fukutaichou would be at being able to dress her frosty taichou in a girl's kimono.

"If you let Matsumoto near me or even so much as drop the slightest _hint_ about me wearing a girl's kimono to her or anyone, I'll make sure you know the meaning of 'castration' to the fullest extent!" Hitsugaya barked, noticing the uneasy gleam in Ichigo's eyes. Yeah, take that orange-haired dimwit!

If only it were so easy, though. Ichigo refused to back down, retorting equally, "If you don't hurry up and get your ass into that kimono, I'll make sure that you feel the full wrath of 'public humiliation' in the forms of pictures posted all throughout Soul Society!"

Damn, he really was becoming more and more of a brat by the minute!

"Don't you dare, Kurosaki," hissed Hitsugaya dangerously, turquoise green eyes narrowing.

"Then, get into that kimono already so we can leave," refuted the teen, glaring right back into those dazzling gems.

When neither came even close to yielding to the other, Ichigo let out an annoyed sigh, saying, "Fine. I'll close my eyes and even turn around so you can have all the privacy you want and I'll only turn back around when you're dressed and ready for me to tie the obi. Fair enough, you vertically challenged prick?"

After a second's contemplation, Hitsugaya gave a curt nod, waiting patiently for Ichigo to close his eyes and turn around, an exaggerated huff breathing past his lips.

"You're a mentally incapable, perverted bakayaro, by the way."

Should some accident or grave misunderstanding should have decided to partake in the awkward situation, the snowy haired boy quickly changed into the multi-colored kimono. The last thing he needed was to have another argument with Kurosaki which ended with the said teen disappearing for another week.

"You can turn back around," came the disgruntled voice, prompting Ichigo to turn around and find Hitsugaya's backside already facing him. He took the tea rose obi and expertly tied it like his mother had shown him so long ago.

Giving it one last firm tug, Hitsugaya whirled back around, muttering under his breath. The substitute shinigami took a good look at the scowling taichou from head to toe and his jaw dropped and his eyes doubled their normal size. Just like he had suspected, Hitsugaya fit perfectly into his little sister's kimono. The kimono fell down just past his knees and the sleeves curved around slender wrists before dipping downward like a cascading waterfall. The longer Ichigo concentrated his stare at Hitsugaya, the more he was convinced that the kimono was considerably, hell immensely better suited for him than for his younger sister. And despite knowing that even thinking such a word would lead to serious repercussions, he couldn't help but think, _'So adorable…' _

Shifting uncomfortably at the overly long gaze directed at him, Hitsugaya mumbled irritably, "Stop gawking at me, baka."

Closing his mouth but unable to break out of that trance, Ichigo murmured unabashedly, "You look beautiful, Toshiro."

His cheeks colored a fainter pink than his obi if possible. Hitsugaya shifted even more in discomfort at the lingering gaze and softly spoken words. He tried to scowl while muttering a distinct but embarrassed, "That's 'Hitsugaya-taichou' to you, Kurosaki."

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"There are a lot of people…" commented Hitsugaya absently, turquoise green eyes swaying back and forth through the crowds and hordes of people.

"Duh, it's a festival, dummy," Ichigo replied, taking Hitsugaya's smaller hand into his own. He was immediately presented with a scowl as the captive hand wriggled around, trying to free itself from the grip. Bringing the hand up to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on the knuckles, he grinned, "We're just holding hands. Not like we're making out in the middle of the road in front of all these people. So just chill, and try not to act like a horrified school girl 'cause people will start to stare."

Hitsugaya punched him, face red from both embarrassment and aggravation.

Rubbing his cheek, the brash teen reasoned rationally, "Okay, since you hit me, I get to hold your hand now to make things even."

"………You and your freakin' incomprehensible logic," muttered Hitsugaya darkly but did not pull his hand back.

Ichigo continued to grin, heading for one of the stalls and tugging a stiff Hitsugaya along with him. Upon reaching the said stall, the juuban tai taichou blinked. There was a large tub filled with water and balloons floating on the surface. Next to each side of the tub was a large fan, creating turmoil in the water and blowing the balloons across the choppy surfaces haphazardly.

"What is the point of this game?" he asked, glancing over at Ichigo who just paid for a set of two darts.

Picking one up, he explained simply, "Pop a balloon with the dart."

"How childish."

Rolling his eyes at the stern captain, the orange-headed boy threw a dart at a swirled blue balloon. The balloon propelled forward by the fans, the dart missed and punctured the surface of the water. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Crap."

A dart caught between slender fingers, Hitsugaya inattentively aimed at a gold and green decorated balloon. The sharpened tip caught the rubbery exterior, piercing it and popping the balloon. "You can't just throw it right at the balloon. Only a baka would use such an elementary strategy," he smirked, eliciting a few choice words from the teen next to him.

Their next stop was another game stall. This one had little glazed animal sculptures shaped out of clay and rings. The owner of the stall handed the teen three colorful rings along with a friendly, "Good luck, boy."

In the end, only Ichigo had managed to win one of the small animal sculptures; a lavender octopus charm which he incessantly gloated about until Hitsugaya effectively shut him up by elbowing him roughly in the ribs. Eyes sweeping from the octopus in his hand to the smaller boy next to him, his lips curved into a grin as he attached the charm onto the perplexed shinigami's obi.

"There," he proclaimed in amusement as Hitsugaya suppressed a twitch.

"What is _this?"_ He gestured to the dangling charm with narrowed eyes.

Walking on, Ichigo answered obviously as he grasped the petite hand in his own, "An octopus, Toshiro. What else would it be?"

"That's 'Hitsugaya-taichou' and I know what it is!" scowled the tendo, his hand tugging him into the direction of Ichigo, "What I meant was why are you hanging this charm on my obi?"

"Isn't that obvious?" An eyebrow rose as he stopped to finish with a laughing smile directed right at the young taichou, "Now he's got a safe place to hang."

Hitsugaya glared at the guffawing boy but did not retort at the sound of laughter dancing in the taller teen's voice. A rosy blush tinted his cheeks at the sound filling his ears and he found himself drawn to his voice. Shaking his head slightly to clear his mind, Hitsugaya walked ahead, his head lowered to hide the blush as he pulled a smiling Ichigo along.

The pair arrived in front of a takoyaki **(5)** stall, the alluring scent pulling, in the very least, an incredibly hungry Ichigo in. "Oji-san, can we get two orders of takoyaki?" (Oji-san: Old man)

The man in charge smiled at the high schooler, nodding. "Sure, coming right up!"

As he was in the midst of cooking, he noticed the two hands discreetly holding on to each and smiled at the sight. "It's nice to see you two getting out and sharing such a lovely night together."

Hitsugaya blanched and upon feeling the older man's gaze on their clasped hands, he quickly let go. Ichigo raised a questioning eyebrow, the words from the cook still not registering into his mind. Only the tempting scents of the sizzling food registered in his mind.

He laughed at the action, saying reassuringly, "It's okay, I'm not here to judge. I think it's just nice that a young couple in love such as yourselves get to spend the night together. It doesn't look as though either of you really get the chance that often."

Ichigo reddened slightly at _that_ sentence, finally piecing together the puzzle pieces. He gave a nervous chuckle, "Thanks, and yeah, we don't. Although, it's only been a day since we actually…"

The white-haired captain mentally slapped his forehead at the conversation between the two, cheeks aflame.

"Ahh," he hummed knowingly. "Must be tough on you youngsters, having to keep your love a secret. It's heartbreaking."

"I guess," shrugged Ichigo in response. "Although, I think going as far as to call it 'heartbreaking' is a bit much. I wouldn't mind whether everyone knew, but he's a different story." Brown eyes gestured to the silently standing shinigami. "But as long as he's happy, I don't care. We'll get through it together."

Hitsugaya lowered his head. Of course, Ichigo being the person he was would not mind telling everyone about their relationship. Knowing his personality, the tendo knew that the substitute shinigami would probably rather tell everyone outright than hide it because that's just how he was. But Kurosaki was probably holding off because of him; because he did not enjoy his personal life being pried into. His fingers fidgeted with the sleeve of the kimono as he tuned out the rest of the conversation. Well, it had only been two days after all. There was no point in rushing things. Besides, their relationship was only their concern, not everyone else's.

Handing over two sticks of takoyaki, the cook smiled, "Well, I'm really glad to see that you have such a positive attitude. Here you go. Have fun you two."

"Thanks. We will!"

Ichigo pushed the unmoving boy from behind, sticking the steaming food into his face. "C'mon Toshiro, there's still lots to see and lots to eat."

Fingers freeing themselves of the colorful fabric, he accepted the food. The two walked away, both munching on the deliciously hot and steamy snack while their hands met once more; unnoticeable to the rest of the world. A ghost of a smile played at his lips at their clasped hands.

Once they finished eating, Ichigo led the gradually loosening shinigami over to a crowded stall. The diminutive captain stared blankly at the tank of fish and the basket full of poi **(6) **which earned him a light-hearted chuckle from the teen next to him.

"Goldfish scooping?" he said out loud curiously, watching as a younger child pouted at having broken their poi.

"Yeah. It's a classic, Toshiro. Always gotta try it at least once when you come to a festival," said Ichigo, as though the fact was obvious. Handing over some money in exchange for a poi, the teen waved one in front of the frosty boy's face. "Here, you try too. And don't even start with the, 'I'm not a child' crap. We came to have fun."

Grumbling under his breath, he took the extended poi and crouched down, eyes searching through the tank.

Ichigo immersed his poi into the water and picked up a wiggling fish. However, the second he lifted it up out of the water, the poi ripped and the goldfish was dropped back into its watery home. Tossing the broken poi into the appropriate basket, he attempted once more to capture a goldfish.

Hitsugaya watched from beside, a faint smirk curling his lips as he watched Ichigo break his ninth poi.

"Argh, I can never get this," he complained, glaring at the tank. He turned to the white-haired boy, scratching his head. "What, you still haven't tried yet?"

The tendo did not answer, instead dipping his poi completely into the water, softly and slanted. As soon as a goldfish passed by, he gingerly lifted the poi up, the goldfish flopping and the poi unbroken. He directed a cocky smirk at Ichigo who just crossed his arms and muttered, "Stupid tendo brat."

"Ah, you caught one! Awesome!" commented one of the fellow players, grinning.

"Man, he got one on his first try and I can't get one even on my thirteenth try!"

"How'd he do itttt? I still can't get one either!"

The man in charge gave Hitsugaya a cheerful smile as he said, "You've got skill, kid. You're friend over there on the other hand, has absolutely none."

The comment earned him an indignant, "Hey!" from Ichigo and a snicker from Hitsugaya.

The owner gave a hearty laugh as he carefully placed the goldfish into a bag of water, sealing the bag. He handed the water filled bag over to Hitsugaya who gingerly took it, mumbling a quick, "Thanks."

"Congrats kid. As for you, orange-head, keep trying. You could probably learn a thing or two from this kid too."

Ichigo snorted with a friendly grin, "Yeah, yeah. Maybe next time though. If I stay here any longer, I get the feeling that I'm gonna end up with nothing but a very empty wallet."

Giving a wave, the two left the stall.

"What're you gonna name it?"

Hitsugaya glanced up, brow quirked at the strange question. The orange-haired boy peered back down at the questioning eyes, his own eyebrow rising as he elucidated, "The goldfish. What're you gonna name the goldfish?"

"Name? I don't plan on keeping the fish so there's no point in naming it."

"You're not keeping it? Why not?"

A small sigh passed through his lips as he explained, "Because I reside in Soul Society and don't really care much for taking care of fish like Ukitake and Kuchiki. Besides, I do not think taking a _live_ goldfish to Soul Society would be an ingenious idea."

"……Right. Okay then, what ARE you gonna do with it?"

"Let it free into the river or…you can keep it if you like," he mumbled, holding out the discussed item. An amused grin spread his lips as he took the gift, placing a quick kiss on a curved nose in thanks. Hitsugaya just shot him a death glare for that little act in public.

Holding the bag up to his face and watching the fish swim, Ichigo remarked thoughtfully, "Hmmmm…I think I'll name him 'Toshi', after you."

"I feel honored," was the sarcastic reply.

The substitute shinigami made a move to ruffle those white spikes with his free hand and Hitsugaya instinctively dodged, his body moving on its own accord. A sheepish grimace overcoming his expression, he suggested roughly, "Let's just get moving."

"Whatever you say."

The two stopped by another game stall; hit out all of the targets with a ball, the targets set in three columns of three. Passing over Toshi to Hitsugaya, Ichigo smirked at the game. Paying for a set of balls, he tossed one experimentally into the air before a brilliant idea struck him quite literally in the head (although literally, it was a ball from the player beside him who hastily yelled out an apologetic "Sorry!").

"Let's make a bet, Toshiro."

"It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou', boke. And what kind of bet?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

That obnoxious smirk widening, Ichigo explained, "If I can knock out every single last target, you let me kiss you. If I miss, then, I'll call you by your title for the rest of the day."

Hitsugaya huffed slightly at the suggestion. While it was immensely tempting, Ichigo calling him by his title, for the rest of the day no less, the condition for losing stopped him from agreeing outright. Let that bakayaro kiss him in public, in front of all these people to witness?

"This bet only benefits you considering that hitting out all of the targets is not that hard of a feat to achieve," pointed out the diminutive taichou, frowning.

"That's exactly the point."

A soft snort passing through his nose, Hitsugaya agreed, "Fine. But on one condition."

Inquisitive eyes turned onto the shorter shinigami who only faintly smirked at the haughty teen, Ichigo crossed his arms. "What?"

"I'll agree to the bet only if you do it blindfolded."

"Blindfolded?! Are you kiddin' me? That's impossible!" protested the high schooler with a groan.

"That's exactly the point," provoked Hitsugaya easily, the taunting smirk becoming more and more visible with each passing second. He knew that Ichigo wouldn't back down from the challenge. His pride wouldn't let him, which only made this much more amusing for the icy tendo.

Biting back his groan, he bent down to allow the successful shinigami to tie a sash (which they had borrowed from a girl next to them) around his head, over his eyes.

"You had better keep your end of the deal," warned Ichigo as he straightened himself.

"Only if you somehow manage to pull this off," came the teasing voice.

Standing completely still, he threw his first ball and shattered one of the targets. Dumb luck. That was what Hitsugaya had figured that shot was until the second ball hit another target, the third knocked another one down, the fourth slammed into the last remaining few, the fifth took the second to last one out, and the sixth cleanly crashed into the only remaining one. Dumb luck wasn't prone to happening six times in a row, was it?

"I win," the substitute shinigami smirked, pulling away the makeshift blindfold as brown eyes spotted the broken targets. The crowd cheered at his accomplishment.

Hitsugaya had a momentary eye spasm as he stood there, coming awfully close to gaping incredulously at the arrogantly grinning teen. How could he have hit _every single one of them!? Blindfolded _at that!! Now he had to…! Ugh, how did he hit all of them!?

Ichigo let out a smug chuckle as he grabbed the other's wrist and dragged him away from the cheering crowd surrounding them. Escorted to a dark, hidden area behind a stall and a large tree, Ichigo pulled the stunned boy into a kiss.

Upon contact, the stupefied shinigami's eyes fluttered shut, moving his lips against the ones pressing upon his own. Lips parting, a tongue slipped into his warm cavern, exploring every inch that he had possibly missed last time. He stroked the other's wet appendage, coaxing it into dancing with his own. Hands gently touched his cheeks, cradling the baby soft skin between his fingers. Hitsugaya nearly jerked at the touch but instead his own hands faintly reached up to grasp the fabric of Ichigo's kimono. He lost himself once more in the searing kiss as that velvety tongue continued to delve deeply into his mouth, feverishly trying to memorize every crevice and dip.

A deep flush settled upon his cheeks as Hitsugaya broke away first, inhaling deeply for that oxygen he had so willingly deprived himself of. Sea-green eyes glazed over, he gazed at Ichigo, panting.

The blush dusting his cheeks and the oh so slightly parted lips drove Ichigo nearly crazy as he connected their lips together once more, relishing in the refreshingly sweet taste dancing on his palate. He released the boy's smooth cheeks, arms wrapping tightly around the lithe waist. His lips traveled downward, pressing soft fleeting kisses from the corner of his mouth down to his neck. Hesitating for a split second, he pushed back the collar of the kimono; his teeth grazed the creamy pale flesh before latching on to the beating pulse beneath the skin. He suckled the beating flesh between his teeth, enjoying the lusciously delectable taste of the groaning boy in his arms. A strangled mewl escaped from his kiss-bruised lips at the strange, yet oddly pleasurable sensation. Dragging a heavy tongue across the now reddened patch of skin, Ichigo blew a hot breath against the wet skin, eliciting shivers from Hitsugaya.

Dazed, Hitsugaya only regarded Ichigo with clouded eyes, his grip on the other tightening.

Licking his lips, Ichigo could still taste the sweetness that was Hitsugaya and joked, his own eyes clouded, "I should seriously make more bets with you if all of them end up like this."

The whispered words jerked Hitsugaya back into the present time and tentative fingers brushed against the love bite Ichigo had just so kindly given him. The blush deepening, he smacked the substitute shinigami, trying to place that scowl back onto his face.

"Don't you have any self-restraint?" he breathed, glowering at the unremorseful teen.

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Ichigo answered unashamedly, "Not when it comes to you."

The answer earned him another smack and that smack earned him a sharp nip to the lower lip and a devious grin.

"Ba-Baka!!"

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"Uh, Rangiku-san?"

Ignore.

"Rangiku-san."

Again, more ignoring.

"Rangiku-san!!"

Sharply turning around, Matsumoto shot Renji a glare which shut the poor vice-captain up without any extra effort. She placed her finger to her lips and shushed him.

"Rangiku-san, what exactly are we doing here? And why exactly are we spying on Hitsugaya-taichou and Ichigo?" questioned Ikkaku blatantly, turning confused eyes at the currently giggling tenth squad vice-captain. They were hiding behind a pillar far too narrow to hide all of them efficiently with their reiatsu concealed to the best of their abilities. Although Ikkaku was positive that regardless of how well their reiatsu were concealed Hitsugaya-taichou would still be able to sense them tailing after him and Ichigo (who obviously wouldn't notice).

"Because I said so!" she justified easily, grinning. However, the grin was quickly wiped away and replaced with a malicious gleam that promised bloodshed as she added dangerously, "Plus, there's something that I want to see and confirm for myself with my own two eyes. So if you three do anything, _anything at all,_ to ruin this, I will personally see to it that Haineko will be after your throat."

The three men inwardly groaned—well, two of them. The other, Yumichika, stuck his nose in the air and said, "I refuse to take part in such an ugly act." With that, he stood up and took his leave.

Ikkaku followed after saying, "I'm gonna go patrol the city."

The remaining fukutaichou gave an uncertain grin as he said, "Well then, Rangiku-san, I think I'll just…"

"Ah! They're moving!!" she exclaimed, completely ignoring Renji who was left standing there, abandoned, as the busty woman hurriedly followed after the moving pair. "Damn, I think I started following them too late! If only I knew about this festival earlier!" the redhead whined, spotting the two heading over towards the temple.

A little ways ahead, back from their short rendezvous, Hitsugaya stopped in his tracks, brows furrowed and frown tugging down his lips.

"What's up, Toshiro?"

"……Someone's following us."

Raising a skeptical brow, Ichigo brushed it off, "I'm sure you're just imagining things. 'Sides, aside from Rangiku-san and maybe Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san and possibly Renji and if she were here, Rukia, I can't think of anyone who'd want to follow us." (Behind a nearby fan, Matsumoto giggled. Those two were too immersed in spending their time together to notice her trailing after them.) "Let's go write out our wishes since it's almost time begin the lanterns floating down the river."

Uneasy sea-green crystals swept up towards the nighttime sky, still shimmering from the iridescent lights from the festival and stars, both above and below. A chill settled into his system and it was far from pleasing like most cold chills as his gaze lingered.

'_Someone's watching us.'_

* * *

A/N: Explanation time!

**(1) Hoshi Chochin:** It quite literally means 'Star Lantern', and it is just a festival name and concept which I made up mixing the two aforementioned festivals below. Please don't steal it because I actually am in the process of working on a story revolving around it.

**(2) Tanabata festival:** a Japanese star festival. Tanabata means "Evening of the Seventh". It celebrates the meeting of Orihime (Vega (the star, NOT the completely useless girl XD)) and Hikoboshi (Altair). The Milky Way separates these loves and they're allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar. Since the stars come out at night, the celebration is held at night. It was named "Tanabata" after a weaving maiden from a Japanese legend who was believed to make clothes for the gods. People often write wishes and romantic aspirations on long, narrow strips of colored paper and hang them on bamboo branches along with other small ornaments.

**(3) Tourou Nagashi:** a Japanese ceremony in which participants float paper lanterns (chochin, or if you prefer, chouchin) down a river. The customary practice to mark the end of the Bon Festival. Small paper lanterns containing lighted candles are floated on rivers or the sea light the way for the ancestral spirits as they depart. Usually a message is written on the outside of the paper lantern.

**(4) Umeboshi:** Pickled ume fruits. This has absolutely no relevance other than the fact that this was the first word which popped into my head while I was writing that scene haha

**(5) Takoyaki:** Japanese dumpling made of batter, octopus, and other stuff. It's pretty commonly sold on streets and during festivals. I've heard it's really delicious, but I have yet to try TToTT

**(6) **Poi: A round plastic frame and handgrip, and paper on the frame. Basically, the little paper scooper thing which you use to scoop up the goldfish.

All notes courtesy of Wikipedia except for the little tidbits which sound unprofessional XD

Whew, sorry for all the notes! Anyways, this chapter was kinda a let down for me. It felt really awkward while I was writing it and I think it shows :sigh: I think as I go on further with the story, Ichigo and Hitsugaya become more and more OOC with each passing chapter, ack!

Oh, and **Mythikal**, first off, thank yooh very much for your review. It had me blushing like crazy :3 And if you'd like to make this story into a doujinshi, I would be very flattered X33 Unfortunately, I can't help you with problems two and three because I suck at drawing hahah Although I would love to XD Anyways, thank yooh very much and I really am very, very flattered!

And a huge assed thank yooh, thank yooh, _thank yooh_ to everyone who reviewed!! I love you guys so much there are no words!! And thanks to everyone who added this story onto their alerts/favorites lists!


	12. Twelfth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes because it's unbetaed, as always

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Twelfth Crystal

* * *

"Oi, Toshiro! Stop spacing out and let's go already, you little brat."

The grim look on his face dissipating as he turned around, Hitsugaya growled mindlessly, "It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou', Kurosaki. Get it right for once!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," brushed off Ichigo, throwing a sideways glance over his shoulder. The prickly tendo slowly walked over to him, arms crossed and mouth quirked into a frown. Ichigo immediately recognized that look and let out a small groan of disapproval. However, he did not say anything else, waiting for him to speak first.

Finally reaching the other boy, Hitsugaya commented right off the bat (honestly, if he had waited, Ichigo would have been seriously worried), "Something does not feel right, Kurosaki. It feels as though something is off."

"What?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be using the word 'something', now would I?" retorted Hitsugaya with an eye roll.

Slightly irritated that the young taichou was still focusing on such matters, Ichigo huffed, "Who cares, Toshiro? All I'm asking for you is to just let everything go just for tonight. Not forever or anything. Just for tonight. Tomorrow, you can go on a three-hour long rant about your suspicions and strange vibes in the air all you want. But just for the rest of tonight, shut it. Don't even mention it unless it's absolutely necessary—like there are arrancars down our throats necessary."

Hitsugaya narrowed his glare at the stubborn human before sighing, "I swear, one of these days, I'm going to end up paying twice over what I owe because of you."

"Oh no, the world is gonna come to an end because Hitsugaya Toshiro is being forced to turn off his tingling spidey senses," snorted Ichigo sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry so much. I promise you that the world and Soul Society will not go to hell if you decide to take a single night's worth of a break, okay? And if it does, I will personally see to it that I'm that creepy clown taichou's next experiment and Kenpachi's personal punching—err, slicing bag. Deal?"

"…You do realize what you're signing your life away to should something happen tonight, right?"

Ichigo peered down at him with a groan. "Yes, I realize what I'm 'signing my life away to' as you so smartly put it. If it makes you feel better, I'll even throw in that I will never touch you in any bodily way. Now do we have a deal?"

Blinking, Hitsugaya answered coolly, "Fine, Kurosaki. But I'm warning you now, you're going to be regretting those words in the near future."

"Bite me," was his crude return.

"I'd better not lest I want to end up with rabies of some sort," he smirked, crossing his arms.

The substitute shinigami gaped comically at the boy, "_Rabies!? _Why the hell do I look like I have _rabies?! _I'm not foaming at the mouth or attacking you viciously! What am I, an animal?"

"You _were_ earlier when you—" Hitsugaya stopped himself, eye twitching and cheeks warming. His hand unconsciously rose to cover the love bite hidden by his kimono. Whirling back around, he continued down the pathway, hand dropping to his side.

"Ah! Don't just walk away, you little brat! Urgh, really," sighed Ichigo, scratching the back of his head. He strolled down the trail as well, catching up with the icy taichou. "So, have you thought of your wish yet?"

Peering up at the taller boy quizzically, the juuban tai taichou repeated, "Wish?"

"Yeah, wish. You write your wish down on a piece of paper and then, you get a lantern. After lighting the lantern, you burn your wish and then let the lantern go into the river and watch it flow in the water's currents."

Hitsugaya did not comment, lowering his gaze to the floor. Wish? How useless. No one ever achieved anything by _wishing_ for it. This was useless. A false thread of hope which humans enjoyed clinging to, he mused. "Nothing good ever comes out of wishing for it to," remarked the white-haired shinigami bluntly. "It is not as if a wish will come true just by desiring it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it hurts to wish. I mean, sure, wishes are just taint desires which our hearts yearn for, be it good or bad. And I wholeheartedly agree that wishes won't come true just because we ask or want them to. We have to go out there and make it come true ourselves. To me, a wish is more like an objective that I want to reach and fulfill, which is why when I make a wish, I also go out there and make it come true with my own two hands," Ichigo countered pointedly.

At the continued prolonged silence, the substitute shinigami pushed once more, "So, what are you gonna wish for, Toshiro?"

Wish.

It had been a while since he last allowed himself to even think of such a word, the last time being his birthday from a previous year which he couldn't quite remember.

"…………For you to stop calling me by my given name and start calling me by my title." A small, hardened smile just barely reached his lips.

"Good luck with that one," laughed Ichigo as they reached the temple, "'cause you're gonna have a hell of a time trying to make that one come true."

He let loose a soft snort, saying quietly what oddly sounded like, "We'll see about that" to the other teen's ears.

Handing the other boy a marker and a strand of paper, Ichigo sat down at the base of a nearby tree to contemplate the words to write down. He set down their unlit lanterns on the other side of him. After a few seconds of staring, Hitsugaya reluctantly joined him, taking the seat next to the pensive boy with his legs outstretched. "This is stupid," he reminded both himself and Ichigo under his breath as he stared at the blank piece of bright orange paper (Was this some sort of joke sign?).

"It's an enjoyable activity which you should learn to just suck up to and let yourself go," remarked Ichigo amusedly, giving pokes to his head with the last three words. He gave one last poke to emphasize his point and really, just for the hell of it.

The other boy fixated a death glare at him, fingers coming up to rub his slightly reddened temple. "Don't poke me, Kurosaki. I am not four. And you should learn to raise your mental capacity to that above a six year old," Hitsugaya informed the other, uncapping his marker.

"I rather like where my 'mental capacity' is already, but thanks for the heads up, Toshiro. I'll make sure to keep it in mind so that the next time I get that strange, irrepressible urge to just poke you, I'll move to pinch your cheeks instead. Four year old children enjoy getting their cheeks pinched, right?" replied the teen, giving him a cheeky smirk.

He let out a low growl which went overlooked as that same finger poked his temple once more, taunting him. Gritting his teeth, he repeated in an endless mantra, _'Don't do anything. Don't do anything. Don't do anything. Don't do anything.'_

The finger ceaselessly poked at his temple and somewhere in the distance, Hitsugaya could have sworn that he heard a string snap. Catching the finger before it could make contact with his head once more, he twisted the outstretched appendage. To add insult to injury, he forced the hand back and easily smacked Ichigo's face. With his own hand. Seventeen times. The amount of times he was poked.

"Just returning what you were so kindly giving before," he smirked, enjoying the shocked, borderline offended look pasted onto the other's face. Turning back to his blank paper, Hitsugaya tapped the marker against his knee.

Despite how tempting it was to tweak the other's nerves, Ichigo returned to getting his wish out of his mind down onto the piece of paper. Unfortunately, his fingers thought it would most effectively accomplish this by reaching over and giving the other's cheek a small pinch. Oops. Guess tweaking the smaller boy's nerves was just more tempting than he had originally thought.

"Kurosaki," came the warning breath.

"What?" was Ichigo's innocent response as he shrugged, "I thought four year olds _liked_ getting their cheeks pinched."

Hitsugaya tried. He really did. He _tried, in all honesty,_ to keep his cool and refrain from tackling the orange-haired boy with the sole intent to knock (beat) some sense into him—or rather, beat him senseless. However, he could hear another careful, and loud, very loud, snap of a string. Setting down his piece of paper and now capped marker calmly next to him, earning him a sideways glance, Hitsugaya tackled Ichigo into the grass, straddling his waist. His bare thighs brushed up against the other's hips thanks to the uncalled for tackle and a low groan slipped past the currently incapacitated boy's lips, which had gone luckily unnoticed. He held fistfuls of cornflower blue fabric and had a collected expression masking his face.

"I warned you," he spoke coolly.

Ichigo couldn't quite get past the suggestive position they were in (hey, he was a healthy, hormonal teenage guy, give him a break) and mistakenly uttered, "Are you coming on to me, Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya had never, in his entire life, had the burning desire to just slam a person's head, his own actually, into a wall (or in this case, the tree trunk) as hard as he could constantly to see how many hits it would take to knock him out. He was _very tempted,_ however, to try at this moment. Face red from anger—or perhaps embarrassment, it was rather hard to tell—Hitsugaya pulled back a fist and knocked it straight into Ichigo's cheek without remorse ("OW! What the hell!"). Voice coming out in uneven tones at the first few tries, he cleared his throat and proceeded to hiss, "I seriously expected that you possessed even the slightest modicum of intelligence but I guess I was overestimating you. We are in _public_, Kurosaki. You know very well that I prefer to keep our personal _relationship _quiet and behind closed doors. How could you even _think_ that I was doing what you insinuated!"

"……Well, you're sitting on my stomach for one. And two, your little 'tackle me into the freakin' ground while wearing a "breezy" kimono' was done with anything _but_ innocent intentions. (Here, Hitsugaya found it necessary to mutter, "It was done with _murderous _intentions, boke!") Can you honestly blame me for coming up with that conclusion?" he pointed out, wriggling his way out of the mess he had unintentionally caused.

For a few seconds, Ichigo praised himself for being a genius as the look of outrage slowly subsided…until it was replaced with one along the lines of, 'I'm going to rip every single limb off your body, freeze them, and then shove them up your ass one by one'. Sea-green eyes narrowed, he seethed, "Yes, I _can_ honestly blame you for coming up to that conclusion! It is because your mind is perverted that you misunderstood the situation and came to that conclusion!"

Shifting his trapped body into a more comfortable and less provocative position, the pinned down teen tried, "What conclusion am I _supposed_ to come to then?! The one that was inside of your head when you first tackled me?"

Hating the direction this argument was heading towards, the tendo answered, slightly flustered, "Wh-Yes, actually!"

He mentally winced at his answer. Wow, if that didn't just drop his IQ by ten points, then the next one was a sure fire hit that would.

"How could you even _think_ that four year old children enjoy getting their cheeks pinched! No child in their right mind would want to get their cheeks pinched!! You have horrible logic, Kurosaki!!"

Ten points…

"Not only that, but why the hell couldn't you read what I was thinking?! That I only had murderous intentions when knocking you down!"

Whoop, there goes twenty points!

"And how does sitting on your stomach imply at a sexual innuendo? A person's mind would have to be lodged deep in the gutters to think that! On top of that, only an animalistic person whose body and mind are overruled by raging hormones would simply attack another being down into the ground!"

_Bam!_ A record of fifty IQ points lost within a matter of five seconds! And a few morale points because that was exactly what he did, attacking another person into the ground. Only not in the context which he had stated.

Face a burning red now from definite humiliation, Hitsugaya slackened his grip on the other boy's kimono and swiveled his head away, eyes catching sight of the enticing tree trunk. He faintly wished for a distraction in the form of a large hollow, preferably one that went by the name of Umeboshi, to save him from having to face the still teen underneath him.

"…………So, let me get this straight. You're an animalistic person whose body and mind are overruled by raging hormones that would simply attack another person into the ground?"

The ice-zanpakutou wielder saved himself the mortification by refusing to answer, cheek awkwardly planted to his shoulder.

Ichigo let out a chuckle, further embarrassing the shorter boy whose clenched fists rested on the other's abs. This was absolutely mortifying. His sudden lack of intelligence. Even Kurosaki was laughing at him for god's sake!

Warm hands came up to rest on slim hips and Hitsugaya just awkwardly tried to bury his face into his shoulder even more, ignoring the pain in his neck. Yes, it was a childish way out, but still. Hadn't he humiliated himself, made a complete and utter _fool_ out of himself!, enough for one day? Hadn't he suffered enough? Actually, probably enough to last him another human lifetime.

"Toshiro," came the chuckling voice, piquing him to turn even further away if possible, twisting the upper half of his body. "Toshiro, look at me."

The command was soft and amused, pushing the white-haired shinigami to glimpse over at the taller boy with a scowl.

Amusement lighting his tones, Ichigo remarked with a devilish grin, "If you're going to be an animalistic person whose body and mind are overruled by raging hormones, then at least do it properly."

Eyes widening, Hitsugaya barely had time to respond as a hand rose up behind his head, and gently tilted it downward, catching his lips in a rough kiss. The spark was instantaneous. Tongues meshing together in a heated rhythmic, a trail of saliva slipped past their lips. A hand pushed back the collar of Hitsugaya's kimono, slipping the fabric off a narrow shoulder. The hand stilled as fingers brushed against the exposed skin.

Before it had a chance to progress any further, Hitsugaya broke away, wiping at his mouth with the sleeve of the kimono. "Not…here…" he panted, sending the other boy a meaningful glare. They were in public, geez. No self-restraint at all.

Getting off the other teen, he pushed his kimono back to its properly place, smoothing out the visible wrinkles and throwing another death glare at the sheepishly grinning boy.

He hugged the other's waist, nuzzling an exposed neck as he whispered, "You know, you're actually kinda cute when you're babbling away like an unintelligent idiot."

Hitsugaya gave the teen a half-hearted push as his cheeks flushed, grumbling, "I was _not_ babbling away like an unintelligent idiot, and I am _not_ cute."

Ichigo just grinned against the other's neck, giving an experimental nudge. "You were and are cute, though."

"I said stop calling me cute, Kurosaki, before you live to regret it. Now shut up and go back to writing your wish," he ordered, attempting to push away the other with his shoulder as the marker and paper found its way back to his hands. "And let me go, already, baka."

"But you're so comfortable," was his return argument. There was a pause and then, he lifted a surprised Hitsugaya, pulling him into his lap.

His eye suffering from multiple spasms, the tenth division captain asked as calmly as he could, "…Why am I in your lap, Kurosaki?"

"'Cause you're comfortable and 'cause we're going out," replied Ichigo reasonably, grabbing his own marker and paper, his arms wrapped around the other's body.

"Let go, bakayaro! We're—"

"—in public, yeah, yeah. Who cares, Toshiro? There's no one around here anyways so stop being such a little prick and shut up. Haven't the ever heard the phrase 'savor the moment' or 'stop and smell the daisies'?"

"It's roses, you moron," pointed out Hitsugaya, glancing upwards at the boy behind him.

Ichigo waved a dismissive hand, saying, "Yeah, whatever. The point is, just live in and enjoy the moment for once in your uptight, strict, rule-abiding life."

The diminutive taichou huffed faintly, turning his eyes back towards the blank strip of paper waiting for his wish. The tip of his marker hesitantly hovering over the unmarked surface, he wrote down his 'wish' and hastily folded the paper, capping his marker.

"Hm? You're already done?"

"Yes, so hurry up, idiot."

Giving his own wish meticulous thought, Ichigo began to write with careful strokes, a satisfied grin overcoming his lips as he finished. "There. Now, we wait until they start. Ugh, I hated this part when I was a kid, and I still hate it now. It's so boring, waiting."

"Then, find something to keep yourself entertained. I'm sure that with your short attention span, you'll find something to catch your interest in no time," Hitsugaya murmured sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning back more of his weight onto the bored teen. He had to admit, Kurosaki made a comfortable pillow.

"Something that'll keep me entertained? What kinda……" A devious grin crossed his face as he started again, "Actually, now that I think about it, I think something has caught my interest."

The tendo did not respond, watching the gentle glow of fireflies. That was, until a hot, moist sensation made itself known to the outer shell of his ear. He involuntarily shuddered.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What do you think you're doing—uungh…" A soft moan escaped parted lips as teeth nibbled on the shell of his ear.

Warm breath dancing across the sensitive skin on the nape of his neck, Ichigo whispered, "I'm keeping myself entertained."

He flushed at the response.

"Don't you have even an _ounce_ of self-restraint in that idiotic mind and body of yours!? You bakayaro!!" barked Hitsugaya, wriggling in his seat and trying to escape the orange-haired boy's uncalled for advances. Realizing that there would only be one way to solve this, he swung his head backwards, catching the off-guard boy right in the nose. A muffled, "OW! That hurts like a—!"

"I swear, try one more thing on me and I will not hesitate to tell Kuchiki that you are in love with his younger sister."

Ichigo paled rather visibly at the threat before glaring at the now satisfied boy. "That's just cheap, Toshiro."

"Oh? And trying to constantly molest me in public isn't?" asked the young captain, eyebrow raised.

The teen muttered under his breath, settling for just wrapping his arms around the other boy who lazed back into his chest. "Geez, suck the fun outta everything, killjoy."

"Everyone, please light your lanterns and come over by the river bank with them and your wishes!"

Getting up to his feet, Ichigo handed the other his lantern along with a lighter, illuminating his own. As they walked over to the crowded river bank, the orange-haired teen glanced down at his wish with a smile before allowing the flickering flames to eat it. The water rippled as he gently set it afloat on the surface, saying a small prayer despite never being the religious type, _'I wish to protect my loved ones. Especially now, when it matters the most.' _

Another lantern soon followed after his, the flames licking the strip of paper as it floated downstream. Ichigo glanced over to find Hitsugaya staring intently at the dozens of illuminated lanterns, drifting softly across the calm water's surface. A small, ghost of a smile curled his lips and Ichigo could feel the beats of his heart accelerate at the sight. The snowy haired boy soaked in the iridescent glow of thousands of sparkling lights, a hint of a genuine smile playing at his lips and his shimmering sea-green orbs. Ichigo could have sworn, and did, that he had never seen such a breathtakingly beautiful sight as that boy standing next to him, bathed in a glowing radiance which could never be achieved by anyone but him.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki?"

Brown eyes widening by a fraction at the sound of the voice snapping him out of his haze, Ichigo murmured, "Huh? Oh, nothing, Toshiro. Just…admiring the beauty of it all."

"Hm," hummed the other boy in agreement, turning back to the gorgeous sight of little lights dancing across the water's surface.

Ichigo took the smaller boy's hand in his own, giving the taichou only a smile when presented with a raised eyebrow of puzzlement. He turned his eyes back to the river, truly admiring the beauty of all this single moment had to offer.

'_Just this moment. Just let this moment last even a second longer, so I can leave you with only beautiful memories should something ever happen to either of us…' _

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

As the two walked back home, hand in hand, a welcomed silence over took the atmosphere. The only sounds were those of their footsteps and the muted slosh of water from the bag holding the swimming goldfish. Neither uttered a word, caught up in their own agendas as they walked.

"……Kurosaki."

Ichigo gave a sideways glance, mildly surprised that the tenth division captain was the one striking up a conversation.

Fumbling for the right words, Hitsugaya mumbled out, "I… It…… I would just like……… Thank you."

There was no need for him to continue or elucidate his sudden verbal gratitude. Grinning, the taller teen nodded and replied easily, "Anytime."

Silence filled the air once more as both shinigami carried a smile on their lips. As they slowly reached their destination of home, Ichigo suddenly uttered, stopping in the midst of unlocking the front door, "Toshiro, I love you."

Cheeks coloring, Hitsugaya stared up at the teen, flustered and completely caught off guard by the sudden confession. He was speechless, trying to come up with a reply. Fortunately, the high schooler spoke once more, having not yet finished, "You know that, right?"

The question brought with it a scowl from the shorter boy as he admonished, "Of course I know that, bakayaro."

"Okay…good," remarked Ichigo, opening the door and stepping in before Hitsugaya had the chance to inquire about the strange behavior. Frowning, the icy taichou stepped in as well, shutting the door behind him.

"Wha—"

"I'm gonna go put this little guy in a fish tank or something. You go ahead upstairs and sleep first," he interrupted, wandering over the kitchen.

Arms crossed, his frown deepened in displeasure as he contemplated going over and beating the truth behind the brash teen's sudden behavior modification. In the end, however, he did as he was told, heading upstairs to change out of the kimono.

Once the heavy footsteps no longer thudded in his ears, Ichigo released the sigh he had been holding in, taking a seat at the table and setting down the goldfish's new home (the fish was now happily swimming around in a large, oddly shaped vase).

"This is pretty pathetic of me, huh, Toshi? Sitting around here, depressed like some bum. Tch, it's worse than pathetic," he sighed, wrinkling his nose at his own odd behavior. "It's just that…I get this damn feeling that something bad is gonna happen. Back at the festival, I saw some strange little black circle right above the area between his collarbones. It was faint, but I saw it. I don't think that Toshiro's noticed it yet though. And whatever the hell it is, it gave me a bad feeling when I saw it, Toshi. What the hell do you think it is?"

The fish blew out a few bubbles in response.

"……God, I'm talking to a fish and asking for advice. How pathetic am I gonna get?" muttered Ichigo, leaning back and slinging an arm across his face which covered his eyes. "Still…better asking at least a fish then just ignoring it. What the hell was that thing though? Maybe Urahara-san would know… Argh, but shit. Toshiro's leaving tomorrow. Ngh, too complicated. My head feels like it's gonna bust or something."

Thinking quietly for a few minutes, Ichigo could hear the tendo moving around upstairs until there was a creak of a mattress which informed him that the boy was going to sleep. Dropping his arm to hang by his side, he muttered to himself, "Guess I could visit Urahara-san early in the morning before Toshiro leaves and ask him 'bout it."

'**God, you're even stupider than I gave you credit for!' **came an exasperatedly harsh cackle from inside his mind.

Ichigo growled lightly at the sound of the voice, wondering why his hollow was able to hear his thoughts and butt into his problems whenever he felt like it (namely when he was bored) while he couldn't do the same for it. Not that he wanted to, really.

"Stop talking to me."

'**Aw, but it's just so much fun! Besides, king, messing with your mind is just one of the little pleasures I get.' **

"I said shut up."

'**Hmph, aren't we a wee bit bitchy today. I would shut up, if your mind just wasn't so goddamned stupid that I can actually feel **_**my**_** brain hurting,'**stuck out his hollow, most likely sticking his tongue out at him.

Crossing his arms, Ichigo asked with a scowl, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He could practically see the inverted shinigami waggling a finger back and forth as he spoke, **'Tsk, tsk, king! My, aren't you the observant one! NOT! Heh.' **

"…Get on with it already before I decide to go there and kick your ass."

'**Impatient! Haven't you ever heard that "patience is a virtue"?' **teased Hichigo, his cold laughter spilling through his mind. **'Really king, I expected better of you. But like I said before, you're just too goddamned stupid! I really overestimated you this time. How silly of me.'**

Patience ticking, Ichigo ground out throatily, "Shut the hell up and get to the point!"

'**Yikes, better start talking before I get my head chopped off,'** the hollow smirked playfully. **'But really, you didn't notice or sense anything strange from that "little black circle" as you so inarticulately described it as? I mean, aside from the "Oh no! It's giving me the heebie jeebies!" feelings you were bitchin' about earlier.' **

Ichigo frowned, glaring at the empty table in offense to the insults his hollow half was spewing. "What the hell do you mean by _that?_ What else was there to notice, you stupid asshole."

'**God, king! You're stupidity not only amazes me, but the extent it runs to actually **_**hurts!' **_mocked Hichigo, enjoying the grated look on the other's face.

"……What are you getting at?"

'**Ow, it hurts! IT HURTS!! AH, the pain of stupidity!!' **he cried dramatically. **'I'm dying! It's killing meeeeeee!! NOOOOOO! I can slowly feel myself degenerating…losing smartness…becoming…a complete…and utter……**_**idiot**_**… Spaarreee me, king… It's just so painful…! I…don't want to become like you!! **_**Oh the horrors!!**_**' **

The impatient teen gritted his teeth, anger boiling over. "…gonna……fuckin'…**kill you**…"

Sensing the fuse that was short of blowing, the inverted shinigami finally relayed with an overly satisfied smirk,** 'It gave off an aura that of an arrancar, oh mighty stupid one.' **

All the carefully planted anger vanished as Ichigo stared blankly at the table holding the goldfish, dumbfounded. Shock overcame him as he just continued to sit wordlessly, trying to find some shred of truth in the other's words.

'**Yeah, king, it's true. And if you weren't so busy harassin' and molestin' the poor kid, you would've sensed it too. But alas, you're just a one-track minded idiot, king.' **

"Why the hell should I believe you?" shot the substitute shinigami, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

'**What would I gain from lyin' to ya, king?'** he answered lazily, smirking arrogantly.

His hollow had a point; a very valid point. That didn't make it any better however, because if his hollow wasn't, in fact, lying, then that meant he was telling the truth about that arrancar aura. And if that was indeed the case, then, he needed to visit Urahara as soon as he could subtly coerce Hitsugaya into going with him. ……But for now, he would go by himself.

"If you _are_ lying, I'll make sure to rip out that damned tongue of yours."

'**Awwww, I'm so flattered! I'll even go so far as to remind you to show you my gratitude.' **

Ignoring his hollows sniggers, Ichigo silently exited his house and set out for Urahara's shop, knowing that the blond haired man would not yet be asleep. Even if he was…well, too bad for him. This was far more important than a few hours of sleep.

"Uraha—"

"Welcome, Kurosaki-san. I've been expecting you. Come right in," waved the nonchalant business owner, fanning himself.

He eyed the former twelfth division taichou warily, but stepped in, seating himself on the tatami mats.

"So, I assume you're here about Hitsugaya-taichou, correct?" Urahara commented, snapping open his fan and hiding the lower portion of his face with it. He waited until the orange-haired boy gave a nod. "Well?"

"There…" started Ichigo, rubbing the back of his head neck agitatedly as he summoned his thoughts together. "There's this weird black circle right above the area between Toshiro's collarbones. It's kinda faint but it's there, I'm sure of it."

Humming thoughtfully, Urahara remarked, "Kurosaki-san, was it the same area where that circular bruise was when Hitsugaya-taichou was first brought in after the arrancar incident?"

Brown eyes widened as he connected the two pieces. "Now that you mention it, yeah. I didn't think much of the bruise 'cause it eventually went away, but it's sudden back. Just what the heck is going on, Urahara-san?" frowned Ichigo, carefully studying the other before saying, "You know something, don't you?"

Setting down his fan in all seriousness, the ex-captain only offered, "I have a theory, Kurosaki-san."

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"He is due back in Soul Society tomorrow."

Finger tapping idly against the rest of his chair, he remarked with a smile, "Is that so? Well, Soul Society is reacting quicker than I expected. Hm, such a pity. What is the status?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama. As of right now, it has only progressed to twenty-two percent."

Chuckling to himself, Aizen said, "I see. Continue to have them monitoring his progress. And as for the disruption with Soul Society… Perhaps we should push the preparations for his welcoming party a bit earlier that we had planned. What do you think, Gin?"

Ichimaru grinned, "Sounds good."

The former fifth squad captain turned back to the awaiting arrancar, saying with a wave of his hand, "Ulquiorra, I would like you to go to the living world and invite our exclusively valuable guest to his own welcoming party."

Bowing, the melancholic arrancar said respectably, "Yes, Aizen-sama. I will set out immediately."

He turned, leaving behind a pair of smiling ex-taichou.

"I'm rather excited for this party, Gin."

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"That baka Kurosaki…acting all weird and then running off again. Che, stupid bastard," muttered Hitsugaya to himself as he laid on his side, staring out the window. He rolled over onto his stomach, cheek cradled in the soft plush of the pillow as his ears strained for even the faintest of sounds.

The shinigami scowled at himself; his behavior was really unbecoming. "Who cares where the heck that baka went," he scoffed, the crease of his mouth deepening in light of his odd manners earlier.

"I'm going to sleep," grumbled Hitsugaya, eyelids falling.

As he teetered on the edge of consciousness, a sharp stab of pain jolted him back from the cliff. The stab was quickly followed by tiny little sparks, scratching at his upper chest. He gritted his teeth, eyes falling shut in a vain attempt to focus on blocking out the pain.

The atmosphere was ripped by the mouth of a garganta and he turned twitching eyes towards it, hand itching towards Ichigo's abandoned shinigami badge. Before the garganta fully developed, he expelled his soul out of his gigai and struggled to his feet. The burning pain now running like and iced fire through his veins, Hitsugaya pointed the tip of his zanpakutou at the throat of the unwelcomed intruder.

"What are – you – doing here?" He winced, the words hard to form. His body was beginning to feel numb and he was beginning to lose all mobility in his limbs.

Ulquiorra remained calm, not even fazed in the slightest by the sharp point of the blade pressing against his throat. He analyzed the stubbornly struggling boy with apathetic eyes.

"I am here only to extend a personal invitation to Hueco Mundo from Aizen-sama to Juuban tai Taichou Hitsugaya Toshiro."

* * *

A/N: So…I actually wanted more time for their relationship to develop (cause it's only been two days :twitch: just tempted to forget all 'bout that stupid little detail pft) before having the lower half of this chapter take place, but that woulda meant dragging out this story longer than it needs to be. Thus, I had to edit and change my plans at the last minute heh! This chapter was actually originally planned to have a lemon in it…but my mind wandered at the last minute and I kicked it out :nervous laugh: So in short, nothing really turned out the way I had quite planned for this chapter (and as a result, it was much easier to write), but maybe that's a good thing? Oh, and sorry for the wait! I've been shoving down doujinshi faster than Naruto can slurp down ramen lately XD

Because I love my reviewers so, and because I think it's 'bout time I get off my lazy ass, I have decided to reply to reviews now since it's the least I could do for all your encouraging comments! Which means after posting up this chapter, I am going to use the convenient 'relpy to review' button this site has so graciously added a while back XDD

As always, many thanks to everyone who reviewed and made my day!! Your comments are what keep me inspired and keep me going! :3 And a big thank you to everyone who added this story onto their alerts/favorites lists!

And as a short, extra crap bonus (to tie up loose ends for my sake XD)! Really, it's just crack haha

**Omake**

Matsumoto hummed cheerfully as she waited patiently, tapping her finger against the counter. She was glad she had read up on a few things before coming to the living world. It really came in handy at times like these.

"Here you go."

"Ah, thank you!"

Accepting the package, her lips stretched into a wide grin as she left the store. "Let's see how they came out."

Without hesitation, the busty woman broke the seal and out popped a wad of what appeared to be photos. She giggled to herself as she reviewed through each of the snapshots she had managed to snag while the boys were "busy" with their own matters.

"Do I know how to take a picture or what? Hehe! Ah, here's that one of taichou sitting on Ichigo's stomach! Oh! And the one of them kissing came out perfectly!!" she squealed, trying to contain her (yaoi fangirl) excitement. "Aww, they one where they're both crouching down and goldfish scooping is so sweet! This picture of them holding hands is absolutely adorable!! Oohhh, but the one of them by the river is pretty cute too! Which one should I use…?"

"………………Rangiku-san?"

The tenth division fukutaichou glanced up to find Renji eyeing her warily.

"What's up?" she asked, not even bothering to hide the pictures.

"I'm on my way back to Urahara-san's place. I was forced into running some late night errands," explained the redhead, lifting up the bag as proof. "What about you? What are you doing out here, Rangiku-san?"

"Hm? Me? Oh, nothing! Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" And with that, she left a pleasantly confused Renji on the street side, who sighed, "I've somehow got a very bad feeling about this."

Skipping down the road, Matsumoto nodded as she decided, "Alright! I'll just use those two!"

_Somewhere in Soul Society…_

"Hm? I have a new message?"

Flipping open her phone, Rukia pushed the 'open' button, puzzled as to who would send her a message. She scanned the message, reading along, "'I figure that you have a right to know… That and you would probably love this as much as me! Enjoy!!' …? This? What 'this' is she talking about?"

The female shinigami patiently waited as her phone loaded. "Hm? A picture…?"

The picture of Hitsugaya straddling Ichigo's stomach finally popped up on her mobile's screen and Rukia was certain her jaw hit the ground as her eyes boggled. She gripped her phone in both hands, wondering if she was supposed to rub her eyes in astonishment at a moment like this. That was…_Hitsugaya-taichou_…and _Ichigo_………KISSING?!

Her phone rang again, signaling the arrival of another message.

Tearing her eyes away from the truly drool-worthy picture, she checked the other message from Matsumoto, reading out loud again, "'This one is even better!' Better??"

A photograph of the two boys holding hands and gazing at one another appeared on the screen, the illuminated river sparkling in the background of them. Rukia nearly tripped on her own standing feet as her eyes remained glued to the photo.

"Ichigo and Hitsugaya-taichou were in _that_ sort of relationship?!" she gasped, staring at the second picture. "Well…at least now nii-sama can stop worrying that Ichigo and I will ever progress past friends."

Rukia grinned, snapping her phone shut—after saving the second one as her phone's wallpaper. "Maybe we should vote for an Ichigo and Hitsugaya-taichou photobook at the next meeting…" she remarked, rubbing her chin as her mouth began to list off the number of things they could promote using the couple's relationship.

Coincidentally (and strangely) enough, the Shinigami Women's Association was also a secret yaoi-crazed fanclub, and as dedicated members of the Shinigami Women's Assosciation, both Matsumoto and Rukia were yaoi fangirls as well.

**End. **


	13. Thirteenth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes because it's unbetaed, as always

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Thirteenth Crystal

* * *

"You have a theory?" repeated Ichigo, looking completely unconvinced if that frown had anything to say. Crossing his arms, he stared at the shop owner for a few minutes longer before saying, when the other man made no move to continue, "What's your theory?"

The ex-taichou watched Ichigo with careful eyes as a frighteningly understanding gleamed in their depths. "You do remember the effects of the orb that was placed into Hitsugaya-taichou, correct?"

"Uhh…" He blanked.

Shaking his head tactfully, Urahara reminded the other boy before going any further with his still mysterious theory, "He repels the reiatsu of others and the more reiryoku Hitsugaya-taichou attempts to pull out from his body and use, the more damage he causes to his own body. Still with me?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid," pointed out Ichigo, huffing crossly.

"Of course, of course. The thought never crossed my mind, Kurosaki-san," poked Urahara, going back to his main topic. "My theory is that while those two effects are devastating, they are, in fact, not the main purpose of the orb in question. I believe that they are merely safety fallbacks; precautions taken by Aizen to keep the true purpose of the orb failsafe."

At this point, the blond shop keeper resumed fanning himself, eyes still analyzing Ichigo watchfully. The boy shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable for unknown reasons. The stare felt like a prick on his finger, agitating and yet, completely unnoticeable at the same time. He tried to convey his annoyance with the prolonged pause in a frown. Unable to standstill, Ichigo finally blurted, "What the hell does _that_ mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds to mean. Those two effects are just safety fallbacks. One, to make sure that the subject, in this case, Hitsugaya-taichou, does not overpower the powers of the orb. Two, to make sure that it cannot be tampered with, the orb or the subject. And finally three, so that when the time comes, the subject, Hitsugaya-taichou, will be as harmless as a fly, being left with no choice but to comply with their wishes," he finished simply.

"What do you mean by that? The last part you were talking about."

Urahara hid behind his fan as he remarked, "What I mean is that Aizen has every intention of bringing Hitsugaya-taichou to Hueco Mundo. For what purposes, I do not know, but I'm sure that it has to do with the upcoming war."

Ichigo did not even bother to use a few seconds to process all of this, the words cramming themselves into his brain. He yelled, outraged, "What the hell!? That Aizen bastard wants to take Toshiro to that stupid hollow world?!"

"Most likely," shrugged the former twelfth division captain. "Why else would he go through the trouble of installing an orb which repels reiatsu and damages the host's body when attempting to pull out their own reiryoku? To keep the host subdued until the time comes where he has rendered the host completely harmless. In other words, he would be able to control Hitsugaya-taichou, speaking in one of the worst case scenarios, of course."

The substitute shinigami rose to his feet, shaking his head as incredulity caught a hold of him. "N-No…That's just – This whole thing is fuckin' insane! Then…Then, are you telling me that……Toshiro's gonna be under that bastard's control?!"

He did not hear the older man's answer. All Ichigo could hear was the amused voice of his hollow, who chose to pester him now of all times.

'**You never stop disappointin', king. Think a **_**liiiittle **_**bit deeper then that. C'mon king, I think even you can do this one.' **

"…Then, if that's the purpose of that stupid little orb thingy, why does it leak the aura of an arrancar?" he suddenly snapped upon being told to think deeper.

His hollow cackled. **'Aw, I'm so proud of you, king!' **

He muttered a vicious 'shut the hell up' to his hollow inwardly.

The shop owner's eyes narrowed dangerously at the question. "It leaks the aura of an arrancar? Are you positive of this, Kurosaki-san?"

"Well, I mean – I didn't exactly – It's actually… Fuck!" fumbled Ichigo, sifting a hand through his hair in exasperation. "My hollow told me about it. I didn't sense it, but he said that it did."

He stilled, fan snapping shut loudly, as the gravity of the orange-haired boy's words stirred up the sleeping cogs in his brain. Voice no longer holding even a tint of mirth, he spoke, "Kurosaki-san, you must be sure of this. Is your hollow trustworthy?"

Taken back by the somber tone of the other, he managed out, "Y-Yeah…Why?"

"Do not stutter, Kurosaki-san. It makes your word seem all the more incredible. Now tell me. Is your hollow trustworthy or not, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo gave a short nod, following it with, "Yeah, he is on this issue. Why?"

Urahara seemed to give a sigh of frustration at his firmness. Motioning for the teen to take a seat once more, he only said, "Have you heard of—" He paused mid-sentence, becoming deadly silent.

"Have I heard of what, Urahara-san?"

He shushed the boy, staying silent for a few seconds longer before turning to a bewildered Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san, I suggest you head back over to your home, now. We can discuss this later at a more convenient time. However, right now, an arrancar has appeared at your residence and I can only guess what reason he has for being there."

As his brown eyes widened and his mouth automatically dropped the frosty taichou's name into the air, Ichigo found himself expelled from his body and his legs pumping like crazy back to his home.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Sea green eyes narrowed at the intruding arrancar's words. An invitation? To Hueco Mundo of all places? Just what the hell was that bastard Aizen up to now?

Despite the tremors of pain resonating through his body, he did not falter, keeping his blade in place. It quivered as did the rest of his body. Voice harsh, Hitsugaya asked roughly, "Just what do you mean, 'invitation'?"

"It is just as I said, shinigami. Aizen-sama sent me here to present you with a personal invitation to Hueco Mundo," replied Ulquiorra, not even batting an eyelash as the tip nicked his throat, barely scraping the first layer of his hardened flesh.

"And just what the hell makes you think I'll go?" challenged the tendo, knowing that he would soon be rendered immobile and useless if he continued to do nothing but stare at the melancholic arrancar.

Ulquiorra pushed away Hyourinmaru with his hand, frost biting down hard on the flesh there. "You should not so recklessly release your reiatsu, shinigami. It would be most unwise, both for yourself and for your companions."

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, feeling the aftereffects of pulling on his reiryoku. "It is pretty unwise of yourself to show up, alone."

"I, by myself, am more than enough to deal with this mission."

"You are deluded if you believe that I will just quietly accept that conniving bastard's invitation and go with you."

The espada stared at him with apathetic eyes, saying, "I will give you two choices. One, you will quietly accept Aizen-sama's invitation and head to Hueco Mundo and none of your companions will have to know. Two, you will fight back but you will still accept Aizen-sama's invitation. You will also put your companions' lives in dangers as I will hunt down each one of them and kill them because of your resistance."

"You are pretty full of yourself."

"I am only very well capable of performing such an easy task. So now, choose. How will you play the fate of your companions which is lying within your hands?"

The snowy haired boy scowled at the espada. He was being taken lightly and it irked him. Hmph.

"Underestimate me a second time…"

Ulquiorra did not so much as blink despite the fact that the shinigami was now in front of him, tip of his zanpakutou digging into the flesh on his neck. He utilized sonído to evade the attack, ending up outside of the home. Blood ran down his neck, a shallow gash just barely nicking the skin. He absently wiped the crimson liquid away with the pad of his thumb, eyes boring into the icy taichou who jumped down gracefully onto the street. The cut was gone.

"…and you will not even be alive to regret it."

"As will you come to regret your decision," he replied evenly.

Hitsugaya snorted lightly, tightening his grip on the lavender hilt. He could still fight despite the spreading numbness in his body; even though he was beginning to lose all mobility of his body. Concentrating on his own reiryoku, Hitsugaya searched for an opening, hissing softly at the crawling pain. As he tugged at a thread of reiryoku, Ulquiorra remarked dully, "I suggest you that you just sit back quietly and accept your fate. There is nothing you can do, and all of your pathetic attempts will only end in pain on your part."

The diminutive captain ignored the other until he felt a familiar spike of a certain orange-haired boy's reiatsu. His eyes quickly darted to Ulquiorra who only commented, "Looks as though your companion has found us."

He could not allow Ichigo to be involved in this. That single thought ruled over his mind. After all Ichigo had done for him, he could not let the brash teen become entangled in his problems. No, no matter what, Ichigo could not be involved in this. Closing his eyes, Hitsugaya knew what he had to do to keep it such a way. With not even a second to lose, the tenth division taichou did the only thing he could do. Murmuring a quick apology to Hyourinmaru, he swiftly called forth the icy dragon and created a thick wall of solid ice, secluding both himself and the arrancar from the surmounting reiatsu. The ice wall, composed of his overflowing reiatsu, sparkled in all of its glory as it reached even far beyond the star-filled sky making it impassable. It stretched around the two, encircling them fully.

"Have you reached a decision?"

Breathing heavily, for the price of creating the encompassing barrier was rather hefty, Hitsugaya tilted his head upwards to catch sight of the melancholic arrancar watching him with indifferent emerald eyes. His jaw set, the proud taichou stubbornly stared at the other, making no move to answer his question. He could tackle any paperwork, withstand any pain, fight back any enemies, destroy any intruders who threatened the life of his loved ones, and…even let a stupid, brash, orange-haired baka into his life, but letting himself be taken prisoner without even a fight; this was one thing Hitsugaya refused.

"I have," he finally breathed, standing up to his full height. Sea green hues never broke away from emerald orbs, obstinately challenging the other. He tugged on that thread of reiryoku, hard and fully.

Ulquiorra did not stray from his current position.

Charging forward, he cried without any sense of hesitation or trepidation, "Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

As his blade swung forward with deadly precision and agility, frozen crystals of his reiatsu melded together into the shape of a crimson-eyed dragon, flying at the espada. He jumped back, shoving away the dragon with a hand. However, his right hand which fended off the attack was encased in a block of jagged ice, wisps of chilled air rising up in the form of curled puffy white clouds.

"I decline."

Shattering the ice with his free hand, wrist flicking to rid himself of the shards clinging onto his skin, he remarked, "That is too bad. This is an invitation which cannot be declined on your own free will."

Hitsugaya swung his zanpakutou once more, Hyourinmaru rising and heading for the other who dispersed the flowing ice just as easily.

His movements were sluggish, no doubt in thanks to the pain assaulting his body. As a result, the frosty boy was pinned against the smooth surface of his own frozen prison. Ulquiorra caught the boy by his throat, back slammed into the iced water. He calmly pocketed his left hand, now that he had the taichou squirming under his grasp.

"Toshiro!!"

The white-haired shinigami dug a tooth into his lower lip. "Che. Of all the times."

Looking past the stoic arrancar, sea green eyes flickered over to catch the slightly distorted form of Ichigo, standing on the other side of the frozen barrier, eyes wide with distress. "Toshiro!! Are you okay? What's going on!? Argh! What the hell is with this gigantic icicle?"

Ichigo took a step back and lifted his zanpakutou, crying, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The attack rammed into the impeding wall, crackling ferociously as the ice cracked. However, once all the smoke cleared, the splintered surface was already restoring the damage his attack had caused, becoming solid smooth once more. Ichigo stumbled backwards, stunned. How could this be? It just patched itself up!

"That…That can't be possible… There's no way…" Turning dumbfounded brown eyes on the diminutive captain, he demanded, "What the hell? What the hell is wrong with this stupid hunk of ice? Dammit. Toshiro! Undo this damn block of ice now! I'll kick your ass if you don't, you stupid, bratty prick!"

"Don't come in here, Kurosaki," came the firm command from the smaller boy who glared at him.

Ichigo nearly fell over at the order. "Wha-Wha-What!? Why the hell not?! What the hell is going on, Toshiro!? You better have some kinda good explanation or something for that or else I'm gonna bust in there!!"

The espada paid no attention to Ichigo's noisy antics, only saying, "If you decline once more, I will kill that noisy companion of yours over there. Hence, I will only say this once more: I am extending a personal invitation to Hueco Mundo directly from Aizen-sama, and you _will_ accept, Juuban tai Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

His eyes hardened at the statement as they refocused themselves onto the espada, who ever so leisurely tightened the fingers curled around his neck. The pain from using his reiryoku flooded his body, leaving him unable to fight back against the hold.

"You shitfaced bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled a livid Ichigo, fists banging uselessly on the chilling block of ice as all thoughts of shattering the ice vanished and were replaced with raw anger. He could not hear a word of their hushed conversation, and it was driving him up the wall with insanity.

Ulquiorra spared a backwards glance at the furious teen, head turning back to its proper position as his lips cracked into a nearly invisible smirk. "That worthless piece of trash shinigami over there. He seems rather upset with this scenario. If I remember correctly, he was rather enraged in the two previous encounters as well."

Hitsugaya immediately assumed the worst, eyes narrowing at the other's perceptiveness.

"He was not this vocal when attempting to rescue his friends at our first meeting. Perhaps, this blind fury of his is brought on because of you. You also seem to be tenser then before his arrival. If I kill him, what will you do then, shinigami?"

His eyes unwillingly widened at the words as he mentally scolded himself. Ichigo was strong enough to take care of himself. He believed in this. …But on the off chance that Ichigo couldn't fend this one off, what then? No, regardless of whether Kurosaki could defeat this espada or not, he had no right to put the orange-haired teen into that position.

Hitsugaya spoke with unadulterated odium, voice coming out in a venomous hiss as his icy reiatsu unconsciously leaked, "If you _ever_ lay even so much as a single finger on Kurosaki, _I will kill you._"

The fourth espada made no move to even blink as he commented, "Then, you are accepting the invitation. In that case, Aizen-sama has also requested that you relieve yourself of the taichou haori you are currently adorning. It will not be necessary, and he does not wish to see such an eyesore."

The ice-zanpakutou wielder did not answer, teeth gritting together as a hand came up to wrench the other's hand away from his throat. A deep growl erupted from his throat, akin to that of Hyourinmaru as he grudgingly pushed off the haori symbolizing his pride to the Gotei 13 before sheathing his zanpakutou.

Ulquiorra paid no heed to the diminutive taichou, tapping the atmosphere with a finger. A garganta ripped apart the dimension. He waited patiently, emerald eyes boring into the hesitant shinigami who bit his lower lip in frustration as he turned his back to the furiously yelling Ichigo. Staring at the haori clenched in his hand, he aimlessly wondered, was this how it had to end? Was this really how he was going to let it end? He turned away from the symbol of his pride as a taichou of the Gotei 13, disgusted to the very core with himself.

"Toshiro? What the fuck is going on? Oi!! What the hell're you taking off your taichou haori for?! What the fuck did you two talk about!! Say something, dammit!" Ichigo hollered, brown eyes doubling their size as he could do nothing but watch the petite hand release the haori. It fluttered down into a crumpled heap onto the floor.

The called for boy stood perfectly still, fists clenching tightly by his sides. Eyes squeezing shut, a strained scowl overtook the contours of his face. This would be so much easier if that baka wasn't yelling at him so damn loudly. Like always. Stupid, reckless, loudmouthed Kurosaki…

Ichigo stared at the unmoving captain, bewildered at his lack of action. "What the hell are you doing, just standing there?! Kick that lame arrancar's ass!!"

His worst fears were confirmed, however, when the prickly boy he had come to love took a step forward towards the shadowed darkness of the garganta. Ice began to run through his veins as the pounding of his heart grew louder and faster.

"Oi, Toshiro! What the hell! Stop just standing there! For fuck's sake!! Fight back! Kick his ass! Bite him for all I care! _Just do something!!" _

Hitsugaya could not listen anymore. That baka was just so damn loud. So damn loud… With quick steps, he entered the garganta, nails digging so deeply into his palms, he tore the flesh. Blood dripped down in slow, final droplets.

"Toshiro… Oi, Toshiro!! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Ulquiorra stepped in after him and immediately, the garganta began to close itself up, immersing the two in immediate darkness. Ichigo stared in pure horror, as the darkness continued to consume the tenth division taichou. No… No, this wasn't…this wasn't happening, right? This couldn't be happening. Toshiro was loyal to Soul Society. He would never even _think_ of betraying everyone… This had to be some kind of joke. Or maybe, it was a plan. Some battle strategy, right? Right?! He was not seeing Toshiro inside that stupid little cheap black hole like thingy that transported arrancars to and fro the hollow world.

His throat closed up as a broken whisper slipped past his parted lips, "To-Toshiro…?"

Hitsugaya tilted his head in a faint backwards glance at the weak call of his name, sea green orbs locking with dumbfounded brown ones. His mouth moved silently as the dimension resealed itself, leaving nothing but a substitute shinigami who stood, aghast.

"…N-No…No…" Ichigo shook his head as his eyes remained glued to the spot where he had just saw Hitsugaya not even ten seconds ago. "No… This isn't… This is fuckin' insane. Ha, this can't be right. I'm outta my fuckin' mind," he babbled nonsensically as his eyes disappeared beneath heavy lids. "Toshiro… Toshiro ain't gone… He's not—"

"…_It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou'…baka."_

Ichigo could feel a breath hitch in his throat as he slammed his fist into the wall of iced water. It cracked upon impact.

What he had been trying to say… Wasn't it just another way, _his way_ of saying…

Blood trickled down the hunk of ice as a bitter chuckle spilled from his lips. "Why… Why does this _always_ happen to me?" the orange-haired boy spoke quietly as his fist continued to pound into the same spot, mindlessly. "_Why does this always happen?! _Goddammit, Toshiro!! Why the fuck did you go?! Why the fuck wouldn't you let me help!? Why the fuck couldn't you count on me?! Why the fuck was I so damn useless?! What's the point of training all the goddamn time if I can't even protect a single person I love?!"

As he punched the ice a final time, Ichigo slid down to his knees, a complete and utter weakened mess. The first layer of skin on his knuckles was completely torn off leaving nothing but a bloody mess and raw flesh; some of the skin, not yet entirely torn off, hung off of his knuckles. He chuckled again, unable to control himself any longer.

Resting his forehead against the frozen ice, the uncontrollably laughter quickly turned into a deafening scream that tore itself from his throat as a pain in his chest tightened to the point where he could no longer breathe.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"Wait, wait, wait! So, you're telling me that, _Hitsugaya-taichou_ went with an _arrancar_ to _Hueco Mundo?_" repeated Renji for the third time that night, incredulity glossing his voice.

Ichigo did not bother to answer, staring at the discarded taichou haori which had been spread out on the table inbetween them.

The redheaded fukutaichou continued, "This is… This is really fucked up, ya know? Because, Hitsugaya-taichou ain't the type of person to just abandon his duties and run off to Hueco Mundo to betray everyone."

Matsumoto shot him a death glare, not even having to tell him verbally to shut up. But even that fell short as pain filled her blue eyes as they laid on the cloth lying in front of her. "Regardless, we need to report this to the soutaichou immediately. …Taichou……"

As if on cue, the gigantic screen buzzed to life. "I got it working."

The busty shinigami stood up straight, directing her attention to the live feed of the commander peering at her. "Soutaichou, this is juuban tai fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku reporting."

"Yes. What is it that you needed to so urgently inform me of?"

Choosing her words carefully, Matsumoto said, "That is… We believe that Hitsugaya-taichou has been…abducted by the arrancars and taken to Hueco Mundo."

The old man raised a brow, repeating, "Hitsugaya-taichou has been 'abducted'? What is the meaning of this? Explain yourselves."

"An arrancar infiltrated the living world tonight and sought out taichou, under the direct orders of Aizen. There was a battle, but in the end, taichou was still abducted. Ichigo was present at the time, but the details are still rather hazy."

Shaking his head, Renji vaguely muttered, "This can't be right. Nothing about this story adds up."

"Both you and Matsumoto got a point. Why did none of us feel the spike in Hitsugaya-taichou's reiatsu? And how come Soul Society did not even notice the presence of the arrancar?" questioned Ikkaku skeptically. "Are the arrancars capable of concealing their reiatsu?"

Listening to this banter, he turned to the lump sitting on the floor and addressed him, "Kurosaki Ichigo. Speak what you know of this matter."

There was a short pause during which Ichigo snapped.

"Who…cares? Who the hell cares about something like that at a time like this?! Toshiro's gone! He's gone and all you guys care about is that those shitfaced bastards can conceal their reiatsu. This just proves that Soul Society is too damn incompetent to even notice a goddamn arrancar if it slapped them in the face! What the hell are you guys doing over there while we're fighting our asses off and risking our lives out here?!" yelled Ichigo, nails digging into the palms of his clenched hands as he stood up. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?!"

"Ichigo!" Renji called loudly, grabbing a hold of his friend's shoulder. The teen looked about ready to bust the screen. Ichigo glared viciously at his friend, shouting nonsensical words at the other who yelled right back.

The soutaichou slammed his staff into the ground, effectively shutting the two boys up. Holding authority over all of them once more, he spoke sternly, "Enough of your childish bickering. As all of you are aware, the upcoming war is nearly here. I have told you before, have I not, Kurosaki Ichigo? There is absolutely _no_ room for error at this time. However, this is a most grievous error brought upon us by Hitsugaya-taichou himself. Thus, while it is a pity, I am going to leave him to fix this error himself. We cannot spare any more lives."

"Soutaichou?!" cried Matsumoto, dismayed with his decision.

The rest of the group was taken back as well, all voicing their disapproval and refusal to cooperate with such a ridiculous order.

"…What?" Brown eyes growing, Ichigo took an involuntarily step forward.

"No one is to go help rescue Hitsugaya-taichou. Do I make myself clear? He made a decision which lead to an inevitable mistake and downfall to Soul Society. As a taichou of the Gotei 13, he will take the responsibility upon himself and correct the mistake he made," reiterated the soutaichou, turning his stern gaze directly towards Ichigo who began to tremble as his head was bent low.

He turned repulsed eyes at the soutaichou, saying harshly, "That's…That's fucking unreasonable. It's his own fault so we should just ignore him and let him solve the damn problem on his own? That's not what comrades are for! That's not what _friends_ are for, you damn old geezer! You seriously expect me to just stand back and do nothing? Well, fuck the rules and regulations of Soul Society, fuck your orders, fuck you, and most of all, fuck your ways of doing things! I don't care what you say to me, I'm going after him. I'm going after him because that's what friends are for and I'll be damned if you stop me."

Turning away, Ichigo snatched the haori off the table and slammed the door shut on his way out, the apartment rattling. He could not believe this. They were going to abandon him. They were going to abandon their own comrade just because it was his own fault?! Just because Toshiro was capable of handling the problem by himself because he was a taichou?! It was ridiculous.

Inside, the offended commander stated firmly, "I should hope that, for your sakes and his own, this truly was an 'abduction'."

"That is going too far, soutaichou!"

All eyes turned to Matsumoto who stood tall and unwavering. She spoke fiercely, "How could you even think to assume that taichou has betrayed Soul Society? He would never do such a thing! Hitsugaya-taichou would never team himself up with Aizen, not even if it meant having to face death. He is not a traitor."

"How dare you speak so impudently to your superior. Silence your insolent tongue."

Renji backed the female shinigami, "I believe that Rangiku-san is speaking the truth as well. Hitsugaya-taichou is not the type of person to betray us and go to Aizen, sir. If anything, he is the one who will most probably kill Aizen. And, after all he has done for all of us, it seems wrong to question his loyalty. Please do not be so quick as to label him a traitor, soutaichou."

"I completely back both of them on this matter as well, soutaichou," commented Ikkaku. From beside him, Yumichika nodded his standing as well.

"Nevertheless, no one is permitted to go and help rescue Hitsugaya-taichou. That is an order. This is a grave mistake he will need to fix on his own. Understood?" The soutaichou did not wait for their answer, ending the transmission.

A quieted silence floated around them. Rubbing the back of his head, Renji clumsily broke it, saying awkwardly, "So…what exactly are we going to do now?"

"Isn't that obvious? We're going with Ichigo," declared Matsumoto firmly.

"Sounds good to me," grinned Ikkaku, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, it does sound much more fun than staying in this world," Yumichika sighed.

The sixth division fukutaichou added, "Well then, let's go. Ichigo should be at Urahara-san's by now, probably. Although, I should probably tell Rukia or else she'll kill me when she finds out that we left without her…"

"Ha, getting bullied by a girl? Never thought I'd see the day," the eleventh division third seater taunted, laughing.

"Ikkaku-san!"

"Such unattractive behavior."

"Ah, but can Rukia-chan make it in time?" Matsumoto inquired, tilting her head to the side in thought.

Turning back to the only female shinigami in the room, the redhead reasoned, "She'll make it just fine. I just sent her a message so she should be here soon. For now, we should just head over to Urahara-san's or else Ichigo's just gonna leave without us, being the impatient moron he is."

"Let's go!"

As the group of shinigami headed out, a certain hotheaded teen opened the doors to Urahara's shop, mouth opening to yell out for him only to find the said shop keeper waiting for him nonchalantly.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo stopped, hand falling from the doorframe back to his side. "I… I couldn't do anything. It feels like I've been protected again for some reason. Urahara-san…you knew that this would happen, didn't you?"

The blond haired man nodded, "I did."

"Why didn't you say anything, then? Why didn't you stop it?"

"Simply because this is the way things must be, Kurosaki-san. It was something you needed to see with your own two eyes," commented Urahara evenly.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo began, eyes narrowing dangerously. "This is the way things are supposed to be? It was something I needed to see for myself? How does any of that make sense? Toshiro's gone. He's gone. I don't know what happened, but he went with that arrancar to Hueco Mundo. And I didn't do anything. How is this the way things are supposed to be? Something that I need to see?"

Urahara sighed at the younger boy, setting aside all casualness, "Unless you saw Hitsugaya-taichou departing to Hueco Mundo, on his own will nonetheless, with your own two eyes, you would have refused to believe it. There was also the matter of the orb his body hosts to take into consideration. Since we know nothing of it aside from the effects we have found out, we cannot know for sure if it is safe to remove it from the host, what its true powers are, and why he was chosen as the target. I think that perhaps, Hitsugaya-taichou decided to go to Hueco Mundo in order to answer the questions he held pertaining to the orb."

"He followed that freak into Hueco Mundo on his own free will… because he wanted to have some questions answered? I don't believe that. That's bullshit. He didn't even say anything like that to me…"

"It does not change the fact that he did go willingly, without the use of unnecessary force. Regardless of what good intentions he may have had, once Soul Society realizes that he went willingly, they will abandon him and execute him on the spot," the shop owner stated solemnly.

The orange-haired teen gritted his teeth in frustration, hand running through his hair. "But Toshiro would _never_ betray Soul Society. He's not a traitor."

"I do not believe that Soul Society would see it in such a simplistic way as you do, Kurosaki-san. Nonetheless, I assume you will require passage to Hueco Mundo as soon as possible, correct?"

Ichigo glanced down at the haori clutched in his hand. Toshiro was not a traitor. He was positive. He would stake his life on it. He was going to stake his life on it. Tightening his grip on the fabric, he remarked resolutely, "Yeah. I'm going after him."

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"You will remain in this room until Aizen-sama requests your presence shortly. He also requests that you change your wardrobe as it is unfitting here in Las Noches," stated Ulquiorra blandly, turning away to leave.

Hitsugaya did not stop him, eyes flickering over to the neatly folded pile of clothes. Inverted shihakushou.

"Tch."

Ignoring the clothes set out for him, he stood unmoving, taking in his surroundings with a tight scowl. A normal room with a bed, a large plush couch, and a table with two chairs. The window was barred, but he could easily spot the vast expanse of white sanded desert hiding behind the bars and an overbearing nighttime sky which looked all but bleak.

"Enjoyin' the view, juuban tai taichou-han?"

He whirled around, alert. Sea green eyes immediately narrowed as one Ichimaru Gin fell into his line of vision. "Ichimaru," he spat out odiously, hand reaching up to grip the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"Ah, my bad. Yer no longer considered a 'taichou', now that you've gone an' joined our lil' group," grinned the former third division captain cheekily.

"I haven't _joined_ anything," growled Hitsugaya in response, still clenching his zanpakutou.

Pretending to think, he spoke, finger on his cheek, "Ehhh? If ya haven't joined, then ya wouldn't be here, right?"

The snowy haired boy craned his neck away.

His lips took on the familiar taunting grin as Ichimaru continued teasingly, "So, then if ya ain't joining our side, why have ya come here? Visitin' us? Aw, I missed ya, too!"

Hitsugaya remained silent, fingers twitching. It would do no good to try and start a fight now. And as trying as it was, he kept himself from charging at the traitor head on. Ichimaru continued to smile, taunting him.

"Aizen-sama requests your presence."

He bit his cheek, face contorting in a barely containable rage. Releasing his zanpakutou, Hitsugaya stepped forward, brushing past Ichimaru who just grinned cheerfully.

"Guess we better head on down ta see Aizen-taichou and the rest o' our happy lil' family," he commented, following behind the two who walked quietly throughout the maze like hallways. Hitsugaya silently studied the hallways, etching them into his memory for later purposes.

Pushing open a large set of doors, Ulquiorra stepped in first, followed by a grudging Hitsugaya and a cheerful Ichimaru. He stopped at the end of the table, announcing, "Aizen-sama, the shinigami you requested to see is here."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra."

The tendo stepped out of the other's shadow, just barely catching himself. In front of him was a table with all nine espada sitting down in their respective spots (the tenth going over to take his seat), and at the head of the table sat Aizen, proud and smiling. He gritted his teeth to keep from killing the man on sight as his hand curled into a tight fist. Body kept taut, his turquoise green gems glared daggers at the other, a chokingly frightening murderous intent radiating from his small form.

Aizen continued to smile, saying amiably, "Welcome to Las Noches, our castle here in Hueco Mundo, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Aizen…" The name was spoken with utmost repulsion and abhorrence as anger bubbled viciously within him. It took every ounce of disciplined training and years of practice to contain his bubbling, raw hated, and to keep himself from severing that sickeningly, warmly smiling head from its body.

"Ah, it's so nice to see you again, Hitsugaya-kun. I assume you have been doing well. And how is Soul Society and everyone doing?" he asked cordially.

"Aizen, you bastard. How dare a traitor such as yourself even pretend to be concerned with the very people you deceived," growled the frosty shinigami darkly.

Aizen chuckled lightly, saying, "I never intended to deceive anyone, Hitsugaya-kun. It was just a series of unfortunate events which portrayed me to have done such a thing. It was truly unfortunate, when you take into account all the victims. But please, let us not talk of such dreary memories from the past here, shall we? I have yet to introduce you to our family members."

"What did you have me brought here for, Aizen?"

"Straight to business as always with you," he sighed, shaking his head. "You should learn to relax, Hitsugaya-kun. It is bad for your health to always think of business. Besides, talking about such at thing at your welcoming party is just impolite and offending to all of our guests, yourself included.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes as he hissed spitefully, "A 'welcoming party'? Don't joke with me, Aizen. You are just as deranged as you were in Soul Society. Just what do you hope to accomplish by doing this?"

"'Hope to accomplish'? Perhaps you are misunderstanding me here, Hitsugaya-kun. I have already accomplished what I have set out to do. The rest are just details which will fall into place themselves, one by one."

"You cannot seriously believe that everything will just work out the way you planned for it to."

"Oh? And why not? After all, you are here as well, is that not proof enough?" He inwardly let out a strangled noise of frustration.

"The fact that I am here does not justify anything. I refuse to be some helpless pawn under your control in your sick and twisted plans," shot the diminutive captain hotly.

Aizen raised an eyebrow, head shaking once more. Gesturing to him vaguely, the ex-fifth division taichou remarked, "A pawn? You're quite mistaken, Hitsugaya-kun. You are not a 'helpless pawn'. That is insulting to both of us. You are our shining flower in this barren desert; the one who will take down and destroy Soul Society."

"What honestly makes you believe that I will just bend to your every will like your subordinates?"

"Oh, that isn't at all what I expect from you, Hitsugaya-kun. You are free to bend to your own will," he smiled affably, "as long as you help us towards reaching our goal. You are free to wander Las Noches and go to the living world when you wish. I will even allow you to visit your friends, although, I wonder how they will react when they see you. No doubt, they may no longer even consider you a 'friend'. See, Hitsugaya-kun? You are not a prisoner here. You are our most esteemed guest."

Before Hitsugaya could snarl any eloquent obscenities, Aizen motioned to Ichimaru who happily disappeared for a few seconds.

"On the other hand, _this_ is a helpless pawn; a prisoner, Hitsugaya-kun."

Ichimaru sidestepped, a brilliantly beaming smirk on his lips as he watched the young taichou's reactions, along with the other occupants of the room.

"Y-You…You're…!!" Hitsugaya spluttered, lips parting as he stared wide-eyed. "Hi-Hinamori…?!"

* * *

A/N: Erm, too brain dead to comment on anything at the moment… Just that, I like Ulquiorra, so we can all expect to see him play a bigger part. Yay! And uhh…oh, I'm very glad everyone enjoyed the crack omake at the end of the last chapter hahaha Let's see…what else can my brain come up with…Hichigo's pretty awesome heh XD Oh, yeah, Aizen FINALLY makes a reappearance and gets to play a bigger part too. And, sadly, Hitsugaya has gone to Hueco Mundo. (………And, there's something strangely unsatisfying about this chapter…–o–;;)

Oh yes, and I started a new story a few days back, so my attention is gonna be shifting back and forth between that story and this one. But this story hogs all my attention either way, so gotta find a way to rebalance that, if that makes any sense o.o;;

And sorry, but review replying skip! Too brain dead to think of comments other than, thank you, which to me, would just be spamming your email.

Thank yooh all for the reviews very, very much! Thanks to all who have added this story to their alerts/favorites lists too! Oh, wait a minute… :looks closer: Ah! One hundred reviews!? …!! Thank you everyone for all the support and for the 100 reviews! :3 You guys are fan-fuckin'-tasic and I really thank every single one of you! :333


	14. Fourteenth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes because it's unbetaed, as always

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such an amazingly, godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like these two who are tied for first in my book :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Fourteenth Crystal

* * *

Eyes grown large and lips parted in a small claim of incredulity, Hitsugaya spluttered once more, "Hi-Hinamori…??"

The called girl continued to stare at the ground, shoulders hunched together and making her appear all the more smaller and fragile. She turned her head away as though ashamed of her predicament, pretending to have not heard that small call of her name. From beside her, a bright and cheery grin shined, as a thin, bony hand was placed on her shoulder at which she flinched.

"Hinamori…what are you doing here?"

Aizen continued to smile as he moved to hold his cheek in the palm of his hand. "She appeared to be lost while traveling through the dimensions, so we lent a helping hand for a fee, of course," he explained for the mute girl, watching the petite captain with mirthful eyes.

"A-A fee?" he repeated, brows creasing together and mouth closing as his nails bit into the skin of his palms. Hitsugaya had a sick feeling that this 'fee' had something to do with him. His stomach churned in a most unpleasant way.

He turned to Ichimaru, saying easily with a fond wave of his hand, "Gin, please take Hinamori-kun back to her 'room'. I need to have a little chat with Hitsugaya-kun, and it would be better if Hinamori-kun was not present."

The smiling man just grinned, taking the girl by the shoulders and leading her away. Once the two disappeared completely, he continued on. "Of course. You see, Hitsugaya-kun, you are allowed to be free and bend to your own will, because of Hinamori-kun. Should you do anything that requires you to step out of line, it's poor Hinamori-kun here that will suffer the consequences," informed Aizen warmly. "Just as her fee is her own freedom, she is also the fee for your freedom as well."

If possible, his murderous intent flared by a tenfold as his eyes narrowed to mere slits. His hand immediately went up to grasp the hilt of his zanpakutou and all the espada in the room responded to the unspoken threat just as easily. He was surrounded by ribbons of blades all pressed up against his neck and just barely nicking his skin. A drop of blood dribbled down his throat. Blind to the imminent peril he was placed in, he still growled darkly, "Aizen…you son of a—"

"Ah, please, Hitsugaya-kun, refrain from using such vulgar language. We are, after all, in the company of others." His hand vaguely gestured to the other occupants in the room, especially focusing in the direction where Hinamori had exited out. Returning to his previous position, the ex-captain remarked, "Besides, should you really be in the position to be glaring at me so frighteningly when the life of your childhood friend is clutched in the palm of my hand? Do not forget, Hitsugaya-kun, that _your life_ is in the palm of my hand as well. I am certain that you would not wish to lose your life or hers here simply because you were blindsided by a sudden fury which you are easily able to control."

His grip tightened, regardless. However, the final string came undone when he suddenly said subtly, "I would hate to have to tell the rescue party that will come at any moment that it is already too late and that their attempts were but in vain."

Hitsugaya bit his lip furiously, feeling nauseatingly powerless and worst of all, helpless. He had been baited and lured into the hand of the enemy so easily; so tightly wrapped around that sadistic man's finger without even the slightest clue. His stomach lurched in repulsion as he released Hyourinmaru's hilt. Slowly, very slowly, the blades woven together to restrict his throat unlaced themselves. The espada, however, did not leave their positions next to him, still watching the smaller boy with careful eyes. The white-haired shinigami did not speak as he crossed his arms.

"Perhaps you are misunderstanding the situation you are in, Hitsugaya-kun, despite me having told you already. Maybe Hinamori-kun's life does not amount to much in your life now that the human boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, has entered your life," speculated Aizen pleasantly, smiling.

His eye suffered a spasm as he discreetly swallowed the bile in his throat. Was Kurosaki more important to him than Hinamori? Had he unknowingly placed him first in his life, moving his childhood friend down? Hitsugaya knew that this was a game. A mind game which unraveled and wore down his mentality until he could no longer judge right from wrong. However, he could not help but let himself be plagued by those haunting questions. Was Kurosaki more important to him, closer to him, than Hinamori? Even if he had known Hinamori for far longer, time necessarily did not always matter when it came to just who you allowed into your heart, right? It was also true that ever since he had been sent to the living world, he had spent a good portion of his time with Kurosaki, sometimes (regretfully) even forgetting about Hinamori recovering in Soul Society altogether thanks to the orange-haired teen who dragged him from his slump. Did that make Kurosaki more significant to him?

At the other's prominent silence and struggle with his own conflicted emotions and thoughts, the former captain smiled without even a hint of malice lining his lips, having found his answer within. He spoke freely, "Judging from your prolonged silence, it is safe to assume that I am correct. Hinamori-kun no longer matters as highly in your life as Kurosaki Ichigo. Then perhaps we should focus on targeting him instead of using Hinamori-kun as your fee."

"If you lay even a finger on him, I will kill you, Aizen," threatened the frosty taichou darkly. The words flew out of his mouth before he could even process them properly and he instantly regretted them at the darker smile.

Aizen continued to smile prompting the urge to rip his head off in Hitsugaya as he glared at the face of the man whom he had once trusted. His voice was self-satisfied as the older man said amusedly, "Do not worry, Hitsugaya-kun. Should you make a mistake, I will not be the one laying a finger on him. The one laying even a finger on him will be _you._"

He raised an eyebrow at the other man's audacious answer as his lips pressed together into a thin line. The glare deepened, intensifying its hatred and anger. "What are you talking about?"

"It is exactly as it sounds. If you make a mistake and refuse our offer, you will be forced into killing Kurosaki Ichigo with your own two hands," stated Aizen simply. Upon seeing the repulsed skepticism on the other's face he clarified, "Thanks to my invention which Ulquiorra so kindly hand delivered to you, I am able to control you to my every whim. In other words, you are my puppet should the need ever arise for me to control you in such a way. Thus, Kurosaki-kun's life will only be in danger if _you_ put it there."

Hitsugaya was unsure of what to think. That orb planted into his body…allowed Aizen to control him? The idea seemed rather ridiculous. So far, Aizen had managed to accomplish feats once thought impossible, so the thought of him being able to exercise control over a person did not seem so farfetched, but… Was it even _possible?_

"It is very possible, Hitsugaya-kun." His voice startled the other's thoughts. "It is a form of hypnosis which allows me to control the mind to a certain extent. Of course, you will be aware of your surroundings and what you are doing; you will just be unable to do anything about it. I will make you an offer: Your life in exchange for his."

The tip of his canine tooth dipped into his lower lip. Aizen was a man that was not to be trusted. Even if he did take this ridiculous offer to protect Kurosaki, what were the chances that the former captain was telling truth?

"So, Hitsugaya-kun, what will it be?"

"How can I be sure that you will keep your word?" he asked defiantly, folding his arms across his chest.

Aizen chuckled, "This is a reason why I respect a shinigami such as yourself. Despite being the youngest of us all, you always had such a firm control and hold over your emotions, never letting them interfere with your mission. Of course, unless it came to Hinamori-kun, but she no longer matters now. You are very thorough, Hitsugaya-kun, taking every little detail into consideration."

"I didn't ask you to flatter me."

"Of course," he began genially. "I will keep my word to never put Kurosaki-kun in harm's way by allowing you to oversee his progress when he comes into Hueco Mundo. Should anyone try to hurt him while he hunts for you, you are free to eliminate them regardless of who it is. I will even have Ulquiorra keep an eye out on Kurosaki-kun and report to you his findings and such."

When Hitsugaya did not respond, the older man repeated, giving that one last nudge needed to snap that thread still strongly holding on, "Which will it be? Your life or his?"

"……"

The smaller boy weighed his options, contemplating on the best decision. If he did not sacrifice his life for Kurosaki's, Kurosaki would be placed in danger. However, if he did exchange his life for Ichigo's, it meant betraying Soul Society and all of his own morals. Not to mention that Kurosaki would brand him as a traitor, ruining whatever was left between them. But…wasn't it better that way? After all, Kurosaki deserved better than him. If the brash teen thought that he was a traitor, it would be easier for Kurosaki to sever his ties with him. Then, it would be easier for _him_ to cut those already torn ties as well.

This was a mistake. This was all a mistake. His mistake. He had been trapped so effortlessly, those illusions painted before him so intricately decorated into fabricated fantasies. He truly had been so stupid to believe that, despite all the warning signs, somehow, he and Kurosaki would be able to work out any thing which would stand in their way. That was a story only saved in fairy tales; the same ones he had turned his nose and scoffed at when he had been younger, vowing to never fall into the same make believe fantasy as those stories. Now, it was his fault that Kurosaki's life was being put in deliberate danger. And it was himself who was the very threat to his life. The very least he could do for Kurosaki was to push him out of harm's way. He had to get Ichigo to cut ties with him for the idiot's own good. That way, when it came time for Ichigo to throw him away, he could do it easily, severing those ties without regret weighing down his mind and impairing his judgment.

But could he honestly live with that? Could he honestly live the rest of his life without that burning warmth? That taste of happiness that Kurosaki had so freely given to him? In that short month and a week he had spent with Kurosaki, he had changed in so many different ways and enjoyed every new day which presented itself to him. Was it possible to revert back to the way he used to be, live the way he used to? Live _without_ Kurosaki? Hitsugaya was unsure of whether he would be able to erase all those soft touches and affectionate gazes from his memory; those burning kisses and unwavering brown eyes, warm and loving.

He should have prepared himself better, distancing himself from Ichigo just a little bit every day so that when the day they needed to face reality and go separate ways came, it would not hurt as much and the pain would be bearable. And so that he would really be able to let go without regrets, keeping their time together just as fading scattered memories imprinted into the back of his mind.

"I…" He paused, trying to place his resolution into his unyielding final decision. "I will exchange my life for Kurosaki's. But, I want Hinamori to be let out of here and out of danger too."

"Of course. We have no use for a soulless puppet such as her now." The smile widened in victory, and Hitsugaya uttered his first heartfelt apology to a certain orange-haired boy as defeated sea green gems disappeared beneath heavy lids, _'I'm…sorry, Kurosaki.' _

This was the best decision, for all of their sakes and safety.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Calloused hands clutched the white fabric of a taichou haori, brown eyes staring down at it intently. A taichou haori; a symbol of pride which demanded respect from the lesser classes of shinigami. It spoke of the immense strength and power the wearer possessed along with the admiration of respect from the ranks.

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh, head falling back against the wall he was leaning on. What was his purpose of leaving this behind? To torment him?

'_Why did you just leave without telling me anything? What the hell, Toshiro. Stop taking all the burden upon yourself alone.'_

"Still holding on to that memento of yours, Kurosaki-san?" His eyes shifted over to find Urahara taking a seat on the other side of the table, a fan hiding the lower portion of his face as usual.

"It doesn't feel right to just abandon it and let it go," he remarked absently. Inwardly he added, _'Like you did…' _

"How nostalgic. Seeing that taichou haori sure does bring back memories," commented Urahara, knowing fully well that the orange-haired teen was too immersed in his own thoughts to hear him.

Shaking his head clear of the complicated matter, Ichigo asked, impatiently, "Is the gate to Hueco Mundo open yet? It's already been a day."

"Not yet. Patience is a virtue, Kurosaki-san; one, I can see, that you lack," the blond haired man sang, smiling unabashedly. "You should be careful, Kurosaki-san. If you keep your brows furrowed together all the time, your face will stick that way! …Although I think it already has."

He threw the man an irritated glare, the insult drawing a small reaction from him. The shopkeeper just laughed in that annoying way of his.

"Hey, Urahara-san," began Ichigo after a pregnant pause, "what were you going to say back then? Before I left?"

The atmosphere soured slightly, taking a more somber turn. Snapping his fan shut, Urahara asked once more, eyes carefully watching the other's every move and reaction, "Kurosaki-san, have you ever heard of the word 'hollowification'?"

An image of his sickly smirking inner hollow flashed and his brows knit together even deeper. "Yeah…I've heard of it. It's… It's what happened to me, right?"

"Correct. When you were attempting to retrieve your own shinigami powers, you mistakenly underwent hollowification," updated the businessman solemnly. "When a shinigami undergoes a hollow transformation, they are able to retain both their own powers along with the powers of a hollow, thus the formation of a mask. It is a dangerous process which should have never even been attempted. However, once a shinigami undergoes hollowification, they gain great power after donning their hollow mask, surpassing all the set limits possible. They are called 'Vizards'."

"…And?"

"Aizen is currently doing the same thing, however to hollows. When a hollow forcibly removes their mask to reseal its powers back into a zanpakutou, they transform into shinigami form. This process is called shinigamification. Hollows who have undergone shinigamification possess both the powers of their hollow self and of their shinigami self, just like a shinigami who undergoes hollowification. And just like those shinigami, the hollows obtain an overwhelming power boost, surpassing all their limits as well. They are called 'arrancar'."

"……And what does this have to do with Toshiro?" was all he questioned stubbornly, trying to jam all the right pieces into all the wrong places.

Urahara wondered if it really was possible to be this dense and thickheaded. "In other words, I believe that Aizen is going to have Hitsugaya-taichou undergo hollowification."

"……………What? What're you talking about, Urahara-san? Why would he do that?"

The shop owner sighed at the other's slow wit. He explained, "Should Hitsugaya-taichou undergo hollowification, he would gain vast strength and power, surpassing probably even most of Aizen's espadas. And his power would only grow from there."

"Grow?!"

Urahara nodded, "Yes. Since Hitsugaya-taichou is still quite young, he has not yet reached his full potential. If you noticed, in Hitsugaya-taichou's bankai there are twelve flower petals behind him. Since his powers have not yet fully developed, those petals are a countdown to when his bankai reaches its limit and must disperse. If he underwent hollowification, his incomplete powers would skyrocket and only continue to grow from there. Also, Hitsugaya-taichou is a tendo who can easily adapt to any situation without much struggle, adjusting himself accordingly. His levelheadedness and battle strategies are also a plus. In other words, he would be a frighteningly powerful enemy and an undeniably powerful ally. I can even say that Hitsugaya-taichou would probably be an even match with you, Kurosaki-san."

"…Wow. I never knew… I mean, I figured that… Damn," finished Ichigo, not even trying to find the words. Suddenly, it all clicked into place and he found himself yelling, "Wait, so that Aizen bastard's going to make Toshiro into a hollow?!"

"Undergo hollowification," he corrected, fan open and waving. "It would be pointless for Aizen to transform Hitsugaya-taichou into a hollow."

"Whatever! That means that if Toshiro goes through that hollowification thing, then, he'll…" Ichigo trailed off.

The blond haired man easily picked it right back up, "Yes. That is correct. If Hitsugaya-taichou undergoes hollowification, the formation of an inner hollow and mask would take place and he would then be a vizard."

'_The same as me…' _

"That also means, however, that there is a chance that his inner hollow would consume him if he doesn't control it. In that case, then Hitsugaya-taichou would become a hollow himself, because the hollow inside of him would grow far too strong, and probably die. However, I would not put it past Aizen to then try shinigamification at that point," pointed Urahara, fanning himself.

"Even if Toshiro were to go through hollowification, he wouldn't lose to his inner hollow!" Ichigo snapped defensively. "He's not that weak like that. He's not weak enough to let his hollow devour him and drive him insane."

The former twelfth division captain smiled, "Of course not. I am positive that Aizen would not allow such a loss either. It is not necessarily an awful thing, if you think about it, Kurosaki-san. If Hitsugaya-taichou underwent hollowification, he would become a valuable ally to Soul Society. He would also profit from the process because he would gain the powers of a hollow while retaining his own shinigami powers."

"But he wouldn't be able to stay as a taichou in the Gotei 13, would he? After all, vizards seem to hate Soul Society and shinigami, and Soul Society doesn't necessarily seem to appreciate shinigami who have crossed into hollow's domain either. It's illegal and a direct violation to Soul Society's laws, isn't it?" Ichigo countered, frowning.

Urahara did not bother to refute the other's observations. "That is true, Kurosaki-san. Hitsugaya-taichou would probably be no longer welcomed in Soul Society. He would either be exiled or executed out of fear of him becoming a future threat to them and because he crossed into a shinigami forbidden zone."

Lifting his head back up, he asked, "Would it really be that bad? I mean, you said it yourself, Urahara-san, that a vizard would make a valuable, undeniably powerful ally, right?"

"Yes. However, Kurosaki-san, there is a line that shinigami are prohibited from crossing. Traversing into the hollow's domain in order to obtain power is absolutely forbidden. While being a powerful ally, at the same time, a vizard would also be a growing threat. There is no doubt that a vizard would be considered an outcast amongst the shinigami. He would be hated and looked down upon. There is a reason why all members of the vizard abandoned both Soul Society and cast away the title of 'shinigami'."

"A mask…and a zanpakutou," remarked Ichigo quietly, staring down at his hand. _'He would be the same as me. A hollow's mask and a shinigami's zanpakutou. A vizard. He would no longer be a shinigami.' _

Ruffling his own messy orange spikes, he vented, frustrated, "What the hell does it matter if a shinigami has a hollow's mask and a shinigami's zanpakutou? It's not we're any different just 'cause we've got hollow powers. Plus, it ain't like we asked to go through that hollowification crap."

"Once again, Kurosaki-san, Soul Society does not see it in such a black and white way."

Ichigo let loose a strangled sigh, "Why the hell is this Aizen bastard so obsessed with Toshiro anyways?"

"If you spotted a person whom you saw as a potential asset, would you not try to recruit him through any means necessary?" stated Urahara obviously as he tapped his chin with the tip of his fan. "Especially if that potential ally could be used as bait to lure another potential ally or the destruction of a potential threat."

His brown eyes frowned. Clenching the fabric in his hand, Ichigo turned away crossly. This Aizen person was taking everything too far. Did Toshiro even _know_ that Aizen's true purpose as to make him go through hollowification and become a vizard?

'_Toshiro…just what the hell are you thinking? Just what the hell made you go there?' _

A sudden spark of a weakly pulsating reiatsu hit him and Ichigo immediately swiveled his head towards the doors. It appeared as though the exiled taichou had already felt it and was now glancing over towards his doors, waiting for it to be known. When the owner of the reiatsu made no move, Urahara said to Ichigo in a singsong tone, "Would you please go out and check who that is, Kurosaki-san?"

Grumbling under his breath, Ichigo reluctantly stood up and headed over to the doors. When he slid the doors open, the sight which greeted him was one completely unexpected and baffling. The person stepped back, eyes frightened and hand held up to their mouth. Eyes growing wide, Ichigo exclaimed, "O-Oi! You're…that Hinamori girl; Toshiro's childhood friend!"

Hinamori cowered under his voice and bemused expression. However, when she registered Hitsugaya's name being spoken from his mouth, she suddenly cried with earnest eyes to the orange-haired teen, "Ple-Please… Please save Hitsugaya-kun!"

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Stabbing Hyourinmaru into the ground with one quick sweep, he sat down in front of his zanpakutou, turquoise green eyes staring at the gleaming blade. They disappeared beneath a curtain of long lashes and his breathing slowly evened out. Hands resting on the floor in front of him, the boy lost his mind to concentration. When his eyes opened, he was in a vast icy field, the cold winds nipping his warmth and the gently drifting snow melting on his skin.

'_Hyourinmaru?'_

'So, you've finally come, boy.'

The icy dragon appeared amongst the swirling snowflakes, flapping its wings. Hitsugaya stood in front of him, eyes cast downwards and mouth pressed firmly together. After a few moments of silence, he finally expressed honestly, the revulsion unable to be kept from his voice, '_In exchange for the lives of Hinamori and Kurosaki, I have ended up giving up my own life to Aizen.' _

The falling snow began to come down harder as his emotions twisted further at hearing the actual words out loud. Hearing them spoken out loud made them seem to come true all the more. His fingers found their way to the hem of his sleeve, playing with the dark fabric.

The silence continued and the snow fell harder and harder, slowly resembling the starts of a blizzard and telling of the oncoming fierce storm. The celestial dragon inquired candidly, 'Have you come to hear that you have made the right decision that is the best for everyone? To seek out reassurance?'

Hitsugaya winced at his zanpakutou's harsh wording but did not rebut otherwise. He remained silent and Hyourinmaru patiently waited for his wielder's answer. The winds howled loudly as it blew the frozen dust all around them. The snowy haired boy closed his eyes, inhaling deeply to come up with an answer.

'_Yes. I want to know if what I did was really for the sakes of both of them.' _

It was Hyourinmaru's turn to stand still, making a sound akin to that of snorting. 'I cannot say. Whether you made the right decision or not is for you to decide. You already know, Toshiro, do you not? The answer to that question.'

His head shook and a fully formed blizzard whirled out from his muddled heart. _'I honestly don't know, this time; whether my decision was for myself or for them,'_ confessed the normally composed tendo, brushing the flakes of frozen water out of his hair. He paused to gather his thoughts before saying firmly, _'It is better if neither of them come any closer to me than they already are, especially Kurosaki. It was my mistake to let him get as close as he is now. I shouldn't have been so careless.'_

Hyourinmaru could easily hear the uncertainty tingeing his voice; one that had not been there before. Flapping his wings into a more comfortable position, the crimson-eyed dragon fixed the boy with a stern look, admonishing him without the use of words. However at the hopelessly hollow, utterly torn look on his face, he spoke, 'You should not be frightened, boy, by that human's feelings. Because they are unfamiliar and so strong, you continuously try to reject them, even after accepting them. Letting a person with such strong feelings towards you, like that human, into your world is nothing to be ashamed of. It is not weakness, Toshiro. Rather, it is a strength to accept not only the other's feelings but your own feelings as well. You may believe that you are trying to protect both yourself and, but what are you protecting yourselves from? The emotions of pain and happiness cannot be avoided as they go hand in hand.'

There was no response from the conflicted boy who only cast his gaze downwards at the piling snow. He did understand Hyourinmaru's words. As a matter of fact, they made perfect, logical sense. However, the problem was, Hitsugaya just could not get himself to really believe in such words. There was a reason that he isolated himself, detached himself from any sort of physical and emotional attachments. Because once a physical and emotional attachment was made, it was borderline impossible for him to cut off that tie, regardless of the reasons and issues.

Sensing his thoughts, Hyourinmaru added sternly, 'Understand this, boy. No matter how well you pretend, you can only fool yourself for so long.'

Hitsugaya halfheartedly understood what his zanpakutou was hinting at, making no attempts to speak as his thoughts swirled like the blizzard twisting his inner world. Despite understanding all that had been spoken to him, Hitsugaya still desired to shoulder the pain alone. The faster Kurosaki cut ties with him, the better. Even if it meant suffering through the pain of loneliness and accepting the harsh cold again, because this time, the one whom he wanted to protect from himself was Kurosaki.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. This chapter was kinda hard to get out and it was practically forced, as you can see in the writing. Plus, I had finished it before, reread through it and decided that I absolutely hated it and scrapped it, rewriting it. It came out shorter and more technical :frowns: With a OOC Hyourinmaru thrown into the mix haha Hopefully the next chapter will come to me smoother. Anyways, yeah, more relationship rocking 'cause I just don't think that Hitsugaya could just so easily accept Ichigo's feelings without having constant insecurities plaguing him, what with all he's been through. Poor Toshiro ;u; (I'm not gonna make this easy on either of them heh XD)

Thank yooh over a thousand times to those who reviewed! They really help to inspire me and make me feel all warm and fuzzy X3 And thanks to those who added this story onto their alerts/favorites lists!


	15. Fifteenth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes because it's unbetaed, slight GinHitsu pairing

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such a godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like Ichigo and Toshiro who repel so strongly, they attract to one another :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Fifteenth Crystal

* * *

Ichigo stared at the girl standing feebly before the door, slack jawed and eyes as wide as saucers. Unable to voice his astonishment past a few gurgles and mindless splutters, the teen set on just plain gawking. Because honestly…_'Why the HELL is she here?!' _

Her big teary eyes still trained on him, Hinamori cried once more in desperation, "Please save Hitsugaya-kun! Please!!"

He could only respond with more splutters and gurgling noises, brown eyes still staring in complete incredulity. Shaking his head, he swallowed and gave an attempt at properly speaking and not just making strange sounds from his open mouth. "…What?"

"Save Hitsugaya-kun! Please save him!!" she repeated frantically, visibly upset and shaken up by her whole ordeal.

"Save…Toshiro…?" The words seemed to shake his world as they finally clicked into place. Toshiro. Shit. Mouth snapping shut and eyes narrowing, he asked keenly, "What do you mean save Toshiro? Is something wrong with him? Is he in danger? What the hell is wrong? Is that fucking bastard Aizen doing something to him!?"

The questions scrambled out of his mouth faster than Yoruichi could shunpo. He seemed closer to hysterics than the poor girl who reeled back from the request turned game of twenty questions. When she did not respond, unable to speak, he asked again, "Tell me what's wrong. Did something bad happen to Toshiro? Are they going to kill him? Where is he? Why do you know that something's wrong? _What the fuck do you know?" _

Black began to seep into his vision as prickled rage and worry boiled violently.

Hiccupping tearfully, Hinamori shrunk away, overwhelmed by his aura of concern which made itself known through his viciously leaking reiatsu. A hand held up to her mouth, she managed in a timid voice, frightened, "I, I don't know. I don't know. Just please, save Hitsugaya-kun."

The fear in her voice cracked the haze he was shrouded in. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as his head twisted away, hands balling up into tight fists by his sides. He normally didn't lose his emotions like this, but at the slightest mention of Hitsugaya, they had gotten out of hand. Ichigo glanced over at the terrified girl through a clearer vision, the black receding slowly. Oh so achingly slowly. It was a warning, a message perhaps. However at this moment, it did not matter as his attention all too quickly shifted back to the fukutaichou in front of him. What did she know about Hitsugaya's departure to Hueco Mundo that he didn't? Once he had a firm hold on his hasty emotions, he asked, gentler, "What do you mean exactly? Is Toshiro in trouble, besides being in Hueco Mundo?"

Hesitantly, her head bobbed up and down in a nod. "I-I think I–Ichimaru-taichou is going to do something to him," she remarked uncertainly. At the sound of the name passing through her lips, however, Hinamori jumped slightly and stuttered while scrunching her face in remembrance, "Th-That's right! He asked me to tell you, Kurosaki-kun, that… that if you weren't careful and fast enough, he would 'be more than delighted to take him first before you ever even get a chance'."

While Hinamori had not caught on to the meaning, Ichigo certainly did. And the receding black came back in a wave as his blood boiled.

"Tell me where the fuck that Ichi-whatever the fuck his name is guy is," snarled Ichigo, blinded literally. He was going to fucking rip that guy's limbs off and personally castrate him if he so much as breathed on the missing shinigami.

Hinamori stumbled a few steps back, horribly frightened by the beastly reiatsu crackling in the atmosphere. She could not even swallow a proper breath it was so terrifying.

"Why are you just standing out there, Kurosaki-san?" A fan came out of nowhere and slapped itself down onto Ichigo's head leaving a well-sized bruise. "No manners at all, Kurosaki-san. You didn't even think to invite this poor girl in for some tea because you were too preoccupied with frightening her to death with that scary face of yours. I told you not to knit your brows all the time, Kurosaki-san," sighed Urahara, tutting.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at the blond shopkeeper, clutching his head and trying his best to refrain from beating him silly with that fan. The black from his vision was completely gone along with the overwhelming reiatsu. "What the hell, you stupid—"

_Thwack! _

"Please, come in and have some tea. Oh, and forgive this buffoon here please. He has yet to be house trained."

"I'm going to fuckin' kill you!!"

Urahara ignored the orange-haired teen, leading Hinamori in. He slapped Ichigo in the head with the fan again, saying lowly, for only his hearing, "You should put a tighter leash on your emotions lest you want to give your inner hollow an opening through which to escape."

Ichigo stopped rubbing his head long enough to turn his head the other way, gaze cast downwards in shame.

"You should know better, Kurosaki-san, having finally gained control of your inner hollow. Do not think that just because you have control now, it will last eternally. The second you falter, your hollow gains an opening and we both know that there will be no more second chances should he take over."

He nodded firmly, replying, "I know, Urahara-san. It's just… I need to get to Hueco Mundo _**now**_ and bring him back or else…" Ichigo trailed off, shaking his head. He did not even want to _consider_ such a possibility. It was impossible. Toshiro would never let himself…

Understanding the other boy's feelings for the time being, the former twelfth division taichou reverted back to his usual carefree self and exclaimed in slightly lightened voice, "Well, you're just in luck because the gate to Hueco Mundo is now ready, Kurosaki-san."

"Really?!"

A nod answered his question along with a fan point downwards towards the opening to the training ground. "Yes. It is best if you all hurry and reach Las Noches before Aizen can transform Hitsugaya-taichou into a vizard."

It was the younger teen's turn to nod as he jumped down to meet up with the rest of the shinigami. Urahara, on the other hand, instead of following, just turned to Hinamori who stared with watery eyes at the ground. His eyes focused on the young girl, he asked behind his fan, "Would you like to go as well?"

"Wh-What?" she stammered, finger held to her lip fearfully. "Go wi-with everyone?" Her voice was hesitant as though such an offer was outrageously out of place. However, at the sight of the shop owner eyeing her carefully, Hinamori weakly tilted her head in a small, reluctant nod.

Urahara smiled in that way of his as he gestured to the ladder, patiently waiting for Hinamori to start her descend before climbing down himself. He was sure that Ichigo would not mind one more person joining their group, although if all the yelling going on downstairs was any indication.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked blatantly, wide-eyed.

Hinamori shrank back, teeth clamping down onto her finger as Matsumoto slapped the brash teen away. She directed a sharp glare to him which seemed to say, 'what the hell do you think you're doing?'. "Don't be so rude to Hinamori-chan, Ichigo."

"That's right, Ichigo."

The orange-haired teen spun his head around to find Rukia standing tall before him with a haughty expression splayed across her face, arms folded. She kicked him in the head, saying disapprovingly, "I see that you're manners still haven't changed since I last saw you a month ago. You are still rude as ever."

"Ow! Who the hell—yeoowww!" Another kick to his bottom effectively shut him up.

The other shinigami in the room snickered, earning them a death glare from the strawberry who had yet to pick himself up from the dusty floor. Once up and brushed, Ichigo awkwardly ran a hand through his orange spikes, saying, "It isn't like I was trying to be rude or anything. I just wanna know what she's doing here."

Renji nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Hinamori, I thought you were supposed to be recovering back in Soul Society. What're you doing here in the human world?"

Fiddling with her fingers, she stated meekly, "I—"

"I suggested to her that she go with you all. Since she was in Hueco Mundo, she should know her way around to a certain extent," pitched in Urahara, standing up atop a giant wooden pillar sticking out sideways from a huge rock.

"Hinamori-chan, you were in Hueco Mundo?!" cried Matsumoto, her crystal blue eyes turning back to the smaller girl who just weakly nodded.

Ichigo crossed his arms, frowning stubbornly. As beneficial as she could be, he would much prefer running around Hueco Mundo without a clue as to where he was going as opposed to taking his lover's precious childhood friend who was still unstable.

"Urahara-san, I don't think that's a go—" Renji was cut off by the waggle of a finger.

"If you all wish to save Hitsugaya-taichou, you cannot be bothered with wasting time, trying to find out which ways to go," he stated sternly, losing his cheerful façade. His eyes were focused upon Ichigo who understood the meaning of his words to the fullest extent.

"He's right. Even with six people, trying to find out where to go would be a huge waste of time," added Ikkaku, getting up to his feet.

Renji sighed, exasperated. Hinamori was one of his best friends. He did not want to see having her go through all that shit with Aizen again. Trying to focus his attention elsewhere, the redhead remarked as a subject avoider, "I can't believe that we're all going to disobey the soutaichou by going on this rescue mission."

Ichigo's head snapped towards the sixth fukutaichou and he corrected, jaw clenched, "This ain't a rescue mission. For it to be a rescue mission, the person would have had to been captured and held against their own will." A certain bitterness filled his mouth at those words as the image of Toshiro's backside assaulted his mind. "This is more a retrieval – the kind where you beat into the other person's head that he's a fucking dumbass for leaving in the first place and then drag him back home and fucking _chain him_ onto the bed."

While the males in the room, along with Hinamori, exchanged bemused glances, Matsumoto and Rukia shared one of understanding as a sweet amusement crawled up to their lips.

Not even realizing what he had tagged on at the end of the sentence, even as a mutter, Ichigo growled as he stomped his way over to the awaiting garganta (Urahara having opened it during Ichigo's little possessive speech). Deprivation from his little snowy captain was never good for his health.

"Chain him to the bed?" repeated Renji, baffled. "What does he mean by that, Ikkaku-san?"

The third seater shrugged, eyebrows stitched together in thought as well. That sounded… Well, hell, it sounded pretty damn suggestive. And kinky. Very suggestively kinky. But aside from chaining someone to a bed to keep them from escaping, the only other time someone would use such a phrase would be when to describe a kinky sex fantasy……Oh…oh.

Both their thoughts (Yumichika not in the slightest bit interested in such a 'dirty act' and much too preoccupied with examining his nails) swirled around in the same directions. Very slowly, Renji turned to Ikkaku, eyes trained on Ichigo who was arguing with Rukia. "Ikkaku-san."

"Yeah?"

"Only… Aside from chaining people to beds to keep them from escaping, only lovers would do something…like that, right?" After a second thought, he tagged on to the end, "Really weird lovers."

The bald shinigami nodded, his own eyes on Ichigo as well.

"Then…do you think that maybe Ichigo and Hitsugaya-taichou are……" He trailed off, unable to speak the words as his poor mind suffered from the horrors of mental images. Trying to disperse the thoughts, he quickly said, "But Ichigo and Hitsugaya-taichou? There's no way, right? I mean, they're both guys, and they don't get along _that_ well. Plus, as much as I hate to say this, Ichigo likes Rukia, right?"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between them, filled with mental images and horrifying imaginations.

"I… I don't think I want to go down this road any more," managed Renji, squinting painfully. "It's impossible. I think we misheard him, because Ichigo definitely likes Rukia. Definitely likes Rukia."

It wasn't that two males getting together was repulsing to them, but rather the fact that neither of them wanted to think about their berry headed friend, or their current in-command captain together in that way. It brought about many disturbing mental pictures which both shinigami could happily live their lives out without knowing.

"What are you three lazy idiots doing? We're about to leave," informed Matsumoto, standing with an arm akimbo.

"Hey, Matsumoto."

"What, baldy?"

Ignoring the comment about his obvious lack of hair, he continued, "What exactly did Ichigo say earlier?"

"He didn't say anything about chaining Hitsugaya-taichou to the bed, right?" elaborated Renji, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She smirked inwardly as her hand waved dismissively. So they _had_ caught that slip of tongue. Hiding a giggle, Matsumoto eyed them strangely as she replied, "What are you two talking about? No, he didn't say anything like that. He said that he was going to maim him to death, and I'm pretty sure that he was talking about Aizen, not taichou."

"Oh… OH!" Both shinigami released thankful sighs, relief wiping over them. It had been a pretty farfetched thought, anyways. Completely unthinkable.

"Oi, hurry up your asses!! We're going!" hollered Ichigo, jumping in through the garganta. Shaking their heads, the rest of the shinigami group shortly followed in after him, heading through the darkness. It was just a matter of time until they reached their destination.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"What…did you just say?"

Ulquiorra regarded the newest member of their 'family' with a raise of his brow. "Why does it come as such a surprise to you?"

Scowling at the apathetic espada, Hitsugaya countered easily, arms crossed, "It doesn't come as a surprise to me, espada. I'm just…" His mind finished the thought silently, _'Not prepared to face Kurosaki, or anyone for that matter, just yet…'_

He waited patiently for the other's answer. When it did not come, Ulquiorra felt the need to remind the shinigami just why he was here. Because he had chose to come here himself.

"I see you have finally decided to exchange your clothes," nodded the green-eyed arrancar towards his significantly whiter appearance. It was the quite nearly the same as the ones Aizen and Ichimaru donned, aside from the missing outer haori. He found it carelessly draped across the chair which had Hyourinmaru resting against it. He added as a 'gentle' reminder, "You realize that they consolidate your place here."

Hitsugaya did not answer, eyes flickering away to the table holding his neatly folded shihakushou. Sea green orbs lingered on the black set of clothes for a while longer before diverting to the barred window.

"My place here as another one of Aizen's subordinates?" he finally spoke out, the disdain clear as water in his voice. "I'd rather die that willingly submit myself to that bastard."

"Then, do so by all means since you have submitted to Aizen-sama's will," Ulquiorra commented tonelessly.

The white-haired shinigami grimaced at the true of the words. Still… He was different. Different, dammit. He wasn't like the espada and arrancars. Unlike them, he despised Aizen to the very core and was not as quick to take his despicable orders. And as though he had been able to hear those very thoughts, the fourth espada spoke easily, "You may not regard Aizen-sama with the respect that he deserves, however, aside from that fact, you are the same as the rest of his subordinates. You, too, are working for Aizen-sama and his ambitions to become the god of the new world. In that aspect, you are not different from any of us."

"I am not working for his ambitions. I am working to protect my friends," he countered, eyes narrowing.

"Different reasons, same path."

He could not contradict the comment. Silence enveloped the two as they stared at one another, apathy and obstinacy clashing. It was a quiet few minutes.

"Since there is nothing more to inform you of on Kurosaki Ichigo's progress as of now, I am leaving. Please do not forget that your place is no longer among those shinigami, Hitsugaya Toshiro," spoke Ulquiorra properly, turning away to take his leave.

The door was clicked open and shut, leaving Hitsugaya to himself. Or so he wished.

"Oya, you look good in yer new outfit," the voice paused momentarily to stress with glee, _"Hitsugaya-kun."_

The tendo stopped himself from reacting towards the name, much to Ichimaru's disappointment. But it was alright, he did not expect much reaction from calling the boy in such a way. And besides, this meant that he could try all those other ways of getting a response from him.

"Get out," grounded Hitsugaya, sending the other a withering death glare.

Ichimaru approached slyly, saying, "Ara, now that's not very nice o' ya. We're 'friends' now, ain't we?"

Swallowing his expletive comment, the white-haired shinigami bit his lip to keep from attacking the damn fox bastard. He was already on edge with the news of Kurosaki and the others entering Hueco Mundo. And unfortunately, Ichimaru knew this fully well. His lips curling into a smirk, he took the spot right behind the tendo, heinously invading his personal space. Lips brushing against his ear, he murmured in amusement, "Or is it tha' you can't go fergettin' that Kurosaki Ichigo?"

His body tensed, but otherwise, Hitsugaya remained silent, lips clamped down hard upon each other. Mind games. More fucking mind games.

"Well then," began Ichimaru, straightening himself back up. "I suppose I could help ya out wit' that problem so we can be closer friends."

Twisting the upper half of his body around to throw a glare at the other, he spoke distastefully, "What are you—"

Hitsugaya never finished the sentence, however, as a pair of lips crashed down on his lips, catching him by surprise. He stumbled backwards, his back knocking into the wall behind him. Unable to properly process just what was happening to him, the diminutive captain just stared, wide-eyed and stupefied. The trance was broken, however, when he felt a slick tongue teasingly invade his mouth, swiping at the grooved roof. Regaining his motor skills, Hitsugaya roughly pushed away the former third division captain, too stunned to do much else. A trail of saliva, from the hurried disconnect, trickled down his chin.

The look on Ichimaru's face was that of a predator playing with his prey. Amusement. And amusement was _always_ a bad emotion to be displayed on the silver-haired man.

"Yer relationship wit' Kurosaki Ichigo, ain't it somethin' like this?" grinned Ichimaru, slowly drawing nearer to the dazed shinigami. He wasted no time in bracing his palms on the other's shoulders to lean forward and slowly lap up the saliva which had trailed from their previous kiss. The look on the tendo's face was pure gold to Ichimaru who only graced his lips with the tip of his tongue in a taunting manner.

Struggling, Hitsugaya attempted to punch the taller man when his wrist was easily caught in a slightly larger, skinnier hand. Lips pressed against the exposed arm.

"Ya still ain't able to use yer reiryoku yet 'til Aizen-taichou says so an' yer body is still weak, right?" A predatory smirk lined his lips as he released the wrist, fingers now curling around his chin. And Hitsugaya was disgusted as he read the other's intentions, hand clenching into a fist by his side. Knuckles knocked hard against his cheek causing Ichimaru to reel back slightly from the force.

"Like hell I'm going to let a damn perverted traitor like you touch me," he snarled.

Nursing his bruised cheek, the smirk of the ex-sanban tai taichou widened. It would have been no fun if there was no challenge after all. And within seconds, Hitsugaya found himself being slammed into the wall, a knee parting his legs and a hand lazily brushing away the collar as the other snaked its way to his hip. Fingertips lightly swept across the mark Ichigo had left and mirthfully, the tip of his tongue pushed against the mark causing a sharp intake of breath from the one trapped. Teeth clamped down on the patch of flesh below the older mark, sucking and biting the skin vehemently. The tendo resisted the urge to moan at the sensation, completely repulsed as the tongue pressed flatly against the newer mark. He was not quite done, however, playing the other. Moving downward with a trail of soft kisses, Ichimaru smirked against his skin as his teeth sank down sadistically into the juncture of his shoulder and neck, biting hard enough to draw the thick crimson liquid of blood. A groan of twisted pain was stifled as Hitsugaya tried to focus on evening out his breathing which had suddenly grown labored. He had never felt more defenseless in his life than he did at this moment. The silver-haired shinigami's tongue lapped up the blood, feeling the ridges in the skin that had been left behind by his teeth with the wet appendage. Head lifted up to properly gaze at the smaller boy forced under his ministrations, Ichimaru chuckled at the look of sickened defiance etched upon his baby face, pure hatred painted in those glimmering sea green orbs of his. It made Ichimaru want to see him break.

Leaning forward until their lips nearly touched, he asked with a cruel curiosity, "Ya ain't enjoyin' this?"

"I am going to _**kill**_ you, Ichimaru," glowered Hitsugaya in return, his pride not allowing him to turn away from the unspoken challenge.

"Tha's too bad," sneered Ichimaru, mouth quirking upwards. He touched their lips together, harshly nipping on his bottom lip. The tendo hissed at the pain. Smirking against the other's lips, his tongue plundered into the warm cavern, the strong tangy, coppery taste of his own blood entering his mouth as well. It glided over his mouth, sliding against the sides of his teeth and the ridged roof of his mouth before slithering against the unresponsive appendage. Hitsugaya nearly bit the unwelcomed intruder when the ignored knee placed between his legs pushed upwards, stealing his attention. Fingers coming up to grip the other's biceps, he ripped Ichimaru away from himself, throwing another vicious punch which connected with his already bruised cheek, clipping him just below the eye. The taller man staggered back a few steps.

He swiped angrily at his mouth, saying venomously, "Try one more move and I _swear_ that then, I will not hesitate to castrate you and any other part of your body that touches me."

Ichimaru leered at the younger boy amusedly, bony fingers tending to the injury. Letting out a sigh, he remarked carelessly, "Ah, yer still too young fer that kinda stuff, eh? Even though you really are too cute, guess ya haven't learned yet."

A rapid tick appeared in his eye as he glared furiously at the older man, trying to swallow the surmounting rage. He needed to keep his temper in check lest he wanted Aizen to kill his friends for brutally murdering his closet subordinate. Voice trembling from fury, he said harshly, "Get. Out. _Now." _

His voice left no room for argument and the atmosphere began to crack as a bone chilling arctic cold settled its way into the room. Ichimaru more than happily departed, not wanting to turn into an ice sculpture, but not before saying with a grin, "Next time, I promise ya I'll teach ya properly."

It took everything in Hitsugaya to stop himself from grabbing Hyourinmaru and sending the former captain to an icy death. A hand came up to touch the bite mark, blood still bubbling from the closing wound. His own blood began to simmer as he clutched the wound, the sticky liquid clinging to his fingers. "Fucking bastard," he hissed lowly, fingers unconsciously tightening and nails biting into his skin.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

An exasperated hand threaded through orange spikes as Ichigo sighed loudly for the fifteenth time since they entered Hueco Mundo. The vast expanse of white sands, crystallized plants, and endless nighttime sky were beginning to grate on his nerves with each passing second. They had been in here for who knew how long still stuck in the same place because every goddamn thing looked exactly the same!

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't think that we would end up outside of Las Noches…" squeaked Hinamori apologetically, bowing.

Ichigo turned his attention to her for only a moment before receiving threatening glares from nearly everyone in his group. He nosily exhaled, falling to his ground on the glittering white sand. The feel of sand everywhere in his shihakushou was not a good one. It was uncomfortable and made him irritable, but at this moment, Ichigo could care less, too tired to complain. "It's not your fault. Like you said, none of us knew that we were gonna end up here," he gestured vaguely to the same setting that they had been stuck in every since coming here. "Plus, that damn white palace like thingy just never gets any closer no matter how much we run!"

The others fell down as well, exhausted from the overuse and plain, outright _abuse_ of shunpo.

"This place is horrible," commented Yumichika, aggravated. "All this running in this horrible sand has made me dirty!"

"Get over it, Yumichika," rolled Ikkaku, plopping onto a rock. "You getting dirty is the least of our problems right now."

"What the hell. If we never get any closer to that stupid thing, how the hell are we supposed to go help Hitsugaya-taichou," huffed Renji, laying down on the sand. Well, at least it was soft.

"We're never going to reach it…"

Rukia shook her head, rebuking them. "We shouldn't think so negatively! Yes, while we haven't gotten any closer to it, I think we have moved! I don't recognize that huge block over there from twenty minutes ago!"

Ichigo groaned, "What are you talking about? That's ALWAYS been there, Rukia. Dammit."

The shorter girl huffed, arms crossed as she retorted, "Shut up, Ichigo. You haven't been paying attention, too set on reaching Las Noches. I know for certain that that block was _not_ there before!"

Before the two could start an all out war, Matsumoto complained, "We can't even tell how much time has passed since it seems to always be nighttime here either."

"And we're been running this whole entire time and haven't gotten any closer! It's like we've just been running in the same spot over and over and over and DAMMIT! I'm going to MURDER the guy who designed this damn place!!" snapped Ichigo murderously, pounding his fist into the sand and creating a mini sandstorm. He was far too exhausted to actually physically get up and chop at those quartz plants to vent his frustration.

Hinamori glanced over them all, nervously biting her lip. "I really am sorry everyone, for being unable to help…"

"Ah, not at all, Hinamori-chan. It's not like this is your fault or anything, so don't worry about it, okay?" grinned Matsumoto cheerfully in hopes of cheering the disheartened girl up.

"What Rangiku-san is saying is right. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Just guide us well when we get to that Las Noches place Hinamori," Renji added from his spot on a larger piece of quartz plant which had tipped over.

"But still, this is one hell of a place," commented Ichigo loudly. All eyes turned to him questioningly. "I mean, it's huge but it's only got sand and plants made out of glass or something for god's sake. It doesn't look homey at all, just damn depressing. No wonder hollows who hang out here become insane and attack others. This place is like a living insanity ward, devoid of everything."

They silently agreed with the substitute shinigami, turning back to scan the world properly. It did indeed lack the warmth of their own worlds.

"Anyways, let's get moving again." Ichigo got back up to his feet, eyes set on the gigantic white palace. This really was one of those, so close and yet so far moments. "Maybe we've made some progress or something."

The rest of the shinigami stood up as well, sighing wistfully at more rest. It was important, after all, to be in the best condition possible. Exchanging glances, they all headed out once more, running towards Las Noches.

"Hey…" began Matsumoto, loud enough for everyone to catch, "Doesn't it look like the palace is getting bigger?"

"…Which means that we're getting closer!!" Rukia exclaimed.

"It's about damn time! I've got sand everywhere!!" shouted Ichigo. And suddenly, it was as though the trick worked in reverse and within nanoseconds, Ichigo found himself face to face with the wall, splattered across its pristine white. They had reached the palace in record time, the solid walls appearing out of nowhere. "What…the…fuck…?" he moaned out, falling back onto the sand. Everyone else stopped just in time, thanks to Ichigo who had taken the blow for them and unwittingly warned them of the sudden proximity of the walls. "What the fuck?! One minute we can't reach it no matter how much we run and the next minute we take a damn step and it's right there, slamming into us!!"

Renji sniggered, correcting the orange-haired teen, "Slamming into _you_, Ichigo. Thanks to you, the rest of us were able to come out of this unscathed. A necessary sacrifice."

Ichigo punched the redhead once he was up and running, the dizziness fading. He returned his attention to the wall, raising a brow at just how large it was up close. Rukia studied it closely, trying to figure out just what it was made out of.

"Ichigo, I think we can just—"

A loud crashing sound cut her off as a wave of dust floated over them. The short female blinked, staring at the rubble which was just remnants of what was once a wall. She turned to find Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku all with their zanpakutou out, a casual express creasing their faces.

"……"

"Hey whaddya know, it worked," remarked Ichigo, nonchalantly as though it was normal for a substitute shinigami to go around busting open walls without warning the rest of their teammates while two others conspired with him. Zangetsu rested on his shoulder.

Slapping all three in the back of the head consecutively, Matsumoto shouted, indignant, "Next time, warn us when the three of you are going to pull a stupid stunt like that! Someone could have gotten hurt!"

"Or extremely dirty, like me!" cried Yumichika, covered in white dust.

They rubbed the backs of their head, muttering under their breaths as Hinamori coughed slightly from inhaling the dust. Ichigo turned to her with piercing eyes, asking, "You know the way from here on out, right?"

She jumped slightly, unnerved by the intensity of his gaze. Nodding, Hinamori answered, "Y-Y-Yes!"

Before any of them could take a step, however, a figure emerged from the shadows, hands drawn into his pockets. He locked eyes with Ichigo almost lazily, disregarding his companions who all had drawn out their zanpakutou. "Kurosaki Ichigo," Ulquiorra spoke monotonously, "come with me. There is someone who wishes to meet with you."

"And why the hell should I listen to you?" gritted Ichigo, nearly laughing at the other as he gripped Zangetsu. Ichigo did not take well to orders. Hell, he didn't just 'not take well' to them, he freaking hated them.

"I am only here in the presence of you trash under Aizen-sama's direct orders. He wishes to see you, along with Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Ichigo's body stiffened, his grip on Zangetsu loosening. Seeing the appropriate reaction, Ulquiorra continued, "Regardless of your wishes, you are to come with me. Should you refuse, you are free to wander aimlessly around Las Noches, battling arrancar that you will encounter, until a few hours later when I will come again. Or you can simplify the matter and stop wasting both of our times by just coming with me now. Take your pick."

"Don't listen to him, Ichigo! It's gotta be a trap!" warned Renji, brandishing his Zabimaru at the espada who had yet to blink. He was not interested in shinigami trash which could easily be disposed of.

An outstretched arm shut the redhead up as Ichigo asked, eyes narrowing, "What about my friends?"

"Naturally, they will remain here and be left to figure out their way on their own. Aizen-sama only wishes to see you. Such trash is not necessary to bring along as extra luggage."

Ikkaku shook his head, muttering, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Certainly. I do not put it past Aizen to use such dirty, underhanded tricks," commented Yumichika in response.

"You've gotta be freakin' kidding me! This screams 'trap' all over!" The sixth division fukutaichou glared hard at Ulquiorra who still did not acknowledge his existence while trying to convince his wavering friend otherwise. This was a ridiculous offer no matter what anyone thought. An espada coming to say that he would take Ichigo directly to Aizen and Hitsugaya? It was absurd!

Rukia frowned, "Ichigo, we shouldn't be splitting up like this right at the very beginning. Renji is right. While it is a tempting offer, if this is a trap, none of us will be able to help you. I do not think it is wise—"

"Fine. I'll go."

"What?! You can't be serious, Ichigo!" came the incredulous shout from the Renji and Rukia duo. The shorter female stared, wide-eyed. He just completely ignored them! What was he thinking? This is literally going into the belly of the beast. Rukia resisted the urge to slap some sense into him. He was taking a risky chance. From beside them, Matsumoto hid a grin, knowing fully well that Ichigo would not pass up an opportunity to see the white-haired tendo.

"Guys, this may be our only chance to help Toshiro, and whether it's a trap or not, I'm willing to take the risk if it helps me get closer to him," stated Ichigo firmly, sheathing Zangetsu and staring into those emerald eyes. "Take me to him."

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Aizen smiled warmly as his subordinate bowed having returned from executing his latest set of orders. Chin held in his palm, he asked curiously, "How are things moving along, Ulquiorra?"

"As expected, it is complete, Aizen-sama. His coming to Hueco Mundo greatly sped up the process just as you predicated," reported Ulquiorra, glancing up at the ex-taichou.

"I see. This is most pleasing news to hear, Ulquiorra," he smiled, sitting up straighter than before. "And Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"He has been put into a reiatsu concealing room. I have informed him that you will call upon him when you have finished with the pressing matters."

The brunet nodded appreciatively, "Good work, Ulquiorra. Now, are the rest of the preparations complete as well? It does not bode well with me to keep our guest waiting any longer."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

His smile widening like that of a child on Christmas Eve, the older man ordered with a chuckle, "Perfect. Ulquiorra, please bring Hitsugaya-kun with you immediately. It is better for us to make our move while our plans have yet to be disrupted. I will have the others begin to set up immediately."

Ulquiorra tipped his head in a bow, turning away on his heels. While it was somewhat grating having to run around Las Noches, he returned back to the icy taichou's room, parting open the door silently.

"You're back," remarked Hitsugaya humorlessly, eyes snapping open to stare at the wall. The break in concentration caused his shoulder and neck wounds from earlier to burn, searing into his flesh. He rubbed the bite marks through the fabric of his clothes, eyes narrowing dangerously at the thought of Ichimaru. To think that bastard thought he could touch him. He would definitely castrate him next time for sure.

"I have been ordered to bring you with me." His emerald eyes glanced over the other's form, watching carefully and examining his unusual actions. No doubt Ichimaru's fault, he concluded with ease. Hitsugaya stood from the bed, hand dropping back down to his side. A deepened scowl contorting his face, he slung Hyourinmaru over his shoulders out of habit. It was strange, and nearly impossible, to walk around with his zanpakutou.

Leaving his room, the two walked side by side in silence, reaching the 'experimentation' room in the similar manner. Ulquiorra pushed the doors open with his free hand, the other burrowed in his pocket, and announced, "I have arrived with Hitsugaya Toshiro, Aizen-sama."

"Hello, Ulquiorra, Hitsugaya-kun," he greeted cordially, getting up to his feet at their arrival. Sea green eyes scanned the room to find the other nine espada present along with the blue-haired arrancar. They narrowed. What was so important as to assemble all of his subordinates like this? An encased crystal sitting on an uplifted pedestal caught his attention. The hougyoku…!? Just what was Aizen planning this time?

Ulquiorra treaded down the stairs, the smaller boy descending downwards as well in suppressed anger. There was nothing Hitsugaya hated more that being in Aizen's presence, unable to do a single thing. He was beckoned forward.

"Hitsugaya-kun, it's time for your initiation into our ranks," proclaimed Aizen with that deceiving smile of his. The comment drew a few snickers from the espada in the room. He regarded them with a nod of his head, silencing them instantly; none of them wanting to be on the end of his wrath. And at the moment, Hitsugaya could feel his stomach twist and churn in the most painful way possible. A feeling of dread spread through his veins as he stood there before the espada and Aizen himself.

"A welcoming present which will help you forget about your days as a shinigami."

Eyes narrowing, he repeated distastefully, "A present to forget about my days as a shinigami? Just what are you talking about, Aizen?"

"Why, it's a rather simple process which I think you will benefit from greatly in the long run."

Head tilted ever so slightly, Hitsugaya regarded Aizen with careful eyes. He noticed the superior smile of the other's brighten considerably as he said warmly, "Hitsugaya-kun, how would you like to undergo hollowification."

* * *

A/N: Meh, rushed ending mixed with weird randomness throughout. I don't think this chapter came out any better than the last but…at least it came out faster than the last? :sighs: More importantly, when is this slump of mine gonna go away?

Anyways, the little (and bad xD) GinHitsu in there…yeah, I don't know what I was thinking haha, but lemme just say that Gin wasn't molesting Toshiro cause he's attracted to him (of course he secretly is though, because EVERYONE is attracted to our little snowpuff XD). I'm actually not a big fan of GinHitsu pairing. To me, that molestation scene was just Gin being fueled by the want to tease Toshiro for his own sadistic amusement since he's bored. I dunno, I just kinda imagine Gin to do something like that, but hey, that's not to say that I don't like Gin. I actually like him lots XD

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome and honestly make writing this story even more enjoyable than it already is :3 Thanks to everyone who added this story onto their alerts/favorites lists!


	16. Sixteenth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes because it's unbetaed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such a godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like Ichigo and Toshiro who repel so strongly, they attract to one another :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Sixteenth Crystal

* * *

The question, or rather declaration, came slowly absorbed in his mind. However, Hitsugaya did not miss a single beat, already figuring out just what Aizen had meant by making such a 'light suggestion'. He was no idiot and prided himself on his intelligence, having already thoroughly researched the hougyoku with Ukitake and then questioning Urahara a bit on its powers. Scoffing, he spoke, voice hard and monotonous, "You plan on making me undergo hollowification and then utilize the hougyoku to turn me into a vizard."

There were murmurs of outrage amongst the espada. Turn a shinigami into a hollow? It seemed rather unthinkable to them despite it being the reverse of what they had undergone. The ex-captain gave an appreciative clap, saying with a smile, "Is that what they call themselves? Vizards? Regardless, I knew that you were ever the bright one, Hitsugaya-kun. Nothing gets past you, does it? But I suppose this is the reason why you are called a 'tendo'."

"Cut the games, Aizen," he spoke harshly, arms folded across his chest as he glowered at the older male, freezing the surrounding air. "What makes you think that I will undergo hollowification according to your twisted plans?"

Aizen shook his head, an amused expression creasing the contours of his face as he feigned disappointment. "I must admit, I am a bit disappointed that a person of your intelligence still does not understand. While you may be a guest here, you are not entirely exempt from following my orders. Especially when these have the life of your lover hanging upon them."

The white-haired shinigami flinched at the word being so carefully thrown out to him. From across the room, a screen flickered to life, giving all the occupants a good view of a vexed substitute shinigami, kicking at the furniture in the room vehemently. His voice could be heard from the live feed, sending the smaller boy into surprise.

"_The fuck is their problem? First, those bastards tell me that the bastard Aizen wants to see me and then, they stick me in a goddamn waiting room! What the hell is your problem, you psycho son of a bitch? Who the hell gels their hair back but leaves one obnoxious strand hanging in front of his face anyways!" _growled Ichigo furiously, sending another chair flying into the wall. The corners of his lips twitched as Hitsugaya was suddenly filled with an immediate want, _raw need_ to see the currently rampaging and cursing strawberry. He had never felt an emotion react so strongly in his body to the point where he had to use physical injury of digging his nails into his skin to draw himself away. However, that raw need was still there and Hitsugaya found himself just barely able to fight against it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a phrase hesitantly made its way up to the surface. Absence really did make the heart grow fonder, didn't it?

Aizen turned back to the currently conflicted tendo, amused at the sudden rush of emotions all clashing together in his sea green orbs. He found what he had been looking for. The certainty that Kurosaki Ichigo was his lover. His smile grew as he deftly picked the ways to exploit this little fact to his advantage and manipulate his way into the taichou's mind. Purposefully leaving the screen on, he continued, "It is rude to refuse a person's gift."

Hitsugaya grudgingly (and forcefully) tore his eyes away from Ichigo's form, saying in response evenly, "Just as it is rude to hold a person hostage over their head, forcing them into accepting said gift."

The older man laughed, a sickening sound to his ears. The surrounding espada exchanged wary glances at the unfamiliar sound pouring from their superior's mouth. Shaking his head, he remarked, "Well, regardless, Hitsugaya-kun, you are in no position to refuse such a gift. The choice is up to the giver, not the receiver. I would have figured that you would have known such common courtesies yourself."

Nails digging into the fabric of his sleeves, he growled, Ichigo momentarily forgotten, "I don't want to hear about 'common courtesy' from a traitor like you."

Seeing no other "polite" way to bring about an end to this, Aizen let out a small sigh and nodded his head towards Ichimaru who just grinned cheekily and gave a poke to Tousen. Immediately, a red barrier of reiatsu flared around him, one that he did not recognize as a kidou spell. Turning unsuspecting eyes upon the older male outside of the barrier, Hitsugaya barely had time to brace himself as Aizen made a move for the hougyoku and tapped into its powers.

"I apologize in advance, but it appears that there is just no other way to proceed," smiled Aizen affably.

And he scarcely could breathe as the first sharp pang of pain in his chest registered in his nerves. The crystal implanted into him began to glow violently, reacting with the hougyoku and Hitsugaya was brought to his knees, clenching his jaw to fight the throbbing pain. It didn't feel real, the way that his soul was being torn apart and fed to the darkness. And twice, Hitsugaya had to clamp his teeth down on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, just to realize that it wasn't a dream, or rather a nightmare. He could feel the hollow mask forming over his face, a wave of black and gold overcoming his vision as he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming in horrible pain. Crying out now meant losing and Hitsugaya was, and always had been, a sore loser. So he just repeated a mantra in his head, eyes squeezing tightly together beneath the halfway completed mask: This was nothing. This was nothing compared to what he had done. This was nothing compared to the pain he was going to afflict on Aizen and Ichimaru once this was over. The pain grew, pulling at him endlessly, and the darkness washed over his mind, claiming every piece hungrily.

Caught in a torrent of dust and smoke, as every part of his soul was twisted and dragged out from every angle possible, a sudden quiet voice called out to him, oh so very dark and lazy, _"Weak. You are too weak." _

And despite the pain, he managed to stitch his brows together and form a reply in his mind, mouth twitching, _'Who…?'_

It grew louder, closer, _"Who? That's a stupid question for someone of your intelligence to ask." _

As the voice drew closer, the pain of darkness intensified until Hitsugaya found himself too exhausted to even feel. He wanted to stop fighting back against an inevitable defeat, but was too proud to just lay back and accept it. So, he struggled, fought, and slashed, hoping to find even a glimmer of light which had been swallowed by the shadows.

And suddenly, it all disappeared in a wave of cold encompassing his body. A loud crack and the barrier shattered. He could vaguely make out loud gasps of surprise along with blurred lines, his vision hazed. It felt as though his head was spinning, tripping and stumbling along the way to regaining balance.

The smoke cleared, revealing a large crater consuming nearly the whole entire floor (it had been created during the process) and a scowling Hitsugaya who could still feel the tingles of aftershock jolting through his veins like electric sparks. A hollow mask of the purest white sat crookedly atop his white spikes, brushing against his forehead. It ran jagged on the edges, resembling the mane of a dragon. Sharp fangs replaced the canines in upper half of the set of teeth, gleaming. A set of those four iced flower petals which counted down his bankai was etched into the upper left corner of his mask, ice blue in color. In all, it was a mask to behold, holding a certain grace and beauty which spoke of dangerous power.

"Amazing. Simply amazing," breathed Aizen in admiration as he felt the immediate spike in the boy's reiatsu. It had a few of the lesser espada inching away, suffocated slightly. He pulled away from the hougyoku, satisfied. From behind him, Ulquiorra raised a brow, having seen this before. So, that mask was where Kurosaki Ichigo had pulled his overwhelming powers from. He was a vizard as well. Essentially, both Kurosaki Ichigo and Hitsugaya Toshiro were exactly what they, arrancars, were only in reverse aspects.

Struggling to get back up to his feet, Hitsugaya could feel his mind distorted, his own frosty reiatsu still in the midst of connecting itself with the new, foreign reiatsu which was born from the depths of darkness. Every part of his body ached, screaming at even the slightest movement. Despite so, a scowl twisted his face, unfocused eyes trying to clear the visions of three back into one.

"I am quite pleased that the hollowification was able to take place without any complications," spoke the older man, studying Hitsugaya closely. Seeing a shinigami undergo hollowification always did fascinate him so, having not seen it a great deal of times. "Ah, that is right. Do not worry about your hollow half taking over, Hitsugaya-kun. The orb I created was made to counter its power and render it docile, having no choice but to lend you its powers. Thus, there is no need to battle him for control."

Moaning faintly, Hitsugaya did nothing to acknowledge the mask sitting atop his head at an angle. In the most brutally honest region of his mind, Hitsugaya was having trouble grasping the fact that he was no longer a true shinigami; that he had crossed into hollow's domain without even wanting to. Though he had a feeling that it was merely because the newly formed hollow reiatsu had still yet to settle down and allow him a firm grasp back onto his mind. Fingers slipping into tight fists, his knuckles turned white from the sheer force of the clench. A filter of black and gold hid his normally sea green eyes which were half lidded, exhaustion floating in their depths as his conscious waned. The voice in his mind was at its peak, loud and bold, _"If you lose now, you'll lose it all." _

"Truly amazing," commented Aizen again, a sick smile overtaking his lips. "Your transformation was the quickest I have ever seen. A true prodigy in every aspect, I suppose."

Hitsugaya slumped, shoulders hunched forward and head bent low. A sudden jerk straightened out his body and loathsome eyes stared at the man, the odium only enhanced by the golden black optics. His voice came out in a spiteful hiss, eyes narrowed into mere slits, "You son of a—"

"I hope you will forgive me for so hastily pushing you into your hollow transformation. However, if we had continued on that pathway, you would have never consented and nothing would have been achieved," Aizen interrupted, placing an apologetic hand on the other's shoulder. It was harshly thrust away with a shove of his shoulders, hand coming to rest on his zanpakutou's hilt.

The blade was very slowly pulled out, tip directed right at the throat of the older man's. The espada in the room reacted wildly, all unsheathing their own zanpakutou. However, an outstretched hand stilled their movements, only their eyes all trained on the white-haired shinigami. His own eyes never leaving Hitsugaya's, he remarked with gleaming eyes, "Is there something not to your liking, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Cut the crap, Aizen. You won't get away this time. I am going to kill you," snarled Hitsugaya with a quiet fury, gripping the hilt with both hands. Tendrils of ice stemmed from the point, leisurely wrapping around the ex-captain's throat and shoulders. Despite the pain of frostbite, Aizen did not move, maintaining his smile easily.

"I thought I told you before, Hitsugaya-kun. Don't use such strong words. They make your weakness _that_ much more apparent."

Eyes widening, they quickly moved to glance over at the screen where Ichigo could be seen, sitting impatiently on the only untouched couch. Calloused fingers were threaded through his orange hair, head tipped downwards in a show of distress. And Hitsugaya could feel that raw need pulling at him again twisting his stomach which jumped up to his throat. His fingers twitched, zanpakutou shaking faintly as he continued to watch the screen without so much as a sound escaping from him.

"What…are you planning on doing to him…?" came the knotted words when he finally _did_ make a sound, voice stuck in his throat.

The older male chuckled, "Plan? _I_ do not plan to do anything to him. Which reminds me, it is about time you went and visited him, is it not? It is rude to keep him waiting, especially since he came all the way from the human world just to see you, Hitsugaya-kun."

From the gleam in the other's eyes and the fading static of the now blackened screen, the ice cracked and the mask shattered, thousands of slivers falling to the grounds.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"What the hell," spat Ichigo brusquely, huffing as he stared around the room he had been led to, and properly wrecked as a way of expressing his patience. There was no sight of the white-haired tendo he had been seeking out, just pieces of white furniture which seemed to blend into the already white walls. He scowled, kicking at a nearby overturned table in frustration. It slid back into the wall with a soft thud.

Rubbing the back of his neck in stress, Ichigo flopped down into half of a couch, the other half having been sliced off by his Zangetsu. A loud, lengthy sigh drew from his mouth, brushing his orange spikes upward in the light breeze. The back of his head resting against the top of the couch, he stared off into the equally white ceiling with a groan. "Ugh, this is the worst. Can't even tell time in this gods awful place since it's always nighttime. Damn. This place sucks. At least in Soul Society, there was always someone to beat the crap outta."

He closed his eyes, trying to focus his mind into finding even a shard of Hitsugaya's reiatsu. Naturally, he failed, the attributes of the room blocking all and any reiatsu into leaking in. He kicked the cushion into the wall as well vehemently. Had following that espada into here been a stupid idea after all?

"Gah, never gonna hear the end of this one from Rukia," he muttered, wondering if the group was fairing any better than himself. His mind quickly wandered, however, back to thoughts of Toshiro, the shorter boy occupying a good portion of his mind. Along with their screwed up relationship cycle.

Push, pull, and withdraw.

That was the cycle the two of them danced to with the most intricate footwork moving their steps. Since they first met, it was always push. Then, when they were forced into living with each other, it was always pull. After confessing hard fought and long denied feelings, it was now just bitter withdraw. But despite it all, he never thought that Hitsugaya was beyond his reach. It was just that, with Hitsugaya, it was always the same cycle. And an unsettling feeling crushing at his lungs grew with each repeat.

No matter what Ichigo did, it was always the same repeating cycle. Push, pull, and withdraw. Ichigo knew all too well how difficult it was for the tendo to allow someone, to allow _him_ into his life after failing to protect his beloved sister. He knew that the white-haired shinigami was still suffering from past wounds, closing himself off to the world as a result. It was because he, himself, had suffered through the same experiences as Hitsugaya that he so desperately wanted to save the petite captain. From the very first time he met Hitsugaya, Ichigo had always thought… that the boy was virtually falling through the skies without a failsafe net to catch him when he finally crashed. The thought had never quite disappeared as he grew to know Hitsugaya and regard him as a close friend. Neither did the strong urge, the pure desire to be the one to catch him when he crashed.

He was well aware that the push, pull, and withdraw was merely a defense, a barrier he had long put up since before either of them had ever met. But Ichigo was now growing tired of dancing to it. Of following the same steps time after time. He wanted to break free of its predictable steps because he loved the prickly captain too much to throw away their chance to mend old wounds. There was nothing more that Ichigo wanted to do than wake up in the morning to find Hitsugaya still slumbering in his arms, that rarely seen expression of tranquility brushed against his face, to tease the captain endlessly over being short and childish and start useless banters, to catch a glimpse of an even rarer smile overcoming his lips…to wipe away Hitsugaya's pain. But if they continued to dance to the same tune, the same steps, it would never happen.

While he may have seemed like a blunderingly oblivious idiot at times, Kurosaki Ichigo was not stupid. Ichigo knew Hitsugaya Toshiro. He knew that the boy was stubborn, proud, strong, but distantly weak. He could see all the little things in the boy that gave him away, that gave away his pain. By shouldering the burdens alone, he had learned how to detach himself from others. By suffering from loneliness from the very start, he had learned that by choosing solitary he had found the best form of defense. By pushing others away, he had learned to mold walls of ice thicker and stronger than any before him. Ichigo knew of all these things, saw all these things. And he could relate to the smaller shinigami, could understand that fear of becoming dangerously close to someone, that choked up fear of losing that someone because of his own weakness. It was only natural, only human to feel such a way, after what they had been through. But it was also only natural, only human, for them to pick themselves back up and start all over again. Because it was okay to fall sometimes… It was whether you decided to get back up or not which really mattered. And so far, Ichigo was certain that Hitsugaya had no yet made a firm decision, dreading to fall once more.

"Stop trying to run from me now, will ya?" he muttered, leaning back into the couch as brown eyes stared thoughtlessly at the ceiling. Push, pull, withdraw.

There was no response from the hollow room although he just as expected much. Fingering the smooth surface of the couch, Ichigo sighed. Maybe he was being selfish, expecting so much from Toshiro who still had so far to go. The boy was having enough trouble trying to properly sort his feelings, expecting him to open up so freely to him, to tear the barriers between them…it was just wishful thinking.

A violent boom of reiatsu caught his wandering attention, eyes snapping alert and body jolting upwards, straightened. His narrowed eyes grew as large as saucers upon recognizing the reiatsu. It was Hitsugaya. Trying to focus on that split second spike, Ichigo found his concentration to be useless, the room concealing it all within nanoseconds. And despite its very brief pull, the substitute shinigami held no doubts that it was Hitsugaya's reiatsu, albeit strange. Strange…how? Why?

'**You're…a moron.' **

Ichigo chose to ignore his hollow, having heard more and enough of it in the past few days. However, it would have only worked had his hollow felt the same way, which, it didn't. Unfortunately.

'**You're a real moron, ya know that, king? No, not even. Can't believe you're the guy that beat me. That **_**you**_** are the one that beat **_**me.**_** A fuckin' fluke. A fuckin' fluke, king.' **

"What the hell do you want _now?"_

The inverted shinigami remained silent for a little whiles longer, letting loose a sigh, **'What ever would you do without me, king.' **

"Not have jacked up conversations with myself."

'**Touché. BUT, you would also be lost in a torrent of "ahmagawd what am I supposed to do!? Why don't I realize anything with these awesome hollow powers of mine which I don't even USE!" So, I'd saying that having jacked up conversations with yourself is a small price to pay for my intelligence, powers, and most of all, companionship, king.' **

Rubbing his forehead in a blossoming irritation, he remarked, "Make it quick, whatever you have to say, or shut up. I'm not really in the mood to deal with your crap."

'**I ain't either. And I'm only here to tell you this because otherwise, you'd be hopelessly lost without me, king. And if you die, I die, which just fuckin' sucks,'** commented his inner hollow flatly. For once, Ichigo did not hear the normally cocky tune attached to his words. If he had not known better, he would have guessed that his hollow was actually _frowning_ at him. However, before he could continue on, a loud rap came upon his door, rousing him from mid-conversation.

Frowning, Ichigo awkwardly glanced over at the door, the conversation now cut seeing as to how his attention was diverted. What the hell. Was he supposed to answer it?

It was reluctantly shoved open, hinges creaking loudly. And Ichigo nearly suffered from a heart attack as he spotted a head of white poking in, very slowly. His eyes raked over the other's form, now shutting the door behind him as he stood there, lips pursed and fingers fiddling with the hems of his sleeves. Uncertainty drew his eyes.

"To-Toshiro…?"

The said boy stood still, eyes averted. It was a frustrating moment more than anything for Ichigo.

"……Kurosaki." The voice was faint and hesitant, sounding completely unlike his expression which sat rigid. His fingers gripped tightly onto the ends of his sleeves.

"Holy shit, it's really you…" breathed Ichigo, momentarily forgetting their place and the circumstances they were under. He treaded over to take the other boy into his arms, frowning at the way his body stiffened on contact. Nevertheless, Ichigo did not break his hold, ignoring the buzz of his hollow trying to call out to him. No one was going to ruin or interrupt this moment, dammit.

In the end, it was Hitsugaya who was trying to break free by wiggling uncomfortably which killed it over, a sharp, but dim, "Let go of me, Kurosaki." forcing him to pull away slight from the tendo whose collar was mussed from the action. Immediately, a hand flew up to fix it, eyes glancing up to see stone cold eyes directed down on his neck. Immediately, Ichigo reached over to pull at the collar. Being only seconds too slow to stop him, Hitsugaya lowered his gaze once more, shivering as fingers brushed against the bite mark and hickey.

"What. The. Fuck," was all Ichigo could managed, trying to run a list of all the people here in Las Noches that would even _think_ of touching his Toshiro.

Pushing away the hand, Hitsugaya muttered so lowly that the orange-haired teen was forced to strain his ears, "It's nothing."

"That, Toshiro, ain't _nothing._ That… Who the fuck did it?" His voice was calm and quiet as he ran his fingers lightly against the marred skin once more, brows knitting together. The only factor which gave away to just how much rage was bubbling within Ichigo was the slight tremble of his fingers against his skin. Ichigo was going to fucking maim, castrate, and then _kill_ the bastard who touched his Toshiro.

"It doesn't matter. If he so much as brushes against me again, I'll castrate him," he mumbled, tugging at the fabric once more.

"Damn fucking straight!! I'm gonna fucking rip him a new hole if he even _looks_ at you!!" yelled Ichigo, absolutely livid now. "Who the hell was it, Toshiro?"

The tendo shook his head, scowling, "I said it doesn't matter, Kurosaki. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I am not some kind of child in need of assistance."

Putting aside the matter of figuring out just who left those marks to make sure that he could make the person less of a man than he already was and then kill over a thousand times with his bankai for later, a frown curved his lips as he studied Hitsugaya for a few quiet minutes. "What the hell happened to you, Toshiro?" he finally inquired quietly, no longer recognizing those dulled sea green hues.

"Let go of me, Kurosaki," reiterated the captain from before, voice strained.

"Not until you tell me just what the hell happened to you."

Hitsugaya twisted his body, hoping to free himself from Ichigo's warmth but to no avail. It was useless to even attempt and he knew it all too well. This was bad.

"Listen to me, Kurosaki. You have to let go of me and get the hell out of here while you still have the time," he expressed in a fervent whisper, lower lip caught between his teeth.

"What? You're telling me to _run?_ Like hell I'm gonna just run without you, dumbass. Besides, you've still gotta tell me just who the hell did that to you so I can fucking maim, castrate, and kill him," countered Ichigo incredulously, not trusting that his ears were hearing the boy correctly. Run? Well yeah, he had planned to do that from the very start. But only after getting back Hitsugaya and defeating anyone in his way. He sure as hell did not come all the way to Hueco Mundo, get sand in all parts of his shihakushou, run in the same scenery for who knew how long, destroy a wall, and wait in a hideously _white, white, white _room just to leave this place without the one person he had come for. That was like slapping the candy out of a little kid's hand and then stealing all his money so he couldn't buy anymore! (He always was no good with analogies or whatever they were called.)

Intruding into his mind, his hollow tried to forcefully bring Ichigo into his inner world, only failing thanks to the sheer willpower of the boy. The last thing Ichigo wanted was to be immersed in a conversation with his hollow when he had Hitsugaya telling him to run away while sporting a huge hickey and bite mark from someone who was most definitely _not_ him. Oh, he was going to hunt the bastard down one way or another.

Eyes narrowing (which he noted were no longer dull), Hitsugaya hissed, "Just shut the hell up for once and listen to me. Get the hell out of here, Kurosaki, and take everyone that was dragged here with you. This is a—"

He winced, the sounds of metal scraping blasting in his ears. A hand came up to clutch at his chest, pain tearing into him. His forehead rested against Ichigo's shihakushou, breaths coming out in labored pants as it intensified with each growing second. Fisting the black fabric, Hitsugaya fought against it.

"Toshiro? Oi, Toshiro? What the hell's wrong? What's wrong with you?"

"Get…away…" was his last warning hissed through clenched teeth before he lost his vision to a tide of black and gold.

Push. Pull. _Withdraw_.

* * *

A/N: I would like to offer my deepest apologies for this chapter. I realize that it was probably very painful to read and I'm sorry for that. This chapter was a huge pain in the ass for me, having gone through so many rewrites, I lost count, and it is still quite possibly the worst chapter I've ever written (hence why so short). I'm sorry for disappointing any of my readers ;u; As for Toshiro becoming a vizard, I've had that planned since the very beginnings of my story :laughs evilly: I've just always wanted to make him into a vizard for some odd reason…

And **mimic shalle**, I've actually seen both 'hollowfication' and 'hollowification', but I've seen more 'hollowification' which is why I use that version. Plus, every time I go to write that word, my fingers always end up typing automatically 'hollowification' for some reason XDD

Ah, I forgot to add that updates will probably come out slower than usual because I'm _finally_ working on summer homework (yes, I'm a procrastinator XD) and I've got craploads this year :sigh: I'll try to gain some kinda balance on summer crap and updates, but can't promise anything 'cause the bane of my existence is kicking me down constantly ha ha ha —n—;

Thank yooh to everyone who reviewed!! You guys are amazing and I'm so sorry for disappointing any of you! And thanks to everyone who added this story onto their alerts/favorites lists!


	17. Seventeenth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes because it's unbetaed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such a godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like Ichigo and Toshiro who repel so strongly, they attract to one another :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Seventeenth Crystal

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. As stupid and clichéd as it sounded, he honestly could not believe his eyes, the urge to just rub at them growing stronger by the second. There stood Hitsugaya, eyes of the purest gold and black, a mask…a _mask_ slowly piecing itself together over his face.

A mask. A hollow's mask. A _hollow's_ mask.

He had been too late. While he had been lazing around Hueco Mundo and taking his goddamn sweet time, Hitsugaya had already become… Oh. Fucking. Shit. He nearly tripped over his own stationary feet at the sight of those gleaming eyes and mask. And while this wasn't exactly the right nor opportune time to think such a thing, the most prominent thought in his mind was not along the lines of, _'Oh, holy shit, he's become a vizard!_' but was rather, _'Oh holy shit, he looks fucking hot.'_

"_Do you plan on staring all day long?"_

Head shaking, Ichigo stared dumbly at the now hollow side of Hitsugaya. All that made it past his lips was an intelligent, "Whahunh?"

"_God, you're stupider than you look,"_ murmured the hollow side, rubbing his temple while the other arm sat across his chest. _"Guess you really can't judge a book by its cover." _

Mind still reeling from the initial shock, the orange-haired teen closed his mouth accordingly as his fingers spasm; instinct telling him to grab his blade but mind screaming at him to stop. This was Toshiro. Underneath that hideous mask which concealed all was _his_ Toshiro. Standing in front of him with that indolent leer twisting that face he knew all too well was _his_ Toshiro. It was still his Toshiro and Ichigo would much rather be forced into facing Kenpachi, Byakuya, Aizen, _and_ the soutaichou all at once than so much as lift a finger with the intention to harm against Hitsugaya.

"Y…ou… What did you do with Toshiro?" he finally questioned, having found his voice.

The corners of his lips lifted into a listless, mocking smirk. _"Ooh, first name basis already with the kid? Interesting."_

"What the hell did you do with Toshiro?" repeated Ichigo as calmly as he could, knowing very well what the hollow half was capable of and just how much destruction and havoc it could wreck if not properly restrained.

Hollow Hitsugaya shrugged casually, eyes lazily flickering over his form, _"I didn't do anything with the brat. He's just 'resting'. He's perfectly fine and protected thanks to this orb. So don't fret like some kinda drugged hamster. It's unflattering on someone like you." _

His fingers twitched and his mind screamed.

"How the hell do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"_What would I gain from lying to you?" _

Ichigo mentally frowned at that answer, his brows stitching together. His own hollow had said the exact same words to him once. He opted to ask a different question, the familiarity of the statement far too unsettling for him at the moment. "What do you mean that he's being protected by an orb?"

"_God, you really are slow, aren't you?" _mused the hollow, shaking his head in mock disappointment. He did not answer, taking a step closer to the orange-haired teen and invading his personal space. Slender fingers came to finger the black fabric of his shihakushou, purposely pressing down harder on certain areas as lazy smirks creased his lips. Ichigo couldn't breath as he watched Hitsugaya in his arms (His mind was desperately screaming at him: _but it wasn't _his_ Toshiro_), fingers curling around the edges of the robes and teasingly pushing them back. The cold tips of his fingers dissolved his heat, a sharp intake of breath sounding from above him.

"Wh-What the fuck do you think you're doing?" breathed the substitute shinigami finally, hand coming up to grasp the smaller one in a tight grip.

Hollow Hitsugaya shrugged, untangling himself from Ichigo's hold. He surveyed the room with the same black eyes, dulled with boredom before they traveled back to Ichigo who was still having trouble regulating his breathing. Sinister amusement lined his voice as he spoke nonchalantly, _"I figured you would be into that kind of kinky thing." _

"Wh-Wha-What!? The fuck are you talking about!?" Ichigo exclaimed, horrified at the other's insinuation.

"_I know very well that you have yet to be able to touch this body." _Ichigo colored at this statement, appalled for more than one reason. _"You desire him, this body, don't you?" _

"Don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I'm not some kinda sick pervert who would try to take advantage of Toshiro like that!"

A chilling smile played at his lips as he spoke in that soft voice with just a hint of dark undertone that had Ichigo shuddering, _"Good, although I must admit that it's too bad; that only leaves one other game for the two of us to play and this one is far more fun and enjoyable than game number two." _

"What are you babbling 'bout?" he inquired, lips tightly pushed together and fingers still twitching, inching towards the hilt of his zanpakutou before slamming to a halt.

_(Hollows enjoyed games.)_

"_Game number two,"_ reiterated the hollow, deftly pulling out Hyourinmaru from it's sheathe. Ichigo had just barely managed to block the zanpakutou with the tip of his own, the wrappings still in the process of coming undone. He quickly jumped away, slashing at the air defiantly as he stared at Hitsugaya, jaw clenched.

"_I think you realize where I'm going with this, correct?"_

_(All hollows desire bloodshed.)_

"_You can still back out of this game and choose the first game. Honestly, I would prefer it if you did." _

"Are you fucking outta your mind? I said that I would never take advantage of Toshiro like that," Ichigo stated firmly, disgusted at the very thought of doing such a treacherous and just messed up act.

Golden onyx eyes glimmered as he pinched the end of his blade, fingers sliding up until running off the tip. His voice was still soft and deceivingly alluring as he said, _"Time's up then. Be sure to make it worth both our whiles then, since you were the one who chose game number two." _

Ichigo stumbled back on his feet as the clang of metal against metal reached his ears first, before the sight of Hitsugaya's zanpakutou scraping down against Zangetsu registered in his brown eyes. Arms moving of their own accord, he pushed back, weight tipping over to effectively place some distance between the two of them. His eyes flickered over the other's form as he remarked quietly, mostly for himself, "I can't fight you."

The corners of his lips twitched at the sound of the words being uttered. He lazily regarded Ichigo before saying, _"Scared?" _

He charged, easily pressing down Ichigo's sword which trembled from the force of his attack. A voice whispered into his ear, mocking, _"What are you so afraid of, Ichigo?" _

_(He never called him by his first name.) _

Tripping up from the sudden use of his name, the orange-haired teen released his tight hold on Zangetsu, arms falling limper. The sharp edge of the blade dug into his shoulder, slicing his flesh and bringing ribbons of blood as Ichigo nimbly used shunpo to dodge the next swing. His wound stung like hell, frostbitten. Hollow Hitsugaya did not give him a full chance to recover, his zanpakutou catching Ichigo's right bicep before twisting the momentum of the sword with a simple flick to bring it across the other's stomach in a shallow cut. Ichigo swung Zangetsu upwards, pushing away the persistent blade.

"_Are you afraid that you will end up killing me?"_

_(Yes. More than anything.)_

"_Afraid that I may end up killing you?" _

_(No. Never about something like that.)_

"_Afraid that your 'Toshiro' will be wracked with guilt upon realizing what he's done to you? Upon realizing how he mutilated your corpse, drew out every last drop of your blood, and stabbed out every last breath of your life? Afraid that he will draw back and blame himself once again? That this time, he will never recover and suffer through endless nightmares of his sin?"_

_(Yes. Deathly afraid.) _

"_Tell me, Ichigo," _purred Hollow Hitsugaya, hand coming up to push the mask askew so that his face was visible. He caught the slight wince of the other teen and smirked softly._ "What are you so afraid of?" _

_(…I can't—…my–…rt you.)_

The question was tossed casually into the air as golden irises watched him with a sick amusement. He froze, mind reeling from the impact of the question. Ichigo exhaled deeply in an attempt to loosen his body which had involuntarily stiffened. His eyes fell shut despite the stupidity of such an action, blocking all sights from his line of vision.

_(Blocking out the hollow side.)_

Hitsugaya watched with a minimal curiosity, having enough decency to not attack the other while blinded.

'_What am I afraid of? Just what am I so damn frightened of?' _

_(—ach you…–try so hard,…)_

"I…I…" he began uncertainly, trying to find solid ground within his own mind to stand upon and see through this to an ugly end, "won't fight you."

When his eyes flickered open, he could feel the determination being conveyed to him in those brown orbs. He smiled, slow and dissatisfied with his answer. _"I asked you what you were afraid of. Not whether you wanted to fight me or not. Now answer me, Ichigo." _

He clenched at the sound of his name, grasping tightly onto his zanpakutou's hilt.

"I won't fight you. I'm not afraid of anything. Toshiro isn't weak enough to let his hollow rule over him up to the point where he loses all control."

_(I'm not afraid.)_

_(I'm not afraid.)_

_(I'm not afraid.)_

"_Talk,"_ he disappeared, voice floating to Ichigo's ears from behind as a hot breath pressed against the back of his neck, _"is cheap." _

Pivoting around on the heel of his feet, he could only catch the lower half of the sword with his own, the sharp edge digging into his already injured shoulder. Hollow Hitsugaya smiled in pleasure, applying more pressure and forcing the blade to lodge deeper and deeper into the other's flesh. Crimson trickled in long, angry red trails. The smaller boy leaned forward to whisper clearly into his ear, _"Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru." _

There was no time to react and Ichigo could not escape the wave of iced water, the liquefied reiatsu dousing him copiously. He was chilled to the bone, the droplets clinging onto his skin as they began to freeze over and leave painful marks against his flesh. The hollow pressed its lips to his shoulder, tongue darting out to lick a line of blood as he smirked against the superficial wound. His tongue flicked again, digging deeper into the wound and reveling in the coppery tang. Shivering at the throbbing sensation, Ichigo roughly pushed the boy away, unmasked disgust and rage displayed upon his visage.

_(This wasn't him.)_

_(Yes, this was him. Just in a different form.)_

Hollow Hitsugaya smirked languidly, sending Hyourinmaru after him again. Ichigo dodged the icy dragon, slashing at the water with his zanpakutou and using shunpo to place his next step ahead of the other. Eyes scouring the boy for a hint at his next move, Ichigo quickly blocked the assault, throwing his whole weight against his end and forcing the boy to move back and retreat. Eyes playfully regarded him as tendrils of ice curved around his body, bounding him and restricting his movement. And from the look in his eyes, Ichigo knew that—

_(This is only child's play.)_

Ichigo did not struggle, making no move to free himself which would have been easier than slicing through butter. Instead, the substitute shinigami just stood, arms dropping to his side and the tip of Zangetsu embedding itself into the ground. A shiver ripped through his body at the biting chill of the ice, but Ichigo stood his ground evenly, looking straight into those black and gold eyes and saying loudly, "Toshiro, can you hear me?"

The hollow chuckled, _"Useless. He can't hear you—Or rather, I can't hear you." _

"You stupid little brat. What the hell are you doing," continued Ichigo without even the slightest hint of recognition at the sound of the slightly altered voice laughing at him. Their swords clanged together, trembling on both sides. "I never knew you were weak enough to lose yourself to that hollow side of you. Thought you were stronger than this."

Another chuckle spilled from his lips as he shook his head and pulled away, murmuring to himself. Hollow Hitsugaya shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hand readjusting its grip on the hilt of his sword. Perhaps it was time to play the game for real.

"Are you just going to sit back and watch? Are you going to let it kill me?!" Ichigo yelled, hoping to get through to Hitsugaya somehow; to uncloud that haze from his mind and bring him back in control. "Are you really that weak?"

There was no response other than that of a listless smile. The ice encasing him shattered and only that dark, lazy voice rang in his ears, _"I suggest you get serious now…" _

The tip of a blade sliced at his cheek as Ichigo stumbled backwards, surprised at the sudden movement of the other.

"…_or else you really will die this time." _

Ichigo blocked the low blow aimed for his gut, gritting his teeth at the sheer force that was pushing against him. His blade was knocked away and even with using shunpo, a large gash marred his stomach. Blood pooled on his robes, soaking its way downward as his breathing hitched for a split second. There was no time, however, to catch his breath as Hyourinmaru slammed into his side, slicing what bodily flesh it found here and ripping his skin and blood to shreds. A grunt of pain bubbled past his lips as Ichigo crashed Zangetsu into the other blade, sparks flying between their swords as they pushed and pulled, both attempting to gain the upper hand. Hollow Hitsugaya just smiled in that way of his, disappearing from his line of vision. Pain tore at his body as multiple cuts and gashes were embedded into his body. He caught sight the hollow standing at the other side of the room, smiling guilty. The wounds throbbed as the frost tingled against his skin.

"I told you, Toshiro. I'm not going to fight you. So you better get your lazy ass up and stop this yourself 'cause I sure as hell ain't gonna," grounded out Ichigo, gritting his teeth as he held the back of Zangetsu to fully block the harsh swing of the other's zanpakutou. He evaded the next slash through the use of shunpo, reeling back just in time to miss the sharp whirl of the sword.

_(Trying. Trying so hard for him.) _

Shaking his head, the diminutive boy set the iced dragon after him once more, chasing Ichigo down as he tried to elude from it. The orange-haired teen awkwardly parried the hollow's attack from behind, hands twisted around the hilt of his sword in an uncomfortable position as his wrist was bent back. His eyes caught sight of the crimson eyed beast heading straight for him, and Ichigo pivoted his body away to the side. Unfortunately, the speed of the dragon was far too quick for him and immediately, freezing water drenched his whole being. Ichigo was weighed down as the quick bite of ice seeped into his open wounds; it burned his whole body. He pushed away from the hollow to try and find even ground once more, breaths coming out in smoky wisps.

"_You're slow on your feet and your movements are sluggish," _commented the shorter boy, walking up to Ichigo. The flat end of Hyourinmaru pressed up against his chin to bring his head upwards, the cold metal digging into his skin as the tip nicked the flesh of his throat. Their eyes met, stubborn defiance pitted against lazy amusement. _"If you continue on with such messy tactics, you will die." _

"Who–" panted Ichigo as the ends of his lips curved into a cocky grin, "said that I–" Pant. "–didn't want that?"

The retort caught the hollow off guard for a few seconds, his eyes narrowing in thought as his brows creased together. _"You _want_ to die?" _

_(Can't hurt him. Won't hurt him.)_

"No one said a thing about dying either. I don't plan on dying here or by your hand."

He quirked a brow, watching carefully as Ichigo took a hold of his blade, hiding his wince as it cut into his skin and drew the thick crimson liquid, dripping. Ichigo watched right back, staring into golden pools of black and saying evenly, "I said before, didn't I? That I wouldn't fight you."

The smirk never left his lips as he jerked the unsuspecting hollow forward by Hyourinmaru, colliding together. Lips covered the shorter boy's in a solid, firm kiss. Hollow Hitsugaya twitched against the substitute shinigami, amused in so many different ways and for so many different reasons. He could feel the rightful owner of the body desperately clawing for control, threats and promises of bloody deaths being whispered directly into his mind without ever making an audible sound. Chuckling, the hollow released its hold on Hitsugaya's body and quietly receded away without putting up any fight or resistance. As Hitsugaya hurriedly regained control over himself, the hollow merely smirked. He would enjoy this.

Ichigo nearly fell to the floor in surprise when the pressure against his lips was returned, tongue pressing into his mouth and sliding against his own in an almost desperate manner. Their tongues twined together as they kissed each other fervently, saliva trickling past their parted lips. The kiss was messy as the two stole each other's breaths and moaned heatedly, willingly into the other's mouth, neither wanting to part in such a bittersweet moment. A hand came up to hold the smaller boy's cheek, thumbing the soft, pale skin. Hitsugaya all but readily moaned at the touch, an electric shiver sparking through his body. An eager gasp was swallowed as Ichigo caught his lower lip between his teeth, tugging gently before laving over the bruised petal with his tongue. Hitsugaya pulled away as his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. His eyelids fluttered shut as lips pressed light kisses on his eyelids. Ichigo leaned their foreheads together, hot breath dancing across his flushed skin.

"Miss me?" murmured Ichigo lightheartedly.

The tendo snorted softly, parting his lips to retort, when he felt a cough wrack the taller teen's body. Sea green orbs peered uneasily, growing to the size of baseballs as a soft hiss escaped his mouth. He did not miss the remnants of blood from the corner of Ichigo's mouth which told of being hastily wiped. Oh god, had he done something to Kurosaki?

"Don't worry 'bout it, Toshiro. I'm fine. Just a little scratch," quickly commented Ichigo, seeing those eyes and just knowing what was running through the other boy's mind.

His eyes dropped down to the—to _his_ zanpakutou lodged deep in the teen's stomach and poking out from behind. It had gone through completely. Mouth dropping, incredulously stunned hues widened as the mess of blood entered his sight as well. Hitsugaya glanced back up at Ichigo in pure horror.

"Kuro…saki…"

Ichigo gave a sheepish smile, saying with some difficulty, "It's nothing, Toshiro. Just a little scratch, remember? I'll be fine."

"Y-You…" His mouth seemed to be unable to work properly as the white-haired boy fumbled with his words and thoughts, too unsettled at the sight of Hyourinmaru plunged into his body. "D-Did I…?" The question burned the tip of his tongue as he stared with wavering eyes. He did not know what he had done when he had been in his hollow form. All he could remember was fighting for control. In which case, since he didn't know what his hollow had done, the one that did this to Ichigo was more than likely him.

Shaking his head, Ichigo remarked, "Don't worry, Toshiro. You didn't do anything. I kinda did this to myself, heh."

"You…_stabbed_ yourself with my zanpakutou," repeated Hitsugaya, clearly not believing the substitute shinigami.

"Well, yeah…to get you back to your senses. I couldn't really think of any other way at the time," the teen shrugged, wincing as the pain began to make itself known in his body, licking at his nerves. His grip on the other boy unconsciously tightened as he tried to fight back the throbbing ache jolting his body.

Had Ichigo not been injured so badly (by himself, no less), Hitsugaya would have punched the boy for his rashness. Trying to loosen himself from Ichigo without hurting him, the tendo took a gentle hold of the hilt of his zanpakutou muttering to himself, "Need to pull this out."

Nonetheless, Ichigo heard his words and quickly exclaimed, holding onto his hand, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now, wait just a minute there, Toshiro."

"We need to pull this out, Kurosaki," deadpanned Hitsugaya, his voice leaving no room for argument. Ichigo's weak complaints fell onto deaf ears as he gently began to slide the sword out, guilt plaguing him at each hiss of pain and sharp intake of breath. The blade came out glimmering with Ichigo's blood, winking at him mockingly. A low growl erupted from his throat as he set the zanpakutou on the ground carefully, turning his attention back to Ichigo's wound which was now bleeding fiercely. Petite hands covered the wound as he ordered Ichigo to lie down, which the teen did not comply to, but he did sit down only after seeing the severity in the other's eyes.

Shifting to get in a more comfortable position, he remarked, "I'm fine. I've been through worse, remember?"

Hitsugaya ignored him, murmuring softly, "It won't stop bleeding.

He pressed down on the injury in an attempt to cease the flow of blood, eyes glazed over in a murky haze as they roamed over to the other injuries. The smaller boy winced at the sight of the damage he had inflicted, eyes passing over a particularly nasty gash which had begun turning a slight purple. Ichigo caught his gaze, glancing at his shoulder to find the injury which had fixated the white-haired shinigami.

"Toshiro, it's not your fault. You were overtaken by your hollow and couldn't control what you did," emphasized Ichigo, hoping to get through to the other. He could easily see the guilt weighing down his eyes.

"I should have been able to control it," countered Hitsugaya, trying to close up the puncture wound in his stomach. The chilled warmth that radiated from his hands had Ichigo shivering despite the pain.

Ichigo groaned lightly, removing the boy's hands from his stomach and holding onto them as he spoke, "Toshiro, I know you feel guilty, but it really isn't your fault. Your inner hollow just isn't something that you can easily control outright. There are bound to be times with you lose yourself and slip, letting him take control. Those times will happen whether you want them to or not and whether you fight back or not, but you can't blame yourself so harshly every time something bad happens when your hollow is in charge. Besides, it's not like I'm dead."

The tendo remained silent for a few moments before retorting in a quiet tone, "_You_ never attacked anyone who was not your enemy."

"Well…yeah, but," Ichigo paused, brows knitted together in thought while trying to block out the sharp jabs and throbs of pain, "that's only 'cause my hollow wasn't interested in destroying my life or anything. He just wanted to take over my body. But the point is that you shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't you that was—"

"That doesn't justify what I did!" snapped Hitsugaya, irritated. Of course Ichigo wouldn't understand. He couldn't. He hadn't regained control over his body because he fought. It was because his hollow had _allowed_ him control again that the battle had stopped when it did. Had his hollow kept going, he would have surely… Hitsugaya blocked out the rest of his thought, though a chilling voice cackled in his ear, finishing it for him with a visual.

Giving a quick glance to find that, thankfully, the bleeding had stopped, his gaze dropped back down to his lap as he discreetly let out a breath of relief. Straightening out his thoughts, he spoke flatly, "I injured you, Kurosaki. I caused you bodily harm. Just because it was my hollow that was inflicting the damage does not mean that I am not without fault."

Ichigo gave a small grunt of discomfort while readjusting himself, the pain bearable now, before finally saying, "Then, I guess I'm at fault too."

"Wh-What?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, and hiding as his face contorted in pain at the action, he elucidated, "I should have reached you faster. I should have come before that freaky Aizen dude turned you into a vizard. I should have helped suppress your hollow when it finally came out. I should have defended myself better." He stopped for a few seconds, watching him carefully, "Get it now, Toshiro? I'm bound to go get myself bloodied out there one way or another. There's nothing to be blamed for so stop looking for one, ya little brat."

When Hitsugaya did not speak, the obstinate culpability refusing to leave his eyes, Ichigo gave a light squeeze to his hands, urging the boy to look up at him. The tendo did, reluctantly. For the briefest minute, the substitute shinigami just stared hard at him, searching his eyes.

"Stop–" he sighed, uncertain of the words to use as a moment of seriousness enveloped him, "Stop doing this."

Hitsugaya raised a brow in question. "This?"

Despite knowing very well that this wasn't exactly the perfect, opportune moment to discuss such a touchy matter (awful location, even worse timing), Ichigo continued, thumb absently stroking the other's knuckles, "Yeah, this; blaming yourself for every little thing that goes wrong. Listen to me, Toshiro. I get it. I've got horrible timing and I'm really bad at these kinda situations. I don't know what to do or say and usually, I just get really lucky. But you gotta understand that what I'm trying to say is 'cause I love you, as much of a stubborn, prickly, smart-alecky, bratty dumbass as you are."

The shorter boy nearly choked at the simple 'I love you', disguising and passing it off as a cough and sharp scowl of disapproval.

"I don't blame you for this," remarked Ichigo simply, gesturing with their twined hands to his damaged body. "I don't blame anyone for this. It wasn't something either of us could control and I'm fine with that. I can accept it. What I can't accept and what I'm not fine with is having you feel guilt ridden and punishing yourself so harshly. It doesn't matter if your hollow side attacked me, right? As long as I'm alive."

His lips parted to refute the statement when Ichigo beat him to it, "And don't give me any of that 'what if' crap. That kinda crap is saved for people who can't even decide between water and coke. The point is that I didn't die and that I _am_ alive right now. You gotta get over this stupid guilt thing of yours."

"'This stupid guilt thing' of mine, as you so put it, almost _killed you_, Kurosaki," retorted Hitsugaya quietly, not even bothering to spare any more words. He forcibly pried his hands away from the teen, eyes trained on the just barely healed puncture wound in the other's stomach. Guilt crawled into the pit of his stomach, twisting and turning uncomfortably.

And that was when it really hit Ichigo and the cogs in his brain began to turn, albeit slowly.

"Wait a minute…Toshiro, were you honestly…?"

The boy mumbled inaudibly, looking away from Ichigo entirely. His fingers twitched slightly, itching to move.

"You what?"

Hitsugaya could feel his fingers fiddling with the hem of his sleeve as he spoke, "I didn't regain control over my body at that time. The hollow retreated on its own free will."

He let Ichigo piece together the rest of the pieces, not even listening to the conclusion that the other boy had reached. His perturbed mind was dragged far away from their conversation as the thought repeated itself in his mind. He would have killed Ichigo. He would have killed Ichigo. He would have _killed_ Ichigo. Nails bit into his skin of his palms.

_**(You would have killed him. You would have seriously killed him.) **_

The voice was mocking and accusatory, as always. Teeth dug into his lower lip, his eyelids sliding shut and pressed tightly together. He could not hear Ichigo's voice calling out for him, panicked worry seeping in. The voice grew louder and more accusing.

_**(You were going to kill him. All you could think about was your own bloodlust.) **_

Hands clamped down over his ears, eyes screwed shut so tightly, Hitsugaya saw bursts of white spots behind his eyelids. No… No, that wasn't true. He didn't want to kill Kurosaki. He didn't want to kill him…Never.

_**(That was all you wanted. To kill him. To end his pitiful existence so you could continue on with yours.)**_

Hitsugaya twisted the upper half of his body, trying to shake away the voice as his hands pressed down harder and harder against his ears. The voice seemed to still ring however, tormenting him. There was no response as Ichigo took a hold of his wrists and tried to pry them away, calling his name over and over in a rising panic.

_**(Tell the truth. You want him dead. You want to kill him. You were going to kill him, let his blood spatter everywhere. You were going to kill him in cold blood and enjoy it, weren't you?) **_

His eyes snapped open as he felt a twinge of recognition at the voice currently whispering deadly thoughts into his ear. Blood pumped viciously in his ears, blocking out Ichigo's voice as his eyes continued to stare, unfocused. Suddenly, his hand shot out, grabbing a handful of the teen's shihakushou and pulled him forward. Their lips crashed together and their teeth collided painfully. Ichigo tried to pull away, bewildered at his sudden action, but something in that kiss made him stop (aside from the fact that Hitsugaya had initiated it). The unforgiving uncertainty, the choked up desperation, the sheer _need_ of the kiss. So instead, Ichigo kissed back, their tongues dancing together feverishly as their lips meshed together almost aggressively. Hands clumsily wrapped tight around his neck, pulling the taller teen in closer and closer, giving him the leverage to kiss him deeper. Ichigo's own arms wrapped around the boy's waist, pressing him flush against his chest and into his lap. They were fighting a clashing battle of dominance which the snowy tendo eventually gave in to, squirming in Ichigo's lap to bring them closer. Heated moans were swallowed, neither knowing who was making the sounds and who was taking them in greedily. Ichigo pulled their lips apart with a flick of his tongue against the other's, listening to the soft huffs of breath emitted from those swollen lips.

No words were spoken, none being needed; they knew what the other needed and while it was a bit murky at times, they still knew. So Ichigo just let his hands rest loosely on the boy's slim hips, feeling Hitsugaya pressing his nose against the crook of his neck.

The voice returned and before it could speak another word, Hitsugaya was kissing Ichigo again with a fervor that caused their lips to tingle. Mouths pressed against each other and tongues locked together heatedly. Hitsugaya could feel himself swimming in a wave of undeniable warmth as he pressed back, firmer and firmer, offering Ichigo everything he could hold.

Ichigo teasingly nipped at his lower lip before letting his lips trail lower, brushing over his jawline and down his neck. Abruptly stopping at the darkened bruise on his neck, Ichigo breathed against the mark for a few seconds before gently, oh so _gently_, dragging the flat of his tongue against the vicious bruise. He lapped at the marking carefully, mouth working to wash away every last bit of pained humiliation and anger it held. Hitsugaya shivered uncontrollably at the touch, arms locking tighter around the other's neck. He could feel teeth lightly grazing his unmarred skin, sucking against his fluttering pulse, slow and tender. Breath shallow, the frosty boy drew in a puffy breath, moaning throatily at the feel.

When he drew back, blowing air against the wet bruise, Ichigo moved to capture his lips, molding his mouth against Hitsugaya's. His tongue gently pressed into the other's mouth, delving softly as he worked his lips tenderly against the kiss-swollen pair. Had Hitsugaya been any other person, he would have cried at the gentleness of the kiss, at the loving touch warming him.

Hitsugaya broke away this time around, feeling hot tears press against his eyes but never making it quite past those mesmerizing sea green orbs. He blinked them away, confused, laying his head against Ichigo's chest and murmuring softly.

Ichigo wrapped an arm around his skinny waist, pulling him in as his thumb stroked his hip. His head tilted downwards as he murmured into the other's ear, "I love you, Toshiro. Don't you ever forget that."

_**(Do you see the truth now?) **_

Inwardly, Hitsugaya nodded his head.

He needed this. Needed this feeling. _Needed Ichigo._

Closing his eyes, Hitsugaya just listened to the soft beats of Ichigo's heart pressed up against his ear, hoping that Ichigo could discern his own silent response. And at the feel of Ichigo's lips pressed against his forehead, he knew that the teen had and briefly smiled, burying himself in Ichigo's scent and warmth.

_**(You will kill him.)**_

* * *

Note: Words in parentheses and italics is Toshiro "speaking" and words in parentheses and italics and bold is an unnamed person "speaking". (Yes, I purposely put this information at the end.)

A/N: I am so very sorry for the nearly month-long delay. This chapter was REALLY overdue, and I apologize profusely. Made a promise with myself to stay away from writing until I finished all my school crap, and these past two weeks killed me man x.x; Didn't think it would be so bad but ha!

Anyways, was very tempted to make this a lemon in an apology, but in a random room in Hueco Mundo where perverts (Gin, Aizen Ulquiorra maybe ('Cause he's a closet pervert!! haha XD)) could be watching? Not the best location or time for sex XDDD (Will this story ever live up to its M rating? :laughs:) Thus, just the kissing :pout: hahaha So, then I wanted to make this an epic long chapter, but times does not allow for that –3– Plus, I've got other stories to update hahah

And yeah, Hitsugaya suddenly just kissing Ichigo wasn't just 'cause I like making Toshiro kiss Ichigo :cough cough: But yeah, I just figured that with the mental state of mind Toshiro's in, he would have a slight breakdown at finding out that he tried, and almost succeeding, in killing Ichigo. Thus, he needed reassurance, some kind of comfort from Ichigo, to help smooth over his fears (which he would never admit to). I really hope I portrayed it at least somewhat realistically, though by doing so, I made Toshiro OOC ;u; This chapter was very choppy in my opinion but hey, I finally got it out! Hahaha that was lame XD

Many, many, many shout outs of thank yooh to everyone who reviewed!! I love you guys lots and I know I've said this before, but you guys really do make writing this story even more enjoyable than it already is :333 Thanks to everyone who added this story onto their alerts/favorites lists as well!

Olympics were amazingly awesome!! :DDDD


	18. Eighteenth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes because it's unbetaed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such a godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like Ichigo and Toshiro who repel so strongly, they attract to one another :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Eighteenth Crystal

* * *

Green.

Or was it blue?

Or maybe that weird color that mixed the two?

What was it called again? Blue green? Green blue? …Damn, he should have listened more about that color square-slash-rectangle thing in art class. Or maybe it was a circle? But color circle sounded retarded.

Ah, screw it. They were just some pretty shade of some color that seemed to be a green. Although right now, there was something about his pretty gemmed turquoise eyes that bothered him from the ends of the world and back. And Ichigo could just not place his finger on just _what_ was bothering the hell outta him. Eyebrows furrowing together in thought, brown eyes peeked down at the smaller boy in his arms. Something different, off about those eyes.

As if sensing his thoughts and annoyance, Hitsugaya glanced up with his hazed orbs, an unspoken question gleaming in their murky depths.

'_Yeah, there is something bothering me. It's your _eyes_,'_ he mentally retorted, taking no action as he continued to focus on the pretty crystals of sea green. They blinked, hiding beneath a curtain of lashes before reappearing, dazzling just as before. And Ichigo just continued to stare long and hard. Hitsugaya unconsciously shifted away from the teen, feeling strangely at unease.

"Just what in the world are you staring at, Kurosaki?" The voice was curious, the annoyance laced to a bare minimum.

"You."

A faint blush coated the other's cheeks at the intensity of his voice, eyes promptly rolling in a manner of cover up. And at that moment, Ichigo found it. The source of his bother.

"Your eyes aren't the same color anymore."

Hitsugaya sat up slightly at the soft declaration, wide eyed as a hand came up, fingers ghosting over the skin underneath his eye. His eyes were different colors? What in the world did that mean? How was that possible? Was it even possible? Shaking his head, his fingers unmoving, the boy asked, the perplexity evident in his tone, "What are you talking about, Kurosaki?"

"Your eyes… They're not the same color anymore, Toshiro," stated Ichigo again softly, watching as those slender finger tips swept across the smooth skin under his eye incredulously.

"They're not?" Hitsugaya winced at how idiotic sounding his own voice was.

Ichigo leaned forward slightly to catch a closer sight of the other's brilliant gems, studying them under careful scrutiny. The pair blinked and once again, Ichigo caught sight of the change.

"They're……darker. Greener too."

Fingers lingering on his own face, the tendo sighed softly as he removed his own hand back into his lap and stared blankly, the only sign of thought in the crease of his brows. He closed his eyes. Was that really even possible? How could his eyes have gotten darker? Did Aizen perhaps… His jaw clenched at the thought of the despicable former taichou, blazing eyes snapping open in raw anger.

"Calm down, Toshiro," murmured Ichigo into the other's ear, bringing the smaller body closer to his own in an attempt to dispel the tightly woven wrath holding the boy captive. Speaking soothingly into his ear, Ichigo waited until his fluctuating emotions subsided, still concentrating on the younger boy's eyes all the while. They _were_ greener. And darker too, as though someone had accidentally knocked over a can of black paint into a painting. A side effect maybe? But of what?

Face twisting into a scowl of disapproval, he turned his back to the substitute shinigami. He had been letting his emotions get the best of him lately; undoubtedly the influence of Ichigo.

"What do you think caused them to change?"

Shoulders moving in a loose gesture of a shrug, he replied quietly, "I do not know, Kurosaki. I was not even aware that they had changed."

Picking up on the fact that it was a slightly touchy subject, Ichigo opted to steal a quick kiss from the other's lips, smiling sheepishly at the scowl presented to him. "I figured it would help lighten the mood and make you feel better," he shrugged.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "And just how would that make me feel better?"

"Uh, 'cause it's a kiss from me?"

Had he been any other person than Hitsugaya Toshiro, he would have blushed and swatted at the orange haired boy. However, Hitsugaya merely snorted, inwardly wondering just how Ichigo managed to accomplish such a feat; driving away all his concerns and leaving him at peace. Twisting his body to properly face the teen, he caught a glimpse of the other's cheeky smile, once aggravating to the core but now strangely endearing. Watching Ichigo intently for a few moments, he questioned suddenly, voice uncharacteristically soft, "Will you promise me something, Kurosaki?"

The substitute shinigami grinned, "Of course. Anything."

Hesitating slightly, Hitsugaya paused, trying to gather his thoughts into words as his inner conscious questioned whether he was really going to ask such a thing and whether he was of the right mind or not. "Promise me this one thing, Kurosaki," the tenth captain began, eyes unwavering and voice hardening.

"Hm?"

"If I try to harm you, I want you to kill me."

Ichigo reeled back slightly in surprise, wide eyed and slack jawed. Without even bothering to collect himself, he spluttered out, incredulity frosting over his tone, "Wh-Wh-What the hell? What are you talking about, Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya resettled himself, calmly viewing the teen and repeating once more, far too composed for requesting such a promise as he gradually accepted the impulsive thought, "Should I try to harm you or anyone else, I want you to kill me."

"Kill you? Are you fucking out of your mind, Toshiro? I'm not going to kill you," the teen remarked, disbelief coating his tongue heavily. "There is no way I'm going to kill you, Toshiro. I don't care what you say or whatever, but there's no chance in hell that I'm gonna kill you. You're fucking outta your mind because of this whole thing, aren't you? You stupid little brat. Don't be stupid, Toshiro. I told you before, didn't I? That being able to control your hollow isn't something that comes to you naturally. Don't get all overdramatic and go to the extremes over one tiny little detail. You can control it. I know you can. That's what being a tendo is for, right?"

Regarding the babbling vizard with nothing more than a cracked shell, Hitsugaya found himself saying, voice soft and imploring, "_Please._ If I try to harm any of you, kill me. I want you to be the one to do it because……I trust you, Ichigo."

The use of his name, his _first_ name, instilled the gravity of the smaller boy's words and Ichigo could not find it in himself to refuse any further. As insane and disturbing as the request was, his mouth clamped shut and brown eyes brimmed with an unspoken request to never let himself progress down such a path, to never make him fulfill such an absurd and preposterous promise. And a crumpled smile was Hitsugaya's only response to his request; the diminutive shinigami knowing fully well how selfish his own promise was and yet promising nothing in return. Ichigo laid his forehead against the boy's shoulder, breath fanning against his clothed flesh and eliciting tingles from his body.

"I'll do it…" came the quiet, strained words as he struggled with his clashing emotions. But Ichigo knew that he couldn't refuse. He would do just about anything for his snowy tendo, as heart wrenching as it was. "I'll do it 'cause I love you."

Because he was in love with that stupid, vertically challenged brat…

The unknown weight crushing his lungs was lifted from his shoulders and Hitsugaya could feel himself breath again. He no longer cared what happened to him. As long as his friends and comrades were safe, as long as Ichigo was safe from him, he could accept anything that would happen to him as retribution. A bittersweet half-smile curled his lip as he shook his head imperceptibly. Not even a few weeks ago would he have even dreamt of letting an idiot like Ichigo into his life to skew his perfectly organized world. And now, here he was, perfectly composed and stern-faced Hitsugaya Toshiro, in love with the reckless and hotheaded Kurosaki Ichigo who had managed to do more than just twist his world upside down. Every principle and standard he had lived by since his death, they had all been thoroughly trashed by the orange-haired teen without a second glance back. It was strange, how such a seemingly insignificant emotion could evoke such powerful feelings and unfathomable thoughts that were always just beyond one's reach.

"Way to kill a mood there, Toshiro" came the muffled voice from his shoulder.

Hitsugaya did not reply. He himself had been unsure as to where the sudden request had come from. But upon seeing how easily Ichigo dispersed his worries, that easy going smile, he could not help himself.

"I would say that _that_ effectively killed the mood as…"

He trailed off, eyes narrowing as he reached out for his zanpakutou.

"Toshiro?" called out Ichigo, lifting his head up and raising a brow at the sudden movements.

"They're coming."

With only that quick two word sentence, Hitsugaya leapt to his feet and brought his sword down in an arching curve. Sparks flew as metal clanged against metal.

"Toshiro?! What the hell!? Who the hell is coming?"

"I don't have time to explain," came the hurriedly spilled sentence as the tendo gave him a meaningful look. An apologetic look almost. _Almost. _

He delivered a kick to the other's stomach, slashing at the air as Ichigo just managed to dodge, his eyes wide with incredulity. Just what in the world was going on?

"Toshiro, what the hell!? What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted, evading another violent swing of Hyourinmaru. Inwardly, he hoped that perhaps the hollow had taken control and was now pitting the boy against him. However, his eyes were still clear and his reiatsu frosty as before, untouched. Which only left the option that Hitsugaya was moving and acting on his own accord. His own free will.

Jaw tightening, he reversed his grasp on Zangetsu and stabbed the overly large sword into the ground, standing resolutely next to his zanpakutou. A look of stubborn defiance etched upon his face, Ichigo declared loudly, "I am not moving even so much as an _inch_ until you tell me just what the hell is going on and why the hell you're suddenly attacking me."

Skeptical of this declaration, a slash of iced reiatsu splashed violently towards his direction, freezing everything in its path. Ichigo did not budge, taking the chilled attack with clenched teeth.

"Tell me! Is this why you were asking me to promise to kill you if you attacked me again?"

He came to an abrupt stop, five feet away from the obstinate teen who had crossed his arms in a look of defiance despite the shivers. Brows coming together, Hitsugaya gave a quick shake of his head to clear his mind, glancing up to find those burning brown eyes still focused upon him.

"No matter what happens, just trust me."

"That's a bit hard when you're freakin' swinging Hyourinmaru around like that and trying to freeze my ass!" bit Ichigo, confused.

"Just… Regardless of what may happen, just trust me, Ichigo."

Again with his first name. Ichigo stood, mind in a state of disarray. He never had a single reason to not trust Toshiro and there was never a second when he did not. Was there really a point in second guessing himself now? If he trusted Toshiro, what more did he need?

"Don't make me regret this," he remarked finally, a small grin spreading infectiously.

Seeing the look of blinding trust on the other's face, his head dipped into a short nod. His hands wrapped around the hilt tighter, darkened orbs coming to a close as he inhaled deeply through his nose. Abandoning all thought, Hitsugaya charged forward, using shunpo to materialize behind Ichigo and sink the butt of his sword into the other's skull, effectively knocking him out.

And Ichigo lost himself to an abyss of darkness, just barely catching the fading image of Hitsugaya, face screwed and mouth set in a thin line.

"I won't."

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"I can't do this anymore. I absolutely _refuse_ to take one more single step until we figure out just where we are and what we plan on doing!"

All eyes turned to a huffy Matsumoto, arms crossed under her voluptuous chest. A tight frown marred her normally cheerful and rather silly disposition as she evenly stood her ground, staring down all five pairs of eyes easily. She had enough, verging on her wits end over this journey.

"Matsumoto, don't be stupid," scoffed Ikkaku, wiping the sweat from his upper lip. "We don't have time for your antics right now."

"Shut up and think about the situation for a second, baldy. We are right in the pit of the enemy's base and yet, nothing, not even so much as a dust particle, has come to attack us. And aside from that single espada seeking out Ichigo, no one has approached us yet," she relayed critically, clear blue eyes narrowed. "That only leaves the conclusion that something is amiss and we're obviously missing it."

Renji shook his head, "Just because we haven't been attacked yet doesn't necessarily mean that something is just lying in wait for us. Right now, all we're trying to do is rescue Hitsugaya-taichou and that's what we should be focused upon."

"If we choose to ignore such a large detail, we could easily end up on the wrong side of a trap, Renji. Perhaps we should listen to Matsumoto-san and try to figure out what is going on," reasoned Rukia, surveying the area around them. "It is rather strange that we haven't been ambushed by any hollows or arrancars anyways. And we haven't seen Ichigo either since he left with that espada. I am a bit worried. Everything about this situation screams of some sort of impending trap."

"Pe-Perhaps we're just lucky?" came the soft, tremulous voice of Hinamori from behind them, prompting the others to turn to her. She flinched at the sudden attention splayed upon her and fervently wished she had never spoken in the first place. "I, I mean that, the last time I was here at Las Noches…I didn't really see…any arrancars…other than the espada…"

They exchanged glances briefly before turning back to the quivering girl.

"Anyways, let's keep moving on. We don't have time to waste by sitting around here on our asses trying to figure out whether there's gonna be a trap for us up ahead or not."

Grumbling under his breath, Ikkaku took the lead, Yumichika following not too far behind. The sixth division fukutaichou glanced uneasily at the remaining women, giving them a hopeless shrug before catching up with the departing half of their group. Rukia shook her head but followed after as well. Matsumoto stomped her foot in annoyance, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Don't blame me if we all end up being captured or something," she muttered, resuming her gait.

"Rangiku-san…"

She turned back at the soft call of her name, eyebrow raised and mouth quirked questioningly. "Something up? Or is there something you need, Hinamori-chan?"

"Please do not move."

The frown deepened at the request, confusion sparkling in her blue eyes. "What are you—"

The cold tip of her zanpakutou pressed against the busty shinigami's throat, a bitter look conveyed in those distorted brown eyes.

"Hinamori-chan??"

"I cannot allow you or anyone to interfere, Rangiku-san. I'm sorry, but please, give up on Hitsugaya-kun. He is here of his own choice. He is here because he wants to help Aizen-taichou and his cause," mumbled the girl, voice growing harder with each word.

Matsumoto stared at the younger girl, unfazed by the sword holding her by the throat as surprise decorated her features. Despite the initial shock, her eyes narrowed dangerously, voice still level, "So this is how it's going to be, Hinamori-chan?"

"What are you talking about, Rangiku-san?"

"You're choosing Aizen over us, aren't you? Over your friends," the tenth division fukutaichou uttered, hand running through her hair as she stood, free arm akimbo.

Hinamori glared at the female shinigami, calling out loudly, "I am only serving my taichou like any fukutaichou should! I still have loyalty to him, even if he is trying to destroy Soul Society! Aizen-taichou must have a good reason for what he is doing!"

"_What in fuck's name is going on?"_

Matsumoto used the split second diversion to knock away the girl's sword, jumping back to rejoin the group which had reemerged.

"We came back, wondering what the hell was taking the two of you so long, and we come to find _this?_" grumbled Ikkaku, staring down the traitor. "She lose a few screws or something, Matsumoto?"

"Hinamori, don't do this…" pleaded Renji, taking a step forward.

The now undoubtedly former fifth division fukutaichou shook her head, saying ardently, "No. This is what I should have done from the very start. Aizen-taichou is the only taichou for me. There is no one else in this world that needs me like him! He needs me to help him, Abarai-kun! Can't you see?"

"She certainly seems to be of an unsound mind," commented Yumichika scornfully. "How disgusting."

Hinamori shook her head, stating plainly, "All of you…None of you can understand how I feel. None of you can understand…"

By the time any of them had realized what she had been doing, it was too late. And an infinite black covered their eyes as they lost to the power of her binging kidou spell. She watched as they dropped like flies onto the ground, eyes barren and lips parted in silence.

"…Aizen-taichou knows best… He's doing this for the good of the world…" she murmured to herself, glancing up at the flash of silver. Long bony fingers reached out to give her head a rather friendly pat.

"Good job, Hinamori-chan. Now let's go, Aizen-taichou's waitin' fer ya."

Her eyes brightened desperately at the sound of her beloved captain's name. "Aizen-taichou is…?"

Ichimaru just smirked, eyes sweeping over the group of bound shinigami. "Maybe we should take 'em just in case they cause some kinda trouble fer us."

She just nodded blankly, watching as a horde of fracción carried their limp bodies towards the throne room where Aizen resided. Brown eyes following their steps to the door, a hand gave her a gently nudge in the back.

"Like I said, Aizen-taichou's waitin' fer ya too. C'mon."

Hinamori hurriedly made her way to the large doors, missing the malicious smile lining the former sanban tai taichou's lips as he followed after.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

The hinges creaked as the doors scraped open, revealing a worn Hitsugaya holding on to an unconscious Ichigo, both Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu resting on his back. Eyes concentrated on the floor, he walked with mild indifference, carelessly dumping Ichigo's body onto the floor. He flinched at how roughly he handled the boy; the wound on his stomach beginning to bleed red once more.

Aizen, on the other hand, merely smiled genially, saying rather proudly, "I am glad to see where your loyalties finally lie, Hitsugaya-kun. I was rather worried that you would perhaps choose the wrong side when watching your half-hearted attempts to capture Kurosaki Ichigo. However, I see that I was wrong and I would like to apologize. You have proven yourself."

The frosty captain remained silent, hands clenched tightly by his sides as his eyes never left Ichigo's body.

"Unfortunately, I do not have much time for chitchat as I have more guests to tend to. Ulquiorra will show you the way to Ichigo-kun's holding cell. You may remain there with him to watch over him, if you wish or pass the task to a lesser arrancar," nodded Aizen, motioning for Ulquiorra to step forward. The melancholic espada did as he was told, moving towards the doors.

Just as Hitsugaya lifted the teen's unmoving body from the floor, the distinct sounds of footsteps reached his ears and for a second, the tendo faltered at the sight of his subordinates. They gaped at him with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"Taichou!!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Ichigo!"

Wiping away all emotions, he disregarded their presence and made his way towards Ulquiorra, not even sparing a glance as he passed by them, chained with reiatsu sealing handcuffs and escorted by Ichimaru. Matsumoto turned her baby blue eyes on his lithe form, shoulders sagging from too much weight being bore and studied him. And with just a single look, she grasped a small sliver of understanding, saying in a soft voice, dismayed, "Taichou, you didn't… You couldn't have…"

Hitsugaya winced inwardly at the sound of the words, clutching onto Ichigo's arm tighter as he rounded the doorway, eyes shut in a silent plea of escape. Of freedom. He blocked out all sounds, blindly paying attention to only the slow steps of the cuarto espada resonating in the otherwise quiet hallway.

"Is the brand of a traitor too heavy a mark to bear?"

Eyes snapping open, the white-haired shinigami scowled at the espada, saying nothing in return. The disturbed ripples of silence smoothed out once more as neither spoke another word. Upon reaching their destination, Ulquiorra pushed open the door and stepped in first, carefully examining Hitsugaya as he laid Ichigo onto a single bed with the utmost care. Green eyes narrowed by a fraction.

"You are falling apart."

The statement was flat and to the point, barely rousing Hitsugaya's attention as he brushed unruly orange spikes out of the teen's lidded eyes.

"What does it matter," came the equally flat tone, voice laden with weariness.

"If you realize this, why do you continue to go to such lengths?" questioned Ulquiorra, watching the boy. "Why not just escape while you still have the opportunity?"

Hitsugaya grasped a calloused hand in his own dainty ones, remarking almost amusedly, his mouth quirked in a ghost of a smile, "Because I want to protect him."

"He will only serve to bring your demise. You realize this, do you not?"

"…I do."

"Then for what purpose do you continue down this path? There is no chance of survival nor victory. Only despair awaits you at the end of this path."

"I am prepared to endure any pain and despair for him. If I wasn't, there would be no need for me to walk down this road. I can endure anything and go to any length if it is for his sake."

"For what reason do you desire to protect this trash?"

Squeezing the other's hand for reassurance, the shinigami did not speak for a few lengthy moments, eyelids fluttering shut. Mouth curving into the tiniest of smiles, Hitsugaya replied, "Because he is my reason for living, and I want to protect that."

Ulquiorra stood wordless, processing the tendo's words. "…A useless human trait of emotion, I presume." He paused as a head of snowy white spikes nodded in both agreement and confirmation.

"Both of you will not make it out of this war alive."

A faint voice only murmured, "…I know."

"When the time comes, will you be able to give up your life in exchange for his?"

"Yes."

"You will not regret the decision?"

"No."

"Your desire to protect that feeling. Your reason for living. ……How insipidly interesting," remarked Ulquiorra, emerald eyes boring holes into the couple. He turned on his heel to leave, closing the door with a click. "…How worthless."

And as Ulquiorra made his way down the empty hallways, Hitsugaya snorted softly, amused with the espada's manner. The pad of his thumb running over still knuckles, the white-haired shinigami rested his forehead against the other's arm, tired and muddled.

"Even though I said all those things…in the end, I'm no better than Aizen himself. Asking you first to kill me if I ever try to harm you and then attacking you not even ten seconds later," signed Hitsugaya heavily. "I'm sorry that you have been put through all of this because of me. But I promise…I'll protect you with my life. I swear it."

Pressing his lips to a chapped pair to seal his promise, his darkened sea green hues faded behind his eyelids, dispersing the world outside.

And Hitsugaya fell into a comforting black along with Ichigo. Neither boys realizing nor understanding just how true his words to the fourth espada would come to be.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Hinamori had to keep herself from using shunpo as she walked down the dead corridors of Las Noches. She had been specifically summoned to Aizen's room for a cup of tea and talk and had no intentions of showing up too early or late.

As she hastened her pace, far too excited to continue at a mere walk, a sharp pain in her chest registered with her mind. Eyes traveling downward, her lips parted in a silent scream. Piercing her chest was a gleaming blade, painted with a shining coat of vibrant red. It retracted slowly, splashing the thick crimson liquid onto the pristine floor below as it was pulled out of her body. Hinamori dropped to the floor, gasping as blood poured from her wound. Her glassy eyes caught sight of silver as the light began to fade.

"Sorry to be that one ta deliver this to ya, but Aizen-taichou's got no more use fer ya. It was fun while it lasted though, Hinamori-chan. Take care not to be eaten by the hollows, okay?"

Whistling, he stepped over her still warm body, being careful not to step into the pooling blood. He was in a better mood than he had ever been since coming to Hueco Mundo. After all, who wouldn't be when they were finally able to kill an annoying pest of a girl. Even if she was cute. And stupid.

* * *

A/N: Uh, sorry for the huge delay. To sum it in one word: School. —u—; I am apparently not very gifted with balancing xD Thus, I will resist the temptation to work on any other story of mine until this story is finished. Hm, I really hated how choppy this chapter was. It doesn't flow at all but…urgh after two months…I don't think I could whip out another version that's smoother.

Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed! And a thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts/favorites list! ^^

Hopefully the next chapter will not take as long and flow better, and for those that are still reading, I hope you are enjoying…somehow XD


	19. Nineteenth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes because it's unbetaed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such a godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like Ichigo and Toshiro who repel so strongly, they attract to one another :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Nineteenth Crystal

* * *

The quiet, nearly inaudible sounds of approaching footsteps caught Ichimaru's ears as he glanced up from the dead body on the floor, eyes wide and blood splashed, to the advancing newcomer. He grinned at the arrival, hiding nothing while saying in a sing-song tone, "Ah, nice meetin' you out here. What're ya up to?"

Emerald eyes briefly glimpsed down at the bloodied body before meeting the foxy grin of Ichimaru. "I was merely leading Hitsugaya Toshiro to Kurosaki Ichigo's holding cell," he answered, not bothering to question about the less than obvious body of Hinamori lying in a pool of blood at the former third captain's feet nor the conversation which had transpired between both himself and the said shinigami.

"Oohh, sounds like fun. Maybe I'll go pay 'em a lil' visit later. After I clean up here and go see the others that is," grinned the silver haired shinigami, slitted eyes briefly resting on the 'mess' on the floor. "Or maybe I'll just get someone else to do it. Hm…"

Ulquiorra stepped forward, about to continue on his way when a voice stopped him, "Ain't ya curious as to what happened?"

"No. Not in the least. I am sure Aizen-sama deemed it necessary for her disposal and if it is what he orders, then there is nothing to question."

Ichimaru made a tsking noise, tapping his chin thoughtfully almost as his tone took on a rather sly, sinister curiosity, "Really, now? So, in other words, you've never questioned anythin' that Aizen-sama's done or ordered?"

"No."

"How 'bout then, anythin' that he's ordered _you_ to do?"

There was a split second of hesitation before the monotone answer came, "No. There is nothing to question. Aizen-sama's word is law and we are only here to serve him and carry out his wishes."

"Perfect lil' espada, ain't ya, Ulquiorra," sighed Ichimaru far too gleefully. "Well, good ta know tha' you ain't gonna betray us or anythin' funny like that. Yer hangin' out with Hitsugaya so much lately, I thought that maybe you've changed yer mind or somethin'."

"Impossible."

He hummed, disregarding the other's one-worded answer, "It'd be bad if we were filled with traitors, ya know? Can't have us losin' any other members of our family. It'd be awful!! …Hm, I think I'll have Luppi or Grimmjow come clean this up."

Green eyes watched silently as the silver haired man nonchalantly walked away, whistling to himself. They narrowed slightly at the hidden implication but the cuarto espada did not act. Betray Aizen-sama? The very idea was unthinkable. He had sworn his allegiance and loyalty to Aizen-sama since the day of his birth. Ulquiorra scoffed lightly, continuing on his way.

Aizen-sama was the undisputed ruler of this world. There was nothing that would change his mind nor cause him to even entertain the idea of betraying the former shinigami taichou. Loyalty could only be held to one.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Hitsugaya stirred awake, blinking groggily to clear the sleepy haze left behind. Collecting his mind together and out of the pit of slumber, he placed a hand against the mattress, using it as a lever to pull himself up. His muscles ached from the awkward position they have been put in before sleep. He supposed sleeping against the side of a bed was not such a grand idea.

Ignoring his aching body, Hitsugaya ran a hand through his hair, sighing to himself. He had to make good on his promise to Ichigo and there was no other way than this. As he rubbed at his face in exasperation, he found himself unable to throw off the feeling in the pit of his stomach. The sensation of his stomach lurching painfully, knotting and twisting in every unpleasant way imaginable, came off as an alert to take caution. Hitsugaya swallowed the growing lump in his throat, mouth dry.

Something was wrong.

No. Something was _going to go _horribly wrong.

He spared a quick glance over at Ichigo, eyes widening at the sight of crumpled, mussed sheets, the space empty. His stomach dropped as a layer of cold sweat drenched his unusually pale skin, giving him an ethereal glow in the superficial moonlight of Las Noches. He prepared for and assumed the worst.

Turning his eyes all over the room in the unusually heavy darkness, he caught a glimpse of the slightly ajar door. He frowned, eyebrows knitting together at the odd sight. Had someone come in and visited during the course of his sleep? Hitsugaya shook his head. No, he would have noticed if someone had come in. Lost in thought, a loud clattering of metal exploded in his ears. In an instant, Hitsugaya reached for Hyourinmaru, head snapping in the direction of the unsolicited noise as he bolted upward, body rigid and eyes flashing in the faint darkness.

It was Zangetsu, Ichigo's zanpakutou.

With a sigh, the tendo released his own zanpakutou and pushed himself up to pick up the fallen sword. As he bent over and caught the hilt of the sword in his hand, his vision fuzzed into a mass of colors and light, blinding him for a moment before settling back down. He blinked, still clutching onto Zangetsu's wrapped hilt.

'**Well, lookie here. Of all the people, I never expected you to be able to call me out and materialize me.' **

Whirling around at the newcomer's voice, Hitsugaya nearly stumbled in shock. Zangetsu crashed onto the floor once more as his hand went limp. There, sitting on the bed with a lazy smirk was Ichigo. Only, he was white with black eyes and irises of pure gold. _Hollow._

'**Why do you look so surprised to see me? **_**You**_** were the one who called **_**me**_**, after all,'**he smirked, lounging back on the bed with a chilling sense of comfort, as though at home.

"You're…Kurosaki's hollow."

'**Ever the observant one. That must be what king likes 'bout ya besides your looks.'**

All surprise drained, Hitsugaya scowled at the sarcastic comment before the crease between his brows lessened, confusion blotting at his face. Rooted to his spot, the white-haired shinigami remarked, "Not really quite what I expected. Anyways, why are you here?"

His shoulders moved upward in a shrugging gesture, saying as innocently as possible, **'Why, I haven't got the slightest clue, snowpuff. Why don't you clue me in to the reason why I was forcibly materialized into this shitty world? After all, I would never allow my beautiful self to be pulled of my own free will into this fucked up, demented piece of shit world known as Las Noches, breeding ground of scum shit. Which only leaves being called out by a certain someone.'**

"I do not know how or why you were materialized. And without Kurosaki, as well," pointed out Hitsugaya. The hollow's eyes slitted for a few moments before full gold irises reappeared, laughing silently in a mocking manner. His fingers played with the hem of his sleeve as a sudden warning bell shrilled loudly in his ears to be careful. This hollow was not to be taken lightly if the sudden short chuckle was any indication and hint.

Voice husky, he remarked almost gleefully, like the telling of a highly sought after secret, **'I see what you've done. Dangerous stuff you're playing with, snowpuff.' **

Hitsugaya paused nose wrinkling in distaste at the adopted nickname before saying, tinges of a weary exasperation weighing down his voice, "I don't have time. We're all out of time."

'**Time? This is still quite the risk. And I mean on king's part since you seem to have resigned yourself to this already. Although I must ask, how did you do it?' **

"I didn't do anything. This is just how it is."

'**Yeah, and king is the smartest kid to have ever been born. But aside from that, tell me, snowpuff,'**began the inner hollow, voice turning nasty as his eyes continued to laugh in great amusement.

'**You keep mentioning time… How much **_**time**_** do you think king has?'**

Hitsugaya visibly stiffened as his composure was broken for a split second. Eyes narrowed, he hissed dangerously, "Shut up."

The hollow paid no heed to the odious words, continuing with his questioning to grate on the younger boy's nerves and toy with his emotions, **'How long before you think king's time runs out?'**

"Shut up!"

He barked with harsh laughter, enjoying the way the tendo's body trembled with fury, squirming uncomfortably at the truth, the way his breathing quickened at just the very thought of his words, the way his eyes darted around uselessly, a mix of helplessness crossed with loathing in their brilliant sea green depths. Standing up and walking forward, pale white fingers caught the other's chin in a tight grip, forcing the boy to focus upon him and reveling in the other's inner struggle.

'**I can tell you this much,'**whispered the hollow, bringing the other closer, close enough to stare directly into defiant hues of darkening colors, **'King won't last more than an hour, tops. And from the looks of it, you're nearing your limit as well, aren't you. How long do you think before **_**your**_** time runs out?'**

There was no response as all the defiance washed from his eyes, leaving nothing behind but a weary acceptance.

"Like I said—"

'**You're perfectly willing to put your pretty little head's life on the line, along with his. I said it before too, didn't I? You're playing with some dangerous shit now, snowpuff, and if you're not careful, it'll all come back to bite you in the ass in the worst way possible,'**smirked the inverted shinigami, refusing to let go. **'Though I can think 'bout twenty different things that would wanna bite your ass, starting with me.' **

Eyes narrowing at the not so subtle innuendo, Hitsugaya did not back down, growling lowly, "And I can think about fifty different ways to kill you, staring with emasculation."

'**Aw, thanks. Makes a hollow feel special when a cute little snowpuff is thinking about him,'**came his crude answer, smirking gleefully. **'Although, with that 'emasculation' bit, no matter what you think, want and prefer, you'd definitely always be the bitch.' **

Foreheads crashed into one another in a badly timed and furious head butt after the last innuendo. The hollow released Hitsugaya to clutch at his injured forehead as he stumbled back a step, hollering a handful of curses and less than acceptable choice words at the other who was beginning to see stars. His own hand coming up to hold his forehead, Hitsugaya winced. He was beginning to think that perhaps Ichigo was rubbing off on him a bit too much.

Rubbing at his forehead, the hollow shot a peeved glare at the white-haired shinigami before muttering under his breath inaudibly. He stood up straight, staring at Hitsugaya with his eyes narrowed warily.

The frosty glare was returned tenfold, hand dropping to his side as his own voice came out in a sharp, biting tone, "What the hell are you looking at?"

White fingers threading through his hair, he let out an almost defeated sigh, other hand on his hip in irritation. He all too resembled Ichigo in that picture which scratched at the younger boy, forcing him to look away for a brief second. **'God, both you and king are such a pain in the ass. Or to be more specific, a pain in **_**my**_** ass. I swear, need to save your fuckin' cute little ass to save king's fuckin' ass to save **_**my**_** fuckin' ass. It's all such a damn pain in the ass.' **

"What exactly…are you implying?" His eyebrow raised in question as he caught himself just in time from counting just how many times the word 'ass' was abused by the vulgar hollow.

'**What, can't a super intelligent snowpuff like yourself figure it out? Put two and two together,'**he mocked teasingly.

Teeth gritting, Hitsugaya remarked sharply, "And you seriously expect me to believe such an implication?" There was a short pause before he snapped, "You tried to _kill_ Kurosaki! You tried to take over his body and soul and did not hesitate to crush him the chance you got! What makes you think that I would believe anything that comes out of your mouth?"

'**Oh, right through the heart,'**came the feigned answer of hurt, a wounded look crossing his face. He did not even bother to point out and ask just where and from who the tendo had managed to scrape up that little bit of information from. Instead, he continued, giving in his little bit.

Glimpsing at the smaller boy, he reiterated simply, **'It's all just such a goddamn fuckin' pain in the ass. The two of you, that is.' **

"What is the catch?"

The hollow raised a brow, a look of innocence clouding his face. **'Why, I don't know what you're talking about.' **

"What is it that you want in return? I know that you wouldn't just help out, even if it meant hanging your life on stake," bit Hitsugaya angrily, suspicion coating his tongue.

'**Aw, it's like you read my mind! Cute,'**joked the hollow snidely. **'But isn't retribution a necessity, after all? It just depends on whether you're willing to take the offer.' **

The haughty smirk of the inverted shinigami spoke volumes and Hitsugaya inadvertently took a step back.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"………Where the _hell_ am I?"

Ichigo turned wildly in both directions, surveying his currently location. To his right, fields of encompassing black. To his left, walls of nothingness, black engulfing every last bit of color and light possible. In other words, nothing. Absolutely _nothing. _He was stuck in a barren land of darkness with no source of light or sense of direction. Nothing, nothing, _nothing. _…As usual.

He cursed loudly, the colorful word bouncing off the vast spaces and echoing all around him. Arms crossed in an annoyed manner, Ichigo glared into the infinite nothingness surrounding him, resisting the urge to just destroy everything in sight, which in this case, was nothing. Huffing loudly, he remarked to himself, voice strong and loud, "What the hell is going on. Why the hell am I _always_ stuck in some dark place with no walls, no people, and most importantly, nothing to break. Damn it."

"_Barbaric, aren't you,"_ came a smooth voice from next to him almost in immediate reply. Ichigo tilted his head to the side, finding nothing but black once more.

"_I should have guessed though."_ He swiveled his head in the other direction to spot just an immeasurable black stretched out before him. Brown eyes narrowed in irritation and impatience.

"I suggest you not screw with me right now unless you want to be left permanently disfigured for the rest of your life," threatened Ichigo, taking no measures to quiet his tone in any way. The greater fear he instilled into his unseen enemy, the better it was, for him at least.

A lazy voice traveled through the air, filling his ears with its dark, melodic tone, _"Behind you." _

Ichigo turned, shocks of surprise electrifying his body at the sight of Hitsugaya's hollow sitting calmly upon a throne like chair, bathed in a halo of lighted darkness. His cheek rested upon a closed fist propped up by an elbow, face revealing nothing as he just sat, form slumped lazily but brooding at the same time. There was a certain regality about the other's persona, seeping into the surrounding air and demanding respect and yet in no way seeking such a trivial thing. A complete reversed version of the rather confrontational and maniacal person from just the day before. Ichigo blinked. Was this truly the same hollow from before?

"You're…?"

"_I am the same hollow from before, if that's what you're asking,"_ replied the hollow, eyes never straying from the other's face. _"That was merely a façade, however, in order to fool onlookers."_

Blinking, he asked without thought, "A fat sod? What the hell is a fat sod?"

"…_He warned me that you would be dense."_

"Who?"

The hollow did not answer, observing the other with utter indifference. Such indifference that Ichigo tried, slightly fed up with being kept in the dark (literally and figuratively), "What are you, bipolar or something?"

"_It would be best if you did not speak," _came the easy reply which only drew out a sharp scowl from Ichigo.

"I ain't shutting up until I know just what the hell is going on. One minute, I'm getting my ass handed to me by Toshiro and the next, I'm here in this stupid dark little hole with no clue as to why I'm here or how I get here. I want some answers, dammit." Ichigo crossed his arms, trying to maintain his attitude but knowing at the same time that he held no control over the situation whatsoever.

The hollow wasted no time in exerting his authority in the most discreet ways, _"The explanation is not mine to give. When it is deemed necessary and time allows for a halt in its endless trickle of sand, that is when it will be given. Just know; this is a matter of which the fate of the world rests upon." _

"This may come as a shock to you, but I don't give a rat's ass about the fate of the world right now."

"_Then, perhaps I should word it a bit differently. This is a matter of which the fate of the one most dear to you rests upon. Should you fail, the one whom you hold dear to you shall perish."_

Ichigo stared blankly for a few seconds as he absorbed the words. Eyebrows knitting together and eyes narrowing into a nasty scowl, he remarked resentfully, "What the fuck. Why the fuck does the world's damn fate always depend on me and why the fuck does that world and its stupid fate always rope the people I love into its own damn problems?! Toshiro didn't do anything to deserve all this shit happening to him!"

"_Which is why it is necessary for you to carry this out," _was the harsh answer from the hollow, eyes narrowing a fraction. _"If you wish to save him, then do this for his sake. Forget about the world and just do it for him."_

Snorting at his words, Ichigo crossed his arms and gave him a pointed stare. "Is that really something you should be saying to me when you're trying to get me to save the world or something equally stupid like that again?"

"_I am not concerned with what happens to this world,"_ the hollow retorted evenly, voice monotone, _"This world is of no importance to me." _

"Then, why the hell are you trying to get me to save it?"

With a wave of his hand, he remarked hollowly, _"Because that is the only way. People are forced to bear the burden of tasks they do not wish to bear nor asked to bear. However, there must be someone to sacrifice in order for the flow of the world as a whole to progress and continue. Fate has deemed it necessary to choose you and Hitsugaya Toshiro as the sacrifices." _

"We don't even get a say in this? We don't even get a say in whether the fuck we want to do this or not?! Just what the hell are you!? What makes you so special that you, _you!_ Toshiro's _hollow_ is the one that gets to tell me all this shit!"

"_Me? It does not matter what I am but if it pleases you, I am nothing more than a servant of this world. It was misfortune which brought the two of you together as it is misfortune that brought the two of us together. A sad destiny we must all suffer as servants of the world, chained to the unbreakable links of fate." _

Ichigo stepped forward, hand clenched as he bit, "I can't accept this! I won't accept this! A servant of the world? An expendable sacrifice? Fate, destiny. It's all damn bullshit in my opinion! I don't believe in shit like destiny and fate and there's no way in hell I'm gonna start now!

"_The battle has already begun,"_ spoke the hollow somberly with apathy, _"and the end results will not be in any of our favors. You, yourself, should have been able to pick up on this. It is why you struggle so uselessly, is it not? Even he will not be spared once it is over. For this grievous sin."_

"What the fuck are you babbling about? Spared? Sin?"

The propped fist dropped from his cheek and the hollow regarded him with lazy eyes. He leaned forward in his sit with a shift of his hips. _"You are well aware of what happens when a shinigami crosses into hollow domain and vice versa. However, do you know what transpires when a shinigami willingly gives their soul to their hollow counterpart in what is a prohibited bargain?" _

He could barely shake his head in a weak no, feeling a strange cold sensation wrap itself around his body.

"_For the price of their soul, a shinigami has the option of striking a deal with their hollow counterpart. In human terms, think of it as 'making a deal with the devil,' because in essence, that is exactly what they are doing; only the devil is the manifested darkness within themselves." _

His throat closed up at the prospect of the next words.

"_Can you figure out what the mark of one who has made a pact with the darkness becomes?" _And in that halo of darkness, green, the unmistakable sea green hue albeit lighter, glowed.

…eyes.

"What…what the fuck is going on here?" stumbled Ichigo, blindly groping for some sort of tangible support to keep himself from falling over in astonishment. "Toshiro didn't – he wouldn't do – those eyes – _Why do you have those eyes?_"

The haunting gems still peeking out from the shadows, he answered simply, voice laced with simplistic indolence, _"For your sake."_

"This is what he meant when he asked me to trust him…? This is what he had in mind? How could I have been so stupid!?" shouted the substitute shinigami, frustrated with himself. "Even after everything, I'm still making him deal with everything on his own. He's still _trying_ to deal with everything on his own…I'm still—"

A voice cut through his self-directed rants. _"Pathetic. To merely whine and complain while your other throws his life on the very precipice of death. It was, and is, for your sake that he sought me out. Think of the actions you could take before thinking of the ones that you cannot, human." _

Lowering his head in shame, the teen did not speak again, taking the other's words to heart. When did he, Kurosaki fucking Ichigo, have so many damn weak moments and panic attacks? He wasn't raised in such a way to just cower at the very hint of danger and see only the despair in a losing situation and there was no way in hell that he was starting now. (Again.) It was a cycle he was long growing tired of.

Seemingly satisfied with the renewed solidification of the other's resolve, the hollow returned to his original task.

"_He has made a bargain with me. And in doing so, he is also free to make a deal with other hollows of his choice without being restrained by the silly laws of the world." _The hollow leaned back in his throne like chair, surveying Ichigo carefully before saying in that same dark, melodic tone as before, _"Can you think of a hollow whom he plans to strike a deal with, Ichigo?" _

Ichigo nearly crumpled to the floor, face falling in a torrent of confusion, rage, and horror. "You don't possibly mean… What is he trying to… Why would Toshiro, of all people…"

"_The explanation is not mine to give, only the instructions." _

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"Offer," he swallowed, thickly, the word coming out like acid against his tongue. "What sort of 'offer' do you have in mind..?"

A devilish smirk curled his lips. **'Oh, one I think that will end up being beneficial to the both of us. After all, it's been a long while since I've encountered a shinigami who willingly made a deal with their own hollow. And I can only guess under what pretenses you made it.'**

"The deal was legitimate if that's what you're implying."

'**But I suppose the odds were not seeing as to how your eyes are still slowly losing their color. If you don't mind, wanna tell me what you bargained for, snowpuff? Or shall we drag this on and allow king to suffer the consequences. It's been nearly an hour since he's been dragged in and the time limit is near up. You know as well as me that king's soul won't be able to take it much anymore,'**added the inverted shinigami nonchalantly, fingers ghosting over the skin of the younger boy's arm, running up and down, **'He's not cut out for that dimension like you are.' **

Gritting his teeth, Hitsugaya made no move to answer, lips firmly planted against each other in a show of silence. He was growing weary of being put into such a similar position so many times, and judging from the other's cackle, he knew it as well.

'**Well, it doesn't really matter anymore. I'll just interrogate your own hollow when we meet,'**he waved dismissively, silencing the former topic regarding the missing orange haired teen.

Eyes still narrowed, Hitsugaya questioned, careful to keep his tone neutral, "Then, you're agreeing to help?"

'**How could I resist when the request is falling from your pretty little lips?' **

Hitsugaya resisted the urge to beat the hollow within an inch of his life, instead jerkily shifting away from the other's touch. He could do this. He _had_ to do this. What was one more deal with the devil itself to his soul? As long as he could properly protect Ichigo, it did not matter what the consequences wrought upon him were.

His fingers suddenly curled around the younger boy's arm and jerked him forward, crashing against his chest and nearly losing his footing. A heated whisper filled his ear. **'I can't wait to have the pleasure of breaking you.' **

And Hitsugaya trembled every so slightly because he _knew_ that Ichigo's hollow was not an enemy to be reckoned with. A chilled hand slithered to the small of his back while the other dipped into the curve of his collarbone before trailing up the length of his throat, enjoying the way the skin quivered under his touch. Darkened eyes fell to the white washed wall in front of him as lips claimed his own in a cold, empty kiss, abusing soft petals with sharp nips. And it took everything in himself to keep from being torn for what seemed to be the umpteenth time in his life as he willed himself not to drive Hyourinmaru through the other's chest.

Oh yes. A broken Hitsugaya Toshiro was very desirable and oh so beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Uh, I'm a bit brain dead so, not much to say. I'm still very sorry that my updates are taking forever to come out, are in less than satisfactory writing, and are short. It's seemingly getting worse as I go along and the OOCness is just insane at this point to me. Anyways, if you're confused now, hopefully it'll be clarified in later chapters (i.e. the next chapter maybe?).

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really can't thank you guys enough for understanding and being supportive and gah, it's been a lot of help to me! Also, thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts/favorites lists!


	20. Twentieth Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes because it's unbetaed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such a godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like Ichigo and Toshiro who repel so strongly, they attract to one another :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Twentieth Crystal

* * *

A tongue clicked almost noiselessly in what most resembled annoyance, the sound narrowly missing the enveloping arms of silence. Vivid eyes of golden sea green irises disappeared beneath blinking eyelids, narrowing at the sound of a bell tolling in the far off distance. Ichigo could barely contain his flinch at the sight of the eyes now landing upon his form, all traces of familiarity gone. He had gazed into those pools of incredible green hues countless times and now, Ichigo could barely recognize them as the young taichou's. Granted they were now in the sockets of his inner hollow because of a stupid fucked up deal that the tendo had so _stupidly_ made, but they essentially, were still his eyes.

"_Do they bother you?"_ The question caught him off guard, the teen not expecting the hollow to have caught on. Swallowing his snarl of "Of course they fuckin' bother me", Ichigo purposefully ignored the inquiry, focusing his own eyes elsewhere. He settled for the top of the chair, figuring that it would be safer, and far more comfortable, than having to stare into those chilling eyes.

The hollow did not comment, already quite well aware of what he was doing. Instead, he remarked, _"The instructions I was asked to pass on to you are quite simple. You are to eliminate Hitsugaya Toshiro should he lose control. You are to remain oblivious to the current situations. You are to continue the ruse of believing Hitsugaya Toshiro to be the enemy. You are not to interfere should and when the time comes." _

Ichigo took a few seconds to absorb the set of "instructions" (instructions his ass) before blatantly stating, tone brusque, "Are you kidding me? Are you fuckin' _kidding_ me?"

A harsh, biting laughter ripped from Ichigo's throat as he slowly lost what little grip he had left on his patience. "_Instructions?_ You have seriously lost it, haven't you? There's no way in hell I'm going to follow those _instructions,"_ sneered Ichigo, ignoring the fact that a murky black was weaving its way into his vision as loose threads threatening to come together. "I'm not some kinda pawn in your fucked games or your personal lap dog! I came here to save Toshiro, to bring him back to his goddamn senses and now this? What the fuck is _this?!_ Do you honestly think for one second that I'll follow those damn _instructions?" _

The rhetorical questions echoed in the distance. However, they were quickly covered by the sound of the orange haired teen's voice, tainted with fury, "I'm not going to idly sit back and watch Toshiro sell his soul to the devil or whatever the crap it is that you were talking about! And there's no way in hell I am going to let him make a fuckin' _stupid_ deal with other hollows or lose his goddamn pretty eyes or throw everything away in his life for the whole of Soul Society or me! He's too good to deserve to be some kinda damn expendable sacrifice! Fuck you! Fuck the world! Fuck the soutaichou! Fuck Soul Society! Fuck Aizen! Fuck every damn thing that has deemed it necessary for Toshiro to be their sacrifice!

Finger tapping the arm of the chair in an inaudible manner, the hollow calmly waited for his outburst to come to an end (along with the impressive list of fucks), noting the near complete eclipse of black in his eyes. He sat up slightly, leaning forward to study those eyes.

Strange. He was supposed to be separated from his inner hollow the minute he set foot into this dimension; just as he was now a separate entity from Hitsugaya. It took but a few minutes for him to effortlessly come to a screeching conclusion. One that prompted the temptation of a frown. Naturally, he did not.

"_How far has your vision gone?" _he drawled lazily, resuming his spot with all the languor as before. Nothing in his outer—or inner for that manner—ambiance had shifted; it hadn't so much as twitched.

Bewildered by the question which only prompted more anger, Ichigo growled, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The hollow resumed his calculations and analysis, giving away nothing. He was impressed, to say in the least. To think that Ichigo actually harbored a darkness strong and rooted deep enough to replace the almost superficial one that his inner hollow provided. Fingers tracing circles into the smooth curves of the chair's arm, the hollow contemplated his choices before saying, _"Quiet yourself down lest you aim to excite your emotions. You're eyes are already eclipsed by black." _

And true to the hollow's words, Ichigo suddenly could clearly see the darkness that had rapidly seeped into his vision, the threads almost painfully tight. However, he did nothing to remedy the dark, only pulling the threads tighter.

"_Do not be foolish, Ichigo. It appears that you are allowing the wrath of darkness swallow you, fully content with blaming your inner hollow, but please note that your hollow is no longer a part of you,"_ he paused, waiting for the teen to confirm his words before realizing what a futile waste of time it would be and proceeding to continue, _"meaning that should you indeed lose yourself, it would not be the pull of your hollow but to your own inability and weakness." _

Not quite ready to relinquish his hold, Ichigo gave the other a skeptical scowl, inwardly fighting off the taint of darkness; wash it from his hands. The black in his vision was more than enough of a warning for him to believe the other, but just for good measure, he continued to put up a fight.

"And why should I believe you?"

"_Confirm it."_

"What?" came the impatient growl.

"_Confirm whether or not your hollow is still within you," _replied the hollow calmly to the hostility, not even batting an eyelash at the other's animosity.

Reluctantly, Ichigo allowed his eyes to flitter shut, calling out to his hollow. It felt strange to be the one doing the summoning (or, annoying random burst of calling out at inopportune times) instead of being the one called on. When there came no response, his lips twitched into a frown and tried again, lining his voice with more spite than necessary. (He swore that his hollow was some kind of sadist-masochist in the making.) Silence rang loud and clear. To make matters even more bemusing than they already were, his inner world was empty. His eyes snapped back open, surprise glinting in their dark depths as he proclaimed in a dim voice of wonder, "He's not there…"

The hollow only nodded his head once in confirmation. He did not speak, however. Instead, he waited patiently until the gruff voice rang out begrudgingly.

"Look," frustrated sigh, "alright, I get it," childish huff, "and I'm sorry. I didn't exactly mean to go off there on you and lose my temper and crap. It's just that," a rub of the back of his neck in exasperation, "I'm not going to idly stand by and just watch Toshiro become the latest sacrifice for the safety of Soul Society or some stupid shit like that. That kid…he's taken on way too much responsibility in his life than someone should, and now……fuck. I _can't_ just watch anymore; I _can't_ watch him try and carry that load. But you, that old gramps, that bitch Aizen, and just _everyone_ are trying to make us into the sacrifices. I'm not particularly okay with being expendable, but fuck, I sure as hell am one hundred percent _not_ okay with Toshiro being expendable."

And it was as though a dam had burst and Ichigo could no longer stop the flow. He needed to tell someone, _needed_ someone to hear.

"Fuck, I am _definitely_ not okay with Toshiro being expendable," laughed Ichigo humorlessly, hand rubbing at his face wearily as though he had just aged considerably. "I don't even know what the hell is the matter with me anymore. I've only really known Toshiro for a good few months, and I'm friggin' head over heels in love with the brat. So goddamn twisted around his finger that there is nothing I wouldn't do for him, even if it was killing him like he asked me to."

Another wry laugh was pulled from his throat at the last realization. "God, I love him so much, it's damn right freaky sometimes. I seriously would do anything to for his sake and to protect him."

There was a short pause followed by, _"Is there truly nothing you would not do for his sake?"_

Hesitation was not even present in Ichigo's answer, "Of course."

"_Then, perhaps an alternative would suit you better. After all, these instructions are not my own. There is nothing that can force you into following them, Ichigo."_

Ichigo did not speak for the faintest of moments, reviewing the other's words before finally questioning, "Is there something that I can do to change this? There is, isn't there."

"_Perhaps."_

It suddenly clicked. The world seemed to shudder as it clicked into place. The whole reason why he had been brought to this dark hole, room, world, dimension–_whatever. _He understood what the hollow had been doing, where it had been leading him; now, it was up to him whether to get off at the stop or not. Taking a step forward, Ichigo declared, never missing a beat, "Let's make a deal."

And the hollow stared at him through the piercing darkness with his two-toned colored eyes and that was more than enough for Ichigo to know for sure that he had reached the right conclusion. He braced himself, unsure for what.

"_Are you certain of this? It is not a decision to take lightly as it cannot be undone."_

A simple question of verification, and Ichigo did not disappoint the hollow, responding without any hesitation, "Yeah, I'm sure."

The hollow shifted in his seat, continuing easily, _"Normally, you would not be permitted to strike a deal with a hollow which is not your own. However, in this dimension, the world's rules do not apply to us. Therefore, the price of this deal is your soul. Are you all right with this cost?" _

"Yeah. As long as you guarantee me that Toshiro will be freed from his own deal."

"_I am afraid that is an impossible request." _

Ichigo scowled, his tone sarcastic as he spoke, "What the hell? What do you mean _impossible? _Then, what the hell is the point of me doing this in the first place? This may come as a damn shock to you, but I'm doing this to save Toshiro, not because I like selling my soul to hollows."

"_It is impossible because of you,"_ stated the hollow as matter of fact, watching the confusion bubble on his face as he stood there, drinking in his words. _"Once a deal has been struck, it cannot be broken. In exchange for your soul, you are permitted to request whatever you desire from your hollow, excluding the impossible. By making a deal with your inner hollow, it also allows you to strike up deals with other hollows regardless of what ties they may have or may not have with you. The first deal, in essence, is a binding contract between your hollow and yourself; one where you give up your soul. The second deal, should you make one, is a contract where you give up your body. Therefore, I am bound to fulfill my end of the bargain regardless and no deal can break that. However, if you give your soul in exchange for his, then the matter is settled. In simpler terms, you would be taking his place, Ichigo."_

"Take his place? As in, when this stupid little deal between you and Toshiro is over and it's payment time, it would be my soul that you collect and not his?"

The hollow nodded in affirmation, adding before Ichigo could give his definite answer, _"Once you give your soul to a hollow, Ichigo, you will not live to see your world, Soul Society, or even Hueco Mundo again. You will be entirely removed from all dimensions with no means of being brought back." _

"So, once I'm gone, I'm gone for good?"

"_Yes," _was the hollow's firm answer although it lacked the conviction usually behind his words. It did not linger as he continued,_ "Are you still certain you wish to make this deal?"_

There was a brief pause as he quietly mulled over the details. There were too many, if you asked him. Just one more detail and restriction after another. It almost felt as though he was being tested by the hollow. Although the thought seemed preposterous seeing as to how most hollows were not capable of sincerity. Straightening himself up, Ichigo shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking such stupid things. He had a deal to make and a soul to sell to eternal damnation. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Words were not exchanged in return as the hollow merely gave a slightly flick of his fingers, eyes never leaving his form. He could tell from a simple look that there was more brooding on the other's mind. The hollow waited patiently and sure enough, Ichigo did not disappoint.

"The reason you separated us from our hollows and from each other was so you could talk with me alone and tell me about all this, isn't it?"

"_You are correct." _

"You knew that I would try to find some way to keep Toshiro's soul safe, didn't you?"

The hollow did not deny the assumption nor did he admit to it either. However, his silence was answer enough to Ichigo.

"You even tested me to see whether or not I would risk everything, including my life, for him. Because quintessentially, you're…looking out for Toshiro's well being. You're caring for him, aren't you?"

The hollow remained silent for a few seconds at the other's declaration, allowing it to fully sink into his mind. There was a silent murmuring of words which Ichigo could not catch before he spoke, louder, _"Yes, and no." _

"…What?"

"_As I've said before, the explanation is not mine to give. Should Toshiro wish to share it with you, then so be it. The only thing words I can offer are that you are not the only one who should need to sacrifice your all." _

He was greeted with nothing but a blank stare and furrowed brows. Ichigo frowned, "What do you mean by—"

"_Your soul cannot handle the strain of this dimension much longer. It would be best to return soon." _

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth as the inverted shinigami pulled away with a feral grin, his fingernails digging into his throat and scratching at his pulse. His body jerked at the touch, eyes narrowed viciously. However, Hitsugaya did not push away. Not yet.

'**What? No struggle?'**whispered the hollow harshly into his ear, breath hot and prickling his flesh. The tip of his tongue played with the lobe of his ear, teasing as his fingers slipped up to trace his jaw. **'That just takes the fun outta it. The best part of breaking someone is watching them squirm helplessly while their eyes convey every last bit of the suffering.'**

The defiance was still there, burning brightly in his green eyes as Hitsugaya willed himself to remain still, resisting the strong urge to fight back. And the hollow watched out of the corner of his eyes, amused in a morbid way as his lips curled into a smirk. His finger trailed down the smooth of his cheek almost fondly. Without warning, he released Hitsugaya with a rough pat to the head, lips skewed into a crooked smirk at the open perplexity washing the other's face. The white haired shinigami stared, eyes wider than he was willing to admit.

"What…?"

'**Now, you didn't honestly think that I would take advantage of you, did ya, snowpuff?'**was the only cheeky reply as he took a seat on the bed.

Hitsugaya promptly frowned, wary of the sudden change in the hollow. There was no explanation from the white shinigami as he just continued to lounge against the uncomfortable bed, making no attempts to acknowledge the bewildered look of mistrust blatantly conveyed on the other's face. His lips parted to question the hollow's intentions when he suddenly cut out with a terse, **'The deal's off. I ain't makin' a deal with you, snowpuff.'**

His eyes narrowed, and as he opened his mouth to protest heatedly when the world suddenly seemed to shift beneath his feet. The sharp hot white pain in his head and eyes bled brightly as the world was dislocated with the rip of a dimension.

'**So, it's begun,'** cackled the hollow with an amused smile. **'You're better off not makin' any more deals with any hollows, snowpuff. I just saved your ass so you better keep it that way. Got it?' **

Dropping to his knees, Hitsugaya grounded his teeth, eyes snapped shut until the floor beneath his feet stopped quivering. Warm hands burned against his back arm as he vaguely made out a voice calling to him.

"Toshiro! Shit, Toshiro! You could have given me a freakin' warning or something!"

"You're so goddamn noisy…" muttered Hitsugaya as an arctic chill flourished through his body, the pain dispersing within a matter of minutes. There was a mental word of thanks mumbled to Hyourinmaru and his inner hollow. He leaned back heavily into Ichigo's arms, exhausted as his eyelids drooped.

"You are fuckin' stupid, ya know that?" Ichigo whispered into his ear, once he was sure that he was all right. There was no real heat behind his words as he cradled the smaller boy.

"You must be rubbing off on me too much," he mumbled wearily, resting a pale hand atop a tanner pair. His eyes glanced upwards in a daze at the older teen.

Ichigo did not rise to the bait, snorting softly instead and drawing the young taichou closer. "That's still no excuse to be selling your soul to the devil."

"There was nothing else I could do," was his soft spoken answer.

Silence blanketed the couple as they continued to sit in the reversed embrace, questions buzzing in their heads and words burning their tongues. Ichigo, as usual, shattered the makeshift peace first, his tongue quick but his question heavy, "What…What exactly was the deal that you made with your hollow?"

Hitsugaya stared down at their hands, brows loosely knit together at the question. He had known that it was coming, had anticipated its very arrival from the second he heard Ichigo's voice. And yet, it had still come as a sort of shock, like a mild jolt of static electricity when brushed against by a passerby. Swallowing, Hitsugaya took his time in answering, faintly wishing for some sort of distraction to keep him from having to answer. However, despite being in Las Noches, the very belly of the belly, there came none. Not a single hollow or arrancar came barreling past the holding cell's doors with an insatiable bloodlust. Hitsugaya sighed, his eyes focusing on a dot splashed against the white of the walls, "It is better that you remain uninformed."

"He said it was because of me. That it was for my sake." Hitsugaya cursed his inner hollow for being unable to keep his damn mouth shut, eyelids briefly falling shut to reevaluate the situation at hand.

"What or who the deal was made for doesn't matter at this point. It was made and by the end of this war, I will be dead." His voice was firm and his words callous. That was what bothered Ichigo the most.

Unconsciously tightening his grip around the short boy, he questioned, "How can you say that so calmly? Like it doesn't bother you in the slightest bit."

"It doesn't," was Hitsugaya's quick, clear cut response, and something inside of him broke.

"It doesn't bother you… So then, in other words, it doesn't matter to you whether you live or die. Is that it? With all the things that you've seen, the things that you've done…How can you talk so lightly about death when you're a goddamn _shinigami?_"

"Life and death are natural. They're both a part of life, of living. When each individual is born, they accept the undeniable and irrefutable fact that one day, they will face death. That they will die. Being a shinigami does not change this view. If anything, it only enhances the view of such a cycle."

Ichigo stared down hard at the younger boy with stubborn eyes, "No one said that dying isn't natural. All I'm saying is that you're putting up a front, pretending like you're not afraid to die when in reality, you are."

Hitsugaya rose from the other's arms, twisting his body around to properly face Ichigo, as his darkened green eyes blinked. Searching for a few quiet moments, he spoke, eyes never leaving the other's gaze, "Kurosaki, tell me something. What are we?"

The orange haired teen blinked, bewildered by the sudden change in subject via question. However, his mouth answered, "We're shinigami, aren't we? Shinigami with hollows so…vizards, I guess."

"No. I mean, what is our relationship?" clarified Hitsugaya, the smallest of ticks developing in his right eye at the other's idiocy.

Despite this not being a truly opportune time to be discussing such a matter, Ichigo answered once more, "Dating…?"

"Meaning?"

"People who love each other?" Ichigo replied, uncertain as to where this conversation was headed towards and why. Normally, Hitsugaya tried to avoid such blatant confrontation about their relationship. But now, at one of the most inopportune times possible, he basically asking the taller teen to define it. Ichigo had the vague feeling that he was perhaps missing a piece of the puzzle or not seeing some fine line detail that the tendo had picked up upon.

Hitsugaya hesitated briefly before carrying on, "Exactly. I would readily give up my own life for yours, Kurosaki. That's why I'm not afraid. So, stop talking as though what I've done has just condemned my entire existence."

"But it has," pointed out Ichigo almost in rapid fire. It was almost as though all traces of the deal _he _had made only moments ago were wiped clean from his mind, vanished.

"That's not my point, Kurosaki. The only reason why I don't fear death is because the guarantee of your life comes out of my death. Just that reason alone is enough for me to never regret this decision."

"Just what are you trying to say, exactly, Toshiro? You know as well as I do that I'm not so great with that subtle hinting shit."

"You still don't understand?" The irritation in the young boy's voice was not lost on Ichigo. Sighing, Toshiro massaged his temples for a few seconds, recollecting his thoughts. How anyone managed to be so dense, he could not understand. The poke to his cheek sparked Toshiro's annoyance who finally just yelled in a completely undignified manner, "What I'm trying to say underneath all this, that your pea-sized brain seems to have trouble comprehending, is that I love you, bakayaro!!"

Very carefully, Ichigo stared into the other's eyes (the green of his irises now dark), mouth opening and then closing. Hitsugaya squirmed slightly, suddenly very aware of his outburst and of Ichigo's prolonged silence. Lightly clearing his throat, he gave a firm call of the other's name, "Kurosaki?"

"Shit, pinch me, Toshiro. I think you just told me that you love me," Ichigo requested, dumbfounded.

Hitsugaya did one better and landed a solid punch on the other's cheek for his stupidity. He was enveloped in warm arms almost immediately after, causing an exclaimed, "W-what are you doing, Kurosaki!?"

"I love you too, Toshiro," grinned Ichigo almost deliriously into the other's shoulder which earned a halfhearted swat from Hitsugaya at the other's arms. "Which is why I'm not gonna let it end like this. I'll find a way. I promise."

There was no answer from the tendo who just loosely returned the embrace, eyes falling shut and sigh fall breezing through his lips.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"–in these damn hovels with their fancy but still shitty handcuffs," grumbled Renji, disgruntled as he rubbed his wrists which had been cut raw with the reiatsu suppressing handcuffs from earlier. "Where the hell did they take us anyways? And where the hell was Hitsugaya-taichou going? And why the hell was Ichigo so beaten up? And what the hell was Hitsugaya-taichou the one carrying Ichigo for?"

Matsumoto knocked her fist into the back of his head, sending him a glare to shut up. Her head was pounding enough as it was without the redhead's bitching and griping.

"Matsumoto, it's about time you explain to us just what the hell is going on," Ikkaku commented coolly, gaze stopping at the voluptuous woman who just rubbed the back of her neck.

"Look baldly, how the heck should I know what's going on. I'm just as confused and lost as the rest of you," she shot back, trying to crack her shoulder which had begun to cramp up.

Oblivious to their banter, Rukia murmured, sitting quietly, "I never thought that Hinamori-fukutaichou would be the one to betray us. Why would she do such a thing?"

"Yeah, well it makes sense, if you ask me. The real question is why the hell didn't we see it earlier and get rid of her then," remarked the bald shinigami, eyes hard at the thought of the traitor. From beside, Yumichika nodded his head in agreement, picking at his nails in sheer boredom.

"She was just confused," Renji tried defensively. "Hinamori idolized and admired Aizen. She freakin' _worshipped _him. He made her that way. It wasn't entirely her fault. Besides, for her, it was loyalty to the end, and her loyalty just happened to end up on the wrong side; on Aizen's side. Would any of us have done different if it were our taichou and if revered them as much?"

Silence coursed through the group of shinigami as they reflected upon the redhead's words, very much recalling that twisted devotion in her brown eyes.

"Doesn't matter now. She's a traitor of her own will which means an enemy to us the next time we meet," Ikkaku shrugged, turning his attention back onto the bustier of the females. "Anyways, Matsumoto, start talking. What the hell is going on? And don't give me any of that 'I don't know' bullshit because I know for a fact that you do know. What's happening?"

"………"

Crossing her arms, she sighed heavily, annoyed as all other eyes turned to her, regarding her curiously. Now was most definitely _not_ the time nor place for this conversation. Regardless, Matsumoto drew herself up to speak, "There's really nothing I can say except that I think we should just trust taichou for now. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's about all we can do at this point. I'm sure that taichou has some kind of plan."

'_Right, taichou?'_

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Vivid green eyes watched through the minuscule opening, disappearing briefly as the owner's head cocking away from the sight with a soft noise of disgust. He turned, feet stepping out to place some distance between the locked room and himself. It was unfathomable to the espada.

"Oya, not gonna go in 'n visit 'em?"

Ulquiorra stopped, glancing up to find the ever smiling shinigami with his hands hidden inside of his sleeves. This frequent occurrence was becoming a mild bother to the arrancar. However, he remained standing, answering respectfully, "There is no need. He has taken it upon himself to watch the prisoner, and as he is now a part of Aizen-sama's plans, there is no valid reason to keep both the prisoner and himself under constant surveillance." Emerald eyes narrowed. "What is it that you are working towards, Ichimaru Gin?" Ulquiorra spoke, his words direct and his meaning more than clear.

Ichimaru let loose the smallest of chuckles, "Why, I don't have a clue as to what yer talkin' 'bout."

"You have been concerning yourself with these two since the very beginning. What is it that you are planning?" questioned the fourth espada, eyes boring holes into his 'superior'. While Ulquiorra tolerated the other two shinigami and treated them with respect, he did not hold them in the same position as Aizen-sama. Especially not Ichimaru Gin. There was something about the ex-captain that brought about suspicion and caution.

"Just keepin' watch over 'em.

"As I stated before, there is no necessary reason to keep the two under constant watch."

"True… But, what if he turns on us?"

"In that case, I will be the one to eliminate his pathetic existence."

His smile grew unquestionably more sinister as the former captain pushed himself up from the wall he had been leaning against. "Is that so? Then, I guess we'll be counting on you," waved Ichimaru, walking away.

"Is that merely a conjecture of yours?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. There's only one way we'll find out." As Ichimaru was about to round the corner, he stopped suddenly, head tilting backwards in amusement as he said, "Oh ya. No losin' yer head, alright? For when Hitsugaya turns on us. It'd be trouble fer all o' us if he did and you were to. Probably be the end o' our world."

Ulquiorra did not answer as the shinigami disappeared from his sight. His attention swept back over to the door, regarding the object and the individuals behind it with an impassive look. However, the dulled gleam in his eyes had changed.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

'**Ehh, this shit pothole again?'**commented Ichigo's inner hollow, glancing around and taking in his surroundings.

"_Still have a foul mouth as ever, I see."_

He turned around, lips spreading into a snarky smirk as his eyes caught sight of the other inverted shinigami seated calmly on his chair with a hint of a grimace. Hichigo stood to his full height, golden irises catching sea green orbs darkened with gold with a decidedly haughty gleam in their dark depths.

* * *

A/N: This is probably not my best work, and for that, I'm sorry. Hopefully, some of the confusion is clearing up. It's kinda hard to tie everything together, but I'm working on it and I'll give it my best so as not to disappoint!

Oh, and in response to a review (sorry, I'm an hour and 5 minutes off schedule for this update so I've got no time to look for which one XD) to help clarify, I know that Grimmjow is number six. But this story is set when Grimmjow was demoted and since Orihime was never captured in my storyline, his arm was never restored meaning that Luppi stayed on as number six. And in another response to a review, the chapters ARE titled 'crystal' because of Toshiro's ice zanpakutou :3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing and fan-fuckin'-tastically awesome! Thanks goes out to everyone who added this story to their alerts/favorites lists!

It's 2009! I'll try my best this new year and give it my all!

Happy New Year's everyone! Let's remember 2008 with fond memories and if you haven't already, ring in 2009 with a bang! :3


	21. Twenty First Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes because it's unbetaed

Note: Since Ichigo's hollow and Toshiro's hollow will be interacting with one another, they shall now be referred to as Hichigo (Ichigo's hollow) and Shiro (Toshiro's hollow) respectively from here on out whenever together to clear up confusions. Sorry for the lack of originality on Toshiro's hollow's name but my brain is dead hahah

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement. (And, I only worship Kubo Tite for creating such a godly awesome manga and giving us such amazing characters—like Ichigo and Toshiro who repel so strongly, they attract to one another :3)

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Twenty-First Crystal

* * *

Golden irises painted vividly against black silently drunk in the sight of a smaller, more petite hollow who continued to sit upon his throne-like chair, mouth loosely thinned into a line and eyes shrill. The ambient air surrounding him demanded respect as the regality hung thickly. Along with pockets of irritation. Those eerily glowing eyes of mixed hues glared heavily at the sight of the other.

'**Foul mouth? Oh, please, you're making me blush,'** grinned Hichigo, hardly affected by the latent odium surrounding the other. He took a small step forward to properly look at the other hollow, eyes gleaming with glee as they confirmed the very sight that danced across his vision.

He did not reply, mouth twitching slightly.

'**What? No "welcome back's" or "I missed you's"?' **Hichigo cackled, enjoying the way that the other shifted in irritation. He always did that and it never ceased to amuse the other hollow.

"_Seven hundred years,"_ spat Shiro out flatly, eyes unblinking, _"and you never change. You'd think you would have learned by now."_

'**It'll take much longer than a few centuries and a tight ass hollow constantly barking at my feet to get me to learn. I don't do well with the whole one plus one equals three shit,' **smirked the taller hollow, arrogance returning tenfold. **'That was always your area of expertise anyways.' **

"_Yes, because the usage of your brain would end in devastation." _

Hichigo merely grinned, standing with a hand against his hip, **'When you hang around someone like king for seven hundred years, your brain can't help but fizzle. Besides, this is our what?—Sixth, seventh time being reincarnated? Fuck, we should be entitled to some kinda break.'**

"_Sixth," _supplied the other hollow, fingernails gently scraping against the arm of the chair. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, _"Your stupidity aside, we have some matters to attend to." _

Unfortunately, Hichigo did not seem to share his sentiments. **'Oh, fuck no. Ya know what? ****Fuck those two. ****King and snowpuff here can just dig their own fucking selves outta this one. ****Giving me a damn headache with all this, "because I love you, I should sacrifice myself for you and thus make both of us filthy, fucking miserable instead of taking the easier way out and end up with both of us getting our disgustingly happy ending" that those two are doing. Fucking idiots are what they are. The worst reincarnations to date, the bastards. This is the first time in seven hundred years that they **_**haven't**_** fucked like bunnies within ten seconds of meeting each other,'**the taller hollow complained, his vulgar language hardly bothering the other inverted shinigami. Nor the subject. It was a rather reoccurring subject anyways; the sex lives of their shinigami halves that was.

"_The longest was actually one year, and the shortest was five hours,"_ he corrected humorlessly, not particularly enjoying the topic of their hosts relieving sexual frustrations with one another or their sexual habits.

He waved away the correct figures, saying pointedly, **'Whatever. Fuckin' glad that I'm a goddamn hollow without those little shitty things called "emotions." Useless shit.'**

Shiro did not bother to comment on the other's choice of statement despite being in accord, eyes briefly falling shut. This was, indeed, the sixth time that they had been reincarnated and still, everything seemed to flow in the same direction as the last life they had lived—or rather intruded upon. He sat up, remarking tersely, _"We don't have time for this. The final battle will begin soon and it would be best if we prepared as well." _

Hichigo gave a dismissive wave of his hand, letting the other know that he was half-listening to his words. **'And by preparing, you mean making a fake deal with them?' **he grinned, arms crossed.

A sharp glare was thrown in his direction which the taller easily ignored having seen them for the past seven hundred years. Instead, a cocky smirk creased his lips as he spoke, **'The king and snowpuff are eternally screwed thanks to you and your fuckin' soft ways. With their unusually high levels of stupidity, they're probably going to try and achieve the fuckin' impossible. Which means an opening for me.' **

"_It was a necessary step in order to see how much they were willing to risk. Anyways, I am more worried about being unable to stop the effects of that crystallized orb instilled into Toshiro's body. It is a lot more complex than I had originally imagined." _

'…**The fuck are you saying?' **asked Hichigo, giving the other a blank look.

"_In other words, when the time comes, if Aizen should choose to manipulate the boy, he would be able to. Quite freely.'_

'**Which means that he'll be going after destroying king,'** finished the taller hollow with a decidedly aggravated look of impatience before his face broke out into a grin of sarcasm. His fingers drummed against the hollow of his cheek as he remarked, **'Well, doesn't that just fuckin' suck. This Aizen guy is a bitch. A fuckin' overbearing **_**shinigami**_** bitch, at that.' **

Shiro only sighed, agreeing, _"In your crude language, yes. That he is. Which is why we need to prepare. There is not much time left for either of them. I suspect that Aizen will make his move soon now that he has control over a greater part of the situation. Which leaves us to clean up this mess." _

'**Fuckin' pansy ass king. I swear it was a fuckin' fluke that the beat me.' **

The other decided to humor Hichigo by saying, _"You keep telling yourself that." _

Hichigo snorted loudly in response. There was no bother to point out that he could overthrow his shinigami self at any time the gods allowed. **'If it weren't for you, I would have fucking won and been free by now."**

A pregnant pause soured the mood as Shiro finally answered somberly, the first hints of emotion, _"We hollows are not meant to win nor taste the tart of freedom." _

-

He could hear it. A low buzzing sound that had quickly evolved into the unmistakable tone of a voice. One that was summoning him back to the inner sanctums of Las Noches.

Wearily, Hitsugaya uplifted himself from Ichigo's arms, teetering slightly at the sudden upset of balance. Petite fingers clung to the taller boy's shoulders as his eyes slid shut to stop the world from spinning beneath his feet. Ichigo grasped the other's elbows, steadying him as concern permeated his warm brown eyes.

"You okay, Toshiro?"

"Fine," muttered the tendo, his answer lacking the conviction that the orange haired teen had been looking for. He pushed away, eyes squinting as the voice grew louder and louder. Even with being unable to understand its words, Hitsugaya found himself being able to recognize the gist of the message. His mouth sharply curved into a distasteful frown.

Ichigo watched him carefully, asking after a few moments, "Toshiro, what's going on?"

Hitsugaya did not answer, only shaking his head in reply as he headed for the door. Pulling it open with ease, he soon disappeared from Ichigo's line of sight, blocked. Deaf to the calls from the other side, Hitsugaya continued on his way, jaw clenched. His legs were pumping on their own without any help from his own mind. He was being manipulated. At even this far of a distance, Aizen could control him.

Despite having never traveled through Las Noches, he navigated his way to a pair of large double set doors, hands already clutching the handles.

"Welcome back, Hitsugaya-kun."

Dark sea green eyes flashed in a brief, passing irritation. He was in the throne room of the once more, all ten Espada were present along with an extra. Finding himself back in control over his own body's movements, he scowled at the group of elite and their leaders.

"As a member of our family now, I did not want you to miss such an event," smiled Aizen warmly, gesturing to the space in front of him. His eyes wandered over to the spot, widening in shock. How could he have missed such a sight? Missed something as simple as picking up on reiatsu?

Standing before Aizen's throne and all of the Espada was Inoue Orihime, hands wringing and mouth dripping into a small frown of what appeared to be resignation and fear. Her own eyes sought out the form of Hitsugaya and instantly, a hand came up to cover her mouth as a gasp was sharply inhaled. Momentarily forgetting about the other arrancar in the room, she breathed, concerned and somehow deeply relieved, "Toshiro-kun!"

"Inoue…Orihime?"

The redheaded girl was not blind to the news. She had heard of all that had transpired from both Rukia and Matsumoto. However, until seeing him in the surroundings of Las Noches and in that white outfit which was a symbol of the hollows, she could not bring herself to believe it. They, meaning Aizen and the Espada, had been powerful enough to capture someone as strong as Hitsugaya. What chance did she have to resist?

"Toshiro-kun," she called out again, hands clutched together and pressed against her chest. Before she could continue, however, Aizen spoke once more, the amiable quality still strong in his voice.

"I am sorry to break up this reunion, however, Inoue Orihime, I would like to ask if you could perhaps give us a demonstration of your powers."

It was not a question despite his kind words and Orihime found herself swaying, voice caught in her throat. Nodding mutely, she bit her lower lip, a cold sweat breaking out.

"Then, please restore Grimmjow's left arm."

There was a brief ripple of murmur amongst the Espada, the loudest voices being that of Nnoitra and Szayel.

"Restore Grimmjow's arm?" laughed Nnoitra, tongue flicking out as he eyed her lazily.

Szayel only pushed his glasses up, saying with interest lining his tone, "This ought to be interesting. A human woman with the power to restore a completely decimated arm?"

Sending a grim glance over at Hitsugaya, she made her way over to Grimmjow, hands held out as she murmured a soft and reluctant, "Souten Kishun. I reject."

Immediately, the fragments of the former Espada's arm began to collect and recreate his arm whole. It took only a matter of minutes until Grimmjow regained his lost arm in its full, former glory, untouched and completely whole. Surprised outlined his features as he gave it an experiment wave, clenching his hand into a fist.

Orihime stepped away, arms hanging limply by her side as she heard the murmurs of awe.

"Holy fuckin' shit. She really did it," the Quinta commented, sitting up from his perch, eyes focused on her body.

Szayel smiled, fingers tapping the frame of his glasses as his amber eyes intently studied Grimmjow's restored arm before flickering off to the human girl. This was more than just interesting for a scientist such as himself.

"This is ridiculous. This is absolutely ridiculous!" scoffed Luppi, arms crossed as he glared viciously at both Hitsugaya and Orihime. "Aizen-sama, I do not see why we have such a need for a _human_ and a _shinigami_ to be placed among our ranks. They are useless to our cause and completely unnecessary."

Every occupant in the room, minus Orihime, could understand the underlying meaning of his message; the fear and uncertainty in his voice. It would only be a matter of time before he would be demoted once more to nothing but a lesser arrancar with Grimmjow's arm now restored. He would fall from his perch thanks to both the shinigami and woman.

"Hey," called out Grimmjow languidly, "Heal this, too."

Orihime complied, healing away the scraped and burnt flesh of his lower back to reveal a prominent gothic '6' tattoo. It was in that moment that Luppi paled considerably and the other Espada in the room merely rolled their eyes or in some equivalence.

"Grimmjow," snarled Luppi, trying to grab a firm hold on his already slipping perch. "What do you think you're doing?"

An arm was punched through his body, blood splattering mercilessly everywhere in splashes of paint. The maniacal grin on his lips never left as Grimmjow remarked viciously, "Takin' back what's mine."

Aizen watched as the former Sexta Espada was disintegrated, smile never leaving his lips.

Szayel grumbled, completely put off at the blood stain on his uniform while Halibel stood calmly, arms crossed and eyes watching silently. A few other members rolled their eyes, hardly caring. The weak were meant to die and the strong to live. Eyes closing, Ulquiorra remained silent as well, listening to the roaring laughter of Grimmjow in what could have been said to be a disapproving fashion.

"Is there anyone else who feels the same as Luppi did regarding Hitsugaya-kun and Inoue Orihime?"

There was no opposition.

"Now that we have settled that business, I would like to talk of our intruders. If everyone would head to the meeting room so we could discuss this over some tea," requested Aizen, standing up himself. The others quickly obliged, filing out one after another.

Hitsugaya and Orihime remained standing.

"I hope that you two will be joining us as well."

Reluctance washed over Hitsugaya as he turned on his heels as well, motioning for Orihime to follow who happily complied. She was still shaken from the ordeal, skin a pale color and sweat rolling down her skin.

"Inoue, are you hurt?"

Orihime squeaked, shaking her head furiously, "No, I-I'm fine, Toshiro-kun. What about yourself? Have they hurt you in anyway?"

"I'm fine," remarked Hitsugaya as they walked along. After a moment's hesitation, he added, "Kurosaki…is fine as well."

Her shoulders noticeably sagged in relieve as a sigh passed between her lips. Still trembling from the aftershocks, she managed a cheerier response, saying, "That's good. I was worried because his reiatsu isn't as strong as before."

"He's got a few injuries, but other than that, he's fine."

The redhead smiled, the first since her arrival at Las Noches.

The pair reached the meeting room a lot faster than Hitsugaya had wanted but regardless, he dropped their conversation and entered. They remained standing behind Aizen, placed between Ichimaru and Tousen.

"Good. Now that everyone is present, allow me to continue." The former captain set down his teacup with a delicate clink. "The intruders, as most of you already know, are Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Kurosaki Ichigo."

Almost immediately, most of the Espada in the room put in their two cents.

"These specimens hardly seem worth my interest," commented Szayel, peering down at the image of the shinigami all locked in a prison cell. He readjusted his glasses as if doing so would perhaps modify the images of them pacing in their cells.

"They're already been captured, the load of brats," Barragan snorted, hardly giving them the time.

Aaroniero nodded in agreement, "Surely these can not be the enemies."

"They are," affirmed Aizen with a sip of his tea. "All of them are members of the Gotei 13, excluding Kurosaki Ichigo, of course. Abarai Renji and Matsumoto Rangiku are both fukutaichou of their respective divisions. Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikkaku are seated officers. Kuchiki Rukia was the container of the hougyoku. And Kurosaki Ichigo is one of the ryoka who invaded Soul Society and singlehandedly decimated several taichou classed shinigami."

Hitsugaya stiffened at the mentions of their names. It was his group. His entire group that had been captured and here he was a captain, working for the enemy. His fists clenched by his side as self-disgust swiped at his features for a cursory moment.

"What the hell did they come here for, then?" Nnoitra questioned sneering down at the group.

"To rescue Hitsugaya Toshiro and Inoue Orihime," came Ulquiorra's monotonous answer, cutting straight to business.

The leer on his face widened as the Quinta glanced over at the two, tongue lolling. A particularly lecherous gleam shined nastily in his visage as he stopped on Orihime far longer than necessary. His eyes never left her body as he spoke, "Well, ain't that just fuckin' cute of them."

"If they've all been captured, what's the point?" remarked Yammy, sitting back in his seat and scratching at his arm.

"There is obviously a reason as to why Aizen-sama would mention them," countered Halibel, sharp eyes piercing the lower Espada. He grumbled under his breath, an action that the only female Espada chose to ignore.

"Indeed, there must be a deeper reason for this announcement. After all, captured shinigami cannot really be called 'intruders' any longer," Zommari remarked.

Stark yawned, "What a pain."

"Fuckin' bust open his head," Grimmjow snarled, glaring daggers at Ichigo.

"While they remain in captivity, it will not be long until they break free. However, do not be afraid. So long as you walk by my side, an enemy that is able to oppose us shall never exist." His attention shifted suddenly as the ex-taichou added, "Isn't that so, Hitsugaya-kun?"

The snowy haired tendo bit his lower lip in bubbling anger, forcing out a response between gritted teeth. Despite not even knowing which choice words had slipped past his teeth, Aizen seemed to have accepted the answer without plight, nodding. "Good. Shall we all retire to our rooms, then? Unless there is any other matter that which you all would like to discuss."

There was a short silence before Yammy asked, curiosity, and perhaps stupidity, getting the best of him, "Why _do_ we need this girl and that shorty?"

"Please, Yammy, refer to our guests by their proper names," corrected Aizen, finger lightly tapping the tip of the handle. "As for the matter concerning the new members of our family Hitsugaya-kun and Orihime, they are great assets to our goal. Inoue Orihime holds a power which defies the realm of god. With the great potential that Hitsugaya-kun holds, he will undoubtedly climb up high and destroy many foes within Soul Society. His growth rate is amazing and exceeds that of anyone I have ever encountered. So as you can all see, these two are imperative to our cause. But please do not think that I have forsaken you, Espada. You ten are my brightest and strongest warriors who will lead Las Noches to certain victory."

Hitsugaya bristled, barely being able to keep his mouth in a thin line as he seethed silently. To be referred to so easily as "assets" that would bend to Aizen's every will and wish. It was an insult.

"We have them so that when someone like _you_ screws up, it won't matter," mocked Nnoitra.

Yammy growled, half rising from his chair in response to the insult until he was stopped with a simple glance from Aizen.

"Now that we have settled all matters, shall we retire to our rooms?"

The Espada stood up in succession, filing out of the meeting room as they returned to their respective locations. Unfortunately, Nnoitra threw one last glance back at Orihime, eyeing her thoroughly before exiting, and Szayel studied both shinigami and human intently. A smile of pure desire in the pursuit of scientific knowledge tilted his lips as he left as well. The only Espada that remained was Grimmjow.

Certain that Aizen and his lackeys were gone, Grimmjow spoke, voice gruff and countenance scowling, "Where the fuck is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

His electric blue eyes roamed from Orihime to Hitsugaya before permanently fixing themselves on the petite tendo who did not even so much as flinch. He evenly matched the stare, his own eyes boring holes into the other. Fear was unknown to both parties.

"The location of Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't concern you," easily passed Hitsugaya, crossing his arms in obstinacy.

A low growl pried itself from Grimmjow's throat as he snarled, "Little fuckin' midget think you're so _damn_ special! You're still just a fuckin' shinigami, so shut the fuck up and tell me where the fuck Kurosaki Ichigo is before I rip your annoying little shitty head off from your body."

Hitsugaya snorted, refusing to rise up to the bait as he held his calm composure, brows stitched together in obduracy, "It's always the weakest that bark the loudest. If you have a bone to pick with Kurosaki, then found him yourself."

Calloused hands immediately reached down for the hilt of Pantera as Grimmjow laughed mockingly. Before he could even grasp the hilt properly, however, a clear voice rang out, stilling his movements with an invisible hand.

"Grimmjow."

The blue haired Espada turned, snarling, "Ulquiorra."

The Cuarta eyed him critically with those deadened green eyes, his voice unbreaking as he continued, "Return to your room, Grimmjow. These two along with Kurosaki Ichigo are not in your care nor are affiliated with you in any way."

"Fuck you," came the harsh curse as Grimmjow straightened himself out, glaring at the higher ranked Espada. "I'm going to fuckin' bust that damn shinigami's head in!!"

"Your insubordination is pointless."

"Then you offering yourself up?" grinned Grimmjow cheekily, his attention suddenly sliding from the whereabouts of Ichigo to Ulquiorra. "Or are you gonna run like a coward again 'cause you're too damn afraid to fight me?"

Ulquiorra did not justify his questions with an answer, instead turning to Hitsugaya and Orihime and regarding them with equal apathy. "Come with me, woman, Grimmjow."

He turned, the tails of his jacket swishing elegantly as he walked. Orihime gave Hitsugaya a small smile before hurrying off, trying to keep up with the arrancar. The white haired captain watched carefully, making a mental note to visit her cell later.

"Fuckin' bitch! Think he's so damn high and fuckin' mighty," muttered Grimmjow viciously, but following nonetheless, the sneer far deeper than before.

And the room was left to the jaws of silence as Hitsugaya stood in the midst of it all, breath steady and fingers twisting the fabric of his sleeve in a worn out manner of thought. He stood still a few minutes longer before exiting the room to return to Ichigo's current holding cell. Judging from the way and the speed that Aizen was progressing, it would all only be a matter of time. Inwardly, Hitsugaya could only hope that his hollow would pull through for him.

He would have to.

-

"_Inoue!?_ Inoue's here too!? What the fuck for?" asked Ichigo brashly, staring intently at the other who had just returned only moments ago. He quickly lowered his volume, however, upon seeing the look of strain pass the other's features. The last thing that he wanted was to put any more unnecessary pressure on the other boy's plate which was already brimming.

"Her power. Aizen is going to take control of her power, I presume," Hitsugaya gave in reply, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve some pressure. Lowly, he muttered to himself, "This is getting out of hand. There are too many outside factors."

"What're you talking about, Toshiro?"

The shinigami shook his head, choosing not to elaborate on his self-made comment. Instead, Hitsugaya began to pace, brows wrinkled and steps brisk. There were just so many things wrong. Too many outside factors that he had neglected to calculate in. He frowned as his mind tried to run by at least twenty different possible scenarios that would remedy this setback. None were a permanent solution. His fingers curled into a fist as frustration bit at his mentality.

"Toshiro?"

How could he fix this?

"For god's sake, Toshiro. Look at me for a damn sec," came Ichigo's irritated voice as he grasped the other's wrist, jerking him around so that his feet stumbled. His eyes were narrowed as he stared long and hard at the other until he breathed a sigh, breaking the connection.

Hitsugaya felt oddly defensive as he asked, "What?"

"Tell me, Toshiro. Is there _any _meaning to all of this?" He gestured vaguely to them with his hand, brow cocked and jaw clenched. "Here we are, right in the middle of this Las Nachos place or whatever food it's named after, and even now, you're still trying to make everything work out all on your own. Is everyone that came to rescue you useless or something? Am _I_ that useless? 'Cause at this point, I don't know what the fuck we came down here for anymore. So, if you have any clue, enlighten me."

The bed creaked in protest as Hitsugaya's lithe frame dropped down onto the pathetic excuse for a mattress. Arms crossed and eyes lidded, he sighed heavily through his nose, fingers clutching at his biceps for a few moments.

"You're not useless, Kurosaki," came his first matter of response, filtering through his lips with another sigh. "This is…" His voice trailed, diminishing as narrowed eyes stared at the opposite wall almost questioningly. Another shaky silence reigned as Hitsugaya stared blankly for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts and piecing them together one by one. The furrow between his brows deepened with each connection.

"This is just something that I need to end with my own two hands," Hitsugaya finally stated firmly, eyes rising up to meet with Ichigo's. The glow of regret shone faintly in his eyes as his fingers picked at the white fabric of his sleeve.

The orange haired teen stood wordlessly, watching the tendo with a certain hum of acceptance. With his arms crossed and mouth pulled into a frown, Ichigo turned away with a soft, "Tch. Freakin' brat."

A smile ghosted his lips at the affection in his words for a split second before adopting the usual deadpanned scowl.

"Don't think that I'm gonna just stand by and watch though. Even if you need to end this with your own hands, it doesn't hurt to have an extra pair to help," stated Ichigo firmly, turning back to face the tendo, mouth twisted into a resolved smirk, "You're not the only one with someone to protect."

Hitsugaya briefly parted his lips to speak before closing them. He knew that look in those gleaming brown eyes and just shook his head with a soft snort at the underlying message of feelings. And just as Ichigo had understood without a single word, Hitsugaya finally understood as well.

Neither would be satisfied until they both got their ways.

Maybe that sort of obstinacy was not that bad, however. Maybe for their relationship, it worked.

-

A/N: Not much to say. Just sorry about the long delay, life is kicking my ass. And yeah. So, still trying to clear up the confusion and hopefully, by the end, it'll all make sense as everything becomes unraveled and all the loose ends are tied up.

Thank yooh to everyone who reviewed and made me ridiculously happy! You guys are awesome people whom I could never have gotten this far without! Thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts/favorites lists too!


	22. Twenty Second Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes

Note: Name changed from "PockyLoveLove" to "Haroku."

Double warning: I HATE THIS CHAPTER. And half of this was written two months ago so I don't even know what some parts say. I had to reread :chortles: Just figured that you guys should know what kind of crap you're getting into before you read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement.

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Twenty-Second Crystal

* * *

The lamps outside glowed faintly in the darkness as a figure approached the quaint little shop sitting in the lot, bathed in the eerie glow of the false light. The wooden panels slid open with a quiet scrape, a flood of light dripping out into the dark street.

"_Man_, it's been a while since I've stepped foot in here," came the whistling voice.

Urahara looked up from his tea and smiled, snapping his fan shut as he remarked, "Well, well, good evening."

"So, what's up?"

The blond haired man set aside his fan, saying with a tilt of his striped hat, "As you may already know, Kurosaki-san has already headed to Hueco Mundo with the group of shinigami in order to retrieve Juuban tai taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

His head tipped into a nod, arms crossed as he remarked with a hopeless shrug, "Heh, that's just the way Ichigo is, rushing off to save the love of his life. So proud of him!"

"Like father, like son?" supplied Urahara helpfully.

"Ichigo's still got a loooooonnng way to go if he wants to be as cool of a guy as me," Kurosaki Isshin grinned, adopting a "cool" pose. The lighthearted mood dropped however, as he asked, subject changing, "So, what else is going on?"

"It is about time that we begin to make our move."

Isshin rubbed his chin, saying, "Hm, is it now?"

"Yes. But shall we discuss this over some tea?"

-

"Ori…hime?"

"Inoue!?"

The klutzy teen smiled sheepishly at them, giving a wave as the door shut behind her. "Hello, everyone. Are you all right?"

"Yes, we're all fine. But more importantly," remarked Rukia, eyes still wide at the sight of the human, "Why are you here, Inoue? Are you hurt?"

Blinking, she answered, "Uh, I was captured? Ah, but I'm not hurt, so it's okay! Ulquiorra-san was actually really nice and didn't hurt me at all! I was more worried that you all were injured, but now that I can see that you all are just fine, I'm glad."

"That's good," sighed Rukia, despite the confusion. "Inoue, have you…" the shorter girl hesitated, giving a quick bite of her lower lip, "Have you heard anything about Ichigo?"

"I did. Toshiro-kun told me that Kurosaki-kun was fine."

"You met taichou?" Matsumoto perked up at this bit of information, blue eyes bright and questioning.

Orihime nodded, "Yes, I did. He seemed to be just fine as well, although…"

"Although?" urged the busty woman for the younger girl to continue.

"It's probably nothing," she smiled, waving her hands out in front of her, "but Toshiro-kun's reiatsu was a little…strange. Different. Like…Kurosaki-kun's, almost, but more controlled. Ah, but I think I'm just over thinking things so don't worry about it!" Her nervous laugh did nothing to reassure any of the members sitting in the room.

Rukia slumped over, eyes narrowing at the sound of Ichigo and Hitsugaya. If Hitsugaya had the same reiatsu as Ichigo, like Orihime claimed, then that could only mean… She bit her lip, keeping quiet about the matter. She was positive that Ichigo still hadn't told anyone about being a vizard, and she had no plans to spill the news to their teammates. Not unless it was imperative, which it hadn't been yet. Yet.

Matsumoto, on the other hand, frowned, not quite understanding what the younger human was talking of, "There's something wrong with taichou?"

"No, it's nothing like that." She shook her head, hands folded in her lap. "Please don't worry, Rangiku-san." The sincere look of supplication on her face was the only thing that stopped Matsumoto from further questioning her.

"What does Aizen plan by taking her in?" Ikkaku asked, recognizing the girl as the one who had stuck with them when they first arrived in Soul Society.

The tenth division fukutaichou shrugged, "How should I know, baldy."

"Ah, if it's about that, I know!" began Orihime, fist dropping into the palm of her other hand in a gesture of exclamation. "I was brought here because of my healing abilities. I'm not exactly sure why, but he needs me to heal everyone, I think."

"Is that really the only reason?" inquired Renji, leaning back against the wall. "It makes sense no matter how you look at it, but at the same time, it's kind of odd."

The redhead glanced down into her lap, saying quietly, "Yes, I think so too, actually."

"Well, there isn't a point to thinking about something we don't know," Yumichika clipped, staring at the door.

"Well, the eleventh division is known for rushing into battle without much thought," countered Matsumoto with a wave of her hand. The two members only grinned at the statement. "Either way, even if we don't know why Aizen decided to take Orihime, it doesn't hurt to try and possibly figure it out. That or try to figure out a way out of here. After all, what else are we going to do in this dirty little cell."

Rukia nodded in agreement, "I agree. First we should try to find a way out of here. It's the only way that we will be able to help Ichigo."

"And taichou," added in Matsumoto, smirking with just half of her lips at the cough Rukia let out.

"Yes, and Hitsugaya-taichou."

"But isn't Toshiro-kun free?" Orihime asked, blinking in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Taken back by the sudden question, she jumped a little, rubbing the back of her head nervously at all the attention splayed on her. "Ah, well that is… When I was with Toshiro-kun and we were all leaving, Ulquiorra-san took me with him to show me where I would be staying. But he left Toshiro-kun all by himself, so I thought that he was free to move around and everything."

Yumichika raised a brow as he questioned lightly, "Is this truly still a rescue mission?"

Whipping around, her hair snapping, Matsumoto asked, baby blues narrowed dangerously at the insinuation behind his words, "What are you saying?"

"This no longer seems like a simple rescue mission is all that I am saying."

Before the female shinigami could speak, Ikkaku added, "I don't mean to doubt Hitsugaya-taichou after all that's he done for us, but hearing that makes me wary as well. It sounds as though he really is here of his own free will. Besides, we all saw what he had done to Ichigo."

"We can't be sure!" snapped Matsumoto defensively, glaring. "We can't be sure that Aizen isn't forcing taichou to do all those things. If Aizen wanted to use taichou, it would make sense that it would be to take out Ichigo! And furthermore, that proves nothing. Besides, Aizen is still controlling Hinamori, and we all know that taichou would do anything to save her!"

"You're being naïve, Matsumoto," stated the bald shinigami, his own eyes narrowed, "You're beginning to act like Hinamori, blindly following your taichou. I know that it may be hard to accept, but we can't throw away the possibility of Hitsugaya-taichou now being on their side."

Orihime frowned, beginning hesitantly, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but um… While I was down there, I recall someone with silver hair saying that someone named Hinamori was disposed of. I'm sorry."

The busty woman sat with her mouth clamped shut, eyes wide.

Renji swept forward, his own eyes dropping open wide. "A-are you sure?! Are you sure that he said 'Hinamori?'"

She nodded apologetically.

"Oh holy fuck, I don't believe this. Hinamori…" He fell back onto his butt, his backside colliding with the stoned wall behind him. A hand ran down his face as his head swayed, suddenly feeling much too heavy for his neck to support.

Turning back to Matsumoto, Ikkaku said with a hard stare, voice calm, "That just strengthens the evidence against Hitsugaya-taichou. He wouldn't follow Aizen around if he knew that Hinamori was dead. You said it yourself, didn't you, Matsumoto? That Hitsugaya-taichou would do anything to save her. Well, she's dead now. What is left that he's trying to save by being on Aizen's side?"

Matsumoto fell silent, unable to answer.

-

"**So, what's the plan?"**came the lazy voice of Hichigo as he scratched at his cheek with a finger.

Shiro rolled his eyes, answering flatly, _"There is no plan. I assume this is going to be done in the manner which you and Ichigo both seem to love dearly: extemporizing."_

Brows waggling, Hichigo grinned, obviously approving of this method as he threw his gaze over at the other hollow, **"Well, shit, finally. You're doing something right for once! And it only took what? A few centuries? This'll definitely be funny as shit."**

"_I am not quite going for this to be funny," _deadpanned Shiro, hand held to his head in irritation as a small headache began to throb at the other's stupidity. _"It would be pointless to hatch a plan this late into the game. Besides, neither you nor Ichigo would follow through with the plan anyways. An annoying trait which the two of you share." _

"**Aw, you know you love me,"**Hichigo smirked with a suggestive raise of his brows.

"_Hardly. I find you infuriatingly annoying, truth be told. I cannot comprehend how I have been able to put up with you and your antics for the past seven hundred years," _Shiro replied dryly, eyes curt. There was just something about this hollow that always brought out the worst in him. That and a constant headache.

"**Whatever you say,"** he replies, smiling slyly in a way that drew suspicion from the smaller hollow. **"But you know, denial is such an ugly piece of shit. Look at king when he first met the snow puff! Or just look at the snow puff now! He's in a shitload of beautiful, beautiful denial."**

Shiro waved away the comment, fully knowing what the other was blathering about. It came with being the inner hollow of a tendo. _"Or look at yourself; exuding imbecilic overconfidence and completely without a brain." _

Hichigo just grinned charmingly, taking Shiro's hand in his own and planting a quick kiss against his knuckles before the other bodily harmed him for it. **"Thanks, beautiful. You know how to make an inner hollow feel all warm and tingly inside. If you know what I mean." **

The lewd grin only earned Hichigo a sharp glare from Shiro who slapped away his hands. With a crinkled brow of disapproval, he voiced, _"You seem to have trouble grasping the concept of apposite timing. Now, if you will kindly desist your inane antics, we still need to prepare ourselves for the final battle. I am still uncertain as to whether I can hold back the powers of Aizen's orb seeing as to how it is directly linked with his zanpakutou." _

"**Fuck it if I know. Just do whatever shit you do. Worked all those other times."**

"_I should know better by now than to discuss battle tactics with you,"_ remarked the shorter hollow, closing his eyes briefly in what most resembled annoyance.

Taking a step up to lean forward, Hichigo commented, **"That's because we have more interesting things to talk about. Like, for example, the fact that you're in denial too."**

His eyes flew open, narrowing at the sight of the other hollow just a breath too close. _"Is that so? What would I be in denial over?" _

"**Ah, ah, ah," **tutted Hichigo, grin widening, **"It wouldn't be any fun if I just told ya. That's the beautiful shit about denial." **He pressed their noses together, the flash of the smirk being the only warning before he claimed the other hollow's lips in a hard kiss that was all spit and teeth. Hichigo harshly bit his bottom lip, parting Shiro's closed lips and allowing his tongue to plunder the other's mouth. Their teeth collided and their gums bumped hard enough to bruise, but neither seemed to care as Shiro responded, commanding but less feral. His own tongue teased Hichigo's mouth, brushing against the ribbed roof of his mouth before tangling with his tongue in a demanding battle of push and pull, take and shove.

And just as quickly as the kiss was initiated, it was cut off, Shiro being the one to end the kiss with a small smacking noise from their lips coming apart. Hardly daunted, the smaller hollow quirked a brow, easily dismissing the lip lock as he said evenly, sounding not even out of breath, _"It is painfully obvious that you are implying that I am in denial about you, but as it would be, I am not. That ended a few centuries ago, I believe. The only one in denial now is you." _

Fuck preparing for battle and worrying about their stupid charges. He had other, better things, _people,_ to fuck. One sitting right in front of him looking just as stolid as ever, except for the small curve of his eyebrow, clearly initiating a challenge. Hichigo licked his lips, grinning. There were perks to being the inner hollows of idiot kings and prude snow puffs.

"**Fuck it. Denial's a beautifully beautiful shitty thing when it comes to you and me."**

-

"So, what's the plan?"

Hitsugaya glanced up at the orange haired teen who returned the stare evenly and in all seriousness. Eyes unblinking, he remarked, brow raised, "What plan are you talking about, Kurosaki?"

"Ya know, the plan to bust the hell outta here and beat the living shit outta that Aizen guy and the rest of the Espada," simplified Ichigo, hand waving for emphasis. "I mean, you've got a plan, right, Toshiro?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the bed creaked under his weight. Hitsugaya waited for a few lengthy seconds before saying with a weary scowl, "It's not that simple, Kurosaki. Besides, I'm no longer a part of Soul Society as it is. I've committed treason against Soul Society and the soutaichou will not overlook such a crime. Also, with the way things are now, we're on the opposing sides."

"Who cares about Soul Society and their scrawny little asses," remarked Ichigo offhandedly, dismissing the thought. "We don't even need to worry about them, anyways. All that matters is getting all of us out of here."

"Kurosaki, what I mean to say is that I'm on the hollows' side, whether I would like to be or not." _Aizen is free to manipulate me. _

Ichigo did not comment, his lips forming a soft 'oh' as he took another look at the white uniform the tendo donned. It seemed all the more prominent, mocking the substitute shinigami at how it solidified Hitsugaya's place in the war, in the battle, in the end.

"For how much longer do you plan on staying on their side, Toshiro?"

When there came no answer, the teen only remarked, "Well, you better get out there. People'll start to get suspicious if you spend too much time with a prisoner."

Hitsugaya did not miss the slight inflection of his voice, despite silently agreeing with the other.

"Go find Inoue or something and make sure that she's okay. And everyone else that came. I don't know what the hell happened to them," Ichigo sighed, suddenly weary. He dropped down onto the bed next to the white haired shinigami who only peered at him with concerned eyes.

"Kurosaki?"

"I'm gonna be waiting for you here, got it?" _I'm trusting you. _

The underlying message was not overlooked and Hitsugaya could not help but feel the sincerity of the other's words. He hesitated for a few seconds before fisting Ichigo's collar in a dainty hand and pulling the substitute shinigami down into a kiss, lips meshing together sloppily but on a level so much deeper that Hitsugaya could feel his heart beating faster and faster. Warm arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and Hitsugaya immediately locked his arms around the taller teen's neck. Their lips touched tenderly, an intimacy that had eluded them now connecting the two of them.

Ichigo tugged their lips apart, their breaths mingling as he openly gazed at Hitsugaya with all the warmth and love burning in his brown eyes. He no longer wanted uncertainties in their relationship, the ones that would seed mistrust and hesitancy. Now that the stage was slowly approaching the end, he wanted to let Hitsugaya know. Ichigo wanted Hitsugaya to know just how strongly he felt for the snowy haired tendo. How strongly the uptight captain made him feel.

And it was not lost at all on the smaller shinigami. Hitsugaya found himself blushing at the sight, but did not turn away in embarrassment. Ichigo was asking him. Ichigo was asking him to trust him, to understand him, to accept _them._ _To accept us…_ That thought alone deepened the pink flush against his cheeks along with the rapid beats of his heart.

Voice caught in his throat, Hitsugaya only mutely stared back, unable to respond. How could he, when the instability of their relationship had been because of his own selfish, uncertain nature?

As though having perhaps heard his inner conflict, Ichigo just gently nuzzled the other boy's neck, breaths hot against his pale throat as he spoke, "Oi, Toshiro."

A silvery white brow arched in question as his body tensed slightly.

"You better have a plan by the time you come back," Ichigo bit with a crooked grin, not mentioning a single word of the kiss nor of the lack of response from the shorter shinigami. The quiet message was heard. _Try to find an answer before this is all over. _

Ichigo placed a feathery light kiss to the love bite on the other's neck, eliciting a deep shiver from Hitsugaya at the sensitivity of the touch.

"Kurosaki…"

"I know," sighed Ichigo softly, releasing the other with a rueful smile. "Not the time or place, blah, blah."

The front door suddenly swung open, alerting the two shinigami who reacted quickly as they jumped to their feet. Hitsugaya could feel his own eyes widen as Ichigo vocalized both their surprise.

"G-Grimmjow?! Ulquiorra!?"

Ulquiorra stood at the doorway, Grimmjow just half a step behind him with a shit eating grin curling his lips.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ichigo instantly went on the defensive, glaring at the two Espada. Grimmjow snorted derisively from his spot, remaining wordless however. He would let Ulquiorra do all the talking. Talking about shit had never been his forte, after all. He was all about hacking and slashing first.

"Come, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toshiro," Ulquiorra spoke tonelessly, emerald eyes boring into them with about as much interest as when regarding a fly. The two shinigami exchanged glances before regarding the two arrancar once more with perplexed hues of brown and sea green. Ulquiorra did not press on, waiting.

When neither moved, Grimmjow barked, blue eyes flashing with a euphoric insanity, "C'mon, you fuckers! Don't you fuckin' get it!? We're tearing this damn place down."

* * *

A/N: …Mutiny from Grimmy and Ulqui! I've always imagined the Espada turning on Aizen. And Gin. But mainly, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. As for the speculated relationship between Shiro and Hichigo…I caved. I told myself that I wouldn't make them gravitate towards a relationship (however twisted) because I think it ruins it and I wouldn't know where to go with it, but I CAVED. :hides under a rock:

Anyways, sorry for the delay, April and May were hectic months and now with summer, I'm out of the country right now so D: Plus, my inspiration keeps being poked at in other categories gaah ;u; So, that means shorter chapters too. But have no fear to those who actually care (uh, does anyone even exist anymore with my fail updating? XD), I'll finish this even if I have to tie myself to a chair with my laptop set out front. Which doesn't make sense. How do I tie myself to a chair?

Also, real quick, I'm sorry for the super crap chapter. DDD:

A huge ass thank you to everyone who reviewed and kept me going! I'm sorry I'm so fail at updating! D: Thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts/favorites list too! I love all you guys!! (If I finally get off my lazy ass, and get this faulty internet to work properly, and reply to reviews, which I should have done a shitload of chapters ago, please don't be too alarmed to know that I am actually alive XD I'm just awkward with social contact and situations—sorta :D)


	23. Twenty Third Crystal

Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, OOCness (hopefully not too bad), tiny spoilers, mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement.

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Twenty-Third Crystal

* * *

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, openly gaping at the Sexta Espada as though he had grown twenty times kinder and offered to take care of any stray kittens he may have found on the street. And he might as well have because his statement implied just as much to the berry headed boy who was still preoccupied gawking like a moron.

Opposed to openly making a spectacle of himself as Ichigo was doing, Hitsugaya stilled his shock as eyes narrowed. Quietly, he analyzed the two, replaying their words over in his mind before reaching the conclusion that the two were completely serious about starting a rebellion against Las Noches, but most importantly, against Aizen. The only question leftover was why. It didn't make much sense, after all, why two of Aizen's "children" would want to defect; especially Ulquiorra. He took a step forward, brow quirked curiously, "What are you trying to attain?"

Ulquiorra redirected his green eyes onto the frosty shinigami, their eyes meeting. "Freedom."

The answer was short and direct as most of his dialogues. And it was one that Hitsugaya found himself understanding the most. Oppression was the worst form of subordination, and until Ulquiorra had seen Hitsugaya, heard the conviction in his voice when he had stated the sole desire for protecting Ichigo, the Espada had been caught in Aizen's threads just like all the others.

Hitsugaya's mouth twitched into half a smile. Further explanation would have been superfluous and completely unnecessary.

Sadly, it seemed that their companions did not share the same sentiments.

"Get yer asses moving!" yelled Grimmjow with another growl, his mouth set into a nasty snarl at the utter lack of movement with the other two. They had a fucking palace of white to crush to the ground! Talks of "I hate you" and "You're a fucking weak bastard" could wait until after. "We don't have all fucking day to wait for you two, so get the fuck moving."

"How the hell am I supposed to trust you?" Ichigo countered, arms crossed as he glared steadily at the blue haired hollow; the same one who had attempted to lob off his head more than once. And Ichigo didn't quite trust Ulquiorra any more either, especially not after how he had so brutally attacked Hitsugaya the first time around. "You're our enemy, in case you've forgotten. You work for _Aizen_. How the hell do you expect us to just blindly trust you!"

It was Ulquiorra that spoke to end their side, his eyes still boring into Hitsugaya's, "Do what you will. It does not concern us what trash such as yourselves think."

Ichigo growled at the comment of being garbage, stepping up with every intention of slamming Zangetsu into their guts when Hitsugaya stopped him. He didn't even blink as he remarked, quietly, "Let's go with them, Kurosaki."

His answer was expected. "What the hell are you saying, Toshiro?!"

"They may be our enemy, but they are not lying. These two seek to overthrow and kill Aizen, and as long as our goals are the same, it doesn't matter what our past connections were. It is beneficial to stick together, for all of us." At the last statement, Grimmjow cackled. He hardly thought it necessary to team up with a bunch of weak, loser ass shinigami much less be "_beneficial_" for them. Yes, beneficial for the shinigami but an impediment for them, the Espada.

The orange haired teen grunted his disapproval vocally, still glaring daggers at Grimmjow who more than happily returned it. It was evident that Grimmjow hadn't been entirely too thrilled either when Ulquiorra had made a stop by their cell. "I don't fucking trust them."

"We don't have to," Hitsugaya said breezily, dismissing the matter, "We just have to move as a single unit to achieve our goal. This has nothing to do with trust, and it is not a partnership."

Ulquiorra didn't bother to confirm his answer, staring stolidly at the two although his emerald eyes were focused on Hitsugaya's own colored orbs. They narrowed just an unnoticeable fraction before severing the connection, having found what he had been searching for. And the tendo knew just what Ulquiorra was looking for. It made him almost smirked if it hadn't been for the situation that they were currently enveloped in. He had a keen hunch that they would make quite a formidable team that, despite the tensions, would work rather well together. They did compliment each other, after all, regardless of personal feelings.

"Fine," Ichigo grumbled out finally, still put off by the idea. "I don't like associating with them, but if it's to get rid of that Aizen bastard, then I'll deal with it." Grimmjow snorted loudly at this as he sneered. A gesture that Ichigo returned with much gusto.

Personal feelings that needed to remain tucked away.

Giving a curt nod, Hitsugaya turned back towards the two waiting Espada.

"Let's get the fuck going then," grinned Grimmjow, brows raised and waggling. Pantera had been itching for some blood, and Grimmjow had never been one to deny his zanpakutou the pleasure. Or the beautiful red liquid.

"You say 'going,'" Hitsugaya drawled with a crook of his brow and a fold of his arms, "but I assume there is more to this mutiny of yours."

The shorter Espada answered, "The Primera."

"The Primera? The fuck is that?" Ichigo settled against the wall, disgruntled. Unless Aizen had changed his name within the last few minutes and had some freaky telepathic communication system with his arrancar to inform them of his new name change, Ichigo was almost certain that "Primera" wasn't even close to Aizen's name. Whatever the hell that may have been. His question was ignored, however.

"The lead Espada…" mumbled the ice-zanpakutou wielder quietly to himself before lifting his gaze back up at the seemingly melancholic arrancar inquisitively. Ulquiorra made no move to elaborate.

Grimmjow growled none too politely as his fingers twitched. He was getting antsy. If they were going to rebel, for god's sake, he wanted to tear apart some bodies and spill some blood. He wanted to fucking burn Las Noches to the ground along with its residents. Displeased and impatient, Grimmjow remarked with a little more bite to his voice than necessary, "We can leave them to the fucking shinigami!"

"If they even decide to come," Ichigo snorted almost bitterly, his eyes darkening at the thought of Soul Society.

"The fuck do you mean by that?" The Sexta rounded on Ichigo, eyes hard and gleaming.

All talks were cut off as Ulquiorra began to move, Hitsugaya following closely behind. As of now, questions could wait, but rebellion could not.

-

"So, they're moving?" came the lazy voice.

The murmured "yes" was more than enough confirmation for the other individual who just stared off with a small grunt. He had been expecting as much; didn't think that either of them could just sit still and wait. Not any more, at least. But they _were_ moving much quicker than he had expected. They were bolder than he had originally gave them credit for.

"I don't particularly hold any loyalties to Aizen, but…"

-

Aizen raised a brow just a fraction at the sight of Ichimaru waltzing into the surveillance room, smiling widely like a child who had just gotten an early Christmas present. His own lips twisted into a smile, amused at the sight of his former fukutaichou.

"Is there something entertaining, Gin?"

Turning around with almost an extra step, Ichimaru shook his head, "Nothin' like that, Aizen-taichou. Jus' wonderin' 'bout our lil family's all."

"What is it that you are wondering about?"

Here, Ichimaru's smile widened wildly, a hint of his eyes peeking into view before disappearing once more beneath his lids, "D'ya really trust Hitsugaya?"

"Of course not," answered the ex-captain without hesitation, his smile serene. "I have never trusted Hitsugaya-kun since the beginning. I was merely curious as to how far Hitsugaya-kun would be willing to go for his loved ones. Manipulation of the mind is a prerequisite for ascendency, after all, Gin."

"Ya don't worry 'bout him turning on us?"

Aizen just smiled. "Hitsugaya-kun cannot turn against me. I control the very core of his body and his mind."

"Of course ya do, 'specially since he's so fun ta play with."

The twisted nature of the sentence hardly fazed Aizen who almost had to nod in agreement. Instead, he merely gave a low, rumbling chuckle. There was no denying the silver haired shinigami's words.

"I am rather excited myself."

His fingers nonchalantly pressed several keys on the flat screen, opening up a live feed of Ichigo's empty cell. The former taichou seemed unaffected by the sight as his eyes traveled over to Ichimaru. The smiling man didn't speak a word. They both knew that it would only be a matter of time. After all, it wasn't as if Hitsugaya was really aware of what he was doing. Not yet. They had made sure of that.

-

"So, why the fuck are you guys working together to overthrow that Aizen bastard?" questioned Ichigo as they made their way through Las Noches. He wasn't much for small talk, but the teenager wanted an answer for their suddenly generous and amiable attitudes. It didn't bode well with him; like a feeling of foreboding constantly pricking at his side, unnoticeable and persistent. And furthermore, freedom was hardly an acceptable answer for him.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "The fuck does it matter?"

"Because I still don't trust the two of you," he stated plainly.

Hitsugaya bit back a groan, eyes telling the substitute shinigami to drop the subject, _now._ While certain that they weren't in any real harm, he wasn't quite ready to take the chances of irritating their current companions. It would only be a waste of time and energy to be getting into a brawl with themselves so early in the game. Ulquiorra seemed to think similarly as he said, in his own attempt of quelling their fiery tempers before they ignited and burst, "It does not matter, trash. We have no interest in fighting with you as of now."

Ichigo muttered under his breath, brow raised to convey that he was in no way any more convinced than he was just five minutes ago.

"Can't trust them…"

"Kurosaki, just let it go. This isn't a team built upon trust as it is mutual objective," reminded Hitsugaya, exasperated to the point of just snapping at the taller boy. This was hardly, in his opinion, _dealing_ with the two Espada in order to kill Aizen. If anything, this was the exact opposite of dealing with it and frankly, after five hallways, three rooms, and a flight of stairs, it was beginning to grate on the normally composed taichou's nerves. Hitsugaya knew that he didn't have any right to be irritated with the strawberry after everything that he had put the other through, but it didn't do anything to lessen the feeling, just suppress it with an indistinct gritting of his teeth. As much as he hated to admit it, having Ulquiorra and Grimmjow on their side would prove to be helpful in defeating Aizen. Not to mention all the other Espada that _hadn't_ chosen to go rogue.

When there came no answer from the other shinigami, Hitsugaya glanced over, finding his lack of retort odd. He cursed himself when he noticed the human's sluggish footwork. Of course, Ichigo was still very much injured from their encounter. The wounds had never been properly healed and now that he was forced to move and strain his body, they were most likely reopening. And naturally, Ichigo wouldn't breathe a word about his wounds because he was a stupid idiot.

Hitsugaya muttered a handful of self-directed maledictions as his eyes remained glued on Ichigo's form, already beginning to lose three breaths from keeping his lungs filled and happy and falling a step behind the rest of them. How could he have been so blind to the obvious pain pulling at Ichigo? Instead of noticing, he had snapped at the teen, as though he had every right to still pretend to be superior. It was disgusting behavior of himself that Hitsugaya was deeply ashamed of. He bit at his lower lip, eyes darting up ahead where the two Espada were moving and back.

"Wait."

The three stopped, turning to regard him with quiet eyes.

"What the fuck is it _now_?" growled Grimmjow, fingers twitching over the hilt of Pantera. Grimmjow had never been the most patient person. He was only going along with having the two damn useless, lame ass shinigami with them because of Ulquiorra.

"Before we go any further, there are other companions of ours that we need to free," Hitsugaya stated, purposefully addressing Ulquiorra more so than Grimmjow. He was already working out all the details in his mind. When the wilder of the pair growled in annoyance, he added, "They would be able to provide additional support and one of them," here he paused, searching for a name, "Inoue Orihime would be able to heal any wounds inflicted on our bodies."

Ichigo winced slightly, wondering if Hitsugaya knew how much strain he was currently putting on his body. He hoped not. The last thing Ichigo wanted was to be the one dragging everyone down; the deadweight.

"That crazy chick?" Grimmjow commented, eyes involuntarily drifting to his arm. She _had_ restored it, after all. "It could be useful to have her weird, fucked up powers on our side."

Ichigo had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling curses at the blue haired arrancar for the less than polite wording of his friend.

Ulquiorra swept his eyes from Hitsugaya to Ichigo and back. The green hues had lingered on the substitute shinigami just a few seconds too long for Hitsugaya's taste. There was no doubt that he knew the reason for Hitsugaya's sudden suggestion; revealing a weakness that Hitsugaya was all too aware of.

Hindrances were unacceptable at this point in the game.

"Nnoitra is heading over to their prison cell. We will not cause any commotion to arouse any suspicion as of yet," he answered tonelessly.

Hitsugaya bit the inside of his cheek, eyes narrowing. "Then at least Inoue Orihime," he compromised, gaze sneaking over to Ichigo. His breaths were still too short as a hand held his stomach. They held a silent staring contest, eyes boring into one another with neither willing to back down first in that short eternity.

"We can rescue them later, Toshiro," Ichigo tried vainly with a light clasp of his hand around the tendo's sharp shoulders. The tips of his fingers massaged into the fabric-covered skin, hoping to deter Hitsugaya. Ichigo wanted, just as much as the other shinigami, to rescue their friends, foremost. However, even he was aware of the short period of time that held the element of surprise with their sudden rebellion. A short period of time where not even one second could be afforded to be wasted. Surprise attacks did not come often.

"That is beside the point, Kurosaki," was Hitsugaya's sharp retort. He knew that more walking and shunpo usage would only trigger the reopening of Ichigo's wounds which never even had the chance to heal properly. The snowy shinigami was not willing to watch Ichigo cripple himself over a matter as stupid as this, and he made his intentions very clear.

Growing impatient, the blue haired Espada spoke, scowling a nasty snarl as he spoke with his hands on his hips, "You two fucking shinigami are _wasting_ our fuckin' time with this! That chick is only going to be in the fucking way if she tags along with us. I ain't playing house, and I ain't fucking _babysitting_ a fucking _human_, got that? So, let's just keep fucking moving."

"You may make a detour to their cell, if you wish," Ulquiorra commented, indifferent visage not revealing anything. His words were final, however. "They will remain there, and you will not waste any more time with useless detours and head directly to the experimentation room."

Hitsugaya only nodded, easily agreeing to the set restrictions if it only meant healing Ichigo.

His green eyes bore into them, callous and absolute with an unspoken warning, before turning to Grimmjow. The two disappeared with a soft noise of sonído into the palace walls of Las Noches.

Leaning against the wall, brown eyes disappeared beneath heavy lids. He exhaled loudly, eyeing Hitsugaya with a weary grin. "You didn't have to do that."

With a snort, Hitsugaya folded his arms across his chest, responding, "I did if I didn't want you collapsing from over exertion." His eyes softened just a touch as he gazed away, voice falling quiet, "I had forgotten about your wounds…" They were the injuries that _he_ himself had inflicted onto Ichigo's body.

"Yeah, well, they weren't really bothering me anyway," shrugged Ichigo despite the pain that ate at his nerves upon moving his shoulder. Hyourinmaru had been lodged in his shoulder quite a number of times and the wound it left behind was rather nasty. Not that Ichigo planned on informing Hitsugaya of that any time soon. The younger captain would just blame himself if he knew of the pain his wounds were digging. He just gave a lopsided smile which Hitsugaya found himself unable to accept, his pretty face contorting into a contrite grimace.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki," he apologized, eyes falling onto the floors. He felt too ashamed of himself to even properly face the other.

Ichigo shook his head, saying with a disapproving scowl, "It's not your fault, Toshiro, and nothing you say will change my mind about that. I don't blame you for it, so don't blame yourself. Now stop with the whole blaming yourself shit and just shut up already."

The softened gleam in his brown eyes dashed away any more apologies Hitsugaya may have had pending on his tongue, but it still did nothing to minimize the guilt coursing through his body. But knowing better than to continue, Hitsugaya just offered him a small, ghost of a smile before scowling, "We should hurry up and go."

"Well, well. _This_ was totally expected."

-

"It is time that Soul Society makes a move as well."

Urahara peered over at the owner of the feminine voice, smiling just a fraction at the sudden declaration. It came as no surprise. After all, it was the thought most prominently occupying everyone's minds.

Yoruichi let the words hang, arms crossed as she eyed the two other male occupants in the room. Doubtless, they were trying to work out a response. Or in the very least, a plan if neither didn't already have one, which she didn't believe to be the case.

"We cannot allow Soul Society to just ignore the problem for any longer," she continued, eyes narrowing, "Regardless of what they may have planned, the war is upon all of us _now_. None of us have time to waste."

"True, true." Urahara took a sip of his tea, finishing it off. "However, Soul Society is filled with obstinate fools who insist upon following the proper regulations, after all. I hardly believe them to listen to our requests."

"The war affects Soul Society as well," she pointed out despite the lingering truth in his words. Soul Society _was_ the slowest of the realms to move, after all. They took too many unnecessary precautions, never listening to what anyone else may have said and doing things by their own standards and rules. It was one of the reasons that Yoruichi had gotten fed up with the spiritual realm.

"I have no doubt that Soul Society will begin to move once it realizes the growing threat that Aizen presents. Especially since his preparations are progressing much faster than anyone had expected. They just need a…helpful push," Urahara remarked, pouring himself another cup.

Isshin rubbed his chin thoughtfully as the two continued to converse. "I don't suppose the Vizards will just sit around while the war begins."

"Of course not," smiled Urahara most secretively. "The Espada are numbered, after all, and from all the data that we've collected thus far, even a taichou-leveled shinigami will have a bit of a challenge holding their own against them. Of course, with three taichou gone rouge and one incapacitated, it lowers the Gotei-13's numbers quite a bit; even with their fukutaichou-leveled shinigami."

"Incapacitated?"

"It is safe to say, at this point of the game, that Hitsugaya Toshiro can be left out of the standings."

The subtle implication of the words did not miss either of the participants in the conversation. Isshin ventured, "At this point of the game, you say?"

"Yes," Urahara sobered up, eyes grave. "At this point, regardless of what side he may appear to be on, it would be safe to just assume him an enemy."

Gold eyes narrowed to slits. "He is caught in Aizen's illusion?"

"Perhaps. It is a possibility that we cannot afford to ignore."

"…Ichigo won't take to that news kindly."

"Which is why I am worried seeing as to how Kurosaki-san may do something…drastic when the time boils down to leave just the two of them," commented Urahara without so much as a pause as he continued with a chilling finality to his voice, "However, until Aizen is killed, we all must assume that Hitsugaya Toshiro is our enemy, and we must treat him as such."

* * *

A/N: Messy, I know and I'm sorry. I've been preoccupied with crap which isn't much fun. Overall, this is a really boring chapter and I was bored writing it which is bad haha. Hopefully, it'll pick up with the next chapter when there'll be some action! Finally! And also, I've been debating whether or not to write a oneshot about the hollows, Hichigo and Shiro, just to make them have SOME substance somehow…or at least background, but I'd really like to know what you guys think of that.

By the way, if I didn't reply to your review, that probably means that it came when my internet wasn't working and I have no idea which are ones that I have answered to. Sorry! (And it took me another month to update so rawr)

Thank you guys for reviewing! You guys are all so lovely and your reviews are my inspiration fuel :D Thanks to everyone that added this to their alerts/favorites lists as well!


	24. Twenty Fourth Crystal

Warning: Slash, language, violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet loveable amusement.

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Twenty-Fourth Crystal

* * *

"Well, well. _This_ was totally expected."

Hitsugaya twisted around, body arching as he struggled to see just who had managed to sneak up on them. His eyes narrowed in frustrated disdain at the ridiculous sight of hair colored a hue of pink. The Eighth Espada. Inwardly, Hitsugaya cursed himself at his lack of insight, berating himself. Of course they were not safe in the middle of the hallways of Las Noches.

"I just _knew_ that you were a bad apple," Szayel practically purred, arms crossed as he idly pushed up his glasses with a touch of his finger. He oozed of complacency. "But Aizen-sama wanted you, so there wasn't much that I could have done to sway his mind. I knew, however."

Gold eyes scoped out the two, mouth curling into a satisfied smirk of conceit. "I _knew_ it. There is something deeper between you and that wretched human."

"What are you doing here," Hitsugaya demanded, hardly reforming the chill question-turned-command. He had yet to move, still frozen.

"Changing the subject only arouses more suspicions; not that I do not already know everything." Taking his chances, Szayel took a step forward, eyes flashing as he continued to pan out the entirety of his knowledge surrounding this particular matter, "It was almost convincing at first, you know. The whole bit about that rather vacuous woman being the most important to you. It is so obvious, though, that you were lying. After all, you don't even _care_ about her, do you?" He circled around them with a slow gait, positively exuding delight. "This entire time, you were preoccupied with other thoughts. You were preoccupied with that disgusting excuse of a human."

Ichigo frowned at the mere mention, his own eyes following the Octava before diving towards Hitsugaya, half-expecting him to be simmering in cold heat.

"Naturally, I could see through your façade, even if you could have fooled everyone else. I just hope you don't seriously think that you've come even close to fooling Aizen-sama." Szayel sighed a little, holding his cheek as he stopped.

"Ah, it's a good thing that I found you two, however. Aizen-sama will surely ring praises down upon me once I—"

"Are you finished?" The insouciance of his words startled both Szayel and Ichigo.

Szayel, his rhythm suddenly upset, paused like a deer caught in headlights, clearing his throat as a flustered hand found its way to readjust his glasses. It was more than just evident how uncomfortable the Octava was suddenly feeling. "I-I suppose that you can deduce for yourself just what happens afterwards. There is no need for me to waste my breath. After all—"

He was cut off yet again by the slice of steel cutting through air as Hyourinmaru was drawn. There was nothing but the flash of the reflective blade before either of them could react. "What makes you so certain that you will survive this encounter? As the mere eighth Espada, this is a rather bold move."

"Toshiro?"

"You are not alone," Hitsugaya finished, ignoring the jabbing looks of confusion from his companion.

"You're right."

Sea green eyes darted towards the nearby corner, watching as the shadows moved and a lanky figure emerged. Szayel gave a flick of his bangs, giving an indignant sniff. "I thought we agreed that you would not come out until _after_ I sliced them up. They are the most intriguing specimens, after all."

"You can't handle these weak shits," Nnoitra snorted, letting his eyes wander over towards the two-man group that the shinigami formed. His lips split into a grin at the sight of the two of them. From the looks of it, they looked strong. "If it isn't the new personal puppy we've adopted," grinned Nnoitra, licking his lips. "Looks like you weren't fucking house trained enough. Knew that Ulquiorra didn't have it in him."

"Who the fuck are you?" exclaimed Ichigo, almost exasperated at being left out. Not to mention the constant addition to their little merry group which seemed to be growing larger by the minute.

Nnoitra leaned against his unique shaped zanpakutou, saying with ease, "That's enough talking."

Metal clanged against metal as Hitsugaya parried the large crescent shaped blade catching it against the edge of Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya pushed his weight, throwing off their tangled weapons as the Quinta jumped back a little, landing next to Szayel who looked completely put off by the entire ordeal.

"Nnoitra, I believe we had a deal."

"I'll give you whatever scraps that's left of 'em," the taller man smirked before disappearing once more.

Swinging his blade in an arc, Hitsugaya caught the opposing zanpakutou with his own. With gritted teeth, the smaller boy pushed back, frosty reiatsu leaking from his body and steaming from his sword as he cried, "Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" There was a crackling hiss as his reiatsu froze, overflowing from the base to the tip of his sword and piecing together to form the crimson eyed dragon. It wrapped around the two before reaching out to strike, icy fangs sinking into the Quinta's arm. Hitsugaya pressed forward, exerting more pressure on his sword to force the Espada to move away. Before he could back step, however, Hyourinmaru was brought downward, almost catching Nnoitra in a deadly swing. The attack was blocked and returned, the heavy weight of his crescent axes bared against Hyourinmaru. The scratching of metal grated into Ichigo's ears.

"Not bad for a fuckin' shinigami," commented Nnoitra, gripping his zanpakutou in bony hands and giving it a swing. Hitsugaya was sent crashing into a wall as dust filled the air of the hallway. "But still fucking weak."

"Toshiro!" the substitute shinigami yelled, ripping Zangetsu from the place on his back.

It was met, however, with a crash of sparks as Szayel drew his own zanpakutou, grimacing slightly. Close combat was so not his forte. He withdrew just as quickly. It was safer to just release his zanpakutou then try and attempt to duel with this human. After all, he was the weaker of the bunch and without his fracción, there was not much hope for victory. Besides, Szayel figured that if he couldn't at least experiment on their very much living bodies, then better to torture them while he could. After all, corpses tended not to scream very much, if any.

Ichigo swung recklessly, his sword tearing through the Octava's uniform and scarcely nicking the skin beneath. His previous wounds stung, making it harder to attack. Before he could recover from the sharp bite of pain, however, the double crescent axed sword was pitched down at him. The human had barely managed to put Zangetsu up in defense, foot slipping almost against the floor as the enormous weight crushed down on him.

"Let's see if you're any better."

"You're going to be eating those words," gritted out Ichigo, brown eyes slipping past just in time to see Hitsugaya holding his sword in both hands. He ducked, feeling the warm spatters of blood against his back as Hyourinmaru slashed through the fifth Espada's chest in a clear horizontal cut. Delivering a sharp kick to the hollow in the side, Ichigo jumped away, steadying himself. Too much movement pained him, his just closed wounds opening to give way to the red liquid. It was a handicap that Hitsugaya did not fail to notice, momentarily abandoning the battle to hold Ichigo's arm steady.

"You're hurt," he stated plain and simple, the frown on his mouth the only evidence of the worry actually sloshing through his veins. Of course he was still hurt. They hadn't exactly reached Inoue Orihime in order to heal his wounds. Hitsugaya berated himself for the stupidity of his comment and lack of consideration.

Ichigo tried to brush it off, saying with a reassuring grin, "I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore, so don't even bother telling me to sit this out. Don't worry about me, Toshiro."

The conversation, which would have soon escalated into an argument that was neither the place nor the time for, was cut short as Nnoitra reemerged, a wild grin of sanguinary origins stretching his lips. This was even better than he had imagined, although it probably wouldn't do to get his hopes up just yet. "Your fuckin' blade is actually sharp enough to cut me. Looks like it ain't just a kiddies' toy," leered Nnoitra, still smirking as he held his zanpakutou in his right hand. "Szayel, you fucking come and stick your dumbass head in this battle and I'll be the one to take care of you."

Octava almost stomped his feet, opting instead to cross his arms and sniff, irritated at the superiority of the other's voice—even if he was three ranks higher. He answered, sounding quite nonchalant despite the sarcastic connotation of his words, not as if the other would catch it, "I wouldn't even dream of it, Nnoitra."

There was not a moment's reprieve as Hitsugaya lashed out once more, attacking the taller man with a swing of his sword. As their blades slid against each other, he pivoted on his right foot, bringing the sword straight towards Nnoitra's side. Before metal could meet and slice through flesh, however, the Espada twisted away, his own zanpakutou aimed straight for Hitsugaya's exposed back. It speared through the mass of frozen reiatsu, the shards of ice shattering all around them. Hitsugaya reappeared next to the arrancar with a quick step of shunpo and thrust his blade forward. He sliced nothing but air as Nnoitra disappeared in a flash of sonído.

And where he appeared, Ichigo was there, swinging his black zanpakutou into the fifth. Slim fingers caught the blade between, a derisive look held in his face as their eyes leveled.

"You call this a blade?" The pad of his thumb purposefully pushed against the sharpened edge of Zangetsu.

Ichigo gripped his hilt, pressing down hard against it and wrenching it away from the bony fingers. A tight scowl knitted his brows just as another wave of pain shot through his body. His stagger entered the eyes of every occupant minus Nnoitra. (The man was preoccupied with spouting nonsense.) Szayel raised a brow, mind whirling as his lips creased into an analytical smile. Everything could work to his advantage if he just played his cards right. His fingers inched towards his zanpakutou, just barely curving around its handle before brown eyes caught sight of the subtle movements. The orange haired teen didn't give him the time or the chance, however, using the speed of his bankai to appear behind the Octava and slash at his shoulder and back. Blood splashed as Szayel lurched forward, just barely missing the next swing of his Tensa Zangetsu.

Ugh, he still did not do close-ranged combats, and that included being cut from the enemy's zanpakutou.

"Stupid fucking weakling. I said don't stick your fucking nose in this, you dumb fuck!" scorned Nnoitra before turning his attention back to Hitsugaya, mouth curling into that familiarly overbearing smirk. "C'mon, now. Let's see yer fuckin' bankai, puppy."

Hitsugaya didn't reply, didn't rise to the bait, instead swinging his sword to release another torrent of overflowing reiatsu in the forms of solidified ice. Hyourinmaru roared, dodging the attacks of the strangely shaped zanpakutou before dispersing as Nnoitra slammed his sword into it. The bits of ice that clung to his skin frozen over, the chill of frostbite licking at his nerves as the ice spread. It was nothing, however, to the hierro which shrugged off the crystallized water.

His brows creased in irritation as he let out a small noise of frustration from the back of his throat. They didn't have time to waste with these Espada! Not when Aizen was so close, brushing the tips of their fingers before skirting away. And especially not when Ichigo was still badly wounded from his last tussle.

"Toshiro!!"

Attention snapping back into his mind, sea green eyes widened in surprise as blades crossed in a loud crash right in front of him. He back stepped, slowly processing that it was Ichigo blocking the enemy's zanpakutou from meeting with his face. Ichigo threw the gangly arrancar back, head whirling as his eyes snapped to the diminutive captain's form. "Toshiro, are you hurt?"

"I, I am fine, Kurosaki," he managed to slip between his lips, fingers grasping the hilt tighter and eyes now alert.

"Don't look away, you dumbshit."

The sound of the air being slit registered before the sight of the cool metal. There was no hesitation as Hitsugaya pushed away Ichigo with his smaller frame, wincing as the sharpened edge ate into his shoulder and down through his chest.

Ichigo turned back, not yet even steady on his feet, eyes wide as dinner plates as concern engulfed their depths at the sight of blood. "Toshiro! Fuck!"

Another curse left his lips as Hitsugaya wobbled, stumbling on his feet as he drove away the other's sword away with a rip from his body. Red dripped in spots against the floor. Hitsugaya staggered back, zanpakutou swaying in his grip hazardously. His breath came out in short, pained pants.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

A crescent of black reiatsu outlined with red rushed straight towards Nnoitra who dodged, interest peaking at the attack.

This was all lost on Ichigo, however, as he used shunpo to materialize by Hitsugaya's side, a light panic filling his voice and apprehension coloring his eyes. "Fuck, you're bleeding," exclaimed Ichigo frantically, hand hovering uncertainly over the wound almost as though afraid to touch.

"I said, where are you looking?"

The calm voice sparked their attentions, and Hitsugaya tightly grasped the taller teen's arm, stepping away with a quick shunpo. He dropped onto a knee as his fingers unwound from the appendage once held captive. Heavy pants fell from his mouth as he slumped back up, struggling to find even grounding. It was a superficial wound at best that only looked painful, but it still stung.

Nnoitra stood to his full height, disgust apparent in his poise as he stared down at the two. "Fuckin' weak ass shinigami. Even the both of you aren't a challenge for me." He let his tongue flick out, allowing Ichigo to view the gothic five tattoo imprinted on it. "Get why now?"

Ichigo could have hardly cared, not that the other knew, whether Nnoitra was ranked five or ten. All he knew was that he was seriously starting to get on his nerves, and he fucking hurt his Toshiro. And those were reason enough for the orange haired boy to beat the living shit out of him. Especially that last one.

"My, if they are struggling just this much against Nnoitra, what possible chance do they believe they could have against Aizen-sama?" muttered Szayel to himself just a touch bitterly as he huffed at the blood staining his uniform, watching the battle nonetheless. He knew there had to have been more to both shinigami, and a scientist such as himself just had to know what had Aizen-sama so enamored with the shorter of the two.

"Toshiro—"

"Shut up, Kurosaki," gritted Hitsugaya, pushing away his hand lightly as he regained his balance. Weakness was pathetic at a time such as this. "I'm fine. You're the one that's injured." With that said, his sea green eyes wearily glanced over at the teen, checking him for any signs of strain. They were almost impossible to miss but cleverly ignored and, thus, hidden from view.

"Let me take care of this."

Brown eyes creased in worry as Ichigo protested, "No, Toshiro, I'm not letting you do this—"

"I'll be fine," he brushed away the other's concern, "It will not take very long, Kurosaki."

The promise in the other's eyes was trusting and firm. Despite every protective fiber in his body telling him to intervene, Ichigo stared long and hard into those beautiful eyes, so tinged with darkness because of his failure to get here on time, and nodded, taking a step back.

He turned back, grasping Hyourinmaru and focusing his eyes on Nnoitra. The fifth Espada leered in response, lazily leaning against his zanpakutou as though taunting them with his open stance full of holes in defense. He mocked the other's words, "You're right. This won't take very fucking long with the way you two shitheads are at it. I'll fucking rip you to shreds. But don't worry. I'll let the other one join you soon after."

"Ban—"

"That proof enough for everyone?"

Hitsugaya stumbled in his words, stance loosening as the back of a woman stepped into his line of view. She was soon joined by others.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Please don't take it personally. We just didn't know what to think."

It was Ichigo that spoke, however, eyes wide. "Ikkaku? Yumichika? Rangiku-san? H-how?"

"At your service," winked the voluptuous fukutaichou, throwing the two a smile. Seeing the dumbfounded look decorating Ichigo's visage and the genuine surprise in her captain's, Matsumoto gave a two-sentence explanation that only left them further in the dark, "You'll see soon. Now get going, we can handle this on our own."

Ichigo spluttered, "He's number five though! I think it's just better for—"

"Come on, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya caught the taller teen by the arm, giving a sharp tug before directing himself to his three subordinates. "I leave this in your hands then, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Matsumoto."

"Toshiro, we're just gonna let them deal with these two freaks!?"

"Leave it to us," bowed Matsumoto, tossing them another playful wink before turning back. She knew that Hitsugaya would understand. The only problem now was whether _they_ would understand. Whether _they_ would even want to understand.

-

There was a noise of annoyance, a snarl almost, but not quite. It was enough, however, to draw Ulquiorra's attention, his green eyes flitting to glance back at his current companion. And indeed, the noise had been owned by Grimmjow, his eyes narrowed sharply and lips curled in irritated disgust. They were walking through the palace, heading for some room that was obscure to Grimmjow and known only to Ulquiorra. The other's leadership role irritated the blue haired Espada, but not enough to overpower their current mission and break into a petty, one-sided shouting match.

"What's the fucking need for those two loser shinigami?" he spat, mostly to himself, which was just fine with Ulquiorra who had no intentions of answering a repeat question. "They're just holding me back with their shitty little emotional baggage shit." He was referring to Hitsugaya's glaringly obvious concern from early for the taller teen. It didn't necessarily take an all-powerful, god-complex shinigami gone bad to piece together the pieces regarding the relationship between the two. A scowl rested on his face as they walked.

Ulquiorra did not bother to comment. They were nearing their destination anyways.

"The fuckin' surveillance room?" Grimmjow raised a brow as the other passed through the open doors. Of all the places the higher ranking Espada could have chosen to go to.

"Well," drawled a chipper voice, "Lookie what the cat dragged in! You two are finally gettin' along, eh?"

Ulquiorra came to a halt, feet lightly scraping the ground before stepping down quietly. His green eyes stilled as Grimmjow stopped as well, brows furrowed at the sight before them. Just their luck.

"Tha' makes me happy. To see the two o' ya not fightin' or somethin' silly," smiled Ichimaru, fingers playing with the buttons of the screen. "It's too bad tha' Aizen-taichou just left though. Didn't get ta see ya two gettin' along and being all buddy-buddy."

Jaw clenched, Grimmjow resisted the urge to unsheathe Pantera right there and stab the other. Buddy-buddy? Just who did he think he was?

The Cuarta spoke without hesitancy, "I presume you are already aware of Kurosaki Ichigo's escape."

Ichimaru nodded, smiling gleefully at this bit of information. He opened the screen to Ichigo's cell room, now empty and barren. "Wonder how he got out," was his careless response, sharp and casual.

"You suspect Hitsugaya Toshiro." It was not a question. It was a statement. A statement that Ulquiorra was affirming to be Ichimaru's primary thought and suspect.

"O' course! Who else woulda done it? Besides, no one's seen him lately," agreed Ichimaru, balancing his leg on the knee of the other. "Guess tha' means yer gonna hafta make good on yer side o' the deal if he's really the one tha' freed him."

Grimmjow stood behind the two, completely lost. His irritation grew with each confusing sentence spoken by the two. Weren't they supposed to be killing that smiling bastard along with his other teammates? Why Ulquiorra was having a nice heart-to-heart chat with Ichimaru suddenly was simply mind boggling. It ceased to be grasped by his mind. The only thing that Grimmjow knew was that he despised being ignored.

"If that is the case," Ulquiorra repeated, still ignoring his companion and staring evenly at Ichimaru with unmoving eyes. He paused, however, waiting almost for some sort of signal. Silence reigned thickly in the room.

"Oya, there's more?" And Grimmjow suddenly caught on.

"Grimmjow."

The said Espada grunted in response.

"The door."

"With pleasure," he replied, a grin finally stretching his lips.

-

"…three…four… So that leaves…six other Espada," calculated Ichigo out loud, following as Hitsugaya located Orihime's reiatsu. She was traveling with Rukia and Renji, not too far from their current location.

"It is too much for our group to handle," Hitsugaya analyzed simply, turning the corner with quick steps, however, not too quick so as to cause Ichigo to endure any strain. "Even with Matsumoto, Madarame, and Ayasegawa, I am unsure whether they will be able to handle the Quinta and Octava all at once."

"We shouldn't have left them then!" Ichigo cried almost indignantly, eyes wide with concern for their comrades now many hallways away.

Hitsugaya could feel Orihime's reiatsu pulling stronger. They were close. "We didn't have a choice, Kurosaki. We do not have time to spare if we are to carry out this surprise attack. Besides, in the very least, they will be able to hold off the two Espada until Soul Society sends in reinforcements," explained the shorter of the pair without wasting a breath.

"What makes you think Soul Society will actually send reinforcements?" His voice was bitter and tainted with anger at just the mere mention of the other worldly realm.

The white haired shinigami did not answer. Instead, he caught sight of the remaining three of their group and called out, "Abarai, Kuchiki."

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-kun? Toshiro-kun? Where?"

The three heads turned, each surprised at the sudden appearance of the pair. It was broken, however, as Orihime exclaimed, hand flying to her mouth, "Kurosaki-kun, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine," he tried awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as they approached, melding in with the three-man group in front of them. "I just got…a few cuts and bruises along the way here. Nothing big." The swell of guilt did not go unnoticed by the orange haired teen who nudged Hitsugaya softly. It was not returned as the guilt darkened his eyes.

Orihime smiled at him, completely missing the exchange between the two males standing before her, and set about to heal his wounds. "Please sit still, Kurosaki-kun, and I'll heal you."

"Thanks Inoue. I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing."

Renji turned away from the two, instead glancing over at their captain in silence. Matsumoto had been one hundred and fifty percent sure that Hitsugaya wasn't a traitor, but something still sat uneasy with him. He felt at odds. If Matsumoto was right, as it looked to be now, why hadn't he reacted more to Hinamori's death? The news of her death was still hitting him hard, but Hitsugaya……Hitsugaya looked hardly affected. A little weary and battered looking with concerned eyes pinned on Ichigo. Renji just couldn't make sense of the situation.

"How did you all escape?" questioned Ichigo, relaxing faintly as his earlier wounds mended together seamlessly.

The redhead coughed into his hand, turning away almost as though he were embarrassed by the innocent question. It was Rukia who answered, voice faltering a little and, thus, ruining her words. "N…"

"N?"

Clearing her throat, the shorter female answered with a slight flush of the cheeks, "It was nii-sama who helped us escape."

It took a few seconds for Ichigo to process before exclaiming, "Byakuya?!"

"Yeah, Kuchiki-taichou," confirmed Renji, his embarrassment suddenly coming into light at the answer.

Hitsugaya cocked a brow. "What is Kuchiki doing in Hueco Mundo?"

"We're not sure. He didn't say anything informative of the situation," Rukia sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned back against the stone walls. The chill seeped through her shihakushou and into her skin. Another unwanted reminder of the barrenness of the world and the situation of war.

"Geez, it's like Byakuya's got some kinda…sister radar that just goes off whenever Rukia's in danger or something."

Rukia slapped him in the back of the head only after she was certain that Orihime was finished healing him. An indignant glare was shot at him, along with a quiet death threat. Ichigo returned the glare, rubbing the sore spot.

"There is no such thing, Ichigo. Don't be stupid."

"I'm pretty sure Byakuya's got one. He always knows when you're in trouble and how to find you to save you!" the human reasoned, crossing his own arms to mirror Rukia's standing stance. "Look how easily he found you in this stupid Las Nachos place! This place is hellishly confusing!"

"A sister radar?" interjected Renji, scratching his head.

"You know, an internal radar that tells him when Rukia's in trouble, when she needs to be saved, where she is. That crap," Ichigo elucidated with a loose shrug.

"Nii-sama doesn't have a sister radar, Ichigo! And he doesn't always save me either! The fact that he appears when I'm in danger is sheer coincidence!"

"Yeah, a coincidence that he's making sure happens."

"Ah! Maybe Kuchiki-san's onii-san placed a GPS tracker on her!" exclaimed Orihime, eyes serious.

"Uh, Inoue."

"Huh? Don't you think it's possible, Kurosaki-kun? I mean, after all, how else would he find Kuchiki-san? It has to be a GPS tracker device! I wonder if he implanted it into her or something."

"Soul Society doesn't have GPS trackers. Hell, I don't even think they _know_ what GPS is."

"Oh."

"Are you all finished?" Hitsugaya stood before them, arms crossed and narrowed eyes frosty. His posture exuded displeasure of their group argument over whether Kuchiki Byakuya possessed a sister radar or not. Three of the four had the decency to look away, coughing lightly into their hands in embarrassment.

The fourth, however, did not, "What? You're not curious, Toshiro? I mean, Byakuya's gotta have one if the number of random times he appears is any indication."

"Ichigo, drop it," hissed Rukia, kneeing him in the back as he was seated on the floor.

"This is neither the time nor place to have such a discussion, Kurosaki." Ichigo snorted but wisely kept his mouth shut. The snowy captain did make a good point. They could argue about Byakuya's existent or nonexistent sister radar later—after they won the war.

Satisfied that the argument was over, Hitsugaya turned to Rukia and Renji to ask, "Is Kuchiki the only one here or are there others that you know of?"

"So far, we only know of Kuchiki-taichou being here, but…in my opinion, I'm sure that there are probably others with him, be they another team or other captains," the redhead reported. "Soul Society wouldn't send just one taichou, and I do not think that Kuchiki-taichou would come down here of his own volition. Taichou's not really that type of person. And also, there's one other thing that Rukia and I haven't mentioned yet…"

Hitsugaya raised a brow, nodding at the sixth division fukutaichou. He had almost discerned as much, knowing that there were other captains, probably battling with the Espada. It did not come off as much a surprise.

Exchanging a hesitant glance with Rukia, Renji added, "We were informed of the order of your capture. Again."

Unsurprisingly, the outburst came from Ichigo. "I fucking _knew _it! Those bastards! They don't know anything about Toshiro! Where the hell do they get off ordering Toshiro's arrest!? Twice now, too! After all this self-sacrificing shit you've been doing to yourself, too, for their piggish sakes! Just let them burn."

"It's natural, Kurosaki. I'm viewed as a traitor," mused Hitsugaya humorlessly. He did find, however, the self-sacrificing bit slightly humorous despite the situation. If only Ichigo really knew.

There was no mercy as Ichigo fumed endlessly, "Yeah, they think you're a traitor because they're too goddamn _stupid_ to think beyond simplistic terms. They always see everything one way. Their way. And if it doesn't match up to their rules and their goddamn laws and regulations then it's game over for everyone else."

"Kurosaki."

"I'm fucking tired of Soul Society. They can't even do anything right! They're always too blinded and too damn slow. It's no longer a matter of keeping balance in the worlds as it is keeping their reputation clean and stripped of all discrepancies and other underhanded things."

"There's nothing that can be done," the white haired shinigami remarked monotone. "Let's just get moving. It is safe to assume that the Gotei-13 will deal with the other Espada. The final battle is up ahead."

Ichigo remained silent, piercing brown eyes staring straight at him. There was something about the way the sentence was spoken…about the wording of it… that just put him off. And somewhere in his skewed inner world, he heard a mocking, telltale cackle.

-

A/N: I am sorry for the awfulness!! D: Bleach is not as pulling as it used to be towards my fickle inspiration ): Yeah, that update once every two weeks bit. Epic fail. Anyways, this story is actually spanning out a lot longer than I planned and imagined. Originally, there were only supposed to be 24 chapters, but I kept adding and well, it's turning out longer. Bah, this always happens ;u;

Thank you very much for all the reviews and all your support despite my fantabulously awful updating habits! Thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts/favorites lists too!


	25. Twenty Fifth Crystal

Warning: Slash, language, violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet lovable amusement.

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Twenty-Fifth Crystal

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to split up again?" Ichigo questioned, concern dabbling his eyes as he looked back at the fading sight of their companions, headed off into another distant part of Las Noches. He held qualms about separating despite it being Hitsugaya's idea and not-so-subtle order. "Not to say that I don't believe in them, but…"

"You are worried," Hitsugaya finished easily, turning away and walking forward.

"Yeah. Especially with Inoue there too."

"I hold no doubts that Abarai and Kuchiki are able in their skills. They will protect her."

Ichigo nodded in agreement, saying in excess, "I know, I trust the two of them. It's just… I can't help but worry I guess. This is war, after all. Anything can happen."

Hitsugaya almost came to a crashing halt. War. He had completely forgotten. Of course. What they were in the middle of right now, what they were tangling in was war. The war between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. He grimaced at the thought. It was different from an intruder invasion or even just an attack. It was a full scaled war which would undoubtedly lead to countless deaths on both sides until one emerged victorious. The thought sickened him. Despite all the training and battle hardening he had endured and forced upon himself, it was not easy to throw away the simple disgust at something as pointless as a full on massacre in order to assert one's power. However, Aizen had to be stopped before he tipped the balance of the worlds in his far. That much was imperative and enough incentive to engage in this conflict. Speaking on a superficial level, of course. To Hitsugaya, however, the reasons and incentives ran much deeper, vibrating his very core.

There was a pause of silence, Ichigo facing forward as well and jogging slightly to catch up with the shorter shinigami. The teen wondered if he had perhaps said something he shouldn't have to the other, his prolonged silence worrying him. This was Hitsugaya, however, and if anything, the boy was quiet, always analyzing one thing or another in his mind and figuring out the best course of action when not blaming himself for something ridiculously out of his control. Between the paces of their soft footsteps echoing in the empty hallways, Hitsugaya murmured quietly, "Your wounds. Are they all right now?"

Unconsciously, Ichigo reached a hand to clasp his injured shoulder, fingers probing the area of his former wound. It was healed without even a scar left behind. "Yeah, they're fine. I feel good as new thanks to Inoue."

The tiny exhalation of breath went unnoticed by the orange haired teen. Despite reasoning and healing, Hitsugaya still could not put it past himself that he was the one who had harmed Ichigo. What would happen if he were to fully lose control of himself? Would it be possible that he would end up perhaps even killing the human? The thought darkened his eyes as he lowered them to the ground, grimly staring at the tiles in self-disgust. There was no doubt that he was weak enough to be overcome. Even with the promise of his inner hollow, Hitsugaya knew that it was not entirely possible to keep it in check, especially not with Aizen's contraption controlling the hollow's powers. It was only a matter of emotions waiting to explode. His fingers slowly touched the base of his throat, lips thinning at the mere thought.

"Where do you think Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are?"

Hitsugaya barely heard the question, too lost in his own self-loathing. He did, however, feel the sharp poke to his head, earning an irritated scowl and a threat almost rolling off his tongue. He held back.

"What're you so spaced out for?" asked Ichigo curiously, raising a brow at the smaller captain.

"Planning our next move," he lied flawlessly, stopping all negative thoughts. He needed to be calm and collected right now. There would be no point in facing Aizen with all these thoughts weighing on his mind. "We are supposed to meet them in the experimentation room, but I don't doubt that they also have another agenda to attend to before heading there. For now, I suppose we should just head to the experimentation room."

"Wonderful plan, but where exactly _is_ the experimentation room? This place is a fucking maze." Ichigo vaguely gestured around them, pointing out hallway after hallway which looked entirely identical from the next.

The white haired captain continued to advance forward, tossing the other a glance. "Just follow me, Kurosaki. I remember where it is."

"Sure. Watch, we're gonna end up in some secret underground water park that the Espada are harboring so that they won't have to share," snorted Ichigo, feet still moving regardless. He smiled, however, when he saw the other's lips twitch in what most would consider the most pathetic excuse for a smile. To Ichigo, however, it was a grand success.

-

"So this was yer plan all along, eh?"

Ichimaru grinned despite the pain eating away at his side. His breaths came out uneven and labored, Shinsou grasped in his slender fingers. Still, the ex-shinigami stood tall, hardly paying attention to the tatters of his uniform or the blood staining his clothes and dripping loudly to the floor. They were all superfluous to his attention because before him stood Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, zanpakutou drawn in what looked to be a perfectly devastating partnership.

"Ya know, I never woulda guess that you two would join up together."

Ulquiorra flashed green eyes in his general direction, standing with his sword in hand. It was precisely the reason why they had teamed together. He did not bother to tell this to Aizen's right hand man, however. It would have been a waste of breath to explain anything to a soon to be dead man.

"Guess tha's why no one's ain't gonna see ya coming. The perfect combination."

Neither side moved.

Blue eyes glowed with bloodlust as Grimmjow stared at one of their commanding officers, enjoying the sight of red. The Sexta bore a large diagonal cut across his bicep and another into his right side, just above his hip, but all was lost on him, adrenaline pumping through his veins as his own blood continued to boil with excitement. It had been too long since the last time he was allowed to fight, let Pantera slice her way through flesh.

"Yer awfully weak for someone who's higher ranked than us," simpered Grimmjow far too gleefully, lips curled into a maniacal smirk. "Guess that's one of the perks to being Aizen's _pet_."

"Maybe," Ichimaru sang, disappearing from their view with a quick shunpo. He materialized beside them, back arched and arm hunched as Shinsou shot out, extending towards them with blindingly fast velocity. Grimmjow didn't move, couldn't move, the blade crashing into the flat end of Pantera. The momentum threw him back almost, his feet barely gripping the floor. Ulquiorra dodged with a foot of sonído, using the brief moment of delay to make his attack. Ichimaru ducked, the backs of his hair being chopped and falling onto the ground. He back jumped, smiling.

"Oya, too close, too close," he remarked, holding the uneven ends of his silver hair. "Ya almost got me there." Despite the jesting tone he continued to hold, Ichimaru knew that he could not hold his own against two Espada, numbered six and four respectively. Especially not when they were teaming together and attacking in perfect synchronization.

Grimmjow slid over, delivering a quick slash to the shinigami's back that Ichimaru could not block in time. He stumbled away with a sloppy shunpo.

"Don't tell me that you forget about me," was all Grimmjow said, smiling widely.

"Two against one ain't really fair."

"I don't give two shits about what's _fair._"

Ichimaru chuckled, "Nope. Tha's why yer an Espada." He stood up straight, ignoring the pain unpleasantly stinging into his backside. "Lemme show the both o' ya why I was a taichou back in the Gotei 13."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed marginally, a look that Grimmjow managed to catch. They both knew what was to come if they did not stop it.

With Shinsou inverted horizontally in his hand, the ex-third division captain easily let the zanpakutou loose before either could even blink. A small decoy attack to buy some time. Regardless, both dodged, moving in opposing directions as the sword pierced one of the screens of the surveillance system. There was a sizzle of electricity and crackles of dead wires as smoke arose in black columns. Just as quickly, however, the blade was already lunging at Ulquiorra. He parried the attack with Murciélago, throwing it off its course. Grimmjow was already there, slashing his sword almost stupidly but with skills behind each swing, driving him. Ichimaru evaded the attacks, shuffling back and forth with a little difficulty as Grimmjow continued to drive him into a corner, never relenting and giving the other a chance to even so much as move his fingers around his zanpakutou. He could not summon his bankai, a fact that Ichimaru realized just three seconds too late. The realization of his imminent defeat was almost laughable.

Ulquiorra materialized behind the blue haired Espada. Grimmjow immediately ducked, a grin splitting his face as he heard the sounds of blade slicing through flesh, spirit, soul, reiatsu. There was a spray of red warmth on his leg just as he moved aside, popping back up just in time to witness Ichimaru Gin with a zanpakutou through his stomach, Ulquiorra holding the other end and thrusting it mercilessly before ripping it out with a simple twist of his wrist. Blood trailed down his blade, making slow drops to the floor. He let the shit eating grin overtake his lips as Ichimaru staggered, still smiling almost infuriatingly in amusement as his vision split into two.

Beaten by Espada, the private army directly under Aizen's command. It looked like his pets had finally rebelled. He would have laughed at the outcome if there had not been blood bubbling up his throat to choke him.

Ulquiorra stood before him, green eyes indifferent as he stared at the dying shinigami below him.

"Let us show you why we are Espada."

-

Shiro silently clicked his tongue as he sat waiting. Lustful golden eyes were perched on his form, but he ignored them all too easily. Sadly, at least in Hichigo's opinion, the smaller hollow had ceased any form of…"fun" after their kiss, much to the other's displeasure. Which was when the complaining and mental undressing had begun.

"It's not like they'll notice," he tried, scooting closer with a curve of his lips.

"Inappropriate timing."

"I don't think so. Fuck, those two have been doing nothing but bitching and running around like assholes! It'll probably take 'em another fuckin' year to reach that Aizen bitch," reasoned Hichigo persistently, although inwardly, he did note that the other hadn't flat out objected and refuse. As a matter of fact, he talked about timing. Interesting.

The shorter inner hollow resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, instead resting his cheek against a propped fist. Honestly, the faster the battle began the better. He had forgotten how licentious Hichigo could be and was.

"Stop your insufferable nonsense," began Shiro, turning to face the other hollow; an improvement in his opinion but still not for the reasons he would have liked them to be, "You have not forgotten, correct?"

Hichigo's expression soured a little at the topic brought up, snorting as his golden eyes flickered away to gaze into the distance. "Yeah, yeah, I still remember. Fucking killjoy."

"It is only something that needs to be done."

"Doesn't mean I like it," grumbled the hollow, shifting around a little in his spot. It was clear that he did not particularly enjoy the direction of this conversation, losing his conceited attitude and dropping his every present taunts.

Shiro spoke with what most resembled amusement, his voice still void, "It does not matter to me whether you are keen on it or not. Your preferences change nothing."

The taller hollow sneered a little at the other. "Shut the hell up. You're just as fuckin' prude as that damn snow puff. It's always the fucking cute ones," he complained, making whining noises just to annoy the more composed and mature of the two. He smirked when Shiro gave him a blank glare, the closest Hichigo would ever see to annoyance on the other's face.

"_Fine,_" sighed Hichigo dramatically, "I'll make sure to handle things if they get outta hand because of those two fucking idiots. Already done it for the past seven goddamn hundred years, what's once more? Geez, none of you can do anything without me around. Such pathetic excuse of weaklings. Bet you'd miss me if I was gone."

"Hardly," Shiro answered without hesitation, voice dry.

Hichigo mocked hurt, the look quickly twisting into a suggestive wink, however, as that dangerously gleeful gleam crossed his eyes and contorted his face. "This is going to be fuckin' fun," he spoke, not bothering to expand on what he was referring to.

Regardless, for once, Shiro agreed, a smile curving his lips.

-

"What the hell did you two do?" exclaimed Ichigo, surveying the two Espada with wide eyes. Grimmjow had not escaped the battle completely unscathed, unlike Ulquiorra who had been more mindful to dodging the attacks in order to refrain from injury. His wounds were superficial, however, not all too troublesome for the muscular arrancar. Most of the blood splattering his uniform belonged to their now dead opponent anyways. He grinned toothily at the two shinigami.

"Took out the trash," he responded with a mangled cheerfulness that roused Ichigo's suspicion. Inwardly, Grimmjow realized with a small frown that Ulquiorra's manner of speech was rubbing off on him. He snorted a little at the thought, but it did not disturb his glee of finally killing Ichimaru. He never did like the silver haired man. Too many cryptic, annoying smiles.

Ichigo cocked a brow skeptically, eyes narrowed as he repeated, "'Took out the trash?'"

"Fuck yeah. You got a problem with that, shinigami?"

"I don't know what the hell it is that you've done to have a problem with!"

As the two bickered senselessly, wasting only their breaths and time, Hitsugaya turned to Ulquiorra who stood calmly. He quirked a brow in question at the Cuarta, silently inquiring about their appearance and Grimmjow's words. The connotation was not missed, just not fully understood either as to whom it applied to.

"We exterminated Ichimaru Gin," he stated tonelessly.

Ichigo shut his mouth, turning from Grimmjow to Ulquiorra and back, the smug sense of satisfaction exuding on the other's visage. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel towards the news despite his own odium towards the ex-captain for what he had done to Hitsugaya. Just the remembrance stirred a dark anger of jealousy in his body.

"Is there any reason for anyone to suspect his disappearance?" Hitsugaya asked, taking on a more business-like tone.

It was the Sexta who answered, offended and content to glare at Hitsugaya to make it visibly known, "Of course not! Not like we just fucking left his shitty body there for anyone to find. We're not like you stupid ass shinigami."

Before Ichigo even had a chance to retort, Hitsugaya cut him off, "So only the other eight Espada, Tousen, and Aizen are left." It was a rather pointless statement, all the occupants of the room already knowing this simple fact, but it did its job in stopping another argument from breaking out between the sixth Espada and Ichigo, both of whom were glaring daggers at one another but staying silent in the very least.

"Shitty Tousen ain't gonna be a problem," exclaimed Grimmjow nonchalantly, already thinking of the ways to painfully kill the blind man. "I'll fuckin' rip his arms and legs off and see how he fucking likes it."

"The Gotei 13 will undoubtedly take care of the remaining Espada and perhaps even Tousen if there enough shinigami," Hitsugaya relayed, quickly working the calculations through his head with a slight pinch of his brows.

"Ah fuck this shit. Let's just go and fuckin' trash this place!" Grimmjow stood to his feet, the excitement of the previous battle having yet to leave his system. His fingers itched, antsy for more blood and destruction. When met with no opposition, he turned and headed for the doors, taking their silence as a yes to his suggestion.

Ulquiorra turned to Hitsugaya and Ichigo, speaking more to the former, "We will head for the throne room and confront Aizen there."

It was Ichigo, however, who nodded, stepping forward between the two and saying, "The two of you go ahead. There's something I need to talk to Toshiro about first."

Hitsugaya frowned from behind the other's body, turning his eyes to Ulquiorra who merely walked away in his own vocalization of permission. "What do you need to talk to me about, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo shifted to properly face the tendo, eyes slightly heavy with emotions as he let go of a sigh. A hand found its way to his hair, sifting through the oddly colored strands. He looked slightly unsure of what to say, but spoke with conviction regardless, "Toshiro. I love you."

Despite himself, Hitsugaya stiffened, cheeks coloring as he stood there, flustered and at a loss for words. No matter how many times he heard Ichigo's confession, it always caught him embarrassingly off guard.

"You know that, right?"

The words sparked a memory of lights and wishes. He swallowed, eyes falling downcast as his lips pressed together in a flat line. The words held all the feelings as the time before, still sending shots of shivers down his spine and stirring trembling palpations of his heart, but unlike the time before, this time, for the oddest of reasons, Hitsugaya could not help but notice a wistful outline to its meaning. His mouth formed a sad smile.

"Of course I know that, bakayaro."

His voice was soft and quiet, just the way Ichigo had expected and perhaps even needed to hear. The human returned the smile, just as small and heartbreaking as the one Hitsugaya wore. He embraced the smaller shinigami, whispering a small "Okay…good," in his ear to complete the memory as he wrapped his arms around the lithe body. Hitsugaya pressed his hands against the other's back, fingers tightening their grip on the substitute shinigami he had come to need. It was a moment, just a single touch that Ichigo needed, that they _both_ needed.

Outside, however, unbeknownst to the two shinigami, the problems were already beginning to clump together once more as Ulquiorra stared blankly before him. Beside him was Grimmjow, his own eyes gazing straight ahead almost lazily. The tense of his muscles was the only indication of his animalistic thirst for blood.

"Somehow," drawled an indolent voice, "I'm not all that surprised to see the two of you. Together."

The blue haired Espada curled his lip into a snarl, fingers already twitching and jaw clenching. He held himself back, however, knowing that making a move now would be foolishly stupid and maybe even cost him another limb or two.

"Although I have to admit, it's still a little surprising to me, Ulquiorra. Your choice, that is."

The Cuarta did not speak, still staring straight ahead at the figure.

"Out of everyone, you sure did pick a tough group to manage," he remarked airily, absolutely no derision behind his tone. It was a statement. Even an opinion, perhaps, if the way he stroked his chin in thought was any indication. It did nothing, however, to loosen their guards against him.

Grimmjow snarled, stepping forward as a hand swept out in front of him in a slashing motion, "I ain't being ordered by anyone! Especially not fuckin' Ulquiorra! Stupid fucking lazy bastard."

Despite the loudmouthed invectives, even the blue haired Espada knew that they needed to tread carefully if they wanted to keep their chances of reaching Aizen. The Primera wasn't exactly a pushover, after all. And Grimmjow really wanted to lob off the head of that self-satisfied bastard of a shinigami. Along with that blind asshole Tousen. Oh, he would make Tousen pay.

"What are you here for?" Ulquiorra spoke quietly, his voice cutting through the air as he directly addressed the Primera finally.

"That depends. Are the two of you doing something that I should be punishing you for?" Stark replied evenly, hardly looking as though he cared. "If not, I'm not here for anything. Just passing through."

"You messing with me?" growled Grimmjow, eyes narrowed to slits as his fingers itched above Pantera's hilt. It aggravated him that this lazy idiot was ranked number one among them. The strongest of the Espada. _This_ lazy asshole that didn't even care or like fighting to assert his position and power. "I'll fucking kill you."

Stark covered a yawn, "I'm not interested in a fight with the two of you-…" He trailed off as Hitsugaya and Ichigo stepped out of the doors behind the two lower ranked Espada. He merely raised a brow at the visible confirmation of his conjectures, "–but then again, freeing a prisoner is incentive for punishment."

"Who the hell?" Brown eyes turned from between the mutinous pair to the other Espada.

"Coyote Stark. Primera Espada in Aizen's army. Nice to meet you."

Ichigo instantly went on the defensive, hand reaching up for his zanpakutou when Ulquiorra's voice stopped its ascent, cutting off all actions and sounds, "Go."

The human frowned, nonplussed by the other's order. "What the hell are you saying? We can't just leave."

Grimmjow stepped forward, barking with a smirk, "Shut the fuck up and go already! Me and Ulquiorra here will take this bastard on." His words were accentuated by the unsheathing of his zanpakutou, the blade shining as though in agreement with its owner.

Hitsugaya gave a curt nod as he took Ichigo by the arm and disappeared with quick steps of shunpo. Aizen's throne room was not far from their current location. The faster they reached the former fifth division captain, the better.

Stark did not bother chasing after them, standing lethargically before the two insubordinate Espada. He grimaced a little as Grimmjow took a proper stance and Ulquiorra touched two fingers to the hilt of his own zanpakutou. He really didn't feel like fighting.

-

A foot slammed flat against the palace doors, kicking them in and open and granting entrance to the shinigami pair.

"Welcome."

The voice prickled their skins.

"You two reached me far quicker than I had anticipated. A pleasant surprise on my part," the former fifth division captain commented with his infuriatingly calm smile. He sat upon his throne, barely moving except to ingest a sip of tea. He set the cup down with a small _clink_. "I should not have expected any less from the two of you. A great and formidable pair you two make."

"It won't be much of a _pleasant surprise_ once we defeat you! I'll make sure of that!" Ichigo snarled, drawing Zangetsu in a flash of wraps and a burst of anger. From beside, Hitsugaya had yet to unsheathe his own weapon, narrowed eyes burning holes into the haughty shinigami sitting in front of them, nonchalant and far too blasé for his liking. There was something about his demeanor that did not sit well with Hitsugaya despite the wrath boiling his own blood. For the moment, he suppressed the thirst for vengeance, treading carefully. They only had one chance, and Hitsugaya had no intentions of letting himself or Ichigo die in this room despite his full readiness to sacrifice himself for the human if necessary.

"What is your haste, Hitsugaya-kun? After all, there is someone I would like you to meet before we begin. I think you will be pleasantly surprised. It is an old friend," spoke Aizen softly, barely moving a muscle as the sound of light footsteps padded into the room. He took another mouthful of tea, eyes watching the two, especially Hitsugaya, with mirth dancing in their depths.

Ichigo cut in, speaking loudly, "Toshiro isn't going to fall for your stupid games any more! We don't give a shit about who's com—" The words died away on his lips when all the shadows faded from obscuring the view. His mouth twisted as his brows furrowed together in apprehension, eyes quickly darting over to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, trembling from the sight before him. He took a tentative step forward, barely aware that he moved at all.

"H… Hinamori…"

-

A/N: Aw, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra killed off Gin D: Moving on, ahem. I don't know Stark or his character, so please excuse the OOCness of him. And all the bold and italics of the hollows hurt my eyes so I took them out. This chapter was rushed and unfortunately it shows, but on the plus side, I was able to get it out a hell of a lot faster. And this is unedited, so sorry for any mistakes—I fell in and out of sleep several times while writing this chapter. The cold weather and my toasty electric blanket are getting to me haha

Many and much thanks to those of you who reviewed and made me smile! And thanks to the one who put this on their alerts/favorites lists!


	26. Twenty Sixth Crystal

Warning: Slash, language, violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet lovable amusement.

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Twenty-Sixth Crystal

* * *

There was a distinct feeling of déjà vu washing over his body like a bucket of cold water dumped over him as he stood there, unable to move and rendered completely immobile and useless. The sight of Hinamori burned into his retinas. He unconsciously took a step forward, biting his lower lip as he stared with carefully concealed eyes. He wasn't sure how to feel or what to say, in all honesty. Just the sight of Hinamori drove away everything from his mind, leaving it blank and empty.

"Toshiro?" Hitsugaya missed the soft call of his name, hands clenching into fists. How was this possible? She was supposed to have been released. She was supposed to be safe.

"Toshiro, what in the world are you looking at?" asked Ichigo, trying to follow his gaze but failing to see anything but shadows casted on the walls. He had been expecting some sort of hollow or something going by how Aizen was practically smiling ear to ear. Instead, all that was seen was an empty room and a shell shocked Hitsugaya, muttering the name of his sister.

"Why is she here, Aizen? She was supposed to have been released!" he bit accusingly, the harsh edge to his voice the only indicator of his steadily slipping cool.

"As she was in accordance with our agreement," nodded Aizen in agreement. "Hinamori-kun chose to return of her own free will, however, and that is something I cannot control."

"Hinamori…?" Ichigo frowned at their conversation. He did not see the female shinigami anywhere. Was this some sort of joke? But then why in the world would Hitsugaya go along with it as well?

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, eyes turning back to the sight of his only sibling. After all the trouble they had gone through, why? Why would she return to Las Noches? Was his hold really that strong? Was it really that lasting, to the point where she would come back despite the danger to her life?

"Hitsugaya-kun …" The white haired shinigami flinched at the sound of his name passing from her lips, as though physically struck. His entire body stiffened in what could only be described as an encompassing horror. He staggered on his own feet, feeling physically drained just from looking at her. It was too much. It was just too much to have to face Hinamori here and now of all times. He wasn't ready, not until he killed Aizen.

"Hinamori…" His voice was small, and Hitsugaya hated it. He felt completely helpless, boiling with anger and yet being able to do nothing but stand there.

"It hurt, Hitsugaya-kun. I was so scared, and everything just hurt." A step brought them closer together, and Hitsugaya held his breath, faintly shaking with each word she spoke. Hurt? She had been hurt? His fierce protectiveness over her stirred, steadily rising.

"You know… The person that hurt me, it was him. He was the one that killed me, Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya nearly collapsed, forgetting entirely how to breathe when her declaration was followed by a finger pointed at Ichigo, steady and assured just like her accusation. Wide eyes stared openly at him as his stomach jumped up to his throat. Incredulity burned in his body, his heart rejecting her accusations without even a conscious thought or effort. Ichigo…? Ichigo had hurt Hinamori? He had killed her? That was impossible—

_**(He killed her.)**_

No, there was no reason—there was no way Ichigo would ever lay a finger on her. Ichigo would never do anything to cause him harm. The stupid idiot knew how important Hinamori was to him, how she was the last family he had left. Under no circumstances would _he_ be the one to hurt her, much less kill her.

It was laughable. The mere thought that Ichigo had hurt her was purely laughable. Such a thing wasn't even possible in dreams or illusions. He trusted Ichigo. The teen wouldn't. He just wouldn't.

He spoke, wondering if his voice was shaking as horribly as he thought, "Hinamori, what are you saying? That's—"

Impossible.

"He _killed_ me, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm dead. I'm dead because of him," she laughed hysterically, voice strangle calmly, however. Brown eyes stared directly into his own sea green hues, never relenting in the assertion.

_**(It is true. He was the one who attacked her.)**_

"Toshiro? What the hell's going on?"

Dimly, he could hear Ichigo calling out to him, talking to him, but it all filtered into background noise. What he was saying, none of it reached the shorter boy who screwed his eyes shut, his nerves throbbing painfully like a hammer pounding continuously in his head.

Absolutely not. There was absolutely no possible way that Ichigo had been the one to kill Hinamori.

"Hina—"

_**(There is nothing to think about. He was the one who murdered sweet Hinamori in cold blood.)**_

Ichigo loved him, damn it. While the human may have been stubborn, stupid, bordering insanity, reckless, hotheaded, loudmouthed, and just a complete idiot, he was never, and never had been, a liar. His entire existence trusted Ichigo, and not for a single moment had the substitute shinigami ever given him reason to doubt him. Ichigo was the one protecting him.

_**(They were all lies. He is a lie.)**_

No, no, no, _no. _Ichigo wouldn't… He wouldn't…!

Swallowing, Hitsugaya tried again, "Hinamori, please. He wouldn't do something like that."

Hinamori had quieted down. "Why?" she murmured, tearful. "Why won't you listen to me? Why won't you believe me? Is he really that much more important than I am? Do you believe him over me?"

He tripped over his own tongue, biting the inside of his lip. He did not even know how to address such a question much less answer it. Inhaling sharply, Hitsugaya felt himself at a loss.

_**(Admit it. This is the truth. Kurosaki Ichigo killed your sister.)**_

Hitsugaya gripped his head with a shaky hand, the pain growing the more he defended the orange haired teen. Regardless, his body convulsed in a well of conflicted emotions, still screaming Ichigo's innocence. On the other hand, to say that Ichigo did not harm Hinamori would be calling Hinamori a liar. But just as sure as he was that Ichigo would not lie to him, Hitsugaya was certain that Hinamori would never lie to him either. She was family. There would be no reason for her to lie. However, that would have meant that Ichigo really did…

No. Hinamori must be confused. She must be being manipulated by Aizen again, just as when she believed him to be Aizen's murderer. Everything was his fault. It was Aizen's fault. That man destroyed everything, and even now, he was trying to use Hinamori to get him to kill Ichigo. But he knew. Hitsugaya knew that Ichigo wouldn't—…

"Toshiro?! What's wrong? What the hell's happening?"

The pain grew sharper. He could see bright white dots behind his eyelids, intensifying the headache.

"He wouldn't… Hinamori, he wouldn't," he remarked feebly, voice beginning to wane.

"Toshiro? Talk to me dammit! What's wrong with you?" The questions were frantic and loud, agitating Hitsugaya's head and sloshing his senses. Everything was so muddled. How was he supposed to know anymore?

"You don't believe me, Shiro-chan?" she spoke, a soft, timid whisper that burst his swell of emotions.

_**(He betrayed you.)**_

The voice rang with a finality that shocked his nerves. With a strangled yell, Hitsugaya withdrew Hyourinmaru from its sheath and slammed it into the sharp end of Zangetsu, the wrappings barely coming off in time. His nerves were shot and his mind tearing itself apart as he tried to understand, come to a logical conclusion that slandered neither Ichigo nor Hinamori. One that did not break his trust in either of them. Hinamori was family, but Ichigo… _Kurosaki is…_ his mind repeated, struggling to find the correct word.

"Toshiro, what the hell—" There came no time to finish the question, the thin sword already aiming for his throat with deadly precision. Ichigo barely dodged, faltering a step as he experienced a rush of familiarity with the sudden turn in their situation. Only last time, it had been his hollow controlling his actions and attacking him. Now, all Ichigo saw were those sea green eyes that he loved, clear and untainted. Which only left the logical notion that Hitsugaya was assaulting him of his own free will. Ichigo gritted his teeth, deflecting another swing at his chest with a backhand slash.

_Kurosaki is…_

There was no way Ichigo would accept that. He knew, just fucking _knew_ that Aizen had something to do with the abrupt change in the frosty boy's demeanor. Especially with how the diminutive captain how been speaking about Hinamori only moments before his preemptive strike.

"Toshiro, get a hold of yourself!"

"Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" he replied, sending forth a surge of iced reiatsu.

Ichigo used shunpo to jump away from the overwhelming wave crashing, hissing when one of the stray shards cut his cheek. He just hoped that Hitsugaya would be strong enough to fight against it because like before, he had no desire to fight the smaller boy and refused to do so.

All at once, Hyourinmaru was swinging in a downward arc, slashing through the air so gracefully. Ichigo hurriedly sidestepped, trying to figure out a way to stop Hitsugaya without harming the boy lest he ended up being chopped and sliced into thousands of pieces. His planning was interrupted when Hitsugaya inverted his blade at the last moment, bringing it in a diagonal swipe and just barely catching Ichigo's robes.

"C'mon, Toshiro! Whatever happened, whatever that bastard said, it's not true!" he yelled uselessly, evading the sharp down swing of Hitsugaya's blade and repelling it with an upward slash of his own.

"Pull yourself together! You're better—stronger than this!"

However, even Ichigo could feel the intent to kill lacking behind every swing Hitsugaya took. It almost was as if the boy was struggling to regain control of himself. As if this wasn't what he wanted either.

"Don't let him take over you, stupid brat!"

Seeming to ignore his yells, Hitsugaya charged, their blades crashing together in a mess of sparks. He pushed forward against Zangetsu, sea green eyes narrowing when the pressure was returned, bringing them to a stalemate between their swords. Momentarily lightening the grip on his side, Hitsugaya ducked and jammed the butt of his sword into Ichigo's stomach, bringing the blade in a circular arc; a perfect hit, both painful and direct. His fingers spasmed, however, forcing Hyourinmaru to jerk and miss. Ichigo jumped back, brow raised. Just now, Hitsugaya had purposely missed…

_Kurosaki is…_

There was no time to analyze any further, however, as Hyourinmaru was sent after him, roaring with such reluctance that Ichigo could unmistakably hear the dragon's cry mirroring his owner's soul. His brown eyes narrowed, knowing for certain now that Hitsugaya did not want to fight him any more than he did. He parried the ice dragon, splitting it down the center as he braced his hand against Zangetsu to keep from flying back.

_Kurosaki is…_

"You…" Petite hands gripped the hilt of his zanpakutou, tightening to a painful degree as his eyes sharpened. "You killed Hinamori," he finally declared, voice cold and bitter, chilling Ichigo to the bones.

The teenager almost tripped over his feet, knitting his brows together in confusion as he said, voice just an octave higher as it coupled with his blatant disbelief, "_What_?"

"You were the one who killed Hinamori," repeated Hitsugaya, the cruelty of his voice being rivaled only by the frosty glare burning his skin. The allegation only caused a bitter cut of guilt. Oh God, he felt positively miserable, his own words clawing mindlessly at his skin and tipping his emotions once again. How could he say such things? After everything Ichigo had done for him, how could he say such filthy things? It was disgusting. It was just disgusting. _He_ was disgusting.

Ichigo reared back in shock at the baseless and completely ludicrous accusation. "_What_ are you saying_, _Toshiro?"

"She said you killed her. That you were the one who—" Hitsugaya shook his head, quickly losing his frigidity as he shouted, sounding more and more unsure of himself the further he went, "Why? Why would you hurt her? Why would you kill her?" His voice strained, words knotting painfully in his throat as the leash on his irrational emotions began to wear thin, "Why you? Why did _you_-…"

_**(He betrayed you.)**_

"Fuck," swore Ichigo softly, seeing the conflict ravaging the boy's pretty eyes. They weren't clear at all. Stabbing Zangetsu into the ground, Ichigo stood firmly, eyes never leaving Hitsugaya's. He took a step forward and left Zangetsu behind him, ignoring the fact that he was completely defenseless and that the epitome of evil was sitting on the throne just meters away from them, watching behind his glasses. He could and would risk everything for Hitsugaya. "Toshiro," he pleaded, voice gentle, "Don't forget."

Hitsugaya watched with wavering eyes, keeping his guard up despite the teen's current state of vulnerability. His hands shook, aching pathetically from how tightly they were wrapped around the hilt of his zanpakutou. But why was it that his chest hurt more than his hands?

_Kurosaki is…_

"No matter what," continued Ichigo, stopping only when the sharp tip of Hyourinmaru pressed against the bare flesh of his neck, "Just remember that I love you."

The smaller boy could feel the weight of his words crush his chest, compressing it so tightly, he couldn't breathe. "W-…Why?" he choked out, hating this weakness within him. He hated how feeble he was against this. How miserably wretched he was and had reduced himself to. The feeling of guilt coated over his releasing anger, summoned and gathered in a fit of raging confusion. He felt himself wilt, slowly, slowly.

Why could he not accept this? Why could he not accept them? Why could he not accept himself?

He closed his eyes, mind in a state of turmoil.

_**(Why do you hesitate? Does Hinamori mean that little to you, Hitsugaya-kun?)**_

No! No… It was just that…

He was being stupid. He was being stupid and selfish. Trust did not belong to just one person. He did not have to prove his trust of Hinamori by solely believing her just as he did not have to prove his trust of Ichigo by solely believing him. It was pure foolishness on his part to have thought in such a crude manner.

Was it not proof enough that Ichigo loved him?

To be so miserably selfish and doubt the substitute shinigami, it was despicable of him. Hitsugaya breathed uncertainty, but now, even if it was lagging, he would no longer doubt Ichigo. Hitsugaya found the solid ground in his inner mind to finally make a stand upon. He was certain of just that one feeling.

_**(He is—)**_

_Kurosaki isn't a liar._

Hitsugaya could attest to the assertion with every fiber in his body. So clouded with insecurity and doubt, he had allowed himself to fall, to grow that hesitancy until it nearly consumed him. But he would no longer stand idly now in a puddle of his emotions, conflicted and so skewed, it had been impossible to upright and detangle them. He could not allow every uncertainty to taint what they had nor dissolve his trust in the other. He would trust Ichigo. He would start to accept himself. And then slowly, he would accept them. Hyourinmaru was whipped to his side.

Sea green eyes traveled upwards to meet with warm browns. The look in them had changed. "I know, bakayaro," he replied just as softly, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Hitsugaya caught the double entendre to his words, "I knew you would come to your senses soon or later," remarked Ichigo with half a grin, cupping his cheek with a gentle hand. Hitsugaya leaned into the touch only briefly, quickly remembering where they were.

He turned, coldly regarding Aizen who had stood up, holding "Hinamori" by the collar. The female shinigami faded in a haze of falling sand, revealing only the man's zanpakutou in his grasp. The tendo narrowed his eyes, jaw clenched tightly as that familiar hatred began to bubble within him. It was only fueled by the illusion shown to him, anger strongly grasping at him.

"It was all an illusion," he hissed, inhaling deeply to collect himself lest the wrath coiling throughout his body takeover. "You're illusions won't work, Aizen."

"I believe you are mistaken, Hitsugaya-kun," smiled Aizen easily, still remaining on his feet. He sheathed his zanpakutou, far too calm. "Allow me to correct your mistaken thought. While Hinamori-kun was indeed an illusion, her death was not. Hinamori-kun is dead. If you would like to confirm it, I believe the body is still back there. You should be able to recognize her as I did not cut her into pieces this time either."

Hitsugaya felt his blood run cold as the color drained from his face. Within seconds, all the odium and ire drained from his body as shock began to encroach. Bile arose from his throat, choking him silently. "Wh…What?"

"I have no need for someone useless as her," he clarified, seeming to enjoy the stunned expression twisting the tendo's visage. "I had hoped to dirty my hands as little as possible by having you dispose of Kurosaki-kun, but I seem to have miscalculated the bond between the two of you." Aizen feigned trouble. "A pity."

"…Toshiro?"

Black began to seep into his eyes as rage, seething and dark, crashed violently within them, overflowing. Blood boiling with nothing but the deepest hatred purely manifested from the depths of his soul, Hitsugaya did nothing to suppress the tremble of fury drowning him nor the murderous intent filling the room and suffocating them.

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

* * *

A/N: Okay. Hinamori is dead. Gone. Never appearing again. :D Moving on. I realize there was much OOC on Toshiro's part in this chapter, but there wasn't much way around it since I was trying to show that regardless, he is still conflicted between accepting Ichigo and what they have and keeping his bond with Hinamori, who is family. D: Oh, for those of you who did not catch it, the voice (bolded and italicized) speaking to Toshiro was Aizen, both in this chapter and back in Chapter 17 (finally revealed! Haha). Toshiro doesn't realize this, of course, until the illusion surrounding him breaks.

A heartfelt thank you to everyone who reviewed! I truly appreciate all of you and love you even more :D Thanks to those who put this on their favorites/alerts lists too!


	27. Twenty Seventh Crystal

Warning: Slash, language, violence

Note: Aizen's bankai is solely the product of my mind and imagination created for the purpose of this story and therefore is not canon as his bankai has yet to be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters in anyway. I only write to entertain others and for my own strange, twisted, yet lovable amusement.

* * *

Illusions of Ice

Twenty-Seventh Crystal

* * *

"I fucking _hate_ arrancar," panted Renji, reining in Zabimaru.

Rukia scoffed a little at his words, annoyed that he was choosing now, of all times, to discuss his dislike towards the humanoid hollows. He could rant about how much he hated them _after_ they were finished. She froze another lesser arrancar easily with her shikai.

From beside, Orihime stood rather lamely, biting her lower lip as she watched the two shinigami decimate one arrancar after another. She felt useless, a deadweight for the pair. Fighting was out of the question considering her lack of intent to cause actual harm, and both of them had kindly rebuffed her attempts to heal their wounds, stating that they were not that greatly hurt. So she stood, watched, quietly sensing the reiatsu of their companions. Naturally, the flare in both Ichigo's and Hitsugaya's reiatsu held her attention at the present. Her mouth formed into a small frown.

"Is something wrong, Inoue?"

She blinked with a start, jumping slightly at the sound of the voice suddenly directed at her. Hands waving in front of her, she exclaimed, "N-No, it's nothing at all! Please don't worry about me! I'm just… I'm just sorry I can't do anything to help you."

"Nonsense, Inoue," Rukia easily waved away her apologetic, low self-esteemed words. "Help does not always come in the form of fighting. You have helped us already by healing our wounds and still are."

Orihime nodded, still uncertain however. Regardless, she dropped it, opting instead to ask, voice faint, "Um, Kuchiki-san, could I ask you about something?"

"What is it, Inoue?"

"Well, it's about…Toshiro-kun." Rukia winced at the mention of his name, and Renji looked away. "The order for his capture…" she trailed away, unable to find the right words to express her question.

With a sigh, Rukia spoke, a frown in her voice, "I do not necessarily agree with the order either, Inoue. However, as subordinates, we can do nothing about them, especially if they are on the orders of the soutaichou. Right now, this war is our main concern, so unless Hitsugaya-taichou shows aggression to our own sides, his capture will probably come second. Hopefully, by that time, everything will have been cleared between Hitsugaya-taichou and Soul Society. Until then though, there is nothing we can do but focus on the war at hand."

Leaning back against the wall, shoulders pressed, Orihime asked, "And what about Kurosaki-kun? What will happen to him? Will he be punished for coming here?"

"I'm not sure. I do not think that Ichigo will be punished though. Soul Society is relying on him as well to help us win this war. He is not seen as a threat to Soul Society. Do not worry too much, Inoue. Everything will turn out well, in the end."

The girl smiled weakly, not even having the conviction to nod despite the smaller female's words. Somehow, she did not have a very good feeling about this. And in actuality, Rukia shared the same sentiments. With Hitsugaya appearing as though he defected, if encountered during the war, he would most likely be attacked in order to be captured. And if Ichigo continued to help him, the possibility of the other teen being viewed in the same light as Hitsugaya was probable. Right now, all she could do was hope, and pray, that no harm, or crisis, would befall the two lovers.

"You looked to be troubled."

"I'm really no—" Orihime cut herself off upon realizing that she did not recognize the voice behind the question. She turned to Rukia who looked just as surprised at the unnatural sound.

"Shit, another one?" Renji gripped the hilt of his sword, eyes narrowing as the speaker approached them, calm and collected. He made no sudden movements nor any attempts to attack them. He stopped just before the trio.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I am Zommari Leroux, Séptima Espada."

The two shinigami exchanged quick glances at the introduction. They had finally encountered an Espada. Rukia took a half-step forward, placing herself right in front of Orihime and out of sight.

"Ah? Finally coming out now, aren't we?" Renji stepped forward as well, smirking in the face of his enemy.

Zommari only commented, "It is only the time now that we bring the shinigami from their grandeur delusions. Your kind is far too arrogant to be permitted to exist."

"We'll just see about that."

-

The chill spiked down his back, leaving the orange haired teen shivering at the raw power flooding the room in hazardously sloshing waves. The entire room had been encased in ice, shining dangerously and reflecting every speckle of hatred held in the shinigami's body. Instead of an explosion of his wrath, however, Ichigo was surprised when the other did not move. Even the rush of emotions and reiatsu was snapped away, leaving nothing but a lingering aftertaste to hang thickly in the air; an issued warning. Wings flapping, Hitsugaya stood in the glory of his bankai, his element, with nothing but the darkest of eyes gazing at Aizen.

The former captain was unimpressed, only smiling patiently.

"Ah, a lovely winter scenery. Your bankai has grown far more beautiful since the last I saw it," he commented appreciatively, taking in the cold air. And it was far more magnificent than the last time he had the pleasure of encountering the wintry zanpakutou, both in power and sight. Of course, as opposed to last time, this time, Hitsugaya did not impetuously charge forward with petty thoughts of being able to kill him singlehandedly. No, it seemed as though he had learned his lesson last time and the consequences that took place after them.

"No words?"

Hitsugaya straightened himself, wings flapping to accommodate his frame. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again: Aizen, I'm going to kill you."

His tone remained neutral, firm, refusing to allow his bubbling emotions take control while knowing the price he would pay. The white haired shinigami just stood his ground, daring Aizen to say the same words in mirror to the last time they had faced each other. He was different from back then. He knew now, to raise a blade in hatred was only degrading to himself and his zanpakutou.

"I look forward to it."

Fingers twitching with anticipation, Hitsugaya discreetly took a deep breath. It did not take someone of his caliber to realize how much stronger Aizen was. His reiatsu by itself was suffocating to the point of destroying weaker souls. It was greater than any taichou-leveled shinigami, such as himself. Even with the powers of his hollow, Hitsugaya was skeptical of his chances of defeating the older man. But with Ichigo… If he and Ichigo worked together, just maybe, they could bring him down. In that split moment when Ichigo could take a hold of his hollow's powers and he Hyourinmaru's, it might make it possible. And if worst came to worst, there was always still the option of… No, he would deal with that later, if the situation came down to it. For now though, he needed to gauge Aizen's true strength before he could come up with any strategies. After all, Aizen himself had said it before; he needed to analyze his strategies before making an attack, from all angles.

From beside, Ichigo stepped forward, renewed with the thought of taking down Aizen with Hitsugaya. He half-murmured, recognizing that posture the snowy captain held himself with, "So, what's the plan? Kick his ass and run?"

"Crudely put, yes," breathed Hitsugaya. His insides curled with violent rage, only curbed through sheer willpower and Hyourinmaru. He refused to attack with a zanpakutou laced only with abhorrence. He gripped his zanpakutou, hearing the dragon roar his loyalty to Hitsugaya. He would back him, no matter what was to come. The thought put him at ease slightly.

"Then let's get to it," Ichigo muttered, knowing that behind each word was an unspeakable pain eating at his heart.

Hitsugaya could not have agreed any more. It was time for this to come to an end, and he would not accept defeat this time. A losing battle was unthinkable. For everyone's sakes. For Hinamori's sake. To finally forgive himself. He would bring this man down to his knees and crush him.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo glanced over at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

"Don't pull out your mask."

Brows furrowed, the teen questioned, "What? Why?"

"Just, please. Don't. Not yet."

Brown eyes stared at him, long and hard, before resolving themselves at the serious tone lining his words. He nodded his trust for the smaller shinigami. "…All right."

Without any further explanations, Hitsugaya charged for the ruler of Las Noches, giving Ichigo the chance to release his bankai. Aizen did not move, hardly fazed, and for good reason. The blade swung through him, shattering the illusion of the man once standing there. He pivoted, twisting the upper half of his body around to find Aizen behind him.

"Show me just how important this one is to you, Hitsugaya-kun." He spoke just loud enough for only Hitsugaya to hear.

Gritting his teeth, Hitsugaya quickly reversed his grip, pushing in a backwards thrust behind him to destroy the illusion once more. He cursed. Aizen was toying with them. He did not have any plans to directly attack them. With the ability of illusion granted to his zanpakutou, the ex-captain could attack in any manner whenever he wanted. And apparently, now, he wanted to give off copies of himself, keeping the pair busy with reflections. And true enough, even with his wings, Aizen's illusory bodies were far too frequent, appearing just as quickly as they destroyed one. Ichigo propelled his body forward, searching for the older man only to suffer a blow from the back before jumping back to Hitsugaya's side, breaths heavy. He gave the boy a crooked grin in spite of their current, hopeless situation.

"So, what the hell's going on here?"

"He's trying to wear us down," scoffed Hitsugaya slightly, biting his cheek in thought. He needed to come up with a plan that did not require them to waste their energy and stamina just hacking away at these stupid illusions. No matter how many 'Aizen's they killed, as soon as they finished killing one, another was already there. The man moved fast, never giving them a moment's rest as the illusion Aizen prepared to harm them. It was frustrating, to say in the least, and draining to both his energy and patience.

As if sensing their frustrations, Aizen smiled, amused at their struggles. "Shall I indulge you in another illusion?"

Hitsugaya could not put up his sword in defense fast enough, a wing curling, instead, around his body and protecting him from the hard blow dealt by a black blade. He backstepped to catch sight of Ichigo. With an irritated furrow of his brows, turquoise eyes flickered back and forth between the two Ichigo's. Normally, he wouldn't hesitate in discerning the fake from the real, but the shinigami knew it was a grievous mistake to underestimate his opponent, especially his zanpakutou which boasted of complete hypnosis.

"Fuck!"

The loud exclamation caught his attention.

"This is getting really old."

The shorter of the pair agreed, evading an attack from the fake Ichigo but suffering another hit from Aizen, who continued to remain hidden behind his illusion. Pain faintly registered in his nerves as he pirouetted in an attempt to block the sword from touching his body. Hyourinmaru met nothing but air as another blow was dealt to his back, minimized only because of his wings.

"Stop hiding, you bastard!"

Distracted, Hitsugaya caught Aizen's presence belatedly, skirting away with a quick step of shunpo as the cold steel sliced right under his ribs from the sudden movement. His blood felt warm against his skin in the icy landscape. He needed to focus, gather his senses together, and push through. While Aizen had them under hypnosis, there still had to be a way to see through the illusions. He just needed to think. Strategy was always a key to a battle. Hitsugaya blocked the hard blow to his shoulder, retaliating with a yell and a firm push with his sword. Again, nothing. How? How was he supposed to defeat an enemy that seemed to not exist? He wrinkled his brows together, eyes darting around the room in search.

"I can't see anything. Toshiro! Where are you?!"

Really, he didn't have to yell every five… A sudden thought seemed to explode in his mind at Ichigo's strident shout. That was it. Ichigo could not see, much unlike himself who could only see all too clearly. Ichigo had not been placed under hypnosis because he had never seen Aizen's zanpakutou until this moment. In other words, Aizen had no chance to place Ichigo under his hypnosis since he could not perform the necessary ritual. This meant that his mind was clear and he could see only the real Aizen, unlike himself. And as long as Ichigo did not look at his shikai, he would remain that way. If this was the case, then all they needed to do was work together to track down the real Aizen and attack. Of course this was merely an oversimplified case that was easier said than done, but still, it was a chance that was worth taking a shot at. With the decision under his belt, Hitsugaya followed the imaginary Ichigo carefully with his eyes. He first needed to rid himself of this illusion before anything could be done.

Jerking his wrist in one fluid movement, Hyourinmaru flew from the tip of his sword, heading straight for where the fake Ichigo was. As expected, he quickly disappeared and the iced reiatsu followed. It crashed into the illusion, cracking the reflection and leaving him in reality once more.

"Oh, Toshiro. There you are," commented Ichigo as the tendo flew over to him. "Was getting a little worried about you there."

"Worry about yourself, boke."

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a snort.

"I think I may have found a way to at least cause some damage to Aizen," Hitsugaya spoke tersely, keeping his words short and his breaths sharp.

"Seriously?! How?"

While keeping an eye on their surroundings, he said, "I am still under Aizen's hypnosis. There is no escaping it. However, you are not, Kurosaki. Aizen never had a chance to place you under hypnosis, which is why the Aizen you see is the real one. If you attack, he should be the real one."

"While that's great and all, I don't see him," replied Ichigo with half a frown. He glanced over his shoulder quickly at the sound of a small stirring. There was nothing.

"Make use of your speed to catch him," the smaller of the two deadpanned with absolutely no sympathy over Ichigo's slight predicament.

"Okay, fine. Sheesh. But what exactly does all of that mean? His hypnosis?"

"It is his zanpakutou's ability. No matter what you do, do not look at his shikai."

"Isn't that a little difficult?" asked Ichigo with a raised brow. He sounded skeptical.

With a curt nod, Hitsugaya agreed, "It is, but I will make sure you do not see it."

"Standing still like that only makes you an easy target for prey."

Two sets of eyes, colored brown and turquoise, widened at the sound of the nonchalant comment spoken just a feet ahead of them. Shock grabbed a hold of their bodies. Aizen just stood before them, a friendly hand on their shoulders. He had come upon them without either even noticing. Giving their shoulders another pat, he remarked, as though teaching the pair a valuable lesson, "The two of you should learn to move."

Hitsugaya and Ichigo tore away from the man, both not without injury at the encounter, however. And just as quickly as they had moved, Aizen moved even quicker, standing before Ichigo with an amused expression clinging to his visage. Hitsugaya barely had time to yell out a warning before Aizen attacked, efficiently and rather cleanly like making a surgical cut. Ichigo weakly retaliated with a swing of his own sword. He hit nothing but air. Aizen was already behind him, relaxed in his posture.

"You will need to try harder," he advised, sounding concerned at the lack of effort the two were making. Or rather, the lack of results they were producing from all their efforts.

Ichigo was sent reeling at the fist which connected with his stomach. It felt as though his stomach had been pushed all the way back to touch his spine. Blood bubbled up his throat before filling his mouth with its coppery tang. The red liquid gushed out of his mouth. Ichigo was almost certain that something was broken, if not more than one. Vision blurred momentarily from the pain, the teen coughed despite the heavy pain wracking his body with each hack. Hitsugaya was next to him within a second, fending off Aizen's next attack with his own zanpakutou. Within an instant, ice began to crackle as the air froze. Aizen was only amused, standing there with a raised brow. Ice ran down along his zanpakutou and encased his hands, moving up his arms and spreading rapidly over his body.

"Do you believe that you have caught me, Hitsugaya-kun?" The voice sounded from behind him, soft and entertained. Within the blink of an eye, the body before him dispersed leaving nothing but a broken fragment of ice. His wings shielded him from the attack which still knocked him out of the air and into the ground, leaving a sizable crater.

He could vaguely make out the sounds of tattered yells, a ringing sound vibrating in his ear. Coughing, Hitsugaya picked himself back up with a fervent scowl marring his face. Aizen had barely put any strength behind that attack, merely batting him out of the way. It was evident that he was aiming for Ichigo and only Ichigo. The thought caused Hitsugaya to grit his teeth. Aizen was still dead set on forcing him to prove himself or to watch Ichigo's death before his very eyes and be beaten into submission. It was a dirty mind game that Hitsugaya had absolutely no patience for.

"How," began Aizen, watching as the two struggled back to their feet, "is it that the two of you ended together? It truly intrigues me, the circumstances surrounding your relationship and how it even came to be."

"What does it matter to you?" sneered Hitsugaya. He took a quick peek over at Ichigo, the boy coughing lightly. A hand was held to his stomach as the look on his face tightened. Worry twisted his own stomach needlessly.

"I merely find it interesting. A human and a shinigami falling in love, it is quite a ridiculous notion, do you not agree yourself, Hitsugaya-kun? Such a relationship has always been prohibited and normally does not develop anyways because of the distance maintained between the living and the dead," Aizen relayed with a thoughtful hum. "However, the relationship between yourself and Kurosaki Ichigo stems even deeper. Not only are you of the living and the dead, but you are both males. It poses quite a dilemma. Quite a dilemma. I was always under the impression that Kurosaki-kun would fall in love with Kuchiki Rukia. And of course, I never did peg you for a romantic, Hitsugaya-kun. It is a remarkable—"

Ichigo charged mid-speech, using his bankai's speed to quickly release a crescent blade of black and red reiatsu. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

It dispersed with a flick of his fingers, sending the attack to rip through the wall behind him. Ichigo cursed. Aizen continued as though never interrupted, "—turn of events. I am truly, pleasantly surprised and wish to extend my congratulations to the two of you. It is most certainly an outcome I did not expect."

"No one cares about what you expected to happen or not," Ichigo commented with a scowl. "Stop talking shit. Toshiro's and my business ain't any of your concern."

"Ah, the belligerent of the pair, I presume. Tell me, Kurosaki-kun, why it is that you are fighting against me? Unlike Soul Society, you have no reason to seek the annihilation of my existence. I have left all of your friends alive and unharmed, yet you still continue to come after me. Is it out of obligation on Soul Society's behalf?"

Faltering at the honesty lining his question, the substitute shinigami glanced over uneasily at Hitsugaya. The words sparked a certain truth in them that he had never even considered until this very moment. The reason he was hunting down Aizen, so determined to stop him, what was it anyways? What was it now?

"You're right," he concurred after a moment's hesitation. "I don't have a reason to fight you. You're a threat to Soul Society, but I'm not a part of the Gotei 13 and don't have any reason to fight for them other than obligation. It's just as you say. …I guess that the reason is that I just really don't like you," stated Ichigo with a careless shrug. "You've ruined lives, taken away those important to others, people like you just disgust me. I don't need a reason to fight you. I'm doing it because I want to and because there are people I want to protect from you."

His brown eyes landed on Hitsugaya almost immediately, giving the boy his full attention.

"That's good enough for me."

Aizen abandoned his smile, a pensive expression on his face before he nodded in approval. "A good answer, Kurosaki-kun. Simplistic and naïve, but reasonable. However, it will take you far more than just pretty words to even think of defeating me. With the rate you are going at, you will never be able to achieve anything."

To prove his point, Aizen clapped a hand on Ichigo's shoulder easily, enjoying the stunned expression on the teen's face still staring at the spot he used to be standing in.

"Do you not agree?"

Ice cracked as his sword made contact with it, the frozen water shielding Ichigo's body. It gave the other teen the needed chance to back away.

"My, my. The two of you are certainly protective of the other," he observed, throwing a sideways glance over his shoulder to find Hitsugaya not too far at the end of the icy trail. The tendo flared with tacit emotion at the hinting undertone the sentence held. Just how many times did Aizen intend to play this game?

"I will never willingly harm Kurosaki," Hitsugaya hissed quietly, just loud enough for Aizen to pick up.

"You seem to be misunderstanding something, Hitsugaya-kun. Free will is something you do not have any longer," was his only response. Louder, he spoke again, this time addressing Ichigo, "Kurosaki-kun, do you not think that perhaps it is time to pull on your mask?"

His body flinched unwillingly at the suggestion.

"The same goes for you, Hitsugaya-kun. The two of you are hardly making any progress while simply remaining in bankai. How do either of you hope to defeat me when you cannot even touch me?"

Jaw clenched, Hitsugaya did not rise to the bait and blocked his taunting. Now was not the time. It was still premature.

"Perhaps, could it be that you are frightened of losing control?"

Ichigo reacted far more obviously than Hitsugaya. The particular taunt struck him deeply, knowing the truth painted behind those words. He was frightened. He was terribly frightened of losing control of his inner hollow. While they may have had a makeshift peace up until this point, Ichigo knew his hollow creeped closer and closer with each time he used his powers. The truce was temporary, thus, completely unreassuring. And while he did hold a firmer grip on the reigns, there were always discrepancies he could not account for. Jaw set in quiet anger, Ichigo disappeared with a step of shunpo.

"Kurosaki, no!" Hitsugaya nearly threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, gritting to himself, "That idiot…!"

Appearing in front of Aizen, the tip of his black blade pressed against the man's neck with a light pressure, he remarked, staring coolly, "I don't need to pull out my mask on someone like you. For someone like you, this is more than enough."

"Arrogance," Aizen pushed a finger against the sharpened tip, moving it away easily, "is a sin, Kurosaki-kun."

The friendly piece of information was soon followed by a lesson in the sin of wrath. Neither had an opportunity to react accordingly. The former fifth division captain was faster than either of them, leaving absolutely no room for a fighting chance at defense. When Ichigo was sent flying, for what seemed to be the umpteenth time to the man, towards Hitsugaya, he waited patiently for the two.

"Now that I have both your attentions, might I point out that neither of you have answered my earlier question: the story behind your relationship. I am most curious."

"Me and Toshiro don't have to tell a friggin' asshole like you anything about ourselves, so stay curious, bastard," grunted Ichigo with a hard glare. "All you need to know about us is that we're going to defeat you."

"Strong words, although not as nearly as strong as Hitsugaya-kun's words," he commented. "Well then, Kurosaki-kun. Show me this conviction of yours. If you will not tell me how your relationship came to be, at least give me the pleasure of testing how strong it is."

"Pleasure would be all mine." It was about time they worked together.

Exchanging a cursory glance with Hitsugaya, an outline of a smirk lifted his lips when Hitsugaya nodded in silent agreement. Swinging Hyourinmaru in a wide arc, Hitsugaya sliced through the air, an overflow of his icy reiatsu pouring from the tip of his sword and manifesting into the shape of a dragon. He dove nearly headfirst, busying Aizen with the wave of ice and using the opening to clash blades with the older man. Metal clanged.

"Being hasty in battle is a terrible weakness."

"Being overly supercilious is a terrible weakness," mimicked Hitsugaya, eyes on a spot behind the man.

Another wave of reiatsu sounded from behind, rushing towards Aizen's back. Hitsugaya quickly pushed away his zanpakutou, heading up and away from the collision between Ichigo's attack and Aizen. Smoke momentarily clouded their visions. When it cleared, Aizen remained standing, his upper left arm bleeding slightly.

"Very unoriginal and so very predictable. The two of you should make a more serious attempt on my life if you wish to still be standing at the end of this battle."

"I'll take you up on that offer," remarked Ichigo, hand held to his face as he materialized his hollow mask.

-

Matsumoto had been expecting the battle to be difficult. She had been expecting to strain all their strengths and suffer from possibly life-threatening wounds. She just had not been expecting it to be damn near impossible.

"Is that all ya got?" Nnoitra looked completely unimpressed, barely exhausted from the battle. He had not even released his own zanpakutou. In contrast, Ikkaku had not only released his zanpakutou, but released his bankai and was currently suffering from wounds to his head, body, every free surface. Even so, he was relentless, refusing to back down. Yumichika was right beside him, aiding his friend despite the rebuff towards teamwork.

"Of course not!" grinned the third seat, hardly fazed from the damage inflicted upon him. "I'm just getting started."

As the two clashed once more, Matsumoto turned her attention back to the eighth Espada who, unlike Nnoitra, had released his zanpakutou, which was seriously hideous in her opinion. Of all the enemies, she had landed herself with the freak. The Kurotsuchi-taichou of the Espada. Although the real Kurotsuchi-taichou would probably freak at the very idea of being compared to this…pink thing. The thought amused her briefly.

"A bicep…" He pulled out a brightly colored figure, reading the label it held. With a small smile, Szayel stated cheerfully, "Well, you don't have much of a need for this so let me just get rid of it for you."

Matsumoto doubled in pain, gripping her arm as the muscle was torn accordingly.

"My, I guess you did need that. Oh well. Let's see about the other ones. Shall I go for an organ this time?" he remarked in a singsong voice, taking them out and contemplating. "How about the stomach?"

Matsumoto used the chance to send Haineko after the man, creating a large gust of her zanpakutou to head straight for Szayel. Even the Octava could not dodge her shikai, blocking most of the attack but being wounded regardless. He sneered when his uniform was stained with his own blood.

"I'm not too fond of people like you who only _think_ they're perfect," she remarked with a silly grin. Her breaths were labored as the pain jabbed at her nerves, sharp and twisting.

"Such a pity. It's unfortunate you are unable to see the perfection that is me."

"Perfection? I see no such thing."

"The fuck is that fairy lookin' thing? Is this some kinda joke?"

Szayel frowned, staring at the newcomers with disdain before asking, "Who might you be?"

"You take the fairy shit. I'm getting the one over there."

"An Espada specimen. Interesting."

"Z-Zaraki-taichou? Kurotsuchi-taichou?" choked out Matsumoto, staring that the two men with wide eyes.

The eleventh division captain did not even bother to answer, striding past them and over to where Nnoitra was toying with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Yachiru gave a cheerful way to the voluptuous woman from her perch on his shoulder.

"Ahh, what a place this is."

The busty woman turned back around to find Kyouraku and Ukitake in tow. Nanao was right behind them, frowning at her captain.

"It looks as though Zaraki and Kurotsuchi already have these two Espada covered. I guess we should just keep going," Ukitake remarked, smiling.

Mind unable to wrap her mind around the sudden mess of captains appearing in Hueco Mundo, Matsumoto had to ask, confused, "What's…going on?"

"Reinforcements," winked Kyouraku with a lazy grin. "You didn't think we would leave you guys here to take care of everything now did you? We've come to do our part and help end this war."

-

"Toshiro, I really don't think this is working," stated Ichigo flatly with a groan as he picked himself up out of the rubble.

Hitsugaya agreed, panting softly as sea green eyes focused on Aizen. They were fairing slightly better than they did in the beginning, but it was still hardly enough to take down the ex-captain. He inwardly cursed, trying to find a way to bring the man down. Already his bankai had lost four petals, and he was certain Ichigo could not pull out his mask indefinitely. Everything was placed on a time limit.

"Is this it? Is this the extent of your feelings for one another? How disappointing," Aizen commented, looking very much dissatisfied. "I had been expecting so much more from all the boasting you had done."

"Don't fuckin' belittle my feelings for Toshiro," the substitute shinigami snarled, ready to stab the man in the chest. A petite hand grasping his own was the only thing that stopped him.

"Don't, Kurosaki."

Ichigo twisted his neck to glance back at him with a small noise of disapproval bubbling in his throat. However, he did not move on the provocation, trying instead to cool his emotions.

"And you have yet to pull out your mask, Hitsugaya-kun. After all the trouble I went through for you to obtain such a power," sighed Aizen with a shake of his head.

"I have no need for your powers," scoffed Hitsugaya, fingers clenched against the hilt of Hyourinmaru.

"I suppose this is where the games come to an end," he stated, seeming to sigh with the words. "Since neither of you are fighting at full capacity, I shall take more drastic measures to pull them out. I can assure you that I did not intend for it to come down to this, but I suppose it will prove valuable for testing purposes."

"What the hell?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, Kurosaki-kun, both of you are aware of the prerequisites pertaining to becoming a taichou, correct?" Aizen inquired. "Think of this as a friendly reminder. There are three methods to rising to a taichou: one, defeat a taichou one-on-one with two hundred witnesses. Two, receive personal recommendations from at least six taichous and gain the approval of three out of the remaining seven. Finally, three, achieve bankai and perform it in front of at least three taichous and the soutaichou. Most shinigami reach taichou class by passing the last method I mentioned, including myself. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Ichigo furrowed his brows.

"I, too, have bankai."

"Fuck." The curse dropped from Ichigo's mouth as the comprehension bloomed.

Amused by the blended expression of horror and shock playing on Ichigo's face, Aizen continued, "Do not worry, Kurosaki-kun. I am sure that once I release my bankai, the two of you will give me a glimpse of your true abilities long enough before meeting your end. That is what I am hoping, at least."

Readjusting his grip on Hyourinmaru's hilt, Hitsugaya swung his sword. "Guncho Tsurara!"

A barrage of icicle daggers launched from his swing, bombarding Aizen in a hail of deadly ice. It was immediately followed up by Ichigo's own attack to leave absolutely no room for the deluded man to escape unscathed. Neither of them was keen to just stand here and wait for Aizen to unleash his bankai. Unfortunately, even through the attacks, both Hitsugaya and Ichigo could clearly hear his voice boom from inside the clouds of smoke and dust.

"Bankai."

"Oh fuck."

Hitsugaya could not have agreed anymore with Ichigo's wording of the situation: Oh. Fuck.

Materializing before the two shinigami was a gargantuan mirror. Its appearance was quickly followed by several more surrounding them on all sides and leaving no open cracks to escape from. The one at the top lay flat to complete the enclosure. Aizen stood at the front, a smile adorning his face as he watched the two exchange worried, almost panicked glances. And for good reason, of course. While he knew every inch of their own bankai, neither Ichigo nor Hitsugaya knew a thing about Aizen's bankai. It had been a while since he had last released his bankai.

"Allow me to show you my bankai, something no one has ever seen," he spoke warmly.

"Shit, something tells me we're not gonna like this."

The tendo did not even bother to agree, eyes darting around all sides to carefully observe the mirrors. There were six altogether, excluding the one on top, with a never ending string of reflections in each. Hitsugaya stared at his reflection in the mirror directly to his right, starting when he saw his seeming reflection grin at him from behind the mirror.

"Ah, you've noticed, Hitsugaya-kun?" queried Aizen with a string of pride lining his voice. "As you both know, my shikai's ability is complete hypnosis. My bankai, however… Well, perhaps it would be just easier to show the two of you the strength of a king."

The mirrors gleamed briefly, the reflections reaching out of the surface and coming to life.

"An illusion?" the white haired shinigami hissed to himself as he watched the inverted reflections of both himself and Ichigo come out of the mirror in hordes.

"On the contrary, Hitsugaya-kun, each one of these reflections is very much real."

"This is looking pretty damn bad."

"Tch, I agree."

"So, how do we tell them apart?"

"They are our reflections, meaning everything is reversed."

Ichigo warily eyed the group before finding evidence behind Hitsugaya's assertion. Each replica was just as though looking into a mirror.

"So, you wanna take the 'me's on while I take the 'you's on?" he joked while standing next to the shorter boy. The reflections drew closer, and Hitsugaya's answer came when he jumped away to attack. "I like your way of thinking, Toshiro."

Sword poised, Ichigo rushed forward with his enhanced speed, dodging the release of iced water and bring his own zanpakutou in a clean downward slash. He heard a surprised noise of pain erupt from its mouth, eyes flinching. Ichigo knitted his brows together at the sudden show of a wounded Hitsugaya. His mouth went dry as confusion blotted his mind. Wasn't this a reflection? Or had he really struck Hitsugaya?

"Toshiro?" he tried, voice wavering and mind uselessly perplexed.

The expression was wiped away, however, with a malicious smile. It dispersed into a pool of water, retreating back to the depths of the mirror.

"My, Kurosaki-kun. How could you do such a coldhearted thing? Harming your own lover. Terrible, aren't you?" Aizen spoke with mock shame.

"That isn't Toshiro. You can't fool me with this cheap ass mirror trick of yours."

"Fool? Kurosaki-kun, take a close look at Hitsugaya-kun." Despite the skepticism regarding the ex-captain, Ichigo could not help but allow his gaze to sweep over to where he last saw the snowy shinigami, his concern outweighing his judgment. Hitsugaya was heading hurriedly over to him, evading the attacks from the fakes. "This is no mirror trick."

Whirling around, his foot connected with the side of his own mirror image, knocking it out of the way and into one of the mirrors. A sharp pain spread throughout his body. Had he been attacked?

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya panted dimly, stopping the swing of Ichigo's sword about to split another reflection in half, "Don't attack them."

"What? Why not?"

Brown eyes widened as Hitsugaya stood up straight, a hand pressed against his shoulder in the mirroring location of where he had attacked the reflection. "Harming the reflections wounds us as well," he grimaced, quickly pulling the teen's arm and shielding them with his wings against the barrage of ice. His body reverberated from the attack, taking the brute of the aftershocks.

"Fuck, I did that, didn't I?" he asked almost dumbly, concerned brown eyes staring at the wound which bubbled with blood. Seeing his eyes riveted on the wound, Hitsugaya turned away, pressing his hand more firmly against the cut.

"It doesn't matter. Neither of us knew it would happen," waved away Hitsugaya as he unsuccessfully hid a wince from the taller teen. "Either way, as long as neither of us attacks any of the reflections, we should be fine."

Despite reluctance on his part, Ichigo dropped his own guilt, opting to say, "Fine then, since we can't touch them, I'll just break the damn mirrors!"

Lifting his zanpakutou above his head, Ichigo sharply swung his sword in a downward arc, unleashing a brightly charged Getsuga Tenshou to rush towards one of the many mirrors. The surface remained unscratched, merely absorbing his attack.

Aizen chuckled at his simplistic way of thinking, catching their attentions. With a movement of his fingers, the reflections all melted back into the surrounding mirrors, leaving the two shinigami alone once more. "Please do not insult the strength of my bankai with your unsophisticated, one-dimensional way of thinking," he spoke with a pleased smile. "This is merely child's play; a tactic to force you to your full capabilities. However, seeing as you both refuse, I will move it up a notch. Allow me to show you an illusion that is all reality."

The mirrors glowed softly, the surface of the one right before Ichigo rippling. Ichigo nearly stumbled as a hollow, as _his_ hollow came out, grinning victoriously.

"Yo, King."

"Y-You?! How the hell did you get free?!" demanded Ichigo, eyes quickly sweeping from Aizen to his hollow and back again.

"Aw, why'd ya look so surprised? Afraid I'll do something like harm your snowpuff over there?" He gestured casually over at Hitsugaya who looked just as nonplussed at his sudden appearance. Ichigo stiffened, fingers tightening against Zangetsu's blackened hilt.

"Just what kind of illusion is this, Aizen?"

"No illusion, Kurosaki-kun. That manifestation of your inner hollow is very much real. Or rather, I should say that it is a manifestation of your fear," Aizen smiled, entertained by their futile struggles. There was absolutely no escape from his bankai. Complete and certain destruction was not enough to describe how totally it wiped away all attempts at escape and chances for survival. Even if they could successfully face their fear and defeat it, the reflections were impossible to bypass and cracking the mirrors only unleashed all the illusions it had taken in thus far. He had almost forgotten how absolute, and entertaining, his bankai could be.

Taking a step forward, he repeated, "Manifestation of my fear?"

"One of the abilities of my bankai," he supplied unhelpfully. After a moment, he elucidated, "Each of these mirrors is able to see all your weaknesses and reflect them in a physical form, giving them life, so to speak."

Without warning, Hichigo lashed out, appearing before Hitsugaya with a happy leer before twisting his own white blade into a forward thrust. The tendo leaned back, feeling the sword slice through the flesh of his cheek. With a grunt, he reversed his own blade and took an experimental swing, hitting Hichigo in the side with the blunt end and then placing his foot flat against his stomach and kicking away. They were sent flying in opposite directions, Hichigo landing against the mirror. Ichigo caught the boy in his arms.

"Thanks."

There was no time for a reply, Hichigo already up on his feet and heading for the pair. The battle continued with neither party giving an inch despite Hichigo's clear disadvantage of one against two. If anything, with each hack and slash dealt, it only seemed to enhance his strength. It did not particularly help that reflections of themselves were added to the battle, giving both Hitsugaya and Ichigo another reason to remain on the defensive.

Bracing himself for similar pain, Ichigo kicked away a mirror image of himself, the only way to keep them away.

"So much fear," Aizen noted with a curious smile. "How have you lived thus far, Kurosaki-kun, always cowering in fear of yourself and your powers? You fear you will hurt someone dear to you with the hollow powers of yours, do you not? It is reflected in my mirrors. Your very thoughts, your secrets, your weaknesses, your fears, I can see them all."

"Yeah? Well, see this then, bastard!" A crescent of charged reiatsu streaked through the air, colliding with the mirror behind Aizen. "I can admit my fears and because of that, I can defeat them, so don't think this is screwing with my head for even one second!"

"You cannot harm me. I stand in a world behind the mirrors." The amused tone only served to enrage Ichigo further, his eyes narrowing dangerously and teeth grinding in frustration at the lack of momentum this battle was carrying. To make matters worse, Ichigo was certain that Aizen knew he was slowly getting to him, crawling under his skin with his meaningless taunts and jabs. The proof was in Hichigo who only aimed for Hitsugaya and with growing accuracy each time around. If he could not do something to rein in his own fear, not only would they never be able to face Aizen himself, but letting it run wild was only endangering Hitsugaya's life. And if there was one thing he could not forgive, it would be the harming of his frosty captain. Especially if it was his fault.

"Well then, we'll just have to break your mirrors first to get to you, won't we?"

Hitsugaya grabbed the back of Ichigo's shihakushou, diving upwards, just out of another inverted Getsuga Tenshou. Releasing the teen, Hitsugaya ground out, wiping away the blood invading his vision with an impatient hand, "Pay attention, bakayaro! Stop letting him provoke you!"

"Sorry, sorry. I know."

The apology was lost as another wave of icicles rained down on Hichigo, Hitsugaya huffing for breath on the other side. He was steadily losing his petals, seeing only six still remaining. Half. Ichigo was hardly fairing any better, bloodied with cuts and broken bones. His steps were growing sluggish. If this continued, neither of them would be able to last much longer, and defeat was not an option either of them were willing to take. The battle needed to be ended and quick.

A reflection of Ichigo swung wildly, clipping his wings. With a click of his tongue, Hitsugaya jumped back, unable to fight him. It was truly a hopeless situation and what most would call a losing battle. Here they were, trapped in Aizen's bankai which materialized their reflections, manifested their fears by giving them form, and among other things, the man was untouchable, hiding behind his mirrors constantly. Hitsugaya snapped straight at the thought. He had naturally assumed that the mirrors could not be broken after Ichigo's last attempt, but could it have been possible that perhaps they were just aiming at the wrong one? Since the beginning, Aizen had always been reflected in one of the mirrors, periodically switching throughout the fight especially when the damage of their battle was in close range to the mirror he was occupying.

"Above you, Toshiro!"

The warning rang belatedly in Hitsugaya's ears, his head tilting upward to catch sight of Hichigo. He couldn't dodge it in time, its enhanced speed far too quick for his own shunpo. Hitsugaya coughed blood when the blade pierced his upper right chest, slicing through and protruding out the back with a red dyed gleam.

"You should start paying attention yourself, snowpuff." The breath was hot against his ear as Hichigo spoke, purposefully twisting the zanpakutou lodged in Hitsugaya's body and making the wound ragged. Another spurt of blood gurgled up his throat and out through a nasty cough wracking his body. He winced biting his tongue to keep from making a sound as the blade moved again, scraping his nerves which responded with blinding white hot pain. He could hear Ichigo calling his name.

"Shit! Toshiro!? You fucking bastard!"

"How do you like that, snowpuff? In the end, Ichigo let his fear kill you," cackled the hollow gleefully. "How does it feel to know that he couldn't even get over his fear of me to save you?"

He spoke with difficulty, chest rising and falling erratically, "Don't underestimate…us."

"Us?"

A thin line of ice which had been spreading along Hichigo's blade clung to his skin, weighing him down and keeping him firmly in place. His distorted eyes widened, the cry from behind only consolidating what his mind was slow in processing.

"I warned you: stay the fuck away from Toshiro." His voice was hard as his eyes stared steely at the hollow impaled through his own zanpakutou, much like how Hitsugaya had been. He ripped the sword back out with a spatter of blood as the image began to haze, dripping.

"Well, guess you _can_ face your fears, King," were his parting words. Hichigo exploded into a rain of water, withdrawing back into the mirror's glassy surface.

Ichigo caught the dropping tenth division captain in his arms, slightly panicked and greatly concerned at his current state of being. While Hichigo had not been completely real, the wounds he dealt were, as evident by the blood rapidly seeping through the boy's robes and soaking them a vibrant red. "Fuck, Toshiro… I'm sorry, this is—"

"Shut…up," rasped the boy, cutting the orange haired teen off effectively. He took a few gulps of air to calm himself and his body. "I'm fine, Kurosaki."

"Toshiro, you may not have noticed, but you've got a hole in you," clarified Ichigo for the shorter boy, finding his response not only as a lie but of bad humor.

"I'll live."

He eyed the boy skeptically, brow raised in a clear show of just how much he believed the shinigami. A stern scowl deterred him from saying anymore, however. Aizen was still very much alive and right now, that was an unacceptable state of existence for the former taichou. Ichigo knew very well that Hitsugaya would push himself past his limits to kill the man and was not going to let something as trivial as a sword to the chest change that fact.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki-kun. I commend you on defeating your fear, although the cost seems rather grave. I suppose I have underestimated your strength. Perhaps another reflection shall be more fitting of you skill."

"I don't wanna see any more of your damn reflections! Screw your bankai, dammit!"

"Kurosaki," breathed Hitsugaya, keeping his voice low so as to not catch Aizen's attention, "I think I've discovered a way to defeat Aizen's bankai."

"I'm all ears," he grunted, keeping the expletives directed at the older man stuffed in his throat.

"We need to destroy the mirrors."

"……I hope there's more to your plan, Toshiro."

With a roll of his eyes, despite the dire situation considering the fact that they still did not know what more to expect from Aizen's bankai, Hitsugaya hissed, "If we attack the mirror Aizen is in, we might be able to destroy this place."

"The mirror Aizen's in?"

He nodded curtly.

"Might as well as give it a try."

"Once we destroy that mirror, pull out your mask, Kurosaki, and attack the rest of the mirrors. We'll go ahead with the plan."

Ichigo did a double take, eyes growing wide before narrowing sharply into a tight scowl. He spoke with a growl, "No. I thought I told you that was a stupid plan and that there's no way in hell I'm going through with it."

"Kurosaki."

"No, Toshiro, just fuck no."

"We don't have any other options," pointed out the diminutive captain, face strangely calm. His ice petals were withering, and he knew for certain Ichigo was reaching the limits with his mask. He did not want the orange haired teen to wear it for any longer than absolutely necessary.

"No. If there aren't any other options, I'll make another fucking option, but we are _not_ going through with that dumbassed plan of yours. It's stupid, even by my standards and that's saying something! Besides, you're already wounded, so don't even bother."

"There is nothing else we can do at this point, Kurosaki," he reminded the teen with a raised brow.

"Just hold on and throw away that stupid plan of yours while you're waiting. I'll think of another way to kill the bastard."

"You know there is no other way."

Crossing his arms, he retorted stubbornly, "Because we're not bothering to think of one! I'm sure that—" Ichigo slammed the butt of his hilt into his reflection's stomach, doubling over when a phantom pain crushed his own guts in a similar fashion. Another set of reflections began to slip from within the mirror, heading towards them.

"We don't have time to think of one, that's the problem," mused Hitsugaya, meeting Ichigo's eyes. The substitute shinigami stared long and hard, searching silently before heaving a sigh that seemed to come from his entire body.

"All right, you little brat."

Body heavy and protesting movement, Hitsugaya forced himself back up and out of Ichigo's arms, blinking to clear his vision. They probably had only one chance at this before Aizen caught on to what they were planning. He reached into his mind to call out to his hollow, frowning when he heard its answer. Taking a deep breath, the tendo forced his body to steady, feeling the ache of his wounds momentarily dissipate thanks to Hyourinmaru.

"Fuse your attack with mine, Kurosaki."

Caught off guard by the sudden demand, Ichigo frowned, "Huh?"

"Baka, just release your attack at the same time as mine," he huffed, gripping the hilt tightly. Without waiting for Ichigo's confirmation, Hitsugaya gathered his reiatsu, sending it through his blade. He swung sharply in a horizontal cut, releasing the mass of crystals melded together in an icy crescent. "Hyouryuu Senbi!!"

Despite all disinclination, Ichigo followed suit just as quickly, pulling on his mask and swinging his own zanpakutou. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Their two reiatsu combined attack drove into the mirror housing Aizen, cracking its surface with spidery lines running along the now distorted exterior. But it did not end there, using his speed, Ichigo immediately wrecked havoc on the other mirrors, unleashing multiple blasts at the glassy objects. Glass shattered, falling in glimmering pieces around them.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, tugging on that sleeping thread of reiryoku. He could hear Hyourinmaru's voice ringing deeply from within him. They would finally bring Aizen to his knees and crush him. With another deep inhalation, sea green eyes emerged from beneath his lids, frosty and impassive.

"Ready, Kurosaki?"

"I hope you know that I hate you for making me do this."

"…I'm sorry."

"…………Fuck, Toshiro, isn't there really any other way?"

Briefly shutting his eyes, a ghost of a bitter smile uplifted the corners of his lips. "This is the only way to be certain that it ends. Don't hold back."

"…If you die when this is over, I will never forgive you."

Hitsugaya managed a humorless chuckle. "I suppose that means that I am just going to have to not die then."

"Damn straight."

"Ichigo."

The sound of his first name prompted Ichigo to look at him. Worry creasing his brows and gleaming so strongly in his eyes, Hitsugaya could feel a painful twist of emotions. He quickly averted his eyes back to the front, unable to hold Ichigo's gaze any longer.

"Yeah, Toshiro?" His voice was gentle, warmth washing over the tendo. Honestly, he wasn't sure who was more of a fool: him for agreeing to such a ridiculous and idiotic plan or Hitsugaya for coming up with such a ludicrous and stupid plan.

"Thank you."

Hand running along Hyourinmaru's blade, covering it in a coat of his own icy reiatsu, Hitsugaya firmly seized hold of the ribbon of reiryoku. His wings flapping, raining shards of stray ice, he dove ahead, Hyourinmaru grasped in both hands as the air around him froze into white wisps.

"Guncho Tsurara." A hail of icicles rained from his blade onto Aizen. Despite his current predicament and the state of chaos Ichigo had managed to cause, Aizen turned, spotting Hitsugaya flying straight towards him with unprecedented speed. He would not have time to put up a proper defense, especially with those icicles hindering him.

Hitsugaya did not let up, however, spilling his reiatsu into his blade once more as he was just meters away from the former fifth division taichou.

"Ryuusenka."

The tip of Hyourinmaru caught the man's shoulder, and Hitsugaya released the floodgate of reiatsu in his body, pulling on his reiryoku. The ice rushed forth, freezing upon contact and creating a great jagged crystal. Cracks began to form. Brows stitched together, Hitsugaya called forth another surge of reiatsu, mending the splintering ice so as to keep Aizen prisoner. The flow of reiatsu never wavered as he neared the end of that strand of reiryoku. Sea green hues sought Ichigo, his head dipping into a nod. He would not be able to keep this up for much longer and it was imperative that Aizen remained encased in ice for their plan (or rather his plan since Ichigo wanted no part in it) to work.

Ichigo hesitated, raising his sword and pulling on his mask.

"Ichigo!" called out Hitsugaya upon seeing the teen vacillate. His bankai was going to near its end with the amount of reiatsu he was consuming, and this was their one opportunity. The ice began to flow slower, the fracturing moving faster than he could restore it. Just as it began to ebb, a gush of reiryoku repleted his own.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!!" Zangetsu was brought crashing down, a large flare of black outlined red reiatsu ripping through the air towards them. The size, speed, and power of the attack were greatly augmented as it tore its way to where Aizen and Hitsugaya stood. The blast exploded upon impact with a bang as a wave of dust and smoke arose. The sound continued to resonate in his ears as the impact of the attack blew a fierce gust backwards as backlash. Shards of ice rained down from the explosion. His heart clenched as his hand dropped limply to his side. Ichigo clutched onto Zangetsu with a trembling hand as his mask scattered away. Brown eyes stared into the billowing clouds of smoke and dust, searching for any outline of a human figure. He saw nothing but rubble.

"Toshiro?" It felt wrong to call out the boy's name so quietly, softly as though he were afraid to find out the truth.

With a step of shunpo, Ichigo was standing amongst the debris, feeling for even a weak tug of Hitsugaya's reiatsu. He came up empty.

"Toshiro!! You better not be dead, damn you!"

A pile of broken wall stirred, pebbles dropping and rocks protesting as they were displaced. He spun around, watching with hopeful eyes. A petite body rose uncertainly from it all. He stumbled, barely catching himself on the end of a sword.

"Toshiro…!!" Ichigo was by his side at once. "Oh fuck, you're alive! Oh fuck, thank you, thank you, thank you for surviving."

Blood poured from his wounds, suddenly spewing in copious amounts as it splashed onto the uneven ground beneath his feet. The tendo fell forward into Ichigo's chest. The breaths blowing against his skin were shallow, almost nothing more than a faint, dying breeze. The world dyed a pitch of black as his body went limp against Ichigo.

"Toshiro? Shit, Toshiro!! No, goddammit, you are not dying!" He buried his face into the boy's hair, holding his body tight as though he was afraid it would disappear. "No goddamn fucking way are you dying, you dumbass! There's no way I'm letting you!"

His furious yells were for naught, however. Hitsugaya did not stir, wounds bleeding and skin coloring pale from the loss of blood. Ichigo could feel his stomach jump up to his throat, suffocating him. The weight against his chest compressed his lungs, leaving him unable to breath. This couldn't be it. This couldn't have been the end. It was not right. It was too fucking messed up to be right. Hitsugaya wasn't supposed to die. They were supposed to have defeated Aizen together and come out of the war alive. Together. Not like this—whatever 'this' messed up reality was right now. This couldn't be the reality of this moment. It was… It was wrong. It was just all wrong and screwed up and none of it made sense except for the fact that 'this' was wrong. This had to be an illusion conjured up by Aizen. There was just no way that this could be his—_their _reality. Something went wrong. Something had gone horribly wrong and now the lines between illusion and reality were so twisted together, Ichigo could feel himself losing his senses. Why had he agreed? Why had he agreed to that goddamn stupid plan when he knew he would be injuring Hitsugaya as well? Was there really no other way? Could he really not have found another option? Was that really the only way to ensure certain death? What was the point of utilizing his hollow's powers if he couldn't do anything with them? Hitsugaya's sacrifice wasn't necessary—shouldn't have been necessary. They could have fused their attacks together again, synchronize their movements, and destroy Aizen that way. Hitsugaya did not have to weaken him and hold him prisoner in ice just so he could get a clear shot at the traitor. It wasn't necessary. But he had agreed anyways. Why? Why the hell had he agreed to such a stupid plan? They could have done it differently, saved both of their lives, not 'this'! What was he supposed to do now? His eyes stung as Ichigo held the white haired shinigami tight. The pain in his chest only intensified, but Ichigo pulled him closer and closer, never minding the blood warm against his skin as it seeped into his own shihakushou. He let his own eyes fall shut.

Foolishly, his mind could only form a singular thought: he had been far more of a fool to have ever agreed with such an absurdly stupid, stupid, _stupid_ plan.

"It was a really fucking stupid plan," he mumbled lowly against the boy's hair, breath tight and chest burning.

* * *

A/N: I refused to let the fight with Aizen span longer than one chapter which is why I decided against splitting this. Although I guess that's a plus since it's such a long chapter (10,200 words, whoo). Thinking up of Aizen's bankai was quite difficult, actually. I had three other bankai releases for him before this one suddenly popped up. I wish I could have written out his bankai and its powers better. And like I said above, Aizen's bankai is solely the product of my imagination and therefore not canon. All in all, I just hope the battle was portrayed somewhat decently? Also, I totally gave up on trying to write a oneshot based on the hollows. It's too hard to give them substance hahah.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed despite my stupidly long absences! If there's anything I'm working on this year, it's probably my updating habits/skills. They're so pathetic. Anyways, thanks to everyone who added this to their alerts/favorites lists!


End file.
